Digimon 5D's: Destinies Beyond Dimensions
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: A new evil has arisen and is now traveling through each Digital World, capturing each world's main Digimon and transforming them into Malefic versions of themselves. Uniting as one, only can Yusei, the Odaiba Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors and Marcus Damon can save their Digimon from the twisted being, known now as Neo Paradox. Lemons on final chapters. :)
1. Just a nightmare

Here is the start of my story, I will explain more about Yusei and Akiza's relationship and whatnot later.  
Hope you enjoy it, and please, any help would be welcomed greatly.

I will add more to the chapters as soon as I can think of what happens next.

Stay tuned.

Age of characters:

Yusei Fudo: Age 20

Akiza Izinski: Age 18

Within a large clearing, within an unusual forest surrounding it, the reason why the forest was considered unusual was because the colours of the scenery was all wrong, the grass was dark red, the trees were turquoise and the sky was an ominous purple, we find several injured humans and several strange looking creatures lying on the ground, including a girl with shoulder length brown hair, pink gloves, that go past her elbows, a pink and white shirt, a pair of old gold coloured shorts and a pair pink sneakers, and next to her was a white feline, that was wearing a pair of gloves, that were coloured yellow, with orange stripes.

A girl with fiery red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail, wearing a white t-shirt, with a dark blue broken heart in the centre, and tiffany blue sleeves and a pair of dark blue pants, and next to that girl was a yellow humanoid fox creature, that was roughly the same size as the girl and was wearing a pair of purple sleeves, that went up past her elbows and had the yin-yang symbol on each sleeve.

And a boy with long black hair, which was pulled in a ponytail, that was covered by a blue and gray camouflage bandana, a yellow shirt under a blue jacket with yellow stripes, gray pants and a pair of white and blue sneakers.

Though, scattered across the glade were other boys, girls and other unusual looking creatures, they weren't as noticeable as the five large humanoid dragons, which were standing in a line and shrouded in shadows, so you could only see their outlines, and standing on the middle dragon's head was a man with long blond hair, which flowed down his back, and a mask that concealed his identity.

The left side of the mask was coloured white and had black lines that made the left half look sad, while the right side was black and had white lines that made the right side look like it was smiling.

It was then the masked man commanded. "Now, my monsters. Destroy them all and rid this world of all Digimon!"

All five dragons each let out a roar, before the first dragon lifted up his arms and began creating a large sphere of black coloured energy, the second and forth dragons covered the whole of their bodies in darkness, black flames slowly formed in the third dragon's mouth and the fifth dragon was charging dark energy at the end of what looked like spheres on the end of the dragon's wings.

It was then all five dragons released their dark energy attacks at the helpless kids and creatures, but before the attacks could make contact, a young man around twenty years old, with black hair with gold highlights and a jagged yellow mark, that ran down the left side of his face shot up into a sitting position on his bed, his head, face, and arms covered in sweat, as he woke up from this nightmare.

"Yusei, are you alright?" A female voice asked in a concerned tone.

The man, now identified as Yusei Fudo, better known as the 'King of Turbo Duels', then turned his head to the left to see his girlfriend, Akiza Izinski, with a look of worried on her face, and we see that both of them were on the large bed in Yusei's bedroom, with the two of them totally naked, with only the blanket covering their legs and lower regions.

"I'm fine, Akiza. Just a bad dream." Yusei replied, as his breathing and heart rate started to slow down.

"Was it the Zero Reverse dream?" Akiza asked in a curious and still concerned tone for her boyfriend.

"No. I stopped having that nightmare after I defeated Paradox and accepted that the past couldn't be changed." Yusei replied, before he told Akiza seriously. "But this dream did include him."

"Paradox?" Akiza asked, in which Yusei simply nodded in reply.

"What happened in this nightmare?" Akiza asked, hoping by talking about his nightmare she could help him.

"I was in a forest and there were all these kids around our age, who were lying on the ground and looked pretty hurt. And lying beside most of these kids were these unusual looking creatures, including a what looked like a small purple imp, that had a symbol that looked like yellow smiley face with sharp teeth on his stomach and a red bandanna around his neck and a strange looking plant, with stubby arms and legs. And Paradox was there, but he wasn't alone. There were these five evil looking monsters." Yusei told Akiza, though a part of him didn't want to relive what he had just dreamt, however another part of him felt good, getting all of this out.

"What did these monsters look like?" Akiza questioned.

"I don't really know, as they were all hidden within the shadows. All I could see was their outlines and from what I could tell, they were large, humanoid, dragon like creatures that seemed to be under his control. As demonstrated when Paradox called out 'Now, my monsters. Destroy them all and rid this world of all Digimon!' However, before I could know what happened next that's when I woke up." Yusei told Akiza, before he said, as he smiled at her. "Thanks for listening, Akiza. I actually feel a lot better getting all of that out."

"You're welcome, Yusei." Akiza replied, happy to see her lover smiling again, however, she asked, still a little bit concerned. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry. I just need to get back to sleep and tomorrow, I'll be back to my old self."  
Yusei replied, before he kissed Akiza on her forehead and went back to sleep, while Akiza lay down on her beloved's chest, but before she could sleep, she felt Yusei hold her gently while making sure he had a firm and protective grip on her, causing Akiza to become concerned, however, since she didn't want to make things worse after Yusei's `nightmare', she went to sleep.

It was sometime after Yusei and Akiza were sound asleep that the Head of the Crimson Dragon mark appeared on Yusei's right arm, while the Foot of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Akiza's right arm and both marks began glowing brightly, before vanishing.


	2. Agumon: First dragon down, four to go

Age of characters:

Marcus Damon: Age 20

Yoshi Fujiea: Age 23

-Meanwhile in the Data Squad dimension-

It had been five years since Marcus Damon and his Digimon partner, Agumon, had left the real world, to bring peace to the Digital World, a goal that had taken them five years to do, but through their strength, fighting spirit and determination to never give up, they had successfully completed their objective. Now that all conflicts had ended in the Digital World, thanks to Marcus and Agumon, the Royal Knights, who used to serve King Drasil, but now served Marcus, or Lord Damon as they referred to him, used their energy to open up a gateway to send the pair, as well as Biyomon, Falcomon, Gaomon, Kamemon, Kudamon, Lalamon and the black and white Pawnchessmon back to the real world, in groups of three, to the teleporter located at the DATS headquarters, now turned police station.

Standing around the teleporter included Chief Sampson, Homer Yushima, the friends Marcus had made while working for DATS and his family, as they waited for their Digimon and Marcus to return.

The first group featured Falcomon, who was surprised at how much Keenan had grown and changed, but that's to be expected being separated for five years and both were filled with joy to see each other again and embraced each other in a hug.

Gaomon, who held his right hand out to Thomas, expecting Thomas to shake hands with him, however Gaomon was surprised when Thomas, bent down and hugged him. Gaomon was surprised at first, but after a moment Gaomon returned the embrace, but was more surprised to see Nanami was with him, in which Thomas explained that she was no longer an enemy, in fact, sometime after Thomas had successfully cured his sister, Relena, Nanami and Thomas teamed up, to cure other diseases, and soon had developed feelings for each other and were now boyfriend and girlfriend, however, Gaomon could tell they were more than that, as his nose was more sensitive than a human's and he could tell that they had mated, because he could smell their scents on each other's bodies, but decided not to be rude or intrusive on their relationship.

Just like the others, Kamemon and Homer gave each other a hug, before they separated and made their way to the exit, explaining 'they had a lot of catching up to do.'

And lastly with Kudamon, he made his way up Chief Sampson's body, until he was resting around his shoulders, and said that 'it felt good to be home', which made Chief Sampson chuckle.

Minutes later, the second group had arrived, which consisted of Biyomon, Lalamon and the black and the white PawnChessmon, who made their way over to their respective human partner and embraced them in a comforting hug.

And at long last, the two heroes, Agumon and Marcus had returned to the real world and were greeted with applause, as everyone, particularly Marcus' parents were very proud at what he and Agumon had achieved.

And when Yoshi got a good look at Marcus she noticed the changes in Marcus' body, as she noticed Marcus was now taller, muscular and she had to admit he was quite handsome, and Without thinking, Yoshi ran up to Marcus and wrapped her arms around his neck, while snuggling her head against his chest, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

But, shortly after Yoshi regained her senses, realized what she was doing and quickly backed away from Marcus, with a small blush on her face.

Everyone was surprised at what Yoshi had done, but that wasn't as surprising as what Marcus did, when Marcus wrapped his arms around Yoshi's waist and then kissed her deeply on the lips, in which she was confused and surprised at first, but couldn't resist kissing him back with the same amount of passion.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Marcus told her that every day in the Digital World, when he and Agumon weren't using their brute force to stop fights, he thought about her and realized that he had fallen in love with her, in which she took his heart and gave him hers when she said she loved him back.

It was then everyone noticed that Marcus and Agumon had brought a young girl, who looked to be around the age of eighteen, with shoulder length pink hair, bright red eyes and wearing a light blue dress, back with them.

Everyone, minus Marcus and the Digimon were curious as to who the mystery girl was, in which she introduced herself as Rhythm and Agumon's mate, which was a big surprise to those who didn't know that.

Rhythm then told everyone the story of how Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and their Digimon were after Kurata before he could get to the Digital World, but before they could get their hands on him, a Digimon known as Argomon had entered the real world and put every human on earth to sleep, as he believed it was a way to prevent further destruction by the hands of humans on the real world and especially the Digital World, but due to the faith Agumon had in Marcus' strength, he overcame Argomon's power and awoke, before he and Agumon, in the form of ShineGreymon, took Argomon down and reverted him back to a Digi-Egg.

After that, Rhythm took his Digi-Egg back to the Digital World, but before she did, Rhythm kissed Agumon and told him she would meet him again, and she wasn't lying.

Around one year after Marcus and Agumon had gone to the Digital World, to stop all the chaos and conflicts, they ran into Rhythm again, only she looked older then they last remembered, and she said thanks to the duo, Argomon was now back to his original form, only now he no longer saw all humans as evil and then she told Agumon that she still loved him and Agumon told her he loved her too, and being a Digimon, Rhythm had changed her appearance to that of an eighteen year old human, in the hopes Agumon would think she was beautiful, however Agumon told her she was always beautiful, and he loved her not just for her outer beauty, but for her inner beauty, such as her kind heart and gentle nature, which made her heart melt from his words, and after Marcus gave the two Digimon some privacy, they sealed their relationship by going into a cave, where they mated throughout the night, and the next morning, Rhythm was marked as Agumon's mate, indicated by the small bite mark on the left side of her neck.

That had been six months ago and during those six months Marcus and Agumon had moved out of his parent's house into Yoshi's, so he could spend more time with his girlfriend, and lucky for Agumon and Rhythm, Yoshi's apartment had a spare room for them to sleep in.

Chief Sampson had offered Marcus and Agumon jobs in law enforcement, explaining how if he and Agumon were able to bring peace back to the Digital World, then they would make an excellent addition to the police force and made Marcus a Squad Captain, which entitled him to a generous amount of payment, a Squad Captain's uniform, consisting of a police officer's hat, a pair of dark blue pants, black shoes and a dark blue jacket, with an officer's badge pinned on the left side, his own squad car, which Yoshi taught him how to drive, in which Marcus was a natural, however, he believed his ability to drive so well was because he had an amazing teacher, and lastly, as a Squad Captain, Marcus had command over Yoshi, Megumi and Miki, in which they thought his rank over them would go to his head, but surprisingly the five years he had spent in the Digital World not only matured him physically, but mentally too, as he took his position seriously and didn't abuse his power, and not wanting Agumon to feel left out, Chief Sampson awarded Agumon a badge too, which he pinned to his right training brace, before he saluted Marcus and Agumon and they saluted back.

Just like Marcus and Agumon, Rhythm too was employed, as a police officer; due to her time she spent with Marcus and Agumon in the Digital World, Agumon taught her how to defend herself and made her a strong fighter, however she had to partake in several tests and a fitness course before she could actually go on patrol with Agumon, and today was that day.

Currently, within Yoshi's spare bedroom, we find Marcus' Digimon partner and best friend, Agumon, sound asleep in the spare bed, until Rhythm, who was standing beside the bed, dressed in her police uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, with a blue coloured tie, a pair of black shoes, a pair of dark blue pants and a dark blue police officer's hat, gently kissed Agumon on his forehead causing the amber coloured lizard to stir, before he opened his eyes to see his mate gently smiling at him.

"Good morning, Agumon." Rhythm said sweetly.

"And good morning to you too." Agumon replied with the same amount of love, before he told Rhythm in a sincere tone. "Wow, Rhythm. You look amazing in that outfit."

"Thank you." Rhythm said, as she blushed from Agumon's compliment, before she told her mate. "I can't wait to work by your side today."

"I feel the same way." Agumon replied in an honest tone, before he began to sniff the air, got out of bed and said. "But first. Breakfast."

"Agumon, wait." Rhythm said, which stopped the reptile Digimon from leaving the room, before she told him. "You need to get dressed too."

"Oh, right." Agumon replied, as he scratched the back of his head from embarrassment, before he made his way to the nightstand by the bed, attached his badge to his right training brace, and the officer's hat Marcus was supposed to wear, but didn't much care for, so he allowed Agumon to wear it instead.

Now that both Digimon were dressed, they made their way into the kitchen where they could see Marcus, Yoshi; both were dressed in their police uniforms, and Lalamon eating breakfast.

"Morning, you two." Marcus said, before he asked slyly. "Have a nice sleep?" "When I'm with Agumon. I always do." Rhythm replied in an honest and loving tone, before she kissed Agumon on his left cheek.

After Rhythm finished kissing Agumon, the Digimon pair each took a seat at the kitchen table, where Yoshi placed a plate, with several slices of bacon and two eggs on it in front of Agumon and Rhythm, in which they both began eating.

"Like always, Yoshi. This is delicious. You make an excellent cook." Agumon complimented, as he finished his meal in seconds and helped himself to a second serving.

"Thank you, Agumon." Yoshi replied happily.

"Is that one of the reasons you wanted Yoshi to become your mate so badly?" Agumon asked Marcus in a sly and teasing tone.

"Agumon!" Marcus scolded, which made Agumon laugh at Marcus' embarrassment, however he stopped laughing when Marcus put him in a tight headlock and began yelling at the reptile Digimon.

While Marcus continued yelling at Agumon, who was still trapped in the headlock, Lalamon tried to break up the fight, while Yoshi and Rhythm found the boy's predicament a little bit embarrassing, but still funny, unaware that outside was a figure watching them in the shadows, who they would eventually run into and wish they hadn't.

Sometime after Marcus and Agumon had stopped their fight, finished breakfast with Lalamon and their girlfriend/mate, they drove to the police station, where Chief Sampson assigned them their routes, and currently, we see Marcus driving in his squad car, while Rhythm was in the passenger seat and Agumon was sitting in the back, patrolling the streets for any signs of criminal activity.

It looked like it was going to be a slow day, until Megumi's voice called out over the two-way radio. "Calling Squad Captain Marcus."

"Speaking. What is it Megumi?" Marcus asked, as he spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Be on the look out for a motorcyclist driving dangerously over the speed limit. Last seen in your district." Megumi warned, in which Marcus asked in an annoyed tone. "Is it Koyuki again?"

"No. He learnt his lesson last time you two ran into each other." Megumi replied, as 'ran into each other' meant they exchanged punches and Marcus beat him senselessly, until Koyuki gave up and promised to drive more carefully, in which Marcus let him off with a small fine and a warning.

"No. This driver is..." However, that was as far as Megumi could get in her sentence before the sound of static interrupted her warning.

"Now how will we know the identity of this law breaker, Boss?" Agumon asked in a curious tone.

But suddenly and without warning, an unknown driver, who was driving at an incredible speed, in which Marcus could only see the driver had thick, blond hair, that was flapping in the slipstream, and was most likely male, due to his body structure, riding a white motorcycle, which shot past Marcus' squad car, causing Marcus to ask sarcastically. "Does that answer your question?"

Marcus then activated the squad car's sirens, before he put more pressure on the accelerator and took off in hot pursuit after the mysterious joy rider.

As Marcus continued to follow the unknown driver, getting closer by the second as he gained more speed, Marcus switched the frequency on the two-way radio, so it would now project his voice, picked up the mouthpiece and called out in a commanding voice. "Hey, white rider! Pull over!"

However, the unknown lawbreaker responded by turning his head, revealing he was wearing a black and white coloured mask, making it impossible for Marcus to tell who the masked man actually was. It was then the masked man began to laugh in a taunting fashion, which angered Marcus and made him ask Agumon in ill-tempered tone. "Agumon, why don't you teach this speed demon what happens when people don't listen to authority?"

"Right, Boss. Pepper Breath!" Agumon called out shot orange fireball from his mouth, however the masked man merely swerved his motorcycle to the left, dodging the fireball attack.

"Try again, Agumon!" Marcus ordered.

"Whatever you say, Boss." Agumon replied, before he gathered more orange coloured flames in his mouth, before he called out "Pepper Breath!"

Agumon then released fireball after fireball at the masked man and his white motorcycle, however every single ball of blaze Agumon fired, the masked man swerved with great skill and dodged each attack, it was then Marcus looked ahead to see the road ahead was divided in a 'T' shape, which gave meant suspect had two choices of path he could take, but surprisingly the mysterious man drove forward, down a dead end alleyway.

"Perfect. He's ours now." Marcus said in a pleased tone, before he called out "Hold on guys!"

It was then Marcus slammed his foot on the brake and pulled the steering wheel to the right, causing the squad car to sharply turn right and began to skid sideways, until it was just in front of the entrance of the alley, blocking the motorcyclist and preventing his escape.

It was then Marcus and Agumon each got out of the car, but before Agumon did, he told Rhythm in a serious tone. "Rhythm, I want you to stay in the car. Something about this guy just doesn't feel right."

"Yes, sir." Rhythm replied obediently, as Agumon was her superior, and not only that, she could see the seriousness and concern for her in his eyes.

While Rhythm did as she was told and waited in the car, the masked man had performed a 180 degree turn, and was now facing them, not moving a single muscle and only the sound of him revving the engine of his motorcycle could be heard, as he had both feet on the accelerator and the brake.

"There's no point in trying to run. You're trapped." Marcus stated, before he asked, as he clenched his right hand into a fist, punched it in his left palm and then cracked his knuckles. "So why don't you make this easy for all of us, take off the mask and accompany us quietly to the police station? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

However, the masked man's response was unexpected, as he began to laugh sinisterly, puzzling Marcus and Agumon.

"What's so funny?" Marcus asked in a confused tone.

"What's funny is that this whole time didn't it occur to you once that maybe I planned this and wanted you to follow me here, Marcus? Or is it Squad Commander Damon?" The masked man replied, which shocked both Marcus and Agumon as to how the masked man knew about Marcus.

"How do you know my name?" Marcus questioned in a short tempered tone.

"I know many things, but that's for me to know and for you never to find out." The masked man replied simply, before he pulled out a blank Card from the strange device that was attached to his right arm and said in a devious tone. "Now, to get what I came for."

It was then the blank Card shot out a blast of dark energy, which hit and enveloped Agumon, causing the amber coloured reptile to cry out in pain.

"Agumon!" Marcus and Rhythm called out in shock, but before either of them could react, Agumon's body began to shrink, until he had completely vanished, leaving only his badge and officer's hat, and then the dark energy withdrew back into the blank card, only now the Card now had an image of Agumon on it.

"At last. The first of five dragons now belongs to me." The masked man said, as he looked at the Card Agumon was seemingly trapped in, before he added in a sinister tone. "And I know the perfect place to test out his power."

Marcus was just about to demand what the masked man had done to Agumon and to reverse it, however, before he could speak, the masked man took his foot off the brake, causing the Motorcycle to shoot forward on one wheel.

It looked like the masked man was about to crash into Marcus' squad car, but before the vehicles made any contact, the masked man somehow managed to launch his motorcycle into the air, leaving Marcus and Rhythm in awe, as the motorcycle jumped over the squad car, landed on the road again and, with an unbelievable amount of speed, drove away, before vanishing in a flash of light, taking Marcus' best friend and Rhythm's mate with him.

"Agumon!" Marcus called out, before he collapsed knees and screamed out. "AGUMON!"

-At the police station, some time later-

Within a large room, filled with high-tech machinery, including the teleporter, they used to send Marcus and the other Digimon to the Digital World five years ago, we see Chief Sampson, with a look of empathy for Rhythm, who was sitting in a chair, as she held onto the officer's hat that Agumon was wearing, which had his badge inside, and had stopped crying over the abduction of her mate, thanks to Yoshi and Lalamon, who was stored in Yoshi's Digivice, were able to comfort her, and managed to get Rhythm to tell them where Agumon was and why she was so upset.

Rhythm had just finished explaining what had happened during her first day, from how everything was running smoothly, the pursuit of the white motorcycle and Agumon being absorbed into a card, before being taken away by the masked man.

Remembering caused Rhythm to get upset again, as Tears began to slowly stream down her face, but before she got too emotional, Yoshi wrapped her arms around Rhythm, embraced her in a hug and told her in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry, Rhythm. Everything will be alright."

After Yoshi separated from the hug, Rhythm felt a strong hand on her right shoulder, causing her to look up to see Chief Sampson, with Kudamon resting around his shoulders, and told her in a serious and trustworthy tone. "No matter how long it takes. I promise we'll find Agumon. You have my word."

It was then Chief Sampson turned his head To the left and called out to Megumi, who was sitting in front of a large computer on the left side of the room, as the white PawnChessmon stood by her side, and Miki, also sitting in front of a large computer on the right side of the room, with the black PawnChessmon next to her. "Megumi, Miki, have you managed to get a lock onto Agumon's energy signature?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." Miki replied sadly.

"No matter where we look. We just can't find Agumon's energy signature anywhere in the city." Megumi added.

"Keep searching and don't just scout for Agumon in the city. Try the Digital World or any other places you happen to come across." Chief Sampson ordered.

"Yes sir." Megumi and Miki replied in unison, as both PawnChessmon saluted.

It was then Kudamon asked Chief Sampson in a curious tone. "Sir, how do you think Marcus is handling this?"

However, before Chief Sampson could answer, everyone heard Marcus let out a loud vociferation of anger, followed by the sound of something metallic being broken in another room.

Chief Sampson replied with a sigh. "From the sound of it. Not too well."

"Shall I go check on him, sir?" Yoshi asked Chief Sampson, as she was concerned for Marcus, and in response, Chief Samson nodded his head, allowing Yoshi to leave and find her obviously distraught boyfriend.

After walking a few doors down, Yoshi found the room where she had heard Marcus' outburst, which was the men's locker room, normally Yoshi wouldn't think about ever going in there, however, she knew Marcus was obviously in a state of turmoil, and helping her beloved was all she could think about.

When Yoshi entered the men's locker room, she saw Marcus, no longer dressed in his Squad Captain's uniform, he was now dressed in an orange jacket, black shirt, light brown pants and a pair of black and red sneakers, sitting on one of the benches, as he looked down at the ground with a solemn look on his face.

As Yoshi made her way over to Marcus, she could tell that the loud sound of broken metal she and the others had heard was caused by Marcus letting out all his rage in the form of punching a locker, as evidenced by the greatly dented locker near by where Marcus was sitting.

"It's my fault, Yoshi." Marcus told Yoshi in a depressed tone.

"What's your fault?" Yoshi asked curiously, as she took a seat next to Marcus, although she had a fair idea of what her boyfriend was going to say.

"It's my fault Agumon is gone!" Marcus replied in a mixture of frustration and sadness.

'Oh, Marcus.' Yoshi thought to herself sadly, as she could hear the pain and guilt Marcus' voice, which broke her heart, as Marcus was being so hard on himself.

"Not only is Agumon my Digimon and my best friend, but he's also my responsibility and I'm supposed to look after him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Marcus explained, before he told her in a distressed tone, as several tears fell down his face and landed on the floor. "Agumon trusted me. But what do I end up doing? I let some masked freak take him away!"

Marcus' tone then lost a lot of anger and was replace with sorrow. "And this doesn't just affect me. It affects Rhythm too. As her mate, Agumon means so much to her, just like you mean so much to me. I wouldn't be surprised if Rhythm hates me for letting this happen."

"Oh, Marcus. I could never hate you."

Marcus and Yoshi then turned their heads to see Rhythm, who was still holding Agumon's badge and officer's hat, standing in architrave of the men's locker room.

"But what happened..." Marcus tried to say, however, Rhythm interrupted him.

"Wasn't your fault." Rhythm told Marcus, before she asked, as she made her way inside. "Were you the one on that motorcycle who used some trick to seal Agumon in a card, before leaving with him?"

"No." Marcus replied as he wiped the few tears out of his eyes, before he said, as he continued to berate himself. "But I just feel like I could've done something other then watch my friend getting captured. I know if I had done something I could've prevented this and Agumon would still be with us."

"But you didn't know what that man was capable of. And I know that if you did, you would've done all you could to prevent Agumon from being taken from us." Rhythm replied in an honest tone, before she told Marcus. "That masked man and Agumon are out there somewhere. And just like Chief Sampson promised, Agumon will be found, along with his captor. And when you confront him, I know you'll remove his mask and then you'll let him have it, right in his thieving face."

Hearing all that was the boost Marcus needed to pull himself out of his guilt and depression, as he got off the bench and said in a strong and determined tone, as he clenched his right hand into a fist and punched it in his left palm. "You're right, Rhythm, as long as we have faith, we will find Agumon. And the next time I see that masked jerk. It's fighting time!"

Both girls smiled, as they could see Marcus was back to his old never give up self.

"Thanks, Yoshi. Thanks, Rhythm. I actually feel a lot better now." Marcus said, as he smiled back at Yoshi and Rhythm, in which they replied happily. "You're welcome."

It was then Marcus wrapped his arms around Yoshi's waist, as she wrapped her arms around Marcus' neck, before they closed their eyes and engaged in a passionate kiss, while Rhythm watched, happy to see Marcus was feeling better, but saddened a little bit that her love was still gone, but she knew that Chief Sampson and Marcus were men of their words and would never give up on finding her mate.

After the pair broke form their kiss, Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm decided to make their way back to the monitoring room, to see if Megumi or Miki had made any progress in finding Agumon, and once inside, Marcus asked Chief Sampson in a curious tone. "Any luck finding Agumon, sir?"

"I'm afraid not, Marcus." Chief Sampson replied sadly, before he told him reassuringly. "But just like I told Rhythm. You have my word that we will find Agumon. No matter how long it takes."

However, Marcus and the others didn't have to wait too long, as moments after Chief Sampson had made his promise, Megumi called out in an ecstatic tone. "Sir, we've found Agumon's energy signature!"

Hearing this filled everyone, particularly Marcus and Rhythm, with hope, and caused Marcus to ask in a happy and curious tone. "That's great! So, where is he?"

"Agumon's signal is coming from another world." Miki replied.

It was then Marcus quickly made his way inside the teleporter, and once he was standing inside, he exclaimed. "Alright, next stop the Digital World!"

"Marcus, weren't you listening?" Yoshi questioned, before she told her boyfriend. "Miki said 'Agumon's signal is coming from another world'."

"Yeah, and the only other world beside this one is the Digital World. Right?" Marcus replied.

"Wrong." Chief Sampson said, which confused Marcus, before he told him. "Agumon's energy signature is not coming from the Digital World. But from another world outside our own."

"Alright. You lost me." Marcus replied, unclear of what Chief Sampson was trying to tell him.

"Allow us to explain." Kudamon said, as he and Chief Sampson would tell him what he wanted to know, Kudamon then asked. "Marcus, have you ever heard of the multiverse?"

"What do you think, Kudamon?" Marcus asked back in a sardonic tone, it was then Chief Sampson interrupted and explained what the multiverse was. "The multiverse is the theory that there are hundreds, if not thousands of alternate dimensions outside our own."

"And in one of these universes is Agumon, right?" Marcus questioned, in which Kudamon replied. "That's correct."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Marcus asked impatiently, before he insisted. "Send me to this other world so I can save Agumon."

"Marcus, as your superior I must insist you rethink this." Chief Sampson told Marcus in a serious tone.

"Chief Sampson is right, Marcus. We may have a way to send you to Agumon. But we have no way of getting you back" Miki informed, as the black PawnChessmon nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't care! That Digimon thief took my best friend away from me and I will do anything to Agumon back." Marcus told everyone in a serious tone, before he said. "And if that masked jerk can find a way to travel to and from our world, then I'll have to beat the answers out of him till he tells me how to get back."

Seeing the determination in Marcus' eyes and knowing how deeply he cared for Agumon as his friend, not to mention knowing Marcus' stubborn attitude, Chief Sampson let out a sigh before he said to Marcus. "I can see there is no changing your mind, Marcus. Very well, you may go to this other dimension and save Agumon."

"Thank you, sir." Marcus said, as a smile of gratitude appeared on his face.

"You're welcome, Marcus." Chief Sampson replied, as he smiled back at Marcus, before his expression turned serious and told Megumi and Miki in a commanding tone. "Megumi, Miki. Lock onto Agumon's energy signature as close as you can, then open up the portal between this world and world five D. And activate the teleporter on my command only."

"Yes sir." Megumi and Miki replied obediently.

It was then; Yoshi made her way into the teleporter, got as close to Marcus as she possibly could, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and told her boyfriend. "Marcus, I'm coming with you."

"Yoshi..." That was the only word Marcus could say before his girlfriend interrupted and told him in a serious tone. "Marcus, I know you can handle yourself in a fight, even when you're up against a Mega level Digimon. But you know nothing about this other world and a situation may arise where you need me, Lalamon and her Burst Mode to help you out."

"And wherever Yoshi goes I go." Lalamon called out from Yoshi's Digivice.

Yoshi then said, with the same amount of seriousness as before. "So don't try to convince me to stay. No ifs ors or buts. You got it?"

"Actually, I was going to say I would love for you to accompany me on this adventure into the unknown." Marcus replied, as he scratched the back of his head, before he told Yoshi in a loving tone. "Because I know the girl I love is with me and has my back. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hearing that Marcus actually wanted her by his side embarrassed Yoshi, as she felt silly for not letting Marcus finish what he wanted to say, and for assuming he didn't want her to come with him, however, the awkward tension in the room was broken when Rhythm stepped in the chamber moments later.

"You can count me in too. Agumon is my mate and I know he would do whatever he need to do to save me if I was the one the masked man abducted." Rhythm said to Marcus and Yoshi in a determined tone, in which Marcus and Yoshi both nodded their heads, giving Rhythm permission to join them in their mission to confront the Digimon thief and rescue Agumon.

"Seal the chamber doors and initiate teleportation." Chief Sampson commanded.

"Yes sir." Megumi and Miki replied in unison.

As the teleporter began to charge up, Chief Sampson raised his right arm and saluted, in which Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm saluted back.

And then, in a bright flash of light, Marcus, Yoshi, Lalamon and Rhythm were gone.

'Marcus, Yoshi, Lalamon, Rhythm. I wish you all the best of luck.' Chief Sampson thought to himself, though there was a part of him that hoped they didn't need it.


	3. New allies and an old enemy

-Back in New Domino City, the next morning-

It was around ten o'clock, and currently, we find Akiza; sound asleep in Yusei's bed, but after several more minutes of peaceful sleep, Akiza began to stir, before she felt around the bed and couldn't find Yusei.

It was then Akiza opened her eyes to see Yusei was not in bed with her, and after Akiza got out of bed, revealing all of her beautiful naked body, she made her way to a wardrobe, where she got out a matching black bra and panty combo and her Duel Runner outfit, as she had a good idea where Yusei was and would be needing her Duel Runner to get there much faster.

Meanwhile, Looking over New Domino City, we find Yusei, leaning against a crash barrier, staring off into the distance, as he was currently thinking about all that has happened to him and his friends after Z-one perished and about his bad dream.

Yusei thought back to how he had defeated Z-one and prevented the Divine Temple from destroying New Domino City, and as Director/Mayor of New Domino City, Lazar, awarded the apartment Yusei was born in at Tops as a way of saying thanks, and not only that, Yusei was given a job as head researcher for New Domino City, leading a team of operators working on the Planetary Particle.

His crew had worked on the Ener-D and the energy gearing system, and thanks to Yusei was functioning perfectly, in which Yusei was confident that the future of Z-one would never happen.

However he was unsure about his own future and wondered if he wanted to continue as a researcher or continue as a Duelist, however Jack told Yusei that he was his own boss, which meant he got to decide when to work and when to Duel, which surprised Yusei as to something he found so difficult took Jack seconds to resolve, and after a discussion with Lazar, Yusei was able to organize his work schedule, so he could continue his career as a researcher and continue on as a Duelist.

Jack had received an invitation from the Ride Ace Dueling league and was given the chance to become the World King, which he gladly accepted and had left New Domino City, after he had defeated Griegar, Kalin and Sherry to prove his strength and skill.

Just like Jack, Crow had been given a similar opportunity to become a great Duelist, as Crow had been given an invitation from the Pro League oversees, which he too accepted, leaving New Domino City behind him, but promising he would one day return, not only for his friends, but for the orphans that looked up to him.

Just like Crow and Jack, Leo and Luna had left New Domino City and moved to London to reunite with their parents and become a family again.

However, at first Leo and Luna had doubts and even regrets leaving New Domino City and the people who had become like a second family to them, but in the end, both were sure they had made the right choice, as they knew they had a strong bond with Yusei, Akiza, Crow and Jack, and with the advanced technology at their disposal, they could communicate with Yusei and the others whenever they wanted, just to say 'hi' or see how they were doing.

But the biggest changes over the last months happened to Akiza, as she had been given the chance the study medicine at Dian-Keto Medical College in Germany and if she studied hard enough, she could become a doctor in seven to eight years.

However, one week before she would depart, she had worked up the courage to express her true feelings to Yusei, in which Akiza went over to Tops, made her way to Yusei's apartment and once she was inside, he confessed to him that the night after Yusei and Jack had their final Turbo Duel, when she said 'I've always loved that I met you', what she was actually going to say was that 'I've always loved you'.

In response, Yusei told Akiza that he had always loved her too, it was then realizing their feelings for one another, both closed their eyes, moved their heads forward and met in a passionate kiss, tasting each others tongues and sampling each other's saliva.

It was after the pair broke from their kiss for air, that they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, and it wasn't long before both Yusei and Akiza were in his bedroom, making love.

The next morning, after a long night of passionate lovemaking, Akiza opened her eyes and looked up to see her lover, quietly sleeping.

Akiza smiled lovingly as she continued to watch Yusei sleep, but after several minutes of relaxing on her beloved's strong, firm, and muscular chest, enjoying the feel of his naked body against hers, Akiza decided it was time to wake Yusei up and tell him her news.

Akiza then kissed Yusei on his forehead, causing the 'King of Turbo Duels' to stir, slowly open his eyes and saw Akiza gently smiling at him, in which, he smiled back.

It was then Akiza told Yusei that she had decided to renounce the opportunity to study at Dian-Keto Medical College, so they could be together.

However, Yusei didn't want Akiza to relinquish her dream just so she could be with him, so he arranged a meeting with Lazar, where Yusei asked if Lazar could find any way to give Akiza an education in medicine, in which thanks to Yusei linking New Domino City to other cities and Lazar's position as Director and Mayor, they were able to hire one of the teachers from Dian-Keto Medical College who would personally tutor her at New Domino City hospital every weekday, so she wouldn't have to leave, something Akiza was eternally grateful for.

And it was sometime later that Yusei and Akiza learnt that the first time they made love, Akiza had unknowingly transferred her psychic powers to Yusei, making him a psychic Duelist, just like her, with the ability to make Duel Monster Cards real, in which, Yusei learnt to control these new powers rather quickly, which Akiza believed was because Yusei had such a strong bond with the Cards in his Deck.

All that had happened nearly a year ago, but that wasn't as big as what happened four months after Akiza had moved in with Yusei and continued to study under one of the teachers Dian-Keto Medical College had sent to help her become a doctor.

Lazar hosted a massive tournament, to decide who would become 'The Third King or Queen of Games, in which many skilled Duelists partook in the event, including Akiza, Andre, Breo, Broder, Dragan, Elsworth, Halldor, Hunter Pace, Jean, Sherry, Shira, Yusei and many more skilled Duelists, however in the end the two remaining Duelists who would face off against each other were Yusei and Akiza, and even though they did love each other, they gave it their all in the outstanding Duel, but in the end Yusei emerged victorious, thanks to his ever faithful, Stardust Dragon.

It was then announced that Yusei was not only 'King of Turbo Duels', but was also 'The Third King of Games', which caused the crowd to cheer and Akiza to smile, knowing that Yusei deserved the title more than her.

It was then Lazar made his way over to Yusei and congratulated the new 'king', before he asked if Yusei had anything he would like to say, in which he did, which made everyone, including Akiza and everybody in the stands, minus Hideo and Setsuko Izinski, as he had told them what he had planned some time ago, wonder what he wanted to say.

Yusei made his way over to Akiza, before he got down on one knee, pulled out a small black box from his pocket and when he opened it, Akiza's eyes widened to see a wedding ring, with a beautiful crimson coloured gem in the centre.

Yusei then asked Akiza, as he took her left hand, if she would marry him and in an immediate response, Akiza said yes, it was then Yusei placed the ring on Akiza's ring finger, before he got back up and the pair engaged in a passionate kiss, not caring that thousands of people were watching and cheering.

It was then Yusei's thoughts turned to his nightmare. But before he could get too deep into thinking about it, he heard a female voice call out. "I knew I'd find you here."

Yusei didn't bother turning around, as he would recognize Akiza's voice anywhere, and then asked curiously. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Because I'm your wife. And I know you just as well as you know me. And I know this is the place where you always turn to think." Akiza replied, as she made her way over to Yusei, stood next to him, leaned on the crash barrier, just as he was doing, before she asked curiously. "So what bugging you, still that dream?"

Yusei let out a small sigh, before he replied. "Yeah. No matter how hard I try. I just can't get my mind off it."

"Don't worry, Yusei. It was just a bad dream." Akiza told Yusei in a reassuring tone.

"I don't know if it was. It's just that dream felt so real. But it just doesn't make sense. I thought I had seen the last of Paradox when I travelled back in time and defeated him, alongside Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki." Yusei replied, before he asked. "I know my bad dream involved people I have never seen before, unusual looking creatures that go by the name of 'Digimon' and a man, who I thought was erased from existence. But what if my dream wasn't a dream?"

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked in a curious tone.

"What if the dream was some sort of vision or warning of the future?" Yusei asked Akiza in reply, before he told her. "But you probably think I'm crazy for thinking any of that could happen."

"I would never think that about you." Akiza replied, as she placed her hand on top of Yusei's, causing Akiza's husband to turn his head to see Akiza was staring at him, with honesty in her eyes.

"Sure your dream or whatever it was may seem unusual and farfetched, but if you believe it was more than a dream, then I believe you." Akiza said truthfully, before she added. "And I know you will prevent whatever disasters you foresaw from happening."

Hearing Akiza's words and seeing how much trust she had in him made Yusei smile, and caused him to say happily. "Thank you, Akiza."

It was then Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza's waist, as she wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck, as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment, before they closed their eyes and were about to meet each other in a passionate kiss, however before their lips could make contact, they were interrupted when they heard a loud explosion.

Quickly, the pair separated from their embrace and looked over to New Domino City, to see that smoke was emerging from a portion of the city, and from what they could tell; it was near the Sector Security building.

Not wasting anytime, Yusei made his way over to his Duel Runner, Yusei Go, while Akiza made her way over to Duel Runner, better known as Bloody Kiss.

It was then the pair put on their helmets, revved up their engines and drove back to New Domino City as fast their Duel Runners could go, hoping to stop whatever this new danger was that was causing destruction in their city.

Back in New Domino City, chaos had erupted in the streets, as the area around the Sector Security building looked like it had been the centre of a warzone, as all the Sector Security vehicles had been destroyed and were reduced to flaming metal wrecks, the road just out front had been severely damaged and the Sector Security officers, who had yet to turn tail and run, had withdrawn their handguns, as they had tried to use their Duel Monsters against the devastator of this disaster, which looked like a massive orange coloured tyrannosauruses rex, that was wearing what looked like a brown helmet, with antler like horns on the sides of his head and a single horn on his nose, that they believed to be a nothing more than a hologram, though they learnt that this creature was as real as them, when any attempt of an attack with a Duel Monster went right through the t. rex.

And it was proven that the tyrannosaurus rex was no hologram when the monstrous dinosaur let out a scorching inferno from his maw that hit several squad cars, which exploded from the contact of the devastating blaze.

Anyway, the officers began to fire bullet after bullet at the orange behemoth, at the hopes that would take the creature down, however, it seemed that bullets were ineffective and only enraged the dinosaur, who let out a loud and aggressive roar, which caused several of the Sector Security officers to drop their firearms and run away, causing Trudge, who was ordering them, to turn around and yell at the fleeing officers in an aggressive and commanding tone. "You cowards! Get back here!"

It was then the savage dinosaur picked up one of the smouldering remains that once used to be a Sector Security squad car and threw it at non other than Trudge, in which Kaz, who had yet to abandon his post, called out. "Trudge, look out!"

But it seemed that luck was his side when the sound of two Duel Runners could be heard, followed by a voice Trudge had heard countless times that called out! "Go, Junk Gardna!"

The Monster known as Junk Garda then appeared in front of Trudge, used its thick armoured arms to act as a shield and deflected the flaming vehicle, protecting he, who stood behind the green armoured defender.

It was then everyone looked to the direction of the voice, and sure enough Trudge was right, as he saw Yusei and Akiza, ridding their Duel Runners side by side.

"Yusei. Akiza. Am I ever glad to see you two?" Kaz said in a pleased tone, as Yusei and Akiza pulled up the Duel Runners beside Trudge.

"I am too." Trudge said happily, before he asked in a serious tone, as he pointed at the destructive dinosaur. "But, do you think you could take that thing down before we catch up!?"

"Alright then." Yusei replied, as he Drew the top Card from his Deck.

"I Summon Nitro Synchron." Yusei announced, as he placed the Monster Card on his Duel Disk, which appeared beside Junk Gardna, before Yusei declared. "And now Nitro Synchron, tune with Junk Gardna!"

Nitro Synchron then transformed into two green rings that surrounded Junk Gardna, transforming the armoured Warrior to a transparent state.

As Yusei got out his ace Card from his Extra Deck, he chanted out in a strong voice. "Out of two will come one, and out of one will come great cosmic might! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

A column of light then appeared where Junk Gardna and Nitro Synchron were standing, and out of the light emerged the one and only, Stardust Dragon.

It was then the t. rex let out an angered roar, which was either caused by his failure to crush Kaz, Mina and Trudge or the arrival of Stardust Dragon, either way, flames began to pool within the creature's mouth, before he roared out aggressively. "Mega Flame!"

"Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei called out, in which Stardust Dragon did as Yusei ordered and fired a blast of cosmic energy that clashed with the tyrannosaurus' blazing breath attack.

It seemed that both dino and dragon were equal in power, as the battle between blasts continued, cosmic power clashing with conflagration.

"Don't worry, Yusei. Help is on the way." Akiza told her husband, as she Drew the top Card from her Deck.

"I Summon Twilight Rose Knight." Akiza announced, as she placed the Monster Card on her Duel Disc, which appeared beside Stardust Dragon.

"And since Twilight Rose Knight was successfully Summoned, his special ability activates, which allows me to Summon any Plant Type Monster that is four stars or below from my hand." Akiza declared, as she placed another Monster Card on her Duel Disc. "And the Monster I choose is Hedge Guard."

"Next, Twilight Rose Knight will tune with Hedge Guard!" Akiza called out, in which Twilight Rose Knight then transformed into four green rings that surrounded Hedge Guard, transforming the Plant Monster to a transparent state.

As Akiza got out the Card her Deck was famous for from her Extra Deck, she chanted out in a strong voice, just like Yusei. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!"

A column of Amethyst coloured light then appeared beside Stardust Dragon and out of the light, emerging through a swirl of rose petals was the Black Rose Dragon.

"Black Rose Dragon, help Stardust Dragon and Attack with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza called out, in which Black Rose Dragon let out a loud roar before releasing a wave dark violet flames from its maw, which clashed with the t. rex's inferno, but with the combined power Stardust Dragon's cosmic blast and Black Rose Dragon's violet fire, Yusei and Akiza's Dragons broke through the opposing monster's torrent of flames and hit the him, causing the creature to roar loudly in pain, before he, closed his eyes, fell forward and collapsed onto his stomach, but it seemed that the orange behemoth was down but not out, due to the creature's chest slowly going up and down, indicating the dinosaur was still alive, but it looked like his time would soon be up.

Yusei and Akiza were about to order their Dragon's to finish the unconscious creature, but before they could, they were interrupted when a male voice filled with concern called out. "Agumon!"

As Yusei, Akiza, Kaz, Mina, Trudged and the remaining Sector Security staff, who had stayed through the whole ordeal searched for the mysterious voice, they noticed that the tyrannosaurus rex began to fade away, before the creature had completely vanished, just like when a Duel Monster Card would be taken off a Duel Disc.

It was then Kaz could see on the very top of the building on the opposite side of the Sector Security precinct were three figures, however, the building was fairly tall, as it was somewhat difficult for Kaz to determine who the trio were, but from what he could tell, the group consisted of two females and a male.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Trudge asked impatiently, before he told Kaz in a commanding tone. "Round up all the men you can and bring those three down for questioning!"

"Yes sir." Kaz replied, before he quickly gathered four other Sector Security officers and then proceeded inside the building.

As the Sector Security employees continued to make their way up to the ones who seemed to have knowledge of the creature, or were the ones who organized the attack, Akiza noticed that Yusei was deep in his thoughts again, which caused her to ask him in a curious and slightly concerned tone. "Yusei, what is it?"

"That thing we just faced. It looked similar to those dragons from my nightmare." Yusei replied, before he began to rev up his engine and told Akiza. "It's time we get some answers and I know just who can give them to us."

After Yusei had answered Akiza's question, he placed his foot on the accelerator and drove away from the Sector Security building, with Akiza following him, as the pair drove to a man who Yusei believed could provide him with the information he craved.

Meanwhile, in the mayor's office, we find non other than the Director and Mayor of New Domino City, Lazar, who, after cowering underneath his desk when he learnt that a gigantic, aggressive and orange coloured dinosaur was attacking the Sector Security building office, had just gotten word from the Sector Security chief that Yusei and Akiza Fudo were able to defeat the creature and the people behind the tyrannosaurus' attack had been apprehended.

Currently, Lazar was relaxing in his chair, as he enjoyed a cup of Red Demon's noodle, savouring the taste of each mouthful and was just about to finish the remnants of noodle at the bottom of the cup, but before he could, the door to his office opened up.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite researcher in all of New Domino City and his lovely wife." Lazar stated happily, as Yusei and Akiza made their way into Lazar's office, as he managed to gather the last portion of noodles with his chopsticks, before he told the pair. "I was just informed by the Sector Security chief that thanks to your combined efforts you took down some kind of orange t. rex that was causing all sorts of problems for Sector Security."

That's right. And we were hoping you could answer some questions." Yusei replied.

"But of course, Yusei. Anyone who saves my city deserves any questions they may have answered." Lazar happily replied, before he asked in a curious tone, "So, how can I be of assistance?"

After Lazar had asked his question, he placed the noodles on his chopsticks in his mouth, but before Lazar could so much as bite down on the delicious noodles, Yusei asked his question. "What can you tell us about Digimon?"

The second Lazar heard the last word; his eyes widened as to how Yusei knew about Digimon, and he couldn't help himself but to immediately spit out the somewhat chewed up noodles over his desk, from the shock of the question.

"Di...Digimon? What's a Digimon? I... I've never even heard of these so called Digimon." Lazar nervously said, before he began to laugh nervously, before he explained, with the same amount of nervousness in his voice. "And even if I did, which I haven't. What possible information could I have that could prove to be any use to you?"

"Lazar, listen to me. I know that creature we fought was a Digimon. And if you don't provide us with the information we need about Digimon then all of New Domino City could be in danger." Yusei told Lazar in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Lazar asked in a curious and worried tone.

"What I'm saying is that Digimon was just the start of something much bigger. And it's likely he was only the one out of five Digimon." Yusei replied.

"Hold on. You're telling me there are others?" Lazar questioned nervously.

"That's right and something tells me that these Digimon are a lot stronger than the one we faced. And if we do encounter them, we won't stand a chance and all of New Domino City will be destroyed." Yusei replied.

Hearing the seriousness of Yusei's voice and realizing the possibility of another attack on his town, Lazar let out a sigh as he gave in, and told Yusei and Akiza in a serious tone. "Very well. I'll tell you everything I know. But this information is highly classified and cannot leave this room. Got it?"

Immediately, Yusei and Akiza both nodded their heads, in which Lazar began to tell them something that had happened many years ago.

"When I was still working for Goodwin, long before you and Jack escaped the Satellite, Goodwin had set up a team of scientists to monitor for any signs of Signer or Dark Signer activity, but it seemed that all their time and effort was for naught, until one day, they found something, something completely unexpected. A gateway to another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Yusei asked curiously, in which Lazar nodded his head in response, before he continued his story.

"It was after Goodwin learnt about this, he immediately sent the science team into the unknown dimension, with yours truly leading the expedition. However, none of us knew what to expect from this other dimension. And the second we had successfully made our way into the other dimension, we found ourselves in a small town, but there was one thing wrong with that town. What was it again? Oh, yeah. It was full of monsters!"

"Let me guess, these monsters were Digimon?" Akiza asked curiously.

"Indeed. As you could imagine we were all surprised, and I admit afraid of these creatures, and just as we were about to exit that dimension and return to our own, a Digimon that looked like a sphere wielding a chainsaw blocked our path. I thought for sure that would be the end for me, but instead of attacking. The Digimon asked me some questions, such as where we had come from, what we were doing in town and what we were? In response I told the Digimon we known as humans that had come form a place known as New Domino City and were given instructions to explore his world. After that, the Digimon introduced himself and was known as Giromon, before he told us to follow him, so he could show us around town and answer any questions we had. As we traveled through the town with Giromon, he told us that the world we were currently in was known as the Digital World. And that he and the other creatures we had seen were living organisms that were made of data and digital information, better known as Digimon. However, we soon learnt that not all Digimon were as friendly as Giromon, when a Digimon known as LadyDevimon appeared from the sky and began to attack the town. Giromon told us to head back from where we came, as he would hold off LadyDevimon for as long as he could. And after we made our way back to the dimensional gateway and back into our world, the portal was immediately closed. It was after I had personally told Goodwin about what we had seen and learnt, that Goodwin ordered the scientists to create an impenetrable firewall between our world and the Digital World, so no Digimon, no matter how strong could ever make their way into our world." Lazar told Yusei and Akiza, before he let out a sad sigh and said sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if Giromon managed to defeat LadyDevimon. I still remember how he revved up his chainsaw, pulled out a small red coloured bomb and told us, with a big grin on his face. 'I may not be as big as her, but I bet my bomb blasts sure are!' I hope they were too, Giromon."

"But I don't understand, if this firewall was supposed to keep Digimon from entering our world. How did the Digimon that attacked the Sector Security building manage to enter our world? And why did it choose to attack that specific location?" Akiza asked in an intrigued and confused tone.

"That's something I would like to know too, Miss. Fudo." Lazar replied, before he stated seriously. "But it's not like the answers are going to be knocking on the door anytime soon."

As if on cue, someone began to knock on the door, before Trudge's voice called out from the other side. "Director Lazar. I need to speak to you about the attack by that unknown creature. Actually it's the culprits who wish to speak with you."

"Well, if that isn't a coincidence. Then I don't know what is." Lazar thought out loud, before he called out. "Alright, officer Trudge. Bring them in."

"Right away." Trudge replied, before he opened the door, and Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm, who had their hands behind their backs, as they had been handcuffed, and each girl had a Sector Security officer behind them, who held their arms, while Trudge was behind Marcus and was holding his arms, just incase they tried to escape, were escorted into the room.

"So, why did you three come to me? Hope you could prove your innocence?" Lazar asked curiously.

"We are innocent! We're the good guys!" Marcus retorted.

"If you're so good then why did you order that monster to attack us?" Trudge questioned, trying to sound as intimidating as possible, however, it seemed his effort was in vain, when Marcus snapped back. "We didn't!"

"Then why did you call out to that monster when Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon were about to finish it off?" Trudge questioned.

"First off. That monster is my best friend. And second, his name is Agumon." Marcus replied.

"So this 'Agumon' does belong to you?" Trudge questioned, before he exclaimed angrily. "Therefore it was you who ordered him to attack! Just confess!"

"No! Like I tried to tell you before we're from another universe. And we came to this one to save Agumon from some guy who took him away from us." Marcus replied in frustration.

"Nice story, but it's obvious you're lying. I bet you're really a psychic Duelist, who used a new Duel Monsters Card to attack the Sector Security building." Trudge said.

"Psychic Duelist? Duel Monsters? Sector Security? What are you talking about?" Marcus asked in a confused tone, before he told everyone in the room. "Look. Like I just said before, we're from another universe. And we have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alright, you want to play hardball?" Trudge asked, before he told the potential criminals. "That's fine by me. Maybe some time in the Facility will make you more willing to cooperate."

"Cooperate with this!" Marcus replied aggressively, as he pulled his head forward, before he quickly shot his head back and hit trudge in the face, causing a great deal of pain to Trudge's face, in which he let go of Marcus' arms from the shock, which was a big mistake, as he learnt when Marcus quickly turned around and performed a sweep kick, knocking Trudge to the floor.

Seeing Trudge had been attacked, the Sector Security officers who were holding Yoshi and Rhythm let go of their arms and ran over to assist their fallen comrade and bring down his attacker.

"It's fighting time!" Marcus exclaimed, as he charged at the Sector Security officers.

'I knew it was only a matter of time before Marcus would get into even more trouble.' Yoshi thought to herself in a discomfited tone, as she let out an embarrassed sigh.

Meanwhile, the two Sector Security guards soon learnt that for a man who had been handcuffed could still fight extremely well, as shown when the first officer threw a punch at the offender, however, Marcus, with great speed, ducked the punch and quickly shot up, slamming his head into the officer's gut, causing the officer to fall to his knees, as the air was knocked right out of him.

Seeing that Marcus had taken down two of his coworkers, the second officer, realizing that Marcus was too dangerous to fight close range, pulled out his taser, but before he could pull the trigger, Marcus leapt onto the fallen officer's back, shot forward and kicked the second officer in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground, and even though he was wearing a helmet, the impact from the kick still hurt.

It seemed Marcus had the upper hand, as he had taken down all three officers, but before he could react, an arm grabbed his right leg, pulled it backward, causing Marcus to lose his balance and forced Marcus to fall on his stomach.

A foot then pressed down on Marcus' back, preventing him from getting up, and when Marcus turned his head, he looked up to see Trudge angrily staring down at him.

"Alright, you punk! For that little stunt the second we arrive at the Facility you're getting marked!" Trudge said in a furious tone, in which Marcus had no idea what that meant, but from Trudge's tone, it wasn't going to end well.

It was then Rhythm made her way in front of Lazar's desk, bowed her head and said politely. "Please, sir. Hear me out."

Lazar was surprised by the girl's manners, and seeing as how neither she, nor Yoshi tried to escape when they had the chance, decided to listen to what Rhythm had to say, and told her. "Very well. I'm all ears."

"Marcus is telling the truth. In our world Agumon, Marcus and myself were pursuing a man, who was riding a white motorcycle and was wearing a mask. However, when we cornered him in an alleyway he pulled out a blank card and used some kind of energy to suck Agumon into the card, before he took off."

Immediately, Yusei remembered a similar situation that had happened to him over two years ago, and said. "Trudge, let them go. They're telling the truth."

"But Yusei..." Trudge tried to say, but was interrupted by Lazar, who trusted Yusei's decision and told the officer. "Do as he asked, Trudge and release the prisoners."

Trudge let out a frustrated groan before he told the other officers. "Do what the Mayor said."

"Yes, officer Trudge." Both members of Sector Security replied.

While the two officers followed their orders and immediately removed the handcuffs around Yoshi and Rhythm's wrists, Trudge reluctantly helped Marcus up, before he unlocked the handcuffs and told Marcus in a serious tone. "You're lucky Yusei was here to stick up for you and your friends."

"And you're lucky my hands were restrained behind my back when I hit you. Otherwise you would've gotten more than a bruised nose." Marcus replied smugly, as he rubbed his wrists.

"Why you!" Trudge exclaimed, angered by Marcus' back talk, but again was interrupted by Lazar. "Now, now, officer Trudge. Don't you and your men have a city to patrol?"

Taking the hint that him and his men were no longer needed, Trudge let go of his anger and replied. "Very well, Director Lazar." Trudge and the two accompanying officers then exited the Mayor's office, leaving Yusei, Akiza, Lazar and their guests from another reality, in which Marcus made his way over to Yusei, smiled and held out his right hand.

"Thanks, pal. I guess I owe you one." Marcus said happily, before he introduced himself and his friends. "The name's Marcus Damon. The girl with the pink hair is Rhythm and lastly, my girlfriend Yoshi."

"Hey, Marcus. Don't forget about me." A familiar female voice called out.

"Who said that?" Lazar questioned, as he looked around the room.

"Yoshi, could you please release me, so I can properly introduce myself?" The female voice asked curiously.

"Sure thing, Lalamon." Yoshi cheerfully replied, before she took out her Digivice and out came Lalamon, which surprised Yusei, Akiza and Lazar.

"Hi there. I'm Lalamon, Yoshi's Digimon partner." Lalamon cheerfully announced.

After Marcus and his friends were properly introduced, Yusei held out his right hand, before he shook hands with Marcus and made a similar introduction. "I'm Yusei Fudo. The woman beside me is my wife, Akiza. And that's the Director and Mayor of New Domino City, Lazar."

"From all the questions you asked Trudge. You don't have Duel Monsters in your universe?" Yusei questioned.

"'Fraid not. But I'm guessing from you're not used to seeing Digimon?" Marcus replied, in which Yusei nodded his head, before Marcus asked. "So what exactly is Duel Monsters and all that other stuff that Trudge guy was going on about?"

"Allow me to answer that, Yusei." Lazar said, before he told Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm. "Duel Monsters stared off as a simple Card game that was created by a man known as Maximillion Pegasus. In which the rules were as followed, two people would Duel against each other where the main objective was to reduce your opponent's Life Points to zero by Summoning the most powerful Monsters in combination with Spell and Trap Cards to strategically ensure your victory. As Duel Monsters became more popular, the owner of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba, created a field known as a Dueling Arena, which turned the Cards into three-dimensional holograms to make the game more exciting. And it wasn't long before Pegasus hosted a tournament, known as Duelist Kingdom, on his private island, where the Duelist who could defeat the very creator of Duel Monsters would be given the title as 'The King of Games', which was rewarded to a young boy named Yugi Muto. Sometime after, KaibaCorp invented the Duel Disc, which allowed people to Duel anywhere they wished, Kaiba hosted his own tournament, known as Battle City, which was his attempt to prove he was the best Duelist, however, he was proven wrong when Yugi defeated him and kept his title. After Kaiba accepted the fact Yugi would always manage to emerge victorious, Kaiba opened up a school on a private island, known as Duel Academy, where students would learn how to become better Duelists, but one student, who I admit didn't have the best test scores, far surpassed every student and teacher in Dueling, and his name was Jaden Yuki. Jaden fought in many Duels, and even when it looked like it was over for him, he would always turn things around and would come out on top. And after Yugi Muto retired, and through a lot of tough work and even tougher opponents, Jaden was soon known as 'The Second King of games.' It was many years later that KaibaCorp released the Duel Runner, which were motorcycles that had been customized, and allowed Duelists to face off in Turbo Duels as they drove on the road, but only in designated areas. The previous director, and my boss, Rex Goodwin hosted a tournament, known as the Fortune Cup, to decide who would be given the title as the 'King of Turbo Duels'. And that person is in this very room. No, it isn't me. That title belongs to Yusei. And some time after I became both Director and Mayor of New Domino City I held my own tournament, to determine who was worthy to become 'The Third king of Games'. And not surprisingly, Yusei became the bearer of that title too."

"Whoa. That's something else." Marcus commented; impressed by the information he had just learnt, before Marcus asked Yusei. "But how did you know we were telling the truth and weren't making up Agumon being transferred into a blank Card by a masked man?"

"Because the same thing happened to me two years ago by the same man." Yusei replied, before he took out Stardust Dragon from his Deck holster on his belt, handed it to Marcus and then told him. "Only he used the same trick to steal my Stardust Dragon."

"Why did he want it?" Marcus asked curiously, as he handed Stardust Dragon back to Yusei, who put Stardust Dragon back in his Deck and told Yusei of his encounter against the masked man.

"The masked man, better known as Paradox, was a being from our future, who tried to travel back in time to kill Pegasus, with the best Duel Monster Cards ever created, because he believed Duel Monsters was the cause of the grim future he had come from and if it never existed then things would be better. However, I used a power known as the Crimson Dragon that gave my Duel Runner the ability to travel back in time, where I teamed up with Yugi and Jaden to challenge Paradox in a Duel that would determine the fate of our future. It seemed like it was over for the three of us when Paradox Summoned and even fused with his ultimate Monster, Malefic Truth Dragon. But through the belief we had in our Cards and in each other, we were able to raise Stardust Dragon's Attack points up to ten thousand, which was more than enough to defeat both Malefic truth Dragon and Paradox, and that was the last I ever saw of him."

"But if you defeated him, how is it that he's still alive? Not to mention how did he make it into our universe?" Yoshi questioned.

"I don't know." Yusei replied, before he stated. "It seems the more questions we answer, the more questions arise."

"Indeed. And speaking of questions I have to know, how exactly was it you were able to travel from your world to ours?" Lazar asked, in which Marcus told Yusei, Akiza and Lazar that they were used their technology to track Agumon's energy signature to their world, used a teleportation chamber, which they had used in the past to travel to the Digital World, before he began to tell the Duelists what had happened after they had arrived in New Domino City.

-FLASHBACK: Before the attack on Sector Security-

Standing atop of the building where Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm were going to be arrested, we see the masked man, now revealed as Paradox, a fair distance away from the protective railing of the building, as he stared down at the Sector Security building.

'So, that's where Aporia's old Duel Runner now lies?' Paradox thought to himself, as he had learnt that after Aporia's failure to defeat Yusei at the WRGP, his Duel Runner, Trinidart Ouroboros, had sunk into the ocean and was beyond repair, but was salvaged, some time after Z-one was defeated, and stored with the other confiscated Duel Runners.

"Now to test the power of my new Digimon." Paradox said to himself, as he placed the Card Agumon had been sealed in on his Duel Disk, in which Agumon appeared in front of Paradox, but just stood in place as he stared vacantly into the distance.

"Agumon, I order you to bring me Trinidart Ouroboros." Paradox told Agumon, before he commanded the amber lizard Digimon in a wicked tone. "And if anyone or anything gets in your way. Destroy them."

After Agumon was given his orders, he immediately ran forward, leapt onto the railing, jumped into the air and as the seemingly freewill challenged Digimon fell down the building, Paradox pulled out a somewhat familiar looking white Digivice, with black buttons, in which he held the Digivice in the direction where Agumon had jumped and all of a sudden, the screen began to glow with ominous black energy, and in turn Agumon's form turned black as well.

Quickly, the silhouette of Agumon began to grow larger and larger by the second.

His entire body, including his head, chest, arms and legs had grown beyond his original size.

Agumon's tail had become much longer and three familiar horns had emerged from the silhouetted Digimon's head.

And when the shadows dissipated, we see that Agumon had Digivolved into his Champion form, GeoGreymon, who landed on the ground, greatly damaging the concrete, before he let out a loud roar, terrifying all those around him and alerting Sector Security of his presence.

Immediately, five Sector Security officers came rushing out of the building to see what was causing all the commotion, and were confused and shocked to see what it was.

"What is that thing?" One of the officers questioned in confusion and worry.

"I dunno, and I'm not staying around to find out!" Another officer replied in a panicky tone, before he quickly ran away and made his way back inside the Sector Security building.

After the cowardly officer made his way back into the safety of the Sector Security building, a more confident officer asked. "Can't you guys see it's just a Duel Monster?"

"Well, I've never seen that Monster before." A less confident officer replied nervously.

"Here, I'll show you." The confident officer replied, as he activated his Duel Disc and drew six Cards.

"I Summon Assault Dog!" The officer announced, as he placed the Card on his Duel Disc, in which the weapon wielding Doberman appeared before him.

It was then he exclaimed in a commanding tone. "Go, my Beast! Attack with Gatling Gunfire!"

Assault Dog did as he was told and fired a barrage of bullets from the submachine guns mounted on the sides of his body, however, all of the officers were shocked and confused when all the bullets hit, but dealt no damage as they passed right through GeoGreymon, causing the officer to question out loud. "What happened? Why didn't my attack have any effect?"

"Maybe your hound is all bark and no bite." One of the officers who had yet to talk replied jokingly, before he said seriously, as he activated his Duel Disc and drew six Cards. "Let me try."

"I send Gate Defender and two Handcuffs Dragons from my Hand to the Graveyard in order to Summon Montage Dragon!" The officer called out, as he placed the three aforementioned Monster Cards in his Graveyard and then placed Montage Dragon on his Duel Disc, which appeared before the officer, before he informed his colleagues. "Now Montage Dragon's Attack becomes equal to the combined stars of the Monsters I Discarded times three hundred. And since I Discarded a total of fourteen stars, that raises Montage Dragon's Attack power up to forty two hundred!"

"Montage Dragon, take down that oversized salamander with Power Collage!" The officer ordered.

Obeying their summoner, each head began charging different coloured energy in their maw, the left head green, the middle head yellow and the right head red, before each head released a different stream of coloured energy at GeoGreymon, however, just like with Assault Dog's attack, Montage Dragon's triple beam attack shot through GeoGreymon and had no effect on him.

"What in the? Montage Dragon has over four thousand Attack points, and yet my attack didn't work either?" The officer questioned in disbelief.

"Maybe that Monster cannot be destroyed by Monster attacks." The officer who had Summoned Assault Dog replied, before he said, as he tried to look on the bright side. "But the good news is that Monster was attacked twice and didn't respond. Maybe it cannot Attack?"

However, the officer was about to learn just how wrong he was, when an intense conflagration began to build up in GeoGreymon's mouth.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon roared out, before he launched out a wave of flames from his mouth, which hit several squad cars, which exploded from the contact of the devastating blaze, terrifying the four officers, and not wanting to end up like the like the incinerated squad cars, they all turned back and ran away, all the while Paradox had been watching and was amused at their pitiful attempts to stop GeoGreymon.

"That's it. Turn tail and run, you miserable little insects." Paradox called out, before he began to laugh darkly, before he said out loud. "A mere Duel Monster, no matter how strong, is still just a hologram and is no match for a real monster."

Seeing as how there were no more Sector Security officers to bother him, GeoGreymon made his way over to the Sector Security building, but stopped when stepping out of the front door was Tetsu Trudge, who showed no signs of fear, as he walked toward the dinosaur Digimon, and after he stopped, fourteen officers, including Kaz, emerged from the sector Security building and ran beside Trudge, in which seven officers got down on one knee and pulled out their handguns, while the other seven stood behind the kneeling officers and pulled out their handguns, and all fourteen aimed their firearms at GeoGreymon.

"Open fire!" Trudge exclaimed in a commanding tone, in which all the officers did as they were told and began to fire bullet after bullet at GeoGreymon, however, bullets proved to be no match for GeoGreymon and only enraged him, causing the destructive Digimon to let out a loud and aggressive roar, which caused eleven Sector Security officers to drop their handguns and run away.

"You cowards! Get back here!" Trudge ordered aggressively, however, none of the officers listened to him.

"Trudge, look out!" Kaz called out, in which Trudge looked behind him to see a flaming Sector Security issued squad car heading right for him, but before the destroyed vehicle could reach Trudge, Yusei's voice called out strongly. "Go, Junk Gardna!"

It was then Junk Gardna appeared before Trudge and used its thick armoured arms to protect Trudge.

While everyone who saw Yusei save Trudge was happy to see 'The King of Turbo Duels and Games', one person wasn't.

'Yusei! I should've known he would show up and interfere with my plans!' Paradox thought to himself angrily, distracted by the arrival of the man who had defeated him and ruined his plan to rewrite history, Paradox failed to notice the flash of light behind him and that he was no longer alone, until he felt someone grab his shoulder, forcing him to turn around to see Marcus staring at him angrily, before he grabbed Paradox by the shirt with both hands, preventing him from escaping.

"Alright, you masked jerk! Where's Agumon!?" Marcus demanded in an aggressive tone.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Paradox replied calmly, before he motioned with his head that Agumon was behind him.

Marcus then released his hold of Paradox, throwing him to the floor, before he made his way over to the railing of the building, followed by Yoshi and Rhythm, and were mystified to see a man riding a red Duel Runner, they would soon learn to be Yusei Fudo, controlling a silver coloured dragon and Akiza, assisting the silver dragon with a dragon of her own, a dragon that was blooming out of a rose.

Both dragons were engaged in a battle against GeoGreymon, and it looked like GeoGreymon lost when the dragon's blasts shot through GeoGreymon's fire and painfully struck GeoGreymon, caused Marcus' Digimon partner to collapse forward.

Seeing his best friend was in trouble, Marcus called out in a concerned tone. "Agumon!"

It was then GeoGreymon vanished, before the sound of a Duel Runner's engine starting could be heard, in which Marcus Yoshi and Rhythm turned their heads to see Paradox sitting on his Duel Runner, holding the Card he used on Agumon, only now it had GeoGreymon's image on it, in his left hand, almost as if he was displaying it just to taunt Marcus.

"Damon, I may not know how you or your friends were able to follow me. And as much as I'd love to stay and catch up. I've got other places I need to be. So long, Damon!" Paradox told Marcus, before he applied pressure to the accelerator and shot forward, letting out a quick evil laugh, as his Duel Runner broke though the protective railing, as his Duel Runner jumped the edge of the building and, in midair, began to glow.

And as the Duel Runner successfully jumped over the gap and landed on a nearby roof, the Duel Runner speed up and flashed out of sight, just like before, leaving behind Yoshi, Rhythm and a furious Marcus, who exclaimed aggressively. "Damn it! He got away again. Man, I hate that guy!"

Suddenly and without warning, Kaz and the four officers burst through the rooftop door with their firearms drawn, and Kaz called out in a commanding tone. "Don't move! Sector Security!"

Seeing that these people had guns, Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm cooperated, their arms were placed behind their backs, before they were handcuffed and lead down the stairs.

-END FLASHBACK: Back in Lazar's office-

"...And after we were taken out of the building, we tried to explain that we weren't the bud guys, but good guys from another universe who had come to save my Digimon partner, but none of the officers believed us and were really confused whenever we used the word 'Digimon'." Marcus explained.

"And if my hands were free at the time, I could've released Lalamon from my Digivice to show we weren't lying." Yoshi said, in which Lalamon nodded in agreement.

"But fortunately I spoke to an officer, I believe his name was Kaz, and I told him I was a Digimon, in which he managed to convince Trudge to bring us to you, Mayor Lazar." Rhythm told Yusei, Akiza and Lazar.

"And you know the rest." Marcus stated simply.

"Hold on. Rhythm, you're a Digimon?" Akiza asked in a surprised tone, in response, Rhythm nodded her head, before she faced away from Yusei, Akiza and Lazar, took off her hat, and surprised the trio of Duelists as they could see a set of small wings were poking out of the back of Rhythm's head, and it was proven they were real when Rhythm fluttered her wings for a moment, before she turned around and put her hat back on.

"But there's something I don't understand." Rhythm said, before she asked in a puzzled tone. "If Duel Monster Cards are just holograms, how come Yusei and Akiza's Monsters were able to hurt Agumon?"

"It's because Yusei and myself are known as psychic Duelists." Akiza replied.

"I remember Trudge calling Marcus that. But what exactly is a psychic Duelist?" Yoshi questioned curiously.

"A psychic Duelist is a person who was born with the ability to give Duel Monsters a physical presence and cause actual damage when Summoned." Akiza replied, before she informed Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon with a blush, as she remembered the 'passionate night' she experienced with Yusei, which turned him into a psychic Duelist. "Of course there are other ways for people to become psychic Duelists."

"And since Trudge nor any of the other officers have never seen a Digimon before, that must've been where he got the idea I was a psychic Duelist and GeoGreymon was a Duel Monster Card they had never seen before." Marcus theorized.

"GeoGreymon?" Yusei questioned, before he asked Marcus in a confused tone. "I thought you said his name was Agumon?"

"Agumon and GeoGreymon are the same Digimon, only GeoGreymon is Agumon's Champion form." Marcus replied, but seeing the confused looks on Yusei and Akiza's faces, he knew he would have to explain further.

"Agumon can obtain his Champion form, which is far stronger than his Rookie form, but only through the action of me invoking a Digital Natural Ability Digivolution, or a D.N.A. Charge." Marcus informed, before he took out his Digivice and explained. "I can perform a D.N.A. charge by filling my hand with D.N.A and can then use that D.N.A. in combination with my Digivice to Digivolve Agumon to higher levels of Digivolution."

'But how was it that Paradox was able Digivolve Agumon?' Marcus thought to himself seriously.

"Just how many levels can Agumon Digivolve to?" Akiza asked curiously.

"I believe I can answer that question, Miss. Fudo." Lazar replied, as he pulled out a laptop and began typing, before he told everyone in the room. "It just so happens I have access to the information the science team had gathered during the time we spent in the Digital World, including data relating to Agumon. So if could all please come around I will show you."

All stood around Lazar, as he accessed the archives on the Digital World on his laptop, and a small amber coloured reptile, better known as Agumon, appeared on the far left of the screen.

"That's Agumon?" Akiza questioned, as how something that small could turn into the massive and vicious t. rex she and Yusei fought.

"It looks like him." Yoshi replied, before she stated. "But it doesn't look like the Agumon we know."

"There's a simple explanation to that." Lazar said, before he explained. "Many Digimon species, including Agumon's, may have similarities, but there are some Digimon within those species who have differences when they Digivolve. Such as height, weight and differences in appearance, which can be caused when they Digivolve, or the Digimon intentionally changes its appearance to distinguish itself from its species, like wearing a pair of sunglasses, even at night."

"Then we have GeoGreymon, Agumon's Champion form." Lazar informed, before he told Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon in an archly tone. "But here's something I bet the four of you didn't know. Agumon can Digivolve into two Champion forms." It was then the fives humans and two Digimon, minus Lazar, were surprised to see the monitor display two arrows, one going in the top right direction, while the other was pointing down right, in which an image of GeoGreymon appeared beside the bottom arrow, while another GeoGreymon appeared beside the top arrow, only that GeoGreymon had no red markings on his helmet and no shoulder spikes.

"Hold on! You're saying Agumon can Digivolve into two Champion forms?" Marcus questioned in an astonished tone.

"Well, yes and no." Lazar replied, which confused Marcus, before Lazar explained. "Like many Digimon species, Agumon's Digivolution form depend on various factors such as how and where he was raised to determine whether he Digivolves into Greymon or GeoGreymon, and in your Agumon's case, he chose the GeoGreymon path of Digivolution, and can't change it."

"Now that we're up to date, next we have Agumon's Ultimate forms." Lazar said, as the monitor displayed two right facing arrows, that were both pointing beside Greymon and GeoGreymon, before two Ultimate level Digimon appeared parallel by the arrows, which Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon recognized RizeGreymon, but the top one looked similar to Greymon, only the top of his head was encased in a metal helmet and spiky red hair was growing out the back of the helmet.

His left arm had grown larger than his right and undergone a metallic transformation, while a large portion of metal looked like it had been infused within the cyborg dinosaur's chest.

And lastly, six purple coloured shredded wings had appeared out of the Ultimate Digimon's back.

It was then Lazar introduced the Ultimate Digimon with a joke. "Behold, MetalGreymon and ShineGreymon. And believe me, these are two Digimon you don't want to run into in a dark alley or make mad. Or make mad in a dark alley."

When nobody responded to Lazar's joking, not even letting out a small snigger, Lazar sighed before he got serious again.

"Alright. Let's move on. And at long last, we have Agumon's Mega forms, WarGreymon and ShineGreymon." Lazar said, as the screen brought up two more arrows beside the Ultimate level Digimon, showing the aforementioned Mega Digimon, in which Yusei's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the two dragon Digimon.

It was then Akiza asked Yusei in a concerned tone. "Yusei, what's wrong?"

"WarGreymon and ShineGreymon are the first and the fifth dragons from my nightmare." Yusei replied, which shocked Akiza and confused Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon.

"Nightmare?" Rhythm questioned curiously.

"Yeah. But I fear my nightmare may actually be a warning of what could happen if Paradox isn't stopped." Yusei replied, as he remembered the distressing events of his nightmare, before told them. "In my nightmare, Paradox had five dragon based Digimon lined up as they were going to take out all these people and Digimon I had never seen before, including you guys. Unfortunately all the dragons were shrouded in shadows, so I could only see their outlines. But seeing these images, there's no doubt in my mind that WarGreymon and ShineGreymon are two out of the five dragons Paradox wishes to obtain and control."

"Ok, so we know Paradox has control of only one out of five Digimon from Yusei's nightmare, and has yet to Digivolve him to his Mega level. That's a good thing right?" Lazar questioned, before he turned his swivel chair around, faced Yusei and asked. "Alright what's the plan, Yusei?"

"Too be honest, Lazar. I don't have one." Yusei replied, in which Lazar became nervous again and asked Yusei in the same nervous sounding tone. "You...You're joking right? Because you're Yusei Fudo, the same Yusei Fudo who saved all of New Domino City from the evil that was the Dark Signers, Z-one's Divine Temple and even managed to defeat Paradox before. So you have to have a plan."

"I'm afraid not. I'm not sure what to do or what I can do." Yusei replied, in which Lazar whimpered in a pleading tone, as he grabbed onto Yusei's right arm. "What do you mean you're not sure? You have to have a plan, otherwise it's all over for all of us, especially me!"

When Yusei was about to try and remove Lazar's hands off of his arm, he hesitated when his arm began to glow a bright crimson, which surprised everyone, even more so when the Head of the Dragon appeared on Yusei's arm, followed by the Mark of the Dragon's Hand appearing on Akiza's arm, in which Yusei and Akiza could feel the power of the Crimson Dragon flow through them, and felt as though the Crimson Dragon had returned in order to help them, while at the same time returned to tell them that others needed their help, and most likely wherever they were, Crow's Mark of the Dragon's Tail, Jack's Mark of the Dragon's Wings, Leo's Mark of the Dragon's Heart and Luna's Mark of the Dragon Foot had appeared on their arms.

It was then everyone in Lazar's office marveled as Yusei and Akiza's Marks of the Dragon vanished for a moment, only to appear seconds later as the completed seal of the Crimson Dragon on Yusei's back.

"It's the Mark of The Crimson Dragon!" Akiza said, amazed, as she thought she would never see that ever again.

"Really? THE Mark of The Crimson Dragon?" Lazar questioned, as hope filled through him, knowing the Crimson Dragon was back and on their side, before he told Yusei in a somewhat commanding tone. "Yusei, as your Mayor, I insist you turn around so I can see it."

However, Lazar would have to wait, as Marcus had stopped looking at the Crimson Dragon Mark on Yusei's back and was now staring out the large window behind them, before he called out and questioned. "Hey, Yusei. I may not be from around here, but is it normal for your Duel Runner to be glowing red?"

Immediately, everyone went to the window and look down at when Yusei's Duel Runner was parked and were awestruck to see Yusei's Duel Runner was engulfed in a crimson coloured light.

Seeing this, Yusei knew what he had to do, as he turned around and began to run out of Lazar's office. Realizing what Yusei was going to do, Akiza quickly took off, followed by Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon, as they something was up with this Crimson Dragon business and could be a way to find and save Agumon from Paradox's twisted hold on him.

-Outside the front of the Mayor's building, some time later-

Yusei had just put on his helmet and gotten on his Duel Runner, which was no longer covered in Crimson light, but Yusei could still feel the power of the Crimson Dragon surging through his Duel Runner. It was then Akiza showed up, and before Yusei could react, Akiza took a seat behind Yusei, put on the spare helmet Yusei kept and wrapped her arms around his waist, before she told him. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

Yusei smiled at her remark and told her wholeheartedly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

It was after Yusei started the engine that Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon exited the building and Marcus called out. "Hey, Yusei!"

Yusei and Akiza then turned their heads to see Marcus and the others making their way over to Yusei's Duel Runner.

"I don't know what this Crimson Dragon thing is that you were talking about. But if it's a way of going after Paradox and getting back Agumon, we're coming too." Marcus said in a determined tone, as he and his friends were now standing next to Yusei Go.

"Alright then. But I have something to ask you guys." Yusei replied, before he questioned in a serious tone. "Do you trust me?"

"More than we trust anyone else we've met in this world." Marcus replied, in which Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon nodded their heads, as Yusei was the one who trusted them, and got him, his girlfriend and Digimon out of Trudge's prison sentence.

"Listen, guys. I want you stay here while I circle the block to get enough speed, so I can call upon the Crimson Dragon's power." Yusei said, before he told them honest filled tone. "But don't worry. What happens next won't hurt you, trust me."

After Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon showed their trust with a nod of their heads, Yusei placed his foot on the accelerator and drove off, leaving the two humans and two Digimon alone for a while, until they heard the sound of a loud cry behind them and when they turned around, they were confused and astounded to see a large red coloured dragon, which they guessed must've been the Crimson Dragon Yusei was talking about, coming right at them.

Although logic and the feeling of trepidation told them to move, remembering Yusei telling them to trust him about what would happen gave them the strength to stand in place, showing no signs of fear, as the Crimson Dragon got closer and closer.

It was then the Crimson Dragon opened its mouth, and with one quick snap, 'swallowed' Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon, before the Crimson Dragon vanished through a multi-coloured tunnel, leaving New Domino City, and the dimension the Crimson Dragon originated from, along with all the heroes inside it, to answer the call of those who need help from Paradox's evil.


	4. Takuya gets taken

Age of characters:

Takuya Kanbara: Age 16

Zoe Orimoto: Age 17

JP Shibayama: Age 17

Koichi Kimura: Age 16

Koji Minamoto: Age 16

Tommy Himi: Age 13

-Meanwhile, within the Frontier world-

It had been over three years since Takuya, JP, Koji, Tommy and Zoe had each received a mysterious message from a mysterious female caller, who lead them to Shinbuya's subway station where they each travelled to the Digital World, where they worked together and faced many hardships, including facing against the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, who was actually Koji's twin brother, Koichi, who had his memories erased and was given the corrupted Human Spirit of Darkness by the corrupted Celestial Digimon, but after a heated battle between the brothers and Takuya, Koichi was freed from the darkness and after proving the darkness that remained within him could be used for good, joined Koji and his friends on their adventure to save the Digital World and to defeat Koichi's puppet master, Cherubimon, who it turns out was merely being used as a puppet too, by the twisted fallen angel, Lucemon, who was sealed within the core of the Digital World, and was reawakened from his underground prison after his two strongest Digimon, the Royal Knights, had collected enough data for him and in return he betrayed them and consumed their data, Digivolving him to his Ultimate form, Lucemon Chaos Mode.

Even with this newfound power, Lucemon Chaos Mode met his end when Takuya and Koji fused together, creating Susanoomon, which destroyed Lucemon Chaos Mode with his Celestial Blade attack, however, Takuya and the others were soon to find out their fight wasn't over yet.

When Susanoomon scanned Lucemon, only the good data was scanned, leaving the evil data to reform itself into a dark Digi-Egg, which hatched into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode.

This new evil Digimon tried to make his way into the Real World, however the Legendary Warriors united together as one and became Susanoomon in one last fight to determine the fate of both the Real World and the Digital World.

Using his Celestial Blade, Susanoomon cut Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode in half, releasing every piece of data that he and his minions took and restored the entire Digital World, however, Lucemon Larva emerged from his destroyed puppet and stung Susanoomon.

Susanoomon then split into the Legendary Warriors in their Human Spirit forms, each wielding a sword broken out of Susanoomon's cannon and using the sword, each of the Legendary Warriors slashed Lucemon, at last defeating him and at long last restoring peace to the Digital World, while keeping the Real World safe.

Though some of them they all didn't get along at first and their adventure through the Digital World was no picnic, they were glad they had met each other and became friends and were proud at what they had achieved during their time in the Digital World, as it made them all better people for the experience.

They learnt about friendship, trust and self-dependence, and this is where their new adventure begins.

Currently within one of Shinbuya's parks, we find JP, Koichi, Koji and Tommy and Takuya's younger brother, Shinya Kanbara, playing a game of soccer, while lying against a tree was Takuya and resting her head on Takuya's lap was Zoe.

One week after the Digidestined had returned from the Digital World, JP had asked Zoe if she would ever go on a date with him, however Zoe turned him down, saying she only saw him as a friend and there was someone else she had feelings for, but that a secret she wasn't planning on sharing, until one August during a game of 'Truth or Dare' at Takuya's place.

Takuya was given two turns in a row, because it was his birthday and he had just turned thirteen, Takuya wasn't too sure who he should dare or make one of them release whatever secrets they had, until JP whispered a dare, in which Takuya smirked and dared Zoe to tell everyone her biggest secret, which seriously embarrassed her, but a dare was a dare.

Zoe then told everyone that she 'like liked' Takuya, which was a big surprise to everyone, but was even more surprising was when Takuya sat next to Zoe, wrapped his arms around her, sat her in his lap, and without warning, kissed her right on the lips.

When Takuya stopped kissing Zoe, Zoe asked as a blush appeared across her face as to why Takuya kissed her, in response Takuya said that he dared himself to kiss the girl he had fallen in love with while in the Digital World.

Hearing that caused a warm and pleasant feeling to spread through her heart, in which Zoe grabbed the sides of Takuya's head and passionately kissed him, that he gladly returned, neither caring that the others were watching.

This was a big surprise to Koichi, Koji, Tommy and especially JP, seeing as how the girl he had the hots for was kissing another boy, however JP did care about Zoe and only wanted what made her happy, and if being with Takuya made her happy then he was happy for her, and ever since then Takuya and Zoe had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Although Takuya and Zoe loved hanging out with their friends, they loved having some time alone, where they would watch a movie together, lie together on Takuya's roof and watch the sunset, but pubescent teenagers, would often make out, up to the point where Zoe would let Takuya feel her breasts, however Zoe wasn't ready to go all the way, but being the kind and understanding guy he was, Takuya respected her decision and waited until she was ready, however it wasn't easy for Takuya having such a hottie as Zoe as his girlfriend, and sometimes when Takuya was alone he would 'fantasize' about Zoe dressed in 'naughty' outfits, while she was in highly 'suggestive positions', such as a skimpy maid outfit or the pink top and panties that Zephyrmon wore.

Takuya then remembered where he was and that Zoe was still resting her head on his lap and tried to control himself, however he became really nervous when Zoe asked curiously, as she could feel something poking her in the back of her head. "Takuya, what's that in your pants?"

But before Takuya could answer the embarrassing question, a bright red light shot out from his pocket, followed by a bright blue light from JP's, a gentle black light from Koichi's, a pure light from Koji's, an icy white light from Tommy's and a light of bright pink from Zoe's, in which they all reached into the glowing pocket and were astonished at what they pulled out.

"Our D-Tectors?" Takuya exclaimed in an amazed tone, as he and Zoe got up, never expecting to see those things again.

"Chosen children the Digital World needs your help again." A familiar angelic female voice spoke to them.

"Ophanimon? What's going on?" Koji questioned, as he and the others had stopped playing soccer and were now beside Takuya and Zoe.

"There is an unknown Digimon that is currently attacking the Village of Flames." The Digimon now revealed as Ophanimon replied.

"The Village of Flames?" Takuya asked curiously, as something about that name felt very important, that's when it hit him like one of Cherubimon's 'Lightning Spears', and caused him to ask in a concerned tone. "That's where Bokomon and Neemon live! How are they?"

"There is no need for worry. Bokomon and Neemon are fine." Ophanimon replied reassuringly, before she told them honestly. "At least for now. Unless this Digimon is defeated and purified, I fear the Digimon will not only wipe out not only the Village of Flames, but also, all the Digimon who live there."

"Is there anything we can do?" Zoe asked in a concerned and determined tone.

"There is. Underground the Shinbuya subway station, where you embarked on your first adventure, is a Trailmon, who I have instructed to take you to the Flame Terminal, where you will find Bokomon and Neemon waiting for you and will tell you everything they can about this Digimon." Ophanimon told the Legendary Warriors, before she said in a serious tone. "But I must warn you. Just like your first adventure, once you start there is no turning back, until your mission is complete. Do you all accept this?"

Takuya then looked up to see his Digidestined team looking at him, with determination in their eyes, before they nodded their heads, which made Takuya smile, knowing his friends and girlfriend would always be there for him.

"We do." Takuya told Ophanimon.

"I knew I could count on you. Good luck." Ophanimon replied in a kind tone.

After Ophanimon had finished her message, the Legendary Warriors were about to head off, but before they did, Takuya made his way over to Shinya, who was holding the soccer ball, and told him. "Shinya, me and my friends have to go."

"You have to go back to the Digital World again?" Shinya asked, as Takuya had told him all about his adventure in the Digital World several days after he had returned and Shinya believed every word, but he now believed Takuya even more then before, as he had heard every single word Takuya, Ophanimon and the others had said.

"Yeah. But I promise I'll be back in ten minutes. And if I'm not, head on home and I'll see you there." Takuya replied.

It was then Shinya put dropped the soccer ball, embraced Takuya in a hug and said to his brother. "I don't care how long you take. Just promise you will return."

"I promise." Takuya replied sincerely, as he hugged his brother back.

It was then the brothers broke from the hug and Takuya and his teammates made their way to the subway station, unaware that this adventure they would not be saving only one Digital World, but several.

After a fair amount of running, the group had finally made it to the subway station, where they each payed for a ticket to get inside, but Takuya, being the selfless boyfriend, payed for Zoe's ticket.

It was then they made their way over to the same elevator that took them to the hidden train stations, which lead to the Digital World, and after Takuya was sure everyone was inside, as to avoid another 'Duskmon incident', the elevator took them to the hidden train stations, where a single Trailmon was waiting for them.

"You kids sure took your sweet time." The Trailmon commented.

"Nice to see you too, Worm." Takuya replied sarcastically, before he and the others boarded the Trailmon, known as Worm.

As Worm ventured to the Digital World, the Legendary Warriors sat inside the last carriage, enjoying the view of the Digital World, as they wondered who this mysterious Digimon was and if they were just a pawn to an even greater evil Digimon, which they would soon find out, as Worm had arrived at the Flame Terminal.

Worm then opened the carriage doors, letting Takuya, JP, Koichi, Koji, Tommy and Zoe out, in which the teens turned around and thanked Worm for the ride.

"No sweat." Worm replied, before he began to drive backwards and as he did the living locomotive Digimon called out. "Alright. I did my job. I'll come back and take you home when you've done yours."

"Takuya! Zoe! Tommy! JP!" A familiar voice called out, in which the Legendary Warriors turned around and were happy to see Bokomon and Neemon running up to them.

"Koji! Koichi!" Neemon exclaimed happily, as he pointed at them before he got a little confused, crossed his arms, changed the direction of the twin brothers he was pointing at and asked in a curious and confused tone. "Or are you Koichi and are you Koji?"

"Thank goodness you've arrived." Bokomon said in a relieved, but still panicky tone.

"Whoa. Bokomon, settle down." JP said in a calming tone, before he asked in a curious and joking tone. "Where's the fire?"

"Over there." Neemon replied simply, as he was unfamiliar with rhetorical questions or sarcasm, as the simple minded Digimon pointed in the direction of 'where the fire was'.

Takuya, JP, Koichi, Koji, Tommy and Zoe all turned their attention to where Neemon was pointing and were shocked to see that there was an actual fire, several in fact, along with a section of buildings that had been reduced to piles of flaming debris and rubble.

And standing in the centre of the destroyed buildings was a large dinosaur Digimon, with orange coloured skin, that had blue stripes on his arms, legs, tail and the spikes on his shoulders, a brown helmet, with antler like horns on the sides of his head and a single horn on his nose.

"What happened? Why is that Digimon attacking you guys?" Takuya questioned.

"We don't know. Today started out like any other day. We were both outside relaxing in the sunlight, while Bokomon was reading a book, I was...Uh..." Neemon replied, but trailed off, as he couldn't remember what he was doing, however Bokomon answered for him.

"Picking your nose." Bokomon told Neemon in an embarrassed tone.

"That's right. Thanks for reminding me." Neemon said happily, before the blissfully ignorant Digimon continued his story. "Everything was normal, until a scary voice called out, 'Come forth, GeoGreymon!'."

"And then, out of nowhere that Digimon appeared and began attacking the Village." Bokomon said.

"Has he hurt anyone?" Zoe asked in a concerned tone.

"Fortunately, no. Everyone evacuated and are safely in the Underground Labyrinth." Bokomon replied happily, before he said in a worried tone. "But unless this 'GeoGreymon' is stopped. The Village of Flames will be reduced to ashes."

"Not on our watch!" Takuya replied in a serious tone, before he pulled out his D-Tector, followed by the rest of Takuya's friends, in which rings of data then form around the left hand of Takuya, JP, Koji, Koichi, Tommy and Zoe, which they then scanned with their D-Tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Flame. "Agunimon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" JP exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Thunder. "Beetlemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Koichi exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Darkness. "Loweemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Koji exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Light. "Lobomon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Tommy exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Flame. "Kumamon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Zoe exclaimed, as she fused with the Human Spirit of Wind. "Kazemon!"

After everyone had successfully Spirit Evolved, they began to run to GeoGreymon, and as they made their way over to the destructive Digimon Kazemon asked her friends in a curious and concerned tone. "Why do you think this Digimon is attacking an innocent village?"

"I don't know. I thought that when we beat Lucemon, peace would be returned to the Digital World." Kumamon replied.

"Well, apparently this guy didn't get the message." Agunimon stated.

When they had arrived and were several feet away from GeoGreymon, who had just ripped a building out of the ground and then crushed it to pieces with his claws, Agunimon called out. "Hey! Big, bad and orange!"

Hearing the voice caused GeoGreymon to face the Legendary warriors and began to snarl at them, in response, Agunimon then told the dinosaur Digimon in a serious tone. "Look, pal. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

GeoGreymon responded by letting out a vicious roar, before flames began to pool in the rampaging reptile's mouth.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon roared out, as he unleased a wave of flames from his mouth, causing the Legendary Warriors to jump out of the way of the dinosaur Digimon's inferno attack.

"I guess he's chosen the hard way." Loweemon stated.

"Fine by me. But don't worry guys. I have a plan." Agunimon replied, before he called out to Kumamon. "Tommy, go for his feet!"

"Whatever you say, Takuya." Kumamon replied and then exclaimed. "Crystal Breeze!"

Kumamon then let out a large breath of ice, which froze GeoGreymon's feet, trapping him, however the dinosaur Digimon was soon to be released from his icy prison, not by himself, but with some help from Agunimon?

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon announced, as he surrounded his hands in fire, before he released two fireballs from his fists, which hit the ice surrounding GeoGreymon's feet, melting the ice and confusing Takuya's team as to why he would order Tommy to trap GeoGreymon, only to free him seconds later.

"Takuya, have you lost it? Tommy had him!" Lobomon called out.

"All part of the plan." Agunimon replied, before he called out to Beetlemon, as he pointed at GeoGreymon's feet. "JP!"

At first Beetlemon didn't understand, but after a second he realized the ice had melted into water, and being a Digimon who used electricity, his attacks would deal some serious damage.

"Got ya!" Beetlemon said, as his horn began to charge with electricity, before he exclaimed. "Lightning Blitz!"

Beetlemon then unleased all the electricity from his horn directly at the large puddle of water, which in turn, hit GeoGreymon, who roared out in pain as volts of electricity surged painfully through his entire body.

However, it was going to take a lot more than that to take GeoGreymon down, as the Legendary Warriors learnt when GeoGreymon managed to gather enough strength to smack Beetlemon away with his left hand, freeing him from his electrical torment and knocking the wielder of the Sprits of Thunder several feet away.

"JP!" Agunimon called out, concerned for his friend.

However, it was then GeoGreymon spun around and slammed everyone, minus, Kazemon, who flew up and narrowly dodged the attack, with his tail, knocking the wielders of the Spirits of Flame, Darkness, Light and Ice back several feet, just like Beetlemon and scattered them across the ruined village.

Seeing her friends hurt angered Kazemon, and seeing that GeoGreymon had his back to her caused Kazemon to exclaim. "Hurricane Wave!"

Kazemon then threw long, thin and pink coloured tornados from her fingertips, which hit GeoGreymon in the back of the head, which only seemed to enrage him, as shown when he slammed Kazemon down to the ground with his tail, causing her to cry out in pain.

Hearing his girlfriend in distress, Agunimon quickly got up to see GeoGreymon staring down at Kazemon, as his maw began to fill up with flames

"Zoe!" Agunimon called out in panic, as he ran over to save her, however, Agunimon knew he wouldn't be fast enough, which is why he encased himself in a cocoon of data.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon shouted, as he released the flames at the wielder of the Spirits of Wind, who could only watch helplessly as the blaze approached her, however Agunimon wasn't going to let anything life threatening happen his girl.

"Slide Evolution!" Agunimon exclaimed, as he transformed into... "BurningGreymon!"

Quickly, BurningGreymon got in front of Kazemon to protect her and surrounded his body in an aura of fire, before he shouted. "Wildfire Tsunami!"

BurningGreymon then launched all the fire off of his body, which clashed with GeoGreymon's fire attack, and after a massive explosion, their attacks cancelled each other's fire out.

BurningGreymon then turned his head around and asked Kazemon in a concerned tone. "Zoe, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Takuya." Kazemon replied, as a smile appeared on her face.

"No problem." BurningGreymon told her happily, before he called out to everyone in a serious tone. "Alright, guys. It looks like it's going to take a lot more than our Human Spirits to take this guy down. Everyone, switch to your Beast Spirit!"

"Right!" Beetlemon, Loweemon, Lobomon, Kumamon and Kazemon replied, before they encased themselves in cocoons of data and exclaimed. "Slide Evolution!"

Beetlemon then transformed into... "MetalKabuterimon!"

Loweemon then transformed into... "JagerLoweemon!"

Lobomon then transformed into... "KendoGarurumon!"

Kumamon then transformed into... "Korikakumon!"

Kazemon then transformed into... "Zephyrmon!"

After everyone had shifted from their Human Spirit to their Beast Spirit, they joined up with BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon.

"Guys, I have another plan. I'm going to distract him, and while he's busy with me. Tommy, I want you to use your 'Frozen Arrowheads' to trap him again." BurningGreymon informed his friends, before he asked Korikakumon. "Think you can manage that?"

"No problem." Korikakumon replied confidently.

"Right. Here I go!" BurningGreymon shouted, before he shot into the sky and then latched on the top of GeoGreymon's head with his claws.

While GeoGreymon tried desperately to shake him, getting more and more infuriated by the second, Korikakumon saw his chance and went for it.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakumon announced loudly, as he wrapped the arrowheads on his braids around GeoGreymon's arms, effectively restraining the dinosaur Digimon, just like Takuya had planned.

"Nice work, Tommy." BurningGreymon called out encouragingly, before he got off GeoGreymon's head and shouted. "All right, guys. Let him have it!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Dark Master!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

As the mixtures of Thunder, Darkness, Light and Wind hit GeoGreymon; the restrained dinosaur let out a roar of extreme pain, before Korikakumon removed his arrowhead braids, releasing GeoGreymon from his hold, and in turn fell forward, landed on all fours and began breathing heavily.

"Alright. One more attack should do it. Then we can purify this hot head and go home." BurningGreymon said, as he landed next to his friends.

"That's where you're wrong. For I have bigger plans in store for GeoGreymon." A dark voice called out.

"Who said that?" Zephyrmon asked.

"Up here, you fools!" The voice replied, in which all the Legendary Warriors looked toward one of the buildings that had been damaged, but not completely destroyed and on top of the building was a man, with long blond hair, which flowed down his back, a strange looking device was fastened to his right arm, he wore a mask that concealed his identity and was riding a white motorcycle, that looked like it was from the future.

"So you're the scary voice that summoned GeoGreymon Neemon told us about? And the mastermind behind this attack?" BurningGreymon asked in a curious and angered tone.

"That's right. Takuya Kanbara. Leader of the Digidestined and wielder of the Spirits of Flame." The masked man replied, which shocked and confused as to how this guy knew that information.

"How do you know about me? Have we met before?" BurningGreymon asked in a confused and curious tone.

"No. Let's just say I've had a lot of time to observe you and your friends." The masked man replied slyly, which further confused Takuya and his friends.

"Whatever you say, you creep. But like Takuya said, we're going to purify GeoGreymon. And then you're next!" Zephyrmon called out, in response the masked man began to laugh, before he told Zephyrmon and her teammates. "I'd like to see you try."

The masked man then took a Card with GeoGreymon's picture on it off the device attached on his right arm, and before any of the Legendary Warriors knew what happened, GeoGreymon disappeared, causing the Digidestined to question how a Digimon that large could just vanish.

"GeoGreymon has served his purpose for this world." The masked man told the Legendary Warriors, before he said in a sly tone. "And now it's time to get what I came here for."

"Say what?" BurningGreymon asked in a confused tone.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Takuya. Because now I plan on adding you to my collection!" The masked man replied sinisterly, before he pulled out a blank Card out of the strange device on his right arm.

And before they could react, the Card shot out a blast of dark energy, which hit and enveloped BurningGreymon, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Takuya!" JagerLoweemon, KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon and Zephyrmon called out in concern, but before they could react, BurningGreymon's body began to shrink, until he had completely vanished and then the dark energy withdrew back into the blank card, only now the remaining Legendary Warriors were shocked to see it now had an image of BurningGreymon on it.

"That's two down and three to go. Farewell!" The masked man called out, before he revved up his engine, jumped off the edge of the building and landed on the ground, before the masked man began to drive away at an unbelievable rate, however Zephyrmon flew after him, as she was determined to save her boyfriend from the madman's clutches.

As the masked man continued to travel down the path, he turned his head and was surprised to see Zephyrmon was flying right beside his motorcycle, matching his speed.

"I must admit. I'm impressed by your speed, Miss. Orimoto." The masked man complimented, before he told her. "But I doubt you'll be able to follow me now!"

The masked man's motorcycle then shot forward, and went so fast that, with a bright flash, he disappeared, along with Takuya.

After Zephyrmon stopped flying and stared ahead, the realization that Takuya was gone dawned upon her, causing an unbelievable amount of sorrow to fill her heart.

Zephyrmon then fell to her knees, as tears built up in her eyes, before the tears began to trail down her face and landed on the ground, as the man she loved had been taken away from her, and she had no idea how to get him back.

As tears continued to flow down Zephyrmon's face, the wielder of the Spirits of Wind reverted back to her human form and continued to cry, as Takuya had saved her time after time, however, when she had the chance to save him, she failed and she felt so useless that she was unable to save her boyfriend.

Meanwhile JagerLoweemon, KendoGarurumon, JP and Tommy, who had switched back to their Human Spirits, as Beetlemon and Kumamon, in order to match the Legendary Warrior of Darkness and Light's speed, ran, and in Beetlemon's case, flew, in the direction Zephyrmon had gone in pursuit of the masked man, in which the Legendary Warriors were explaining to Bokomon, who was riding on KendoGarurumon's back and Neemon, who was on JagerLoweemon's back, what had happened during their encounter with GeoGreymon and the events of what happened after they had defeated the rampaging Digimon.

"So what happened after Takuya's backup plan succeeded?" Bokomon asked in a curious tone, as he held onto KendoGarurumon tightly to avoid falling off, while Neemon didn't have to worry about that problem, as he had untied the white cord in his pants and had retied the cord around part of the armour on JagerLoweemon's back to prevent him from falling off, which surprised Bokomon and the others as to how the dopey Digimon could ever think of something that creative.

"We were about to turn GeoGreymon back into a Digi-Egg and purify his Fractal Code. But before we could, unwanted company showed up." KendoGarurumon replied.

"Was it the scary voice?" Neemon asked in a curious and nervous tone.

"Yeah it was. And when we got a good look at him, it was like staring at Lucemon." Beetlemon replied.

"How do you mean?" Bokomon questioned, unsure of what Beetlemon meant, before he asked the Legendary Warriors of Darkness, Ice, Light and Thunder. "Was this Digimon a wicked creature that wanted to cause destruction and manipulated others into doing his dirty work?"

"Well, there was that. But that Digimon looked like a human, only he was wearing a strange mask, some weird device on his right arm and was on a motorcycle that looked like it was from the future." JagerLoweemon replied.

"Then what happened between you, the masked Digimon and GeoGreymon?" Bokomon asked.

"We're not too sure." Beetlemon replied, which puzzled Bokomon and confused Neemon, before the Warrior of Thunder told the pair. "GeoGreymon simply vanished before our eyes."

"And then the masked Digimon said something about adding Takuya to his collection, before he got out a blank card from the odd looking thing on his arm, and the next thing we knew, Takuya was gone and the blank card had an image of BurningGreymon on it." Kumamon said.

"It was after the masked Digimon took off on his motorcycle that Zoe took off after him as fast as she could." JagerLoweemon added, ending the tale of the confrontation of GeoGreymon and the unknown Digimon.

"I know that as the Legendary Warriors, you became a team and you each care for each other as friends." Bokomon stated, before he asked in a curious tone. "But why did Zoe go off after the masked Digimon on her own, without any knowledge of what he is capable of?"

"It's because Zoe and Takuya care about each other more than friends. And are actually in love." Kumamon replied, which was big news for Bokomon and Neemon.

"You mean Zoe is now Takuya's mate?" Neemon asked in a surprised tone.

"Neemon!" Bokomon berated, before he told his dim-witted friend in a scolding tone. "That's information that is none of our business."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Neemon replied, before he said apologetically. "I'm Sorry."

"That's alright, Neemon. But Bokomon is right. The status of Takuya and Zoe's relationship is not something we should be talking about." KendoGarurumon replied.

"Talking about Zoe. I see her!" Kumamon called out, as he pointed forward into the distance, where everyone could see that Zoe was no longer Zephyrmon and was just sitting on her knees, as she faced away from them.

"Zoe!" Beetlemon called out, however, Zoe didn't respond, as she continued to look down, which worried her friend's a little.

It was after the Legendary Warriors, Bokomon and Neemon were close enough to Zoe to see that she had, and was still crying, evident by the tears that were trailing down her face and had gathered beneath her in a small salty puddle of depression.

Seeing Zoe in her condition filled her friends with concern, and it was through that concern Kumamon asked. "Zoe, what's wrong? Where'd that Digimon go and where's Takuya?"

"Takuya's gone. I was flying after that creep who took him, but before I knew what happened his motorcycle gained more speed and then vanished." Zoe replied in a solemn tone, before she asked in the same solemness, as she began to sob. "How could I've let this happen? Takuya has always protected and helped me whenever I was in trouble, but when Takuya needed my help I failed in saving him. It's my fault Takuya is gone."

Zoe, that's not true. If anyone is to blame it's that bad Digimon who took Takuya, not you." Kumamon replied.

"Yeah. Why is it your fault." Neemon asked in a curious tone, as untied the cord around the part of the armour on JagerLoweemon's back, got off JagerLoweemon and retied the cord, to prevent his pants from falling down.

"I was unable to save Takuya." Zoe replied, as she still felt guilt, pain and sorrow inside her heart.

"That may be true. But I assure you, as a team we'll get Takuya back, we promise." Beetlemon told Zoe in a serious tone, before he asked the Legendary Warriors of Darkness, Ice and Light. "Right guys?"

"Right!" JagerLoweemon, Kumamon and KendoGarurumon replied in a strong and determined tone.

Hearing that her friends weren't blaming her for Takuya's disappearance and were going to work together to save him filled Zoe's heart with happiness and hope.

However, before she could get up and thank her friends for making her feel better, a bright crimson coloured tear appeared several feet away from them, and what happened next really shocked them, as a giant crimson coloured dragon emerged from the 'crimson tear', letting out a loud cry as it approached the Legendary Warriors and the two Digimon, and before any of them could react, the unknown dragon opened its mouth and swallowed them all, before disappearing through another 'crimson tear'.


	5. Origins and explanations

Just a heads up.

This chapter is mainly just Yusei, Marcus and the Legendary Warriors talking about their past adventures, Paradox and whatnot, so you might just want to skip it and wait for the next chapter to come out.

Moments later, it was then the 'crimson tear' reappeared, as did the dragon that 'ate' them, in which Beetlemon, JagerLoweemon, KendoGarurumon, Kumamon, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon were flung out of the mysterious dragon, and after they all had recovered from their fall and were getting back up, Bokomon asked in a confused tone. "What was just happened?" However, before any of Bokomon's friends could answer the question, Neemon called out in an astounded tone, as he pointed in the direction of the Village of Flames. "Guys, look!"

Everyone did as Neemon asked and were speechless when they saw that the sections of the Village of Flames that GeoGreymon had attacked looked like they had suffered no damage whatsoever.

"Alright, this is weird, even for the Digital World." Beetlemon stated, before he questioned. "Anyone have a clue on what's going on?"

"I believe I can answer that." A male voice replied, in which the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon pair turned to the direction of the voice to see Yusei, Akiza, Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon walking over to them.

"The Crimson Dragon sent you back in time, before GeoGreymon attacked your village." Yusei replied.

"Wait! If we're back in the past does that mean...?" Zoe asked, as she thought that could mean Takuya hadn't been taken away from her, however Yusei interrupted the wielder of the Spirits of Wind and said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry but the Digimon that was with you is still in Paradox's hands."

"At least we now we know the name of the Digimon that took our friend." JagerLoweemon stated, trying to look on the positive side.

"Actually, Paradox isn't a Digimon, he's human." Yusei informed, which shocked those who had yet to learn that fact, in which Zoe questioned. "That masked creep is human?" But how was he able to enter the Digital World?"

"I want to know that too, but there is also something else I want to know." KendoGarurumon said, before he asked. "Who are you guys?"

"I suppose an introduction is in order. My name is Yusei." Yusei replied, as he introduced himself, before he motioned to Akiza, and told them. "And this is my wife, Akiza."

"I'm Marcus." Marcus informed, before he introduced Yoshi and Lalamon. "And this is my girlfriend, Yoshi, and her Digimon partner, Lalamon."

"And my name is Rhythm." Rhythm said, as she bowed her head, as a sign of respect.

"Wow. You're really pretty." Neemon replied, as a small blush appeared on the goofy Digimon's face, in response Rhythm said kindly, as she displayed the small bite mark on the left side of her neck. "That's nice of you to say, but I already have a mate."

Seeing as how the new guests of the Digital World had introduced themselves, Zoe thought it fair to introduce herself and her friends.

"My name is Zoe." Zoe said kindly, before she introduced her Digimon friends and the Warriors of Ice, Thunder, Light and Darkness. "And these are my friends. This is Bokomon and Neemon, Tommy, JP, Koji and his twin brother, Koichi."

"For Digimon, you have some unusual names." Yoshi stated, in which Bokomon replied. "Actually Neemon and myself are the only Digimon you see before you."

It was then JP, Koichi, Koji and Tommy reverted back to their human forms, which greatly astonished Yusei, Akiza, Marcus and his friends, which caused Marcus to question in a surprised tone. "Whoa! How did you guys do that?"

"It's because they're the Legendary Warriors, heroes chosen by the Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon." Bokomon replied, in which he then told the tale of the Legendary Warriors.

How it all started when the Digital World was engaged in a war between Human-type and Beast-type Digimon that occurred in the ancient past, until the ultimate sovereign, Lucemon was able to stop the war, and created the rules for a peaceful society, but eventually he was corrupted by his own power and became oppressive towards all other Digimon, in which the first Legendary Warriors appeared and stopped him by sealing him inside the Dark Area, better known as the core of the Digital World.

The governing of the Digital World was handed over to the trio Celestial Digimon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon and Seraphimon; however, even though Lucemon was trapped in the Dark Area, Lucemon's influence was able to reach and corrupt Cherubimon, turning the Celestial Digimon evil.

And after that, Cherubimon successfully imprisoned Seraphimon within his own castle at the Forest Terminal and locked Ophanimon in a cage of light within his castle at the Rose Morning Star.

While the corrupted Digimon proceeded to gather the Digital World's fractal code through the Digimon he was able to corrupt, including Arbormon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon and Ranamon, and compress it in his castle, Ophanimon was able to contact Takuya, JP, Koji, Tommy and Zoe in the Real World through a phone message, in which the angel Digimon was able to convince them to go Shinbuya's subway station, where they each took an elevator that took them Underground to a secret train station, where they all boarded a train and were sent to the Digital World.

And through their adventure in the Digital World, they not only gained their Human and Beast Spirits, becoming the new Legendary Warriors, but confidence in themselves and each other, maturity and friends.

Their journey through the Digital World was at times tough, as they fought against Cherubimon's corrupted minions, including the Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, who they soon learnt was Koji's unknown twin brother Koichi, who had been corrupted by Cherubimon, but even when Duskmon Digivolved to his vicious Beast Spirit form, Velgemon, he was still taken down by Koji and Takuya's Fusion Evolution forms and purified afterwards, freeing Koichi from Cherubimon's evil hold.

Disappointed by this turn of events, Cherubimon sent a copy of himself to face his enemies.

Swatting away the others, he confronted Koichi, who argued that Cherubimon lied to him and manipulated his memories.

Cherubimon denied this claim, instead saying that he tried to find holders for the Spirits of Darkness, but after a long search, Koichi's dark heart was perfect to use them.

He offered to take Koichi again, but Koichi refused, so Cherubimon decided to eliminate him.

Koichi's acknowledgment that he needed neither fear the darkness within him anymore allowed him to claim the now purified Spirits of Darkness, becoming Loweemon and JagerLoweemon, which took down Cherubimon's copy, in which Koichi was welcomed and accepted as a fellow Legendary Warrior afterwards.

The Legendary Warriors eventually infiltrated Cherubimon's castle at the Rose Morning Star, but it turned out to be a trap.

Cherubimon interrupted the meeting between Ophanimon and the Legendary Warriors, in which he revealed his plan to take all of the Human and Beast Spirits for himself, and he succeeded after a long battle between the Legendary Warriors and the evil that was Cherubimon.

Unfortunately for Cherubimon, Ophanimon was freed as he accomplished his goal.

As the Celestial Digimon clashed against one another, Ophanimon attempted to return him to his former self with her words, however, Cherubimon was too corrupted to be healed, so when Ophanimon saw her chance, the angel Digimon managed to steal the D-Tectors Cherubimon had stolen and returned them back to the Legendary Warriors.

Angered by Ophanimon and her tricks, Cherubimon struck down his former ally, but not before she used the last of her strength to give the Legendary Warriors the ability to Unified Spirit Evolve, allowing Takuya and Koji to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

Cherubimon then took all of the fractal code he had gathered and absorbed it; the data giving him prodigious size, strength, and regenerative abilities, but left him with a visible weak point, the spot on his forehead where he took in the power.

But through teamwork, MagnaGarurumon willingly used his body as a shield, giving EmperorGreymon a shot to strike at his forehead, releasing the absorbed data and mortally wounding their nemesis.

Purified by EmperorGreymon, Cherubimon finally returned to his good state again, only to turn into a Digi-Egg seconds later, to be reborn and given another chance.

However, their adventure was not over yet as they soon learnt when Dynasmon and Crusadermon confronted them, two sinister Digimon better known as the Royal Knights who served Lucemon.

After many losses against, Lucemon's most loyal and powerful warriors, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon eventually gained the strength to defeat them, but unfortunately the Royal Knights were successful in accomplishing their goal of freeing Lucemon from the his underground prison, and seeing no other use for them, absorbed their fractal code and Digivolved into his Ultimate form, Lucemon Chaos Mode.

Even with this newfound power, Lucemon Chaos Mode met his end when Takuya and Koji fused together, creating Susanoomon, which destroyed Lucemon Chaos Mode with his Celestial Blade attack, however, when Susanoomon scanned Lucemon, only the good data was scanned, leaving the evil data to reform itself into a dark Digi-Egg, which hatched into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode.

This new form of Lucemon tried to make his way into the real world, however the Digidestined united together as one and became Susanoomon and were able to stop the evil abomination from entering the Real World and using his Celestial Blade, Susanoomon cut Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode in half, releasing every piece of data that he, and those he had manipulated with his evil, took and restored the entire Digital World, however, Lucemon Larva emerged from his destroyed puppet and stung Susanoomon, which split Susanoomon into the Digidestined in their Human Spirit form, each wielding a sword broken out of Susanoomon's cannon and using the sword, each of the Legendary Warriors slashed Lucemon, at last defeating him and at long last restoring peace to the Digital World, while keeping the Real World safe, and unaware of Digimon and the heroics Takuya and his team had performed, but they didn't care.

After Bokomon had finished the story of the adventure of the Legendary Warriors Yusei said in an amazed tone. "Wow. That's something else."

"You're telling me." Marcus added, with the same amount of amazement in his voice.

"Alright. You know about us, now it's only fair you tell us about you." Tommy said, as he and his friends were curious about Yusei, Marcus and the others.

"Fair is fair." Yusei replied simply, before he told the Legendary Warriors and their two Digimon friends about his story of how Yusei and Akiza came from another world with the power of the Crimson Dragon and the tale that lead up to it. Yusei told them how he and Akiza came from a place known as New Domino City, which was a bright and pleasant city that featured a Card game, known as Duel Monsters, however it wasn't always like that.

Many years ago New Domino City was whole and was simply known as Domino City, but due to a man named Roman Goodwin intentionally overloading the energy generation system, or Ener-D system, caused Domino City to split in two, creating New Domino City, where the rich and successful lived, and the Satellite, where the poor were forced to live and weren't allowed into New Domino, and if they tried, they would be arrested by Sector Security and locked up in a prison, known as the Facility.

Yusei then went on to say he was brought up in the Satellite, where he learnt how to Duel and eventually made friends with Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas and Kalin Kessler.

Believing there was no way to get out of Satellite, and the only thing they could do was set some sort of satisfaction to their living situation, Kalin formed a gang, known as The Enforcers.

With the four of them united as one, Yusei, Crow, Jack and Kalin started dueling rival gangs in order to make the Satellite a more tolerable place to live and eventually the group was able to conquer every zone that belonged to a gang until they claimed the entire city.

However after that, the team quickly disbanded due to Kalin's questionable acts, as his personality soon began to change.

Not liking what Kalin was turning into, Crow and Jack left the team, leaving Yusei who chose to stay with Kalin, but soon The Enforcers were going to split apart as sometime later Sector Security began to show up on Satellite and began arresting duelists.

Because of this Kalin started talking about causing an explosion in the Sector Security building, to which Yusei not only disagreed completely with, but because of this he then abandoned Kalin.

Alone, but not giving in, Kalin went with his plan and blew up a part of the Security base, being happy about it none the less.

Consequently to this event, Kalin ended up being pursued by Sector Security, but his former teammates came to his rescue, in which they took refuge in an isolated building, but Sector Security managed to find them.

Yusei then decided to call himself the leader of The Enforcers in hopes they wouldn't arrest Kalin, but Sector Security managed to find Kalin and arrest him, because they knew Yusei was lying.

One of the officers "congratulated" Yusei on "helping" them arrest Kalin, in which Kalin saw the whole event play out and mistakenly believed that Yusei had him arrested, swearing revenge on him as he was taken into custody, afterwards Yusei, Crow and Jack went their separate ways.

Afterwards, Yusei befriended Blitz, Nervin, Rally and Tank, during which, he developed impressive skills in hand-to-hand combat, engineering, computers, motorcycle riding, and came into possession of his signature Card, Stardust Dragon, and made his own Duel Runner.

However, Jack eventually stole Yusei's Duel Runner and Stardust Dragon Card in order to escape to New Domino City and become the 'King of Turbo Duels.'

It was two years later, after building a new Duel Runner, also known as Yusei Go, with the help of Blitz, Nervin, Rally and Tank, that Yusei planned to venture to New Domino City to recover Stardust Dragon from Jack, in which he snuck through the only pipeline connecting Satellite to New Domino City, which was a chute for waste, Yusei took advantage of that to escape to New Domino City, slipping through the maintenance hatch right before it closed, and the second he made it into New Domino City was greeted by Jack, who returned Stardust Dragon, but challenged Yusei to a Turbo Duel.

Agreeing to the Duel, Yusei and Jack snuck into an empty Duel Stadium, it was then they faced off against one another, giving all they could, and during the Duel, when they Summoned their ace Monsters, Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, another mysterious red dragon appeared, which caused Yusei and Jack's right arms and eyes to glow red.

However, even with the arrival of the unknown dragon and the burning sensation caused by the strange marks on their arms, Yusei and Jack continued to Duel, in which Jack activated the Speed Spell, The End of the Storm, but Yusei chained with the Trap Card, Meteor Stream, meaning that Yusei would've won the Duel, but both Yusei and Jack's Duel Runners spin wildly out of control, before Yusei could claim his victory.

After getting up after their crashes, Yusei got confronted by Sector Security, who arrested him for trespassing in the Duel Stadium, in which they confiscated his Deck and Duel Runner and then sent then him to the Facility, where a machine marked him, leaving a permanent gold coloured mark down his left eye, indicating that he was a criminal.

It was sometime after Yusei had befriended some of the criminals in the Facility that Mr. Armstrong, the corrupt warden of the Facility, who believed he was superior to people from the Satellite, challenged him to a Duel, and if Yusei didn't win, he would be locked up for life.

Even though the stakes were high, Yusei accepted and used a Deck, constructed out of Cards the prisoner's had managed to sneak in, and with just one hundred Life Points left and no Cards left in his Deck, using the Trap Card, Blasting the Ruins, Yusei reduced Armstrong's Life Points to zero and won the Duel.

Angered that 'Satellite scum' defeated him, Armstrong demanded the guards seize Yusei, however, Rex Goodwin, the Director of New Domino City, and Armstrong's boss, pardoned Yusei and fired Armstrong for being incapable of keeping things under control.

After Yusei was released from the Facility, he wound up in trouble again, when he snuck into the Sector Security building to steal back his Deck and Duel Runner, and though Yusei was successful in getting in, getting out was another story.

As Yusei left the building and rode through a crowd of Sector Security officers, one of the officers managed to hit him with a taser shot, that didn't affect him right away, but caused him to lose consciousness sometime he had gotten away from the officers and crashed near the Tops apartment, where the twins, Leo and Luna found and took him back to their apartment residence to recover.

After Yusei woke up, Leo and Luna introduce themselves, however, Yusei was unable to introduce himself back, as it seemed the crash did more damage to him, the result being amnesia, but fortunately his amnesia was only temporary, and through a Duel between him and Leo, Yusei was able to retrieve his lost memories and return to his old self.

It was after Yusei left Tops he was confronted by Lazar, Rex Goodwin's right hand man, who gave him an invitation to the Fortune Cup, which he accepted and where he met, Dueled and won against his future wife Akiza, who was feared and hated by others for being a psychic Duelist.

But some time after Yusei managed to defeat all his opponents, including Jack, making him the new 'King of Turbo Duels', Rex Goodwin informed Yusei, Akiza, Jack and Luna that the reason the Fortune Cup was held was to reveal to them that they were Signers, as indicated by the Mark of the Crimson Dragon on their arms, Duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon to take down the evil Dark Signers and stop them from bringing forth the King of the Netherworld into their world, and in turn bringing forth the end of the world.

After learning that information Yusei, Akiza, Jack and Luna, with the help of Crow and Leo were able to find and defeat each Dark Signer, which were people who had died and wanted revenge, which featured Carly Carmine, Devack, Greiger, Kalin Kessler, Misty Tredwell and their leader, Rex Goodwin's brother, Roman.

However, Yusei and the others were unable to stop the King of the Netherworld from being summoned, and to make matters worse, the final Dark Signer was non other than Rex Goodwin, who had purposely lost in a Shadow Duel against his brother, so he could be reborn as a Dark Signer and would destroy the world and rebuild it in his image using the King of the Netherworld's power, but Yusei and his friends weren't going to let that happen, so Yusei, Crow and Jack challenged him to a three on one Duel.

The Duel between Goodwin and the three Signers was the toughest they had ever faced and had so much riding on it, and things looked particularly grim when Goodwin Summoned Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, which knocked Crow and Jack off their Duel Runners, leaving Yusei to face off against Goodwin alone.

But even with just one Life Point left, due to Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's ability, Yusei refused to give up and was able to Synchro Summon Majestic Star Dragon, which destroyed Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca and won against Goodwin, saving New Domino City and the entire world from his evil.

Majestic Star Dragon then gave the Crimson Dragon a physical form and the Crimson Dragon proceeded to attack and destroy the King of the Netherworld, but before the Crimson Dragon's attack collided with the wicked creature, Yusei was transported to another dimension.

Yusei then awoke to find all of the Dark Signers, unconscious on the ground, except for the Goodwin brothers, looking like they did before they became Dark Signers, who thanked him for all he did.

Rex then told Roman that they had seemingly chosen the wrong path and, without Yusei, they would've never realized it and since they became Dark Signers by choice, they wouldn't be given a second chance, while the others would be revived, Roman agreed and both walked toward a bright light into the afterlife.

Koichi, Koji JP, Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon and Neemon were amazed at the story Yusei had just told them, and showed the same amount of amazement when Yusei went on and told them about the battle against the Three Pure Nobles.

Yusei told them that a trio of people, Jakob, Lester and Primo had entered the World Racing Grand Prix, or WRGP for short, under the name Team New World, so they could gather enough energy for the Grand Design, in which once it was complete the Divine Temple would fall from the sky and descend upon New Domino City, crushing the Ener-D Reactor, which would cause a massive reactor meltdown, causing a larger scale Zero Reverse and would destroy all of New Domino City.

Not wanting that event to play out, Yusei, Crow and Jack faced against the trio, in which Jack managed to win against both Lester and Primo, however, it turned out they lost on purpose so Jakob's ultimate Monster, Meklord Emperor Granel, could gain extra Attack power, thanks to their Trap, Infinite Aura, which had gained eighty Aura Counters, due to all the damage Lester and Primo received before, and by destroying Infinite Aura, not only did Jakob's Life Points go up from four thousand to twelve thousand, but in turn Meklord Emperor Granel's Effect activated, raising its Attack from four thousand to twelve thousand.

It was then Jakob activated the second Effect of his Meklord emperor, which allowed him to absorb Jack's ultimate Synchro Monster, Red Nova Dragon, raising Granel's Attack power from twelve thousand to fifteen thousand five hundred, depleting Jack's Life Points to Zero and leaving Crow to face against the mechanical behemoth.

Crow fought valiantly, but in the end was no match for the power of Meklord Emperor Granel, so the fate of New Domino City was again in Yusei's hands.

Although it seemed impossible for Yusei to win, he didn't give up, even when the Three Nobles revealed that they were survivors of a chaotic future brought upon by an army of Meklord Emperors, and Synchro Monsters.

The world that they came from was evolving at an ever-increasing rate, and as the world evolved, so did the human race, but not for the better.

Their evolution was dependent on the Ener-D system, and Synchro Summons were the gears that accelerated the spinning of the Ener-D system, which began to spin more and more faster.

Soon, the speed was uncontrollable, and the Ener-D eventually changed and span in a reverse direction, sparking a global disaster similar to the Zero Reverse incident, except on a global scale.

At the same time, an invasion of Meklord Emperors were set upon the world, and the world was sent to ruins after the invasion.

All life forms in the world had been vanquished, by either the Ener-D system overload or the subsequent Meklord Emperor invasion.

So, Jakob, Lester and Primo traveled back in time to cause a Zero Reverse effect, which would destroy all of New Domino City, but would prevent the apocalyptic world from ever being created.

Not believing that would happen, Yusei continued to Duel, and was able to turn things around when he performed an Accel Synchro Summon and brought forth Shooting Star Dragon, dealing massive damage to Jakob's Life Points and even taking down Meklord Emperor Granel.

But what happened next shocked Yusei, as Jakob, Lester and Primo fused together, creating a single entity, who told Yusei his name was Aporia and then Revealed that Jakob, Lester and Primo were just stages of his life and that he had witnessed all the events in the apocalyptic future; as a child his parents were killed by a Meklord Emperor Granel, when he was an adult he joined a rebellion against the Meklords and witnessed the death of a female comrade that he loved, and during his later years as an old man he walked the ruins of the world as the last human, until he met a cyborg called Z-one.

As Aporia was about to die, Aporia told Z-one to do whatever it took to prevent their future from ever occurring, and insisted that Z-one would split him into three separate incarnations, in order to serve Z-one and carry out their task in securing a better future.

Z-one did as Aporia asked and created three android incarnations of Aporia: Lester (the childhood of Aporia), Primo (Aporia's young adult life) and Jakob (Aporia's later life as an old man).

After Aporia has told his story, he and Yusei continued their Duel, in which Aporia was able to Summon his ace Monster, Meklord Astro Mekanikle, but Yusei used the combined strength and teamwork of his, Crow and Jack's ultimate Monsters, Shooting Star Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon and Red Nova Dragon to take down Aporia and his Meklord, saving New Domino City from certain doom, or so they thought when everyone could see that the Divine Temple was still falling down, as the Duel between Yusei and Aporia had completed the Grand Design.

Fortunately, Team Ragnarok, a trio of Duelist that Yusei, Crow and Jack had won against in the WRGP before they faced against Team New World, used the power of their Aesir Cards to create a rainbow bridge that allowed Yusei to drive into the Divine Temple itself in the hopes he could shut it down and destroy it from the inside, but as Yusei ventured through the Divine Temple, he eventually encountered Z-one, who didn't want Yusei to interfere with the destruction of New Domino City, and so challenged Yusei to a Duel, which would determine the fate of New Domino City and the outcome of the future of the entire world.

But just like every Duel before him, Yusei emerged victorious thanks to the power of his friends, everyone believing in him in New Domino City and excelling the Accel Synchro Summon with a Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon, bring forth his ultimate Monster, Shooting Quasar Dragon, which defeated Z-one and his Timelord Deck.

And with Z-one's defeat, the Divine Temple was destroyed and New Domino City was safe.

It was some months after Z-one's defeat that Yusei and the others began to go their separate ways.

Yusei became head researcher for New Domino City, leading a team of operators working on the Planetary Particle.

His crew had worked on the Ener-D and the energy gearing system, and thanks to Yusei was functioning perfectly, in which Yusei was confident that the future of Z-one would never happen.

Jack had received an invitation from the Ride Ace Dueling league and was given the chance to become the World King, which he gladly accepted and had left New Domino City, after he had defeated Griegar, Kalin and Sherry to prove his strength and skill.

Just like Jack, Crow had been given a similar opportunity to become a great Duelist, as Crow had been given an invitation from the Pro League oversees, which he too accepted.

Just like Crow and Jack, Leo and Luna had left New Domino City and moved to London to reunite with their parents and become a family again.

Akiza had been given the chance the study medicine at Dian-Keto Medical College in Germany, but one week before she would depart, she worked up the courage to express her true feelings to Yusei, in which Akiza told Yusei she always loved him.

In response, Yusei told Akiza that he had always loved her too.

It was then Akiza told Yusei that she had decided to renounce the opportunity to study at Dian-Keto Medical College, so they could be together.

However, Yusei didn't want Akiza to relinquish her dream just so she could be with him, so he arranged a meeting with Lazar, where Yusei asked if Lazar could find any way to give Akiza an education in medicine, in which thanks to Yusei linking New Domino City to other cities and Lazar's position as Director and Mayor, they were able to hire one of the teachers from Dian-Keto Medical College who would personally tutor her at New Domino City hospital every weekday, so she wouldn't have to leave.

Four months after Akiza had moved in with Yusei Lazar, as the new Director and Mayor of New Domino City, hosted a massive tournament, to decide who would become 'The Third King or Queen of Games, in which many skilled Duelists partook in the event, however in the end the two remaining Duelists who would face off against each other were Yusei and Akiza, and even though they did love each other, they gave it their all in the outstanding Duel, but in the end Yusei emerged victorious, thanks to his ever faithful, Stardust Dragon.

It was then announced that Yusei was not only 'King of Turbo Duels', but was also 'The Third King of Games', in which Lazar made his way over to Yusei and congratulated the new 'king', before he asked if Yusei had anything he would like to say, in which he did.

Yusei then got down on one knee before Akiza, and asked Akiza, as he took her left hand, if she would marry him and in an immediate response, Akiza said yes.

It was then Yusei placed the ring on Akiza's ring finger, before he got back up and the pair engaged in a passionate kiss, not caring that thousands of people were watching and cheering.

Finally, Yusei told the tale of Paradox and his plan to prevent Duel Monsters' existence.

After Yusei had defeated Rex Goodwin and before he, Crow and Jack would take on Team New World in the WRGP, Yusei was Turbo Dueling with Crow and Jack, when Paradox showed up and challenged him to a Duel, which turned out to be a trap.

When Yusei Synchro Summoned Stardust Dragon, Paradox used the Blank Card trick to steal Stardust Dragon, it was after Paradox had successfully stolen Yusei's Card that his Duel Runner shot off at an unbelievable speed, which Yusei was unable to match.

Akiza, Leo, and Luna arrived, and showed the archives they found about the past. They found an old article about Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, 'The First King of Games'.

They also discovered a record of Cyber End Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Stardust Dragon destroying Europe. Knowing that Stardust Dragon never existed in that era, Yusei noticed Paradox standing in the background of the Dragons.

Outside, New Domino City began to crumble and collapse, in which Jack stated that Stardust Dragon's existence in the past was changing the future.

It was then with the support of the other Signers, their marks begin to glow, before the completed seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei's back, and his Duel Runner was given the power to travel back in time, which he used to meet Jaden Yuki, before he became 'The Second King of Games', and Yugi, in which the three of the teamed up against Paradox in a three on one Duel, to stop the android from the future from killing Pegasus and wiping out Duel Monsters from history.

As the Duel progressed the Yusei, Jaden and Yugi worked as a team to take down Paradox and his Malefic Monsters, Duel Monsters that were the evil versions of Monsters Paradox had stolen, Yugi was even able to get Stardust Dragon from Paradox's control and returned the Dragon back to Yusei.

However it looked like it was the end when Paradox Summoned Malefic Truth Dragon, which destroyed Yusei, Jaden and Yugi's signature Monsters, and left them on only five hundred Life Points, but through the belief they had in their Cards and in each other, Yusei was able to bring back Stardust Dragon and then used the Trap Card, Stardust Mirage to resurrect Jaden's Elemental HERO Neos and Yugi's Dark Magician, and in turn Jaden used his Trap Card, Neos Spiral Force, which doubled Stardust Dragon's Attack, followed by Yugi who used his Trap Card, Dark Spiral Force, which doubled Stardust Dragon's Attack again, raising Stardust Dragon's Attack points up to ten thousand, which was double the Attack power of Malefic Truth Dragon, and with the combined power of all three Monsters, Paradox's ace Monster was defeated and destroyed, along with Paradox himself.

It was after Yusei finished his story that Koji questioned Yusei. "Wait a moment. You said you defeated Paradox in the past, but how is it that he still lives, and what does he want with Takuya?"

"We're not too sure." Yusei replied, before he told Koji and his friends. "But that's what we're trying to figure out."

"Alright, we heard about Yusei, Akiza and their world, but we don't know anything about you guys." Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah. So what's your story?" JP questioned curiously.

Not wanting to go on explaining his life story like Yusei did, Marcus told that he, Agumon and the Digimon his friends had befriended had spent the last five years in their Digital World.

With Agumon, Marcus was able to restore peace in the Digital World, through their strength, fighting spirit and determination to never give up; they had successfully completed their objective, and when Marcus, Agumon and the Digimon returned back to the Real World, they were greeted by Marcus' family and friends, but was given a real greeting when Yoshi hugged him, in which after Yoshi separated from the embrace, Marcus told her that he had thought about her every day in the Digital World and realized he was in love with her, and in response, Yoshi told Marcus she loved him back.

Marcus then went on and told that some months after they had entered the Digital World, they ran into Rhythm, a Digimon they had encountered in the Real World, who had fallen in love with Agumon after he and Marcus defeated a Digimon known as Argomon, who had put every human on earth to sleep, as he believed it was a way to prevent further destruction by the hands of humans on the Real World and especially the Digital World, but due to the faith Agumon had in Marcus' strength, he overcame Argomon's power and awoke, before he and Agumon, in the form of ShineGreymon, took Argomon down and reverted him back to a Digi-Egg.

After that, Rhythm took his Digi-Egg back to the Digital World, but before she did, Rhythm kissed Agumon and told him she loved him and would meet him again, in which they did and when they met again she told Agumon that she still loved him and Agumon told her he loved her too.

The next six months, he and Agumon moved out of his parent's house into Yoshi's, so he could spend more time with his girlfriend, and lucky for Agumon and Rhythm, Yoshi's apartment had a spare room for them to sleep in.

Marcus accepted a job as Squad Captain of the police force, by his old boss, and now Chief of the police force, Richard Sampson, with Agumon working by his side, seeing as how they were able to bring peace back to the Digital World, they would make an excellent addition to the police force.

Just like Marcus and Agumon, Rhythm too was employed, as a police officer; due to her time she spent with Marcus and Agumon in the Digital World, Agumon taught her how to defend herself and made her a strong fighter.

However her first day on the force with Marcus and Agumon would be one with unexpected results. As they were pursuing a law-breaking motorcyclist, they would later learn to be Paradox, they eventually cornered him in an alleyway, however Paradox revealed that he wanted Marcus to follow him, and before they could react, Paradox used the Blank Card trick on Agumon, just as he did on BurningGreymon, before he took of and made his way into Yusei's dimension, where he used the Duel Disc on his right arm to Summon, and somehow Digivolved, Agumon, transforming him to his Champion state, GeoGreymon, which attacked the Sector Security building, but before any casualties arose from the rampaging Digimon's attack, Yusei and Akiza showed up and Synchro Summoned Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon.

Meanwhile, Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon had used the teleporter in their world to make their way into Yusei's world, where Marcus and the others watched as Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon took down GeoGreymon. It was then Paradox took off with GeoGreymon, and before any of them could react, Sector Security arrested them, as they believed it was Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm were the perpetrators of the attack.

But fortune was on their side when they went to see Director Lazar to try and prove they were the good guys, as Yusei and Akiza were there and could tell that Marcus and his friends were indeed good, and after learning a little about each other, including learning about Yusei's nightmare, in which it seemed ShineGreymon, BurningGreymon and a WarGreymon were three out of five dragon Digimon Paradox was gathering in order to eliminate Digimon, innocent people, including Marcus, his friends and the Legendary Warriors, Yusei used the power of the Crimson Dragon to send himself, Akiza, Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon from their world into the Legendary Warrior's Digital World and then sent them all back in time, before GeoGreymon had caused any damage to the Village of Flames.

After Marcus finished, Tommy exclaimed in an excited tone. "Wow! I can't believe there's another Digital World and two dimensions outside our own!"

"Believe it, kid. If the Crimson Dragon sending you through time and our existence isn't enough to convince you, then I don't know what will." Marcus replied.

It was then Neemon noticed that Bokomon had his right hand under his chin, as it looked like he looked like he was deep in thought, in which the feebleminded Digimon asked his friend in a curious tone, which got everyone's attention. "Hey, Bokomon, something on your mind?"

"Indeed there is, Neemon. From the information Marcus and Yusei provided us about their worlds, and from what we learnt about from Yusei's nightmare or possible premonition of the future, it is my conclusion that there are five Digital Worlds, including ours and the Digital World that exists in Marcus' universe, and in each world is a dragon type Digimon that Paradox plans to steal using the Blank Card trick he used on Takuya and Agumon." Bokomon replied, before he thought out loud. "But what I don't understand is why did Paradox target Agumon and Takuya specifically?"

"I think I know. From the information I've learnt about Agumon and Takuya, it seems they are both the same." Yusei replied, which confused the others as to what Yusei meant.

"What do you mean by that, Yusei?" Zoe questioned.

"What I mean is that both Agumon and Takuya are heroes of their Digital World, are able to Digivolve into powerful dragon Digimon and are the strongest in comparison to the other Digimon they have fought beside." Yusei replied, in which Rhythm Yoshi and Lalamon agreed that Agumon was the strongest in comparison to Falcomon, Gaomon and Lalamon, as he was able to take down Argomon and King Drasil, while the Legendary Warriors agreed that Takuya was the strongest out of all of them, even though Koji could reach the Mega level of Digivolution too, they all believed EmperorGreymon had higher attack capabilities than MagnaGarurumon.

"By the sound of it, Paradox is going to travel into three more Digital Worlds, where he'll capture each Digimon hero with a Blank Card, including a WarGreymon." Koji stated.

"Is there anything we can do to stop him and save Takuya?" Tommy asked in a curious and determined tone.

"There is. You can join us in stopping him before he manages to acquire all five dragons." Yusei replied, before he told the Legendary Warriors in a serious tone. "But the next time you see Takuya, he won't be the same as you remember him. He'll be just like GeoGreymon, a brainwashed pawn of Paradox."

"Bokomon, I'm confused." Neemon said, before the simple minded Digimon stated. "I thought you could only clean the outside of your body, not the inside too."

"That's not what that word means, you imbecile!" Bokomon replied in an annoyed tone, as he grabbed the band of Neemon's pants, before he released and caused the pants to snap against the thickheaded Digimon's skin, causing him to yelp from the pain.

After Neemon had recovered, Bokomon told his dopey friend. "Brainwashing means using certain methods into manipulating others into acting and thinking the way you want them to. Like how Cherubimon used Koichi's darkness to corrupt him and then brainwashed him into becoming Duskmon."

It was then Bokomon turned to Koichi and said to him in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry for bringing that up, Koichi."

"That's alright, Bokomon. While Duskmon is a part of my life I would sooner forget, I've learnt to accept what happened and have moved on past those events." Koichi replied in a kind tone, before he questioned his fellow Legendary Warriors. "But what do you think we should do, guys? If we do this, there's a chance we could lose our lives if Paradox is successful in getting all five dragons under his control."

"Paradox took someone we care about away from us, just as he took away Agumon from the people and Digimon who care about him, and from the looks of it that creep will be breaking up other friendships because of his twisted ambitions. I don't care what happens to me, so long as I get the chance to save Takuya, I'll do anything." Zoe replied in a determined tone.

"Zoe's right. As the Legendary Warriors it's our duty to keep Digimon safe and to stop evil in any form, what's more Takuya's our leader and it's our job to look after him, but what's more is Takuya's our friend and we'll never turn our backs on him."

"Just like I knew you could bring peace back to our Digital World, I know you'll save Takuya and stop Paradox. With that said I wish you all the best of luck." Bokomon said, before he and Neemon began to leave, which confused the Legendary Warriors, and caused Tommy to ask. "Wait a minute. Neither of you are not coming with us?"

"As much as I'd love to learn about the worlds beyond our own and partake in another adventure beside you guys, let's face facts, we'd be as helpful to you as a glass of water would be in a forest fire." Bokomon replied.

"Or underwear on the outside of your pants." Neemon added, which annoyed and embarrassed Bokomon, but knew that his empty-headed friend was agreeing with him, in his own stupidly thought out way.

"I guess that this goodbye then." JP pointed out.

"It was great seeing you guys again." Zoe said happily, before she embraced both Bokomon and Neemon in a hug, in which the two Digimon hugged back and Bokomon replied in a sincere and happy tone. "It was great seeing you too."

After Zoe had separated from the embrace, and after the other Legendary Warriors said their goodbyes to Bokomon and Neemon, the wielder of the Spirits of Wind turned around, faced Yusei and told the Dueling king in a determined tone. "Ok, Yusei. We're ready."

"Alright then." Yusei replied, as he got back on his Duel Runner, followed by Akiza, but as he started the engine he thought to himself. 'But I still feel that it will take more than Marcus, his friends and the Legendary Warriors to stop Paradox and whatever plan he has in store for us.'


	6. Hazardous take on the hazard

As a warning, this chapter mentions about the 'private parts' of male and female anatomy, but nothing serious, just Guilmon learning about the differences between male and female bodies through a book.

Lastly: I'd like to thank Chiaki Konaka, D-Nasty and Syeda Amna for answering a few questions I had that helped me overcome my 'writer's blocks' in previous chapters. :)

Right, now that we've got that out of the way, let's get this story started.

Age of characters:

Takato Matsuki: Age 16

Rika Nonaka: Age 16

Henry Wong: Age 16

Ai and Mako: Age 7

-Meanwhile, with the Tamers' world-

It had been over three years since Takato and his friends were able to defeat the D-Reaper, and six months after the renegade program had been neutralized Takato and his friends had saved Shinjuku again, that time from an army of Parasimon, and currently, in Shinjuku Park, we find Takato and his Digimon partner, the kind hearted and always friendly virus-type Digimon, Guilmon, both lying on the grass deep in their thoughts, Takato was thinking about a particular red haired girl, while Guilmon was thinking of her Digimon partner.

It was after Takato had released Rika from Parasimon's control and saved her from losing her life on Locomon that he had started to fall in love with her.

However, he was unsure of his feelings, because there was another girl that he had felt he loved just as much as Rika, Jeri Kato.

Takato had known Jeri longer then he did Rika and he had always had a crush on her in school, and his crush had grown stronger when he saved her from the D-Reaper.

He loved Jeri because she was sweet, gentle and just as beautiful as Rika, however, when he thought about which girl he loved more, the answer came clear to him that it was Rika, because in his mind Rika was beautiful, courageous, smart, strong, and even though she could be bitter and antisocial at times, he knew she was a good person, and the more he thought about the love he had for the Digimon Queen, the more he realized that his crush on Jeri was just that, a crush, nothing more, and it was after Henry asked Jeri on a date, in which they became boyfriend and girlfriend shortly after, that any feelings towards her, other than friendship were gone.

Takato was happy that the pair had fallen in love, and in turn Henry and Jeri wished Takato the best of luck when he would tell Rika that he loved her, however, because of her distant nature, it was hard for Takato to tell if Rika felt the same way about him, not only that, but he was afraid if he told Rika how he truly felt about her she would reject him, and in turn could ruin the friendship that took so long to create between them.

Meanwhile, Guilmon was deep in his own thoughts and feelings of love, love for a certain fox Digimon.

During the events leading up to the D-Reaper invading Shinjuku, Guilmon had begun to fall in love with Renamon and to him Renamon was a strong and beautiful female Digimon and he desired her as his mate, however he was just like Takato and didn't know if Renamon felt the same way about him, so Guilmon asked Takato how to get a girl to like him in which his Tamer told him that most girls like things such as chocolate and flowers, however, when he ran into Ai, Mako and Impmon, who had moved several streets away from Takato's house some time after the events of the Parasimon attack, the bandana wearing Digimon explained to Guilmon that as a Digimon he didn't need to do all the things Takato had told him to do because he was a Digimon, and the way a real Digimon would win Renamon's heart was by showing her how caring, protective and strong he could be when it came to her, and to make Renamon officially his, he should mate with her the second the opportunity arose, however, due to his naive nature, Guilmon had to ask Impmon what mating meant.

Not wanting to explain such a mature subject in front of Ai and Mako, afraid that he could traumatize his young Tamers, Impmon told Guilmon that would be something he would have to figure out on his own, which he managed to do.

While rummaging through Takato's school bag out of interest of what he could find and/or eat, Guilmon found a book, which intrigued his curiosity.

As Guilmon read the book, which was about sexual education, the dragon of the hazard learnt about the difference between males and females, although he had already observed changes between Takato and Rika, such as differences in their height voices and chests, in which he could see that Rika's chest was bigger than Takato's, but thanks to the information the book gave him, the gentle, yet brave soul that was Guilmon learnt that Rika was a female and Takato was a male, and the way they looked and sounded was normal because of their gender, and because the Digimon Queen was female, she had breasts, while he and his Tamer didn't.

Guilmon also learnt that the 'lower regions' of both male and female, whether it were human or Digimon, were different, while males had a penis, which Guilmon already knew about, as he had seen his all the times he had used the bathroom, and would come out of it's protective sheath sometimes when he would think about Renamon, but learnt that his body was reacting that way was because he was aroused by the thoughts of the vixen Digimon, and through the book, the red dragon learnt how 'relieve' himself of his arousal, while females had a vagina, and using their 'lower regions', a male and a female could engage in a pleasurable act known as sex, making love, or, in Guilmon's case, mating.

However, as much as Guilmon wanted to experience the pleasure of mating with Renamon the red dragon was just like his Tamer and was afraid if he did try and express his feelings towards the fox Digimon there was a chance that she wouldn't feel the same way about him as he did her.

As both Tamer and Digimon continued to stare up at the sky, thinking about the girl of their dreams, their thoughts of love were interrupted when they saw Calumon smiling down at down, before he asked in a friendly and curious tone. "Hey, Guilmon. Hey, Takato. What are you doing?"

"Oh. Hey, Calumon. We were just thinking." Takato replied, as he got up, followed by Guilmon.

"About what?" Calumon questioned with the same amount of curiosity as before.

Takato let out a small sigh, before he told Calumon. "It's not important."

"Oh." Calumon replied, before he smiled and asked happily. "In that case, wanna play with me?"

"Sure thing." Guilmon replied some time after Calumon had asked his question, as a smile appeared on the virus Digimon's face, in which Takato nodded his head in reply, as he smiled too, which made the enthusiastic Digimon jump for joy, before he happily skipped through the park, in which Takato and Guilmon followed him.

As Takato and Guilmon followed their joyous friend, Calumon began singing, making up the lyrics as he continued to skip. "I get to play with my friends today, to that I say hip hip hooray! We'll play all day and play all night 'cause there's no bad Digimon left to fight. To the left of me is Guilmon, and just like me he's tons of fun. Then there's Takato on my right. He's smart; he's tall and very bright. Both my friends they each have flare, and I'm still not wearing underwear!"

As the trio continued to travel through the park, Guilmon stopped when he picked up a scent that reeked of darkness, which caused his eyes to narrow into a slit shape, as he began to snarl, which caused Takato to ask his Digimon partner in a curious and worried tone. "What is it, boy?"

"I smell something bad coming." Guilmon replied, as he got into a crouching position.

"Is it a scary Digimon?" Calumon asked in a nervous tone, as he hid behind Takato's left leg, afraid that a Digimon would Bio-emerge from the Digital World and would attack them, but he felt some safety knowing Takato and Guilmon were by his side and would protect him.

"Not Digimon, but something from another world." Guilmon replied, in which Takato got out his D-Power and readied his Digimon cards, for whatever this new danger was.

"I see your sense of smell is as sharp as ever, Guilmon." A male voice that dripped with evil complimented, before the owner of the voice shot past Takato, Guilmon and Calumon on a white motorcycle that looked like it was from the future, before the motorcyclist brought his vehicle to a halt with a 180 degree spin and faced the three of them a fair distance away, revealing his masked face to them, in which the masked man then commented drolly. "It's a shame the same can't be said about that tiny brain of yours."

"Who are you?" Takato questioned, as he wanted to know just who exactly the masked man was and how he knew about Guilmon.

"That's none of your business, Takato Matsuki, leader of the Digimon Tamers." The masked man replied, which shocked Takato that this stranger somehow knew about him, but before Takato could ask any more questions, the masked man pulled out a blank Card from the unusual looking device that was attached on his right arm and told Takato, Guilmon and the still cowering Calumon. "Now it's time I get what I came here for."

"You can forget it!" Guilmon growled out, as he got in front of Takato and Calumon, before he told the masked man in an aggressive and determined tone. "I won't let you take Calumon for whatever evil you need him for!"

Upon hearing Guilmon's statement, the masked man began to laugh in a sinister way, which confused Guilmon and sent a chill though Calumon's entire body, before he stated. "While I admit Calumon's ability to Digivolve those around him is indeed impressive, it isn't him I seek, it's you!"

It was then the blank Card shot out a blast of dark energy that headed straight for Guilmon, but, with great haste, Takato withdrew a Card from his Digimon deck, before he exclaimed, as he slid the card through his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Brave Shield Activate!"

After Takato had finished swiping the Card through his Digivice, the very same shield that would adorn WarGreymon's back appeared before Guilmon, protecting him from the dark energy, however, what happened next both shocked and confused the Tamer and Digimon, as the Brave Shield began to shrink, until it had completely vanished, and then the dark energy withdrew back into the blank card, only now the Card now had an image of the Brave Shield on it.

"How dare you interfere with my plan, Matsuki!" The masked man exclaimed in an ill-tempered tone, as he tossed the Brave Shield Card away, seeing no use for it.

"How dare you trying to use that Card trick on my best friend!" Takato replied angrily, before he ordered his best friend. "Guilmon, show him what ya got!"

Normally Takato would never order Guilmon to attack a human, however the leader of the Tamers believed that the masked man may look it, but in truth wasn't human and knew he had to be stopped before whatever sinister motives he had in store for Guilmon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon exclaimed, as he launched a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth at the masked man, however, before his attack could make contact, the masked man placed a Card on the strange device on his arm, in which a large dragon Digimon encased in dark red armour, wielding gold coloured cannons on each arm and a set of large orange wings on his back appeared out of nowhere before the masked man and protected him from Guilmon's fireball, as the fire blast hit the Digimon and did no damage whatsoever.

'Where did that Digimon come from?' Takato though to himself in a shocked tone, before he tried to use his D-power to analyse the unknown Digimon, but to his shock, his D-Power was unable to register any information about the masked man's Digimon.

"If you're trying to retrieve information about my Digimon on that D-Power of yours, you can forget it, because BurningGreymon doesn't come from your Digital World." The masked man stated, before he placed another Card on the mysterious device and exclaimed. "Neither does this Digimon! Rise, GeoGreymon!"

Takato, Guilmon and Calumon could only watch as a second Digimon appeared on the right side of the first Digimon known as BurningGreymon, in which Takato noticed that the new Digimon, GeoGreymon, looked a lot like Greymon, except the Greymon-look-a-like had a spike coming out of each shoulder and had red markings that covered his helmet.

"Now, Guilmon, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And I promise if you surrender yourself I won't harm Takato or any of your friends." The masked man told Guilmon, before he added in a dark tone. "For now."

"Never! Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon exclaimed, as he fired another fireball from his mouth at the masked man, but just like last time the masked man remained unharmed, as GeoGreymon had blocked the spherical blast with his right claw, leaving a tiny singe mark where Guilmon's attack had hit.

"You are a determined Digimon, Guilmon, but it's going to take a lot more than your Pyro Sphere attacks to even damage my Digimon." The masked man stated, before he stated in an arrogant tone. "And face facts, even if you do Digivolve, you're still outnumbered two to one."

"Not anymore he isn't!" A familiar female voice called out, before she exclaimed. "Digi-Modify! Megadramon's Claws Activate!"

It was then Renamon dropped from the sky, thanks to her ninja-like stealth and agility, and landed beside Guilmon, who was happy to see her and noticed that her arms, just before her elbows, were encased in thick metal, while her paws had been replaced with giant claws, resembling Megadramon's claws.

"Dark Side Attack!" Renamon exclaimed, as the claws opened up, in which each claw launched a missile at the two Digimon protecting the masked man, which caused both BurningGreymon and GeoGreymon to roar out in pain as the missiles exploded upon contact with their intended targets, which infuriated the masked man.

'Curse you, Nonaka! I should've known you and your Digimon would stick up where you aren't wanted!' The masked man thought to himself bitterly, as he was getting sick of the good guys showing up to stop his motives.

"Takato!" Rika called out, in which Takato turned around to see the Digimon Queen running up to him, and as she did, she pulled out two Blue Cards out of her Digimon deck and tossed one to Takato, which he managed to catch.

"What're you waiting for, Gogglehead? Use that to Digivolve Guilmon, so he can actually fight back." Rika told Takato in an impatient tone.

"Right!" Takato replied, before he and Rika both called out as they swiped the Blue Cards through their D-Powers. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

After Guilmon and Renamon had reached their Ultimate level of Digivolution, Rika asked Takato in her usual serious tone. "Takato, while Taomon takes care the Greymon doppelganger you think WarGrowlmon can handle the other one?"

"We'll try our best." Takato told Rika in a determined tone, even though Takato was the leader of the Tamers, he didn't argue with Rika, because when it came to orders Rika was better at giving them, and then the determined Tamer asked WarGrowlmon. "Right, boy?"

"Right!" WarGrowlmon replied, as he braced himself for a fight against BurningGreymon.

"You'd better, because I don't want to have Taomon save your sorry butts if you can't beat him." Rika told Takato and WarGrowlmon in her usual tone, as Taomon prepared to face against the orange behemoth that was GeoGreymon.

"So you both want to fight? Fine then. But let's make this quick, I have places I need to be." The masked man told Takato, Rika, WarGrowlmon and Renamon, before he thought to himself. 'And knowing Takato's friends, they're bound to show up sooner or later and further delay my plan.'

"BurningGreymon, GeoGreymon, attack!" The masked man commanded, in which both dragon Digimon each let out an aggressive roar before BurningGreymon charged at WarGrowlmon and slammed his right fist into the left side of the android dragon's head, which was followed by a barrage of punches, but due to the Chrome Digizoid that adorned the lower half of his head, as well as his literal thick head, BurningGreymon's punches hurt, but had very little effect.

It was then WarGrowlmon quickly brought up his arms to defend his head, which stopped BurningGreymon's assault, as the Pendulum Blades attached to WarGrowlmon's arms would slice his hands in half if he punched them, so BurningGreymon jumped back, activated the Rudri Tapana on each arm and exclaimed loudly. "Pyro Barrage!"

As BurningGreymon launched fireball after fireball from his cannons, WarGrowlmon quickly unshielded himself, before he exclaimed, as he countered the onslaught of fireballs by releasing blasts of nuclear energy from the gunports on his chest. "Atomic Blaster!"

However, as the combination of fire and radiation clashed against one another, the energy radiating from each attack grew unstable and resulted in an explosion, which hit both WarGrowlmon and BurningGreymon, causing a fair amount of damage to each of them and knocking each dragon to the ground.

Meanwhile, between the battle of Taomon and GeoGreymon, it looked as though the mystical vixen had the upper hand against the dinosaur of destruction.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon roared out, as he shot a wave of flames from his maw, however, Taomon quickly countered with one of her incantations.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon called out, as she summoned a sphere of magical energy that protected her from GeoGreymon's fire breath, but the same couldn't be said for Takato and Rika, as a portion of the conflagration ricocheted off of Taomon's mystic shield and went straight for the Tamers, but acing quickly, Takato tacked Rika to the ground, as the inferno narrowly missed them, saving himself and her from the blaze.

"Rika, are you alright?" Takato asked in a concerned tone.

"I will be once you get off me, Gogglehead." Rika replied in her usual tone, but there was a part of her that questioned herself as a small blush appeared on her face, which Takato failed to notice as he got off Rika, before he took her hand and helped her up. 'That's twice Takato has saved my life, but I don't understand why he does it, and what was that strange feeling I had when Takato was on top of me before?'

But before Rika could think further about the strange feelings she was experiencing, Takato interrupted the Digimon Queen, and told her. "Rika, I think it would be a good idea if we moved back."

Agreeing with Takato, Rika, Calumon and her leader moved a safe distance away from the battling Digimon, as most of the attacks they had witnessed were highly destructive and could easily kill them if they weren't careful and stayed too close.

Back to fight between Rika's ever-loyal Digimon partner and the masked man's Greymon doppelganger, GeoGreymon had ceased his fire wave, as he could see his scorching blaze had no effect on Taomon's magical shielding.

"Horn Impulse!" GeoGreymon exclaimed in a tone full of fury, before the dinosaur Digimon charged at Taomon, however the fox sorceress quickly deactivated her protective shield, as she knew that even though the flamethrower attack had failed to break through, it had most likely weakened her shield and the sharp horn on top of the tyrannosaurus rex's head most likely had the capability to break through the barrier, impale her and would end her life.

Not planning on letting that happen, Taomon leapt into the air, before she stretched out her sleeve-covered arms, aimed at the charging T-rex, and exclaimed. "Thousand Spells!"

Taomon then launched thousands of magical, red paper seals from her sleeves, which stuck to GeoGreymon and stopped the Greymon look alike in his tracks, as most of the seals stuck to his body, while a bunch covered his eyes, blinding the behemoth.

And when Taomon landed she activated every seal that was stuck to GeoGreymon's face and body, the result was an array of fiery explosions, that in turn dealt some serious damage to the dinosaur Digimon's body, though weakened, GeoGreymon wasn't going to go down just yet, as the masked man had a trump card up his sleeve.

"It seems GeoGreymon is no match for Taomon." The masked man commented to Rika, before he pulled out unusual looking device, which looked somewhat like a white Digivice, and then told the Digimon Queen in a sinister tone. "But let's see how she handles herself against his Mega form."

It was then the screen began to glow with ominous black energy, and in turn GeoGreymon was shrouded by the darkness.

Taomon quickly withdrew the magical calligraphy brush that was stored within her sleeve, as she wanted to take down GeoGreymon before his Digivolution was complete and to stop the masked man from capturing Guilmon and using him for his evil agenda.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon called out, as she painted a mystical character of pure light energy into the air before her, which she fired at the silhouette of GeoGreymon, who had been undergoing some transformations from within the darkness, including what looked like a set of mechanical wings had emerged from the shadowed Digimon's back, and what looked like a Gatling gun or a revolver had replaced his left arm, however, when the symbol of light energy struck the Digivolving dinosaur, the vixen sorceress was stuck to see her attack had no effect on the darkness that held GeoGreymon, and she could only watch as his transformation continued.

The horns on GeoGreymon's head shrunk, as his body grew larger, as did his tail, which gained a spiked ring at the end.

Thick spikes emerged from his kneecaps, while the cannon that adorned his arm shattered, leaving a massive arm, which looked just like his right.

And lastly, the wings on his back expanded and transformed into an entirely different shape, making him a completely new Digimon, as shown when the darkness scattered off the Mega level Digimon, in which the masked man announced wickedly. "Behold, the Digimon that will be the instrument of your destruction, behold ShineGreymon!"

Everyone, minus WarGrowlmon, who was still engaged in his battle against BurningGreymon, were shocked to see the transformation GeoGreymon had gone under, as was no longer a dinosaur, but a dragon.

A dragon that had been encased in various coloured armour from head to his sharp-clawed toes.

A gold coloured helmet had replaced the brown helmet he wore as GeoGreymon, while gold coloured gauntlets and leggings adorned his arms and legs.

White coloured armour was now covering his legs and tail, which had a gold coloured spiked ring at the end, while the top portion of his body, including his chest and shoulders, had been encased in dark red armour, as a Columbia blue coloured sphere was resting within his midriff.

And lastly, to complete the transformation from dinosaur to armoured dragon, the wings that had emerged from his back during his Digivolution, had spread out, revealing they were dark red, just like his chest armour, and just like his chest armour, Columbia blue coloured gems in a diamond shape had been adorned on the end of each wingtip.

"And now to show you what real power is!" The masked man announced, before he commanded his newly transformed Mega Digimon. "ShineGreymon, attack!

"Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon exclaimed, as each wingtip fired a blast of energy, adding up to a total of twelve blasts, straight at Taomon, who in turn called out. "Talisman Spell!"

It was then the same shielding spell she had summoned before that protected her from GeoGreymon's fire breath appeared around her at full strength, however, Taomon soon learnt that her magic was no match for the destructive power that was ShineGreymon, as the blasts smashed through her shield, struck the foxy enchantress, and due to the immense power of ShineGreymon's Glorious Burst attack, was severely injured and thrown back from the blast, until she slammed back first into a tree, where she De-Digivolved back to Renamon and fell unconscious as she landed on the grass.

"Renamon!" Rika called out in a mixture of concern and horror.

Back to the battle between WarGrowlmon and BurningGreymon, both dragons had recovered from their unintentional explosion beforehand, but unfortunately for Takato's partner, the opposing dragon was quicker than him, got to his feet and then surrounded his body in an aura of fire, before he roared out. "Wildfire Tsunami!"

It was then BurningGreymon launched all the fire off of his body, which WarGrowlmon was unable to escape and was engulfed by the scorching inferno; however, it would take more than a tornado of fire to take him down.

"Radiation Blade!" WarGrowlmon exclaimed from within the blazing whirlwind, before the android dragon lunged out of the flames, using the thrusters that were attached to his shoulders, and prepared to slash his enemy into pieces with his Pendulum Blades, however, BurningGreymon was quick to act and interlocked his claws with WarGrowlmon's, preventing Takato's Digimon partner from slicing him in half.

As the stalemate between dragons continued, it soon looked as though WarGrowlmon was going to defeat BurningGreymon, as his arms moved slowly towards BurningGreymon's head.

However, just before WarGrowlmon could plunge his Pendulum Blades within BurningGreymon's head and end his existence, the Ultimate level hazard dragon was momentarily distracted when he head Rika call out in a shocked tone. "Renamon!"

It was then WarGrowlmon tuned his head and was just as shocked as Rika was to see GeoGreymon had Digivolved into ShineGreymon, who had just slammed his right fist into the ground, before the Mega level dragon withdraw a sword as he pulled his hand out of the terrain, and could see that he planned to use it to finish off the unconscious Renamon.

Determined to make sure the Digimon he loved wasn't taken out of his life, WarGrowlmon charged the gunports on his chest with nuclear energy, before he exclaimed. "Atomic Blaster!"

WarGrowlmon then fired two radioactive energy blasts, which hit BurningGreymon dead on, causing the orange winged dragon to release his grip over WarGrowlmon's claws as he was knocked to the ground.

Now that his enemy had been temporally taken down, WarGrowlmon activated his thrusters and shot toward ShineGreymon and the still unconscious Renamon as fast as he could, as he prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for his love.

Back to ShineGreymon, the masked man's dragon knight Digimon gripped his sword in both hands, raised the sword behind his head, as he prepared to finish off Renamon.

As ShineGreymon shot his sword forward, Renamon came to, only for her vision to be filled with a sword coming straight for her, and in her weakened state, the fox Digimon was unable to fight back or escape.

It looked like the end for Renamon, but everyone was shocked, including the yellow furred vixen, when WarGrowlmon got in between her and ShineGreymon, protecting Rika's Digimon partner at the cost of his own life, as the blade pierced through his chest, in which Takato called out in a horrified tone. "WarGrowlmon!"

After ShineGreymon pulled his blade out of WarGreymon, Renamon's protector fell to his knees, as all his strength and energy left his body, before he closed his eyes, De-Digivolved back to Guilmon and collapsed before Renamon, who could see that the kind virus Digimon was still alive, as he was still breathing and wasn't being digitized, meaning ShineGreymon's sword strike was severe, but not fatal.

As ShineGreymon prepared to finish off the weakened Renamon and the unconscious Guilmon, the masked man interrupted, and commanded both ShineGreymon and BurningGreymon, who had gotten up from WarGrowlmon's radioactive powered blasts. "Cease your attacks and come here."

Both dragon Digimon obeyed the masked man's orders and each stood beside him, with ShineGreymon on his left and BurningGreymon on his right.

It was then the masked man pulled out another blank Card, which shot out a blast of dark energy, which enveloped Guilmon, before the unconscious red dragon Digimon's body began to shrink, until he had completely vanished, quite quickly as he put up no resistance due to his state of unconsciousness.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out in shock, as all he could do was watch as the dark energy withdrew back into the blank card, only now the Card had an image of Guilmon on it, shocking Rika, Renamon, Calumon, but most of all, Takato, as he had failed to protect his Digimon partner, and now the masked man had his best friend for whatever evil purpose he had in store for him.

The masked man broke the shock of the Tamers and the Digimon when he let out a wicked laugh, before he exclaimed triumphantly. "At last, Guilmon, the third dragon and bearer of the Digital Hazard mark now belongs to me!"

"Why...Why do you want Guilmon so badly?" Renamon asked in a weak voice, while Rika helped her up, as Takato and Calumon came to her aid and wanted to know what the masked man was planning to do to Guilmon as well.

"Even if I did tell you the purpose for Guilmon in my plan. None of you are going to be around to stop me." The masked man replied, before he ordered. "BurningGreymon, ShineGreymon, unleash all your fury and destroy them!"

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

"Glorious Burst!"

As the combination of bursts of light energy and the tornado of intense flames headed straight for Takato, Rika, Renamon and Calumon, a large dragon that seemed to be made of crimson coloured energy appeared out of nowhere and absorbed the attacks, protecting the Tamers and the two Digimon.

"What the!? The Crimson Dragon!" The masked man said in a stunned tone, as the Crimson Dragon evaporated, revealing his old nemesis and his wife.

"Yusei, it seems our paths have crossed yet again. And I see you've brought friends." The masked man pointed out, as he could see Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon, who were shocked to see that he now had Agumon's Mega form under his control, and the Legendary Warriors were with his old enemy too and were just as shocked, particularly Zoe, as they could see that Yusei was right, and Takuya was now a mindless puppet of the evil being before them, before the masked man pointed out, as he displayed the Card of Guilmon to Yusei. "But I'm afraid you're too late. I have what I came for."

"What's going on, Paradox? How did you survive our Duel and what do you want with these Digimon?" Yusei questioned.

The masked man, now identified as Paradox, replied in an amused tone. "As I told Takato and his friends before you arrived. There is no point in me telling you anything, as none of you will live long enough to stop me and nobody can stand up to the power of my Digimon."

"Think again!" A male voice, that was only familiar to Takato, Rika, Renamon and Calumon called out, before he exclaimed. "Double Impact!"

It was shortly after another voice exclaimed, which only the Tamers and their Digimon friends recognized. "Rapid Fire!"

Suddenly, a barrage of explosives hit BurningGreymon and ShineGreymon, causing both dragons to roar out from the pain, before they collapsed to their knees, as all the damage they had taken beforehand, combined with the onslaught of explosive weaponry they had just taken, had drained the pair of nearly all their energy.

It was then two figures dropped from the sky, revealing them to be the perpetrators of the assault, in which it was none other than Beelzemon and Rapidmon, followed by their Tamers, Ai and Mako, Henry and his girlfriend, Jeri, who made their way over to Takato and the others.

Seeing that both BurningGreymon and ShineGreymon were outnumbered, not to mention outmatched in power, Paradox decided he had spent enough time fighting against the Tamers, took the Cards containing the dragon Digimon off his Duel Disc, causing both Digimon to vanish, which left the Tamers speechless as how two Digimon could just vanish like that.

But before Takato or his friends could ask any questions, Paradox told Yusei and the others who opposed him in a serious and aggressive tone. "You so called heroes may've stopped BurningGreymon and ShineGreymon, but this changes nothing! There are only two more dragons to complete my collection, and then nothing will stand in my way!"

"And fortunately the final two dragons share the same world, so that will save me some time. Which means I can right the wrongs of history, erase the mistakes of the past and rid your very existences from each of your timelines!" Paradox told his enemies, before he let out a maniacal laugh, before he revved up his engine of his Duel Runner and shot off with an unbelievable amount of speed and drove away, as he vanished in a flash of light, leaving behind a group of confused Tamers, their tamed Digimon and a solemn Takato.

As Takato continued to stare down, as a feeling of woe filled his heart at the loss of Guilmon, it was then he felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked up to see the one Paradox called Yusei staring at him with an empathetic expression on his face, before he asked. "I take it the Digimon Paradox took belonged to you. Takato, that's what Paradox called you, right?"

"Yeah." Takato replied, before he asked. "But why did he take Guilmon?"

"And more importantly." Beelzemon started to say, before he De-Digivolved back to Impmon and questioned. "Who are you guys?"

"My name is Yusei." Yusei replied, as he introduced himself, before he motioned to Akiza, and told the Tamers and their Digimon. "And this is my wife, Akiza."

"I'm Marcus." Marcus informed, before he introduced his friends. "And this is my girlfriend, Yoshi, her Digimon partner, Lalamon and this is Rhythm."

"You can call me Zoe." Zoe said kindly, before she introduced her friends. "And these are my friends, JP, Tommy, Koji and his twin brother, Koichi."

Seeing as how Yusei, Marcus and Zoe had introduced themselves, not to mention saved their lives with the Crimson Dragon, Takato felt it only fair that he introduced himself. "My name is Takato and the Digimon Paradox took with that blank Card was my Digimon partner, Guilmon."

Hearing and seeing the sadness when Takato talked about losing Guilmon, Yoshi told the Tamer reassuringly. "It's alright, Takato. We know what you're experiencing, because Paradox came to our world and took a Digimon who meant a lot to us too, our friend, Agumon."

"Not to mention that masked creep took away my boyfriend, Takuya, with that blank Card trick he uses when Takuya was in his Beast Spirit form, BurningGreymon." Zoe added, which stunned the Tamers and the Digimon of Shinjuku, before Impmon questioned in bewilderment. "Hold on! You're telling us that BurningGreymon was once human?"

"Actually Takuya still is human. He's just a Legendary Warrior, like the rest of us. And because he wields the Human and Beast Spirit of Fire, he has the ability Digivolve into Agunimon and BurningGreymon, just like we can Digivolve into our own Digimon forms, because we own different elemental Human and Beast Spirits." Tommy explained, but his information was invalid, as Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Ai, Mako, Calumon, Impmon, Renamon nor Terriermon, who had De-Digivolved from Rapidmon and was now resting on Henry's head, had no idea what Tommy or Zoe were talking about.

Seeing the confusion on the Tamers' and the new Digimon's faces, Yusei asked the Legendary Warriors, Marcus and his friends curiously. "Maybe we should provide some information about ourselves and explain the situation of Paradox?"

"That way we can all be on the same page. Good idea, Yusei." Marcus replied.

Yusei then told Takato and his friends that he and Akiza came from another universe where there was a popular Card game known as Duel Monsters, which involved countless Monster, Magic and Trap Cards, let alone countless Deck types and strategies to ensure your victory.

However, even though Duel Monsters was created for the sole purpose to make friends and have fun, there were those who used the power of Duel Monsters for their own nefarious purposes, such as the Dark Signers and Z-one, but thanks to the power of the Crimson Dragon and the bonds Yusei and his friends shared with one another, they were able to defeat all the evils of their world that wished to destroy it.

Yusei then went on and told how Paradox came from a decaying and gloomy future, where he travelled back in time to steal the most powerful Duel Monster Cards ever created, so he could kill the games creator, Maximillion Pegasus, because he believed Duel Monsters was the reason his timeline had become a world of despair, and if Duel Monsters ceased to exist, then his future would be a better one.

But liking the way his timeline was and believing things could change for the better without the need to get rid of Duel Monsters, so the tragic wasteland that was Paradox's future would never come to fruition, Yusei used the power of the Crimson Dragon, which allowed him to travel into the past on his Duel runner, where he met two of the greatest Duelists ever, Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki, in which the three of them faced against Paradox in an intense three on one Duel.

Paradox did prove to be one of the toughest Duelist any of them had faced, but through the faith they had in their Decks, each other and themselves, they defeated Paradox, leaving no trace of him after the Duel was over, in which they believed that was the end of Paradox, however they were wrong when Yusei explained about his nightmare, somehow Paradox was able to survive their ultimate attack and had control of five dragon Digmon, which included ShineGreymon, BurningGreymon and now, Guilmon, in which Yusei assumed Paradox would Digivolve Guilmon to his Ultimate or Mega level if he isn't stopped.

It was after Yusei had finished that Marcus told how he Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon came from another reality, where he and his Digimon partner, and best friend, Agumon, had spent five years in their Digital World, where they were able to restore peace and order through their brute force and undying determination. Marcus then went on and told how after he returned back to the Real World, he was given a job as Squad Captain of the police force, by his old boss, and now Chief of the police force, Richard Sampson, with Agumon working by his side. However, earlier that day, Marcus, Agumon and Rhythm encountered Paradox on his Duel Runner, in which they believed him to be nothing more than a misfit lawbreaker, but they were proven wrong when Paradox told them he wanted to be caught, in which he used the blank Card trick on Agumon, before he took of and made his way into Yusei's dimension, in which he Summoned Agumon with his Duel Disc and was able to Digivolve him to his Champion level, GeoGreymon, in which he used GeoGreymon to cause chaos within New Domino City.

Marcus continued the story and explained that using the teleporter they had used to send Marcus and Agumon into the Digital World Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon were able to enter Yusei's dimension too, where they were arrested by the police force of New Domino City, better known as Sector Security, because they believed Marcus and his friends were the ones who orchestrated the attack.

But after running into Yusei, all charges for the crimes that Marcus and his friends had supposedly committed were removed, in which Marcus thanked Yusei and the two of them teamed up with their friends and one another to find and stop Paradox.

Zoe continued the story by first starting off by telling Takato and his friends how just three years ago she was an ordinary girl, who one day received an unusual phone message to go to the Shinbuya train station, where she boarded an elevator that took her underground to a secret train station, in which she boarded a train and was soon in the Digital World, where she met and befriended Takuya, JP, Koichi, Koji and Tommy.

Zoe then explained that though their journey they each found their Human and Beast Spirits, which allowed them to each Digivolve into the Digimon of their element.

And though their adventure to save the Digital World was a tough one, it was through their strength as a team that they were able to defeat the all the evils that had been set loose upon the Digital World and the mastermind behind all the chaos the Digital World had undergone, better known as the fallen angel, Lucemon.

Zoe went on with her tale by telling that as she was spending time with JP, Koichi, Koji, Tommy and Takuya, who became her boyfriend sometime after Lucemon's defeat, when Ophanimon, the Celestial Digimon who had sent them on their first adventure, told them the Digital World was in trouble once again, and not needing to be told twice, boarded the first Trailmon back to the Digital World.

It was there they encountered and fought GeoGreymon, but whether they beat him or not didn't seem to matter as it seemed that GeoGreymon's attack was just a trap, so Paradox could capture Takuya, while he was in his Digimon form, with his blank Card trick, before he took off on his Duel Runner.

And it was sometime after Paradox had left their Digital World, that the Crimson Dragon appeared, leaving behind Yusei, Akiza, Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon.

Zoe finished by saying that both Yusei and Marcus each told her and her friends about themselves, their world and how they had teamed up to stop Paradox, in which the Legendary Warriors decided to join the heroes from beyond their dimension so they could assist in stopping Paradox's diabolical plan and to release his evil hold over Agumon and Takuya.

After Zoe had finished the story, the Tamers and their Digimon were speechless as to the information they had each heard about the worlds outside their own, even Rika, the girl who normally didn't show any kind of emotion or feeling was surprised at the information she had heard.

It was then Renamon, who had recovered from her onslaught with ShineGreymon, broke the silence when the vixen Digimon questioned. "Alright, I can understand that you come from different worlds, and that you all wish to stop Paradox before he can complete his plan. But what I don't understand is out of all of us why did Paradox choose Guilmon and only Guilmon?"

"Before I answer that." Yusei replied to Renamon, before he turned to Takato and asked him. "Takato, could you tell us a little about Guilmon and your world?"

Takato was a little confused as to why Yusei wanted to know about his world and Guilmon, but seeing as how he, Marcus and Zoe had told them about themselves and whatnot, he felt it only fair and replied. "Uh...Yeah, sure."

Takato began by explaining that a few years ago he was unaware that Digimon or the Digital World existed and only knew about Digimon through the Digimon Adventure series on television, as well as the Digimon Card game, which he wasn't the best at, but still enjoyed playing it with his friends, and it was through the love of Digimon that inspired him to draw his own Digimon, Guilmon, which gave him life in the Digital World, before the newly created Digimon Bio-emerged into the Real World, where he meet Takato, who was naturally afraid to see a real life monster made of data, but then realized that Guilmon was no harm to him, and actually is his Digimon Partner, while Takato is his Tamer.

Takato continued his story and told how he and Guilmon eventually met and befriended Henry and his Digimon partner, Terriermon.

And though they started off as enemies, as she felt that Digimon were only created to fight and were programmed for nothing else, but soon learnt that Digimon had thoughts, feelings and were just as real as her, Rika and her Digimon partner, Renamon.

Takato went on and told that as the three of them used their Digimon partners to take down Digimon that had Bio-emerged into the Real World and were causing trouble, there was a Digimon who was now their friend, but before was a minor enemy, Impmon, who abandoned his Tamers, Ai and Mako because they kept fighting over him and treated him like a toy, and because of the way he was treated, tried to convince Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon to abandon their Tamers just as he did, but was unsuccessful, and during a moment of self-pity and anger, due to his inability to Digivolve on his own, was confronted by Caturamon, promised him the power he did not have in exchange for destroying the Tamers.

At first reluctant, the prospect of power was too great for him, and so Impmon finally agreed, in which the ground beneath him cracked open, causing him to fall into a pool of lava.

But when Impmon emerged from scorching liquid, he was no longer in the Real World, but was back in the Digital World, and was no longer the weak Rookie he was before, but was now a Mega level Digimon.

Takato went on and explained how he, Guilmon and his friends fought a group of evil Digimon calling themselves the Deva, who served one of the four Digimon Sovereigns, Zhuqiaomon, which captured Calumon and took him back to the Digital World so they could use his power of Digivolution, which was the purpose of his creation.

Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon and Takato's friends Kazu, Kenta and Jeri, who received her own Digimon partner, Leomon, then decide to leave for the Digital World to rescue Calumon, in which they manage to destroy all the evil Devas, but then meet up with Impmon, who was now the Mega level shotgun-wielding biker, better known as Beelzemon, who held up his end of the deal and tried to eliminate the Tamers and their Digimon, in which he managed to delete Leomon, which filled Takato with rage and hatred , corrupting Guilmon and causing him to dark Digivolve from WarGrowlmon to Megidramon, an act he regretted ever since and wished to never see that twisted abomination that was once Guilmon.

At first, Megidramon seemed to have the upper hand against Beelzemon and attempted to devour him, as Beelzemon tried to hold him off, acidic drool dripped from Megidramon's maw, burning through Beelzemon's jacket.

However, Beelzemon eventually won the battle by striking Megidramon's chest, which was his point of weakness, knocking Megidramon into unconsciousness.

Takato wished that he and Guilmon could start over, but as soon as Takato realized that he couldn't give up Megidramon quickly changed back into Guilmon.

Takato then wished that he and Guilmon could fight Beelzemon together as it should be; this resulted in him Biomerging with Guilmon to become his true Mega form, Gallantmon, who managed to defeat the wicked fiend, but spared his life, due to Jeri's plea.

Jeri's kindness reached Beelzemon and caused him to leave the battle zone without fulfilling his contract, and with the battle over, Gallantmon reverted back to Takato and Guilmon.

After the Tamers defeat, but not kill the Digimon Sovereign behind the Devas and Calumon's capture, Zhuqiaomon, they all learn that the true enemy was a program called the D-Reaper.

A program designed to reduce artificial intelligence to its original state if it exceeded its original parameters. However, the D-Reaper mutated, utilizing the data of the Digimon it deleted and evolved past them, making itself stronger than they were, meaning all of the Digital World would be deleted if the D-Reaper wasn't stopped. After Calumon gave his power of Digivolution to all the Digimon where the D-Reaper had arisen, the newly Digivolved Mega level Digimon, as well as the Digimon Sovereigns took on the renegade program, while the Tamers, their Digimon and Impmon, who had De-Digivolved from Beelzemon after having most of his energy drained from a swarm of Chrysalimon, that he had attacked before his battle against the Tamers, as he wanted to test his newfound power, returned to the Real World.

As the Tamers and their Digimon were reunited with their families and continued on with their lives, meanwhile, Impmon, after being not only spared, but saved by the people he had once hated and tried to destroy, decided to try and make right all the wrongs he'd committed towards others, especially Jeri and the other Tamers.

With new goals in mind, Impmon returned to and reconciled with Ai and Mako, who, to his surprise and joy, not only welcome him back with open arms, but tell him that they will do anything to convince him to stay with them, even stop fighting, which filled him with joy and in turn, accepted Ai and Mako as his Tamers.

Unfortunately their reunion as Tamers and tamed Digimon had to be cut short, as the D-Reaper had managed to escape from the Digital World and made its way into the Real World, where its programming believed that humans had evolved beyond their capacity and in turn, decided to eliminate all humans.

So Impmon decided to help fight with the others, but before he left, Ai and Mako gave him a small toy gun, with which he used to Digivolve into Beelzemon Blast Mode.

With his upgrade, Beelzemon joined the fight with the Tamers and their Digimon, and through their strength, bonds as friends and Guilmon exceeding the power of Gallantmon by transforming into his Crimson Mode, they managed to defeat the D-Reaper, all the agents it had created to scout and destroy Shinjuku, and revert the D-Reaper back to its original harmless state and sent it back to the Digital World, where it remained docile ever since.

After Takato had finished telling Yusei and the others about their adventures, Akiza told Yusei. "It looks like your theory was right, Yusei."

It was before the Tamers could ask what Akiza was referring to that Koji explained. "When Yusei came to our Digital World and we told him about our adventures, he believed that Paradox is targeting Digimon that are not only capable of Digivolving to a powerful dragon form and the lead Digimon of their team, but are also the strongest Digimon of each group."

"And after hearing about your fights against the D-Reaper and the Digimon that tried to destroy you, there's no doubt in my mind that Guilmon is the strongest out of all your Digimon, as he's able to excel his Mega level." Yusei added, in which all the Tamers and Digimon agreed, even though Impmon could change mode too, he knew Guilmon was still stronger than he was, and as much as she hated to admit it, Rika knew Renamon was not as strong as Guilmon.

"Alright, Yusei. What's our next move?" Marcus asked curiously.

"I'm unsure." Yusei replied, before he commented. "It seems whenever the Crimson dragon is able to find any sign of Paradox, he's already managed to capture the Digimon he wants for his collection."

"If only we could beat Paradox to the last world before him and warn the Digimon about his blank Card trick." Tommy said.

"But we have no idea where that is." JP replied, before he stated. "The only knowledge we have is that the last two Digimon are both heroes of their world, can Digivolve into powerful dragon forms and one can Digivolve to WarGreymon."

It was after hearing that information that Takato put the pieces together and said. "I think I know where Paradox will turn up next and he's going to target."

Hearing this intrigued the curiosity of Yusei and caused him to ask. "Who?"

"I bet he's going to go after the Digidestined of Odaiba and use his blank Card trick Agumon and Veemon." Takato replied, but after he said that, Rika told her leader in her usual tone. "I hate to burst your bubble, Gogglehead, but you know that's only a television show and the characters don't actually exist right?"

"I know what Takato is suggesting is improbable, however under the circumstances both Agumon and Veemon perfectly fit the description as they both are the Digimon partners of the leading Digidestined and can Digivolve into powerful dragons." Henry replied.

"Not to mention Tai's Agumon's Mega form is WarGreymon." Terriermon added.

"Alright. Now that we know where Paradox is going to turn up and that we need to save another Agumon and a Veemon, I think we should make our move." Marcus said, before he told Yusei. "Yusei rev up that Duel Runner of yours and let's go."

It was as Yusei got back on his Duel Runner, followed by Akiza, that Takato suddenly announced. "I'm coming too, Yusei."

"Sorry Takato, but it's too dangerous for you to come without a Digimon or a way to fight against Paradox." Yusei said to Takato.

"He's got a way. I'm coming with you, Takato. As will Terriermon." Henry replied.

"Takato, I know how much Guilmon means to you, as you and him share a special bond, just like I have my own bond with Terriermon. And I know if it were Terriermon who Paradox took instead of Guilmon, you would do anything you could to help me get him back." Henry told his best friend, in which Takato replied to his friend for his selfless gesture. "Thank you, Henry."

"No problem, Takato." Henry replied, before he told Jeri. "Jeri, I want you to stay here with Calumon, because I don't want you to be put in any kind of danger."

"I understand." Jeri replied, before she said. "Just promise me you'll come back safely."

"I promise." Henry replied, before he and Jeri shared a quick and loving kiss.

"You can count me in too, Takato." Impmon said, before he told his friends. "From the very first time I met Guilmon all he ever did was try to befriend me, and even when I took advantage of his naive and generous nature he still wanted me as a friend. And after all he's done for me, including sparing my life, I wouldn't be that great of a friend if I just abandoned him. So I'll help in rescuing Guilmon from Paradox and his evil."

"We know it will be dangerous, but Impmon is our Digimon and more importantly, our friend. So wherever Impmon goes..." Mako started to say in a determined tone, in which Ai finished the sentence, with the same amount of determination her brother had used. "...We go too."

After Yusei agreed to Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Ai, Mako and Impmon in joining him and the others in their goal to save Agumon and Veemon before Paradox could get his evil grip upon them, everyone turned to Rika, and Takato asked the Digimon Queen. "Rika, are you coming too?"

"Sure, whatever." Rika replied simply, as she crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders, before she told her friends in a serious tone. "But only because you'd be helpless without us, right Renamon?"

"Of course, Rika." Renamon replied in an ever-loyal tone, but she also knew she had to join in rescuing Guilmon; as the red dragon had risked his life to save her's and felt she had to save him from Paradox and no doubt, the evil that would be controlling him.

Seeing that the Tamers were ready and had joined Marcus, his friends and the Legendary Warriors in the fight to save their friends from Paradox's twisted influence, Yusei revved up the engine of his Duel Runner, but before he began to drive, the hero of New Domino City thought to himself. 'This is our last chance to stop Paradox from completing his plan. And if we fail I fear my nightmare will become a reality.'


	7. The face of evil revealed

Age of characters:

Davis Motomiya: Age 16

Kari Kamiya: Age 16

TK Takaishi: Age 15

Ken Ichijouji: Age 16

Yolei Inoue: Age 16

Cody Hida: Age 13

Tai Kamiya: Age 19

Matt Ishida: Age 19

Izzy Izumi: Age 18

Joe Kido: Age 20

Sora Takenouchi: Age 19

Mimi Tachikawa: Age 18

Jun Motomiya: Age 18

-Within an Odaiba of another dimension-

It was December 28th, and it had been nearly three years since the Digidestined were able to take down one of the greatest evils ever known, MaloMyotismon, and there had been big changes that had affected all the Digidestined's lives, most notable was the fact that Jun had become a Digidestined.

Some months after Imperialdramon Paladin Mode had plunged the Omni Sword into Armageddemon's head, releasing all the Kuramon inside, only to be sealed within the blade itself, defeating the wicked Diaboromon once and for all, Jun received her own Digivice, just like the older Digidestined's, and her own Digimon partner, a unique silver fox Digimon, with four tails, with white tips, better known as Silvermon, and knowing the seriousness and responsibility of being a Digidestined, the cute boy chasing teen changed her ways.

And through bonding with her own Digimon and the other's, befriending the Odaiba Digidestined and various battles against troublesome Digimon that the Digidestined accepted Jun into their group, in which none of them saw Jun as an annoying fan girl anymore, but a good friend and a valuable member of the Digidestined, including Matt, who now saw her as a smart and beautiful young woman.

And it was after Jun told Matt that she still loved him, Matt told Jun that he had fallen for her too, in which they realized the love they had for each other and made love that night.

The next week Jun and Silvermon moved out of their old home so she could be closer with her new boyfriend, and in turn, Gabumon and Silvermon's feelings for one another increased and the pair eventually mated.

Meanwhile, Sora was happy that Matt and Jun had fallen in love, as the Digidestined of Friendship and Love broke up prior to Jun becoming a Digidestined, but remained friends.

And shortly after their break up, Tai admitted his true feelings to Sora, in which she admitted that she loved Tai back, and after a passionate night, the Digidestined of Courage and Love became boyfriend and girlfriend, and just like Gabumon and Silvermon, Agumon and Biyomon realized that they loved each other, regardless that they were different Digimon species, and mated too.

While the lives of the Digidestined of Knowledge, Reliability and Sincerity remained relatively the same; the younger Digidestined had changes in their lives.

After assisting them in France, TK and Patamon had become very close friends with Catherine and Floramon, in which the Digidestined of Hope and his Digimon partner would occasionally travel to France, via Digiport, to see their French friends, as Catherine and her Digimon partner would do the same and use the Digiport to go to Odaiba, to see the boy and his Digimon partner who had saved them from the Mamemon brothers.

Ken and Yolei's relationship got deeper when the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity gave herself to her boyfriend in a night of passion that neither Digidestined would ever forget.

Cody continued training in the art of Kendo under his grandfather, and even earned some extra money as he taught Kendo to children who wished to master its skill, at a modest and fair payment.

Kari had fallen in love with Davis several months ago, over the time she spent as Digidestined, working beside her friends, brother and the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to protect the Real World and the Digital World from the forces of evil, she had seen just how wonderful a person Davis truly was, to her, Davis was brave, strong and was the kind of guy to never give up, even when things looked their darkest.

However, it wasn't as simple as that, for Kari had struggled with her feelings because she loved TK too and it was so difficult for her to choose between Davis and TK, mainly because they were both caring, kind and selfless people who had saved her life in the past, but when she looked deep in her heart, she knew it was Davis she wanted as her boyfriend, and as for TK, she still loved him, but not as much as she loved Davis and now saw TK as a very close friend or like a second brother, but she had yet to tell the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship how she truly felt about him, as he had stopped trying to impress her, which worried the Digidestined of Light and made her believe Davis' feelings for her weren't serious.

And just like her human partner, Gatomon had fallen for the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's Digimon partner, Veemon.

While the feline Digimon knew that Veemon wasn't the smartest Digimon in the Digital World, she looked past his faults and knew, that just like Davis, could see the blue lizard Digimon was brave, kind, selfless, strong and determined to make sure those he cared about were safe and it was those qualities that made Gatomon's heart skip a beat when she thought about him, but just like Kari, the Digimon of Light was afraid that the Digimon of Courage and Friendship no longer desired her as a mate.

Lastly was the leader of the younger Digidestined, Davis, who over the years had really matured, up to the point where he would try to reason with his enemies first, stopped getting into arguments with Yolei and most surprisingly called TK by his proper name.

Not only had Davis matured mentally, but physically, thanks to the hours he would spend playing soccer with Ken, Tai, Veemon, alone or anyone he could find who was willing, he was in terrific shape and his body was well developed, which Kari found very attractive.

And Davis' dream of opening his own noodle cart was slowly becoming a reality, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had been employed by Digitamamon to work at his restaurant.

At first, Davis had to do minor jobs, such as cleaning tables and washing dishes, but soon Digitamamon allowed him to actually do some actual cooking, a decision the mysterious creature within his egg armour that was Digitamamon felt was wise, as the teen showed true potential to become an excellent chef, so he took the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship under his wing, so to speak.

And after teaching Davis all he could about cooking, it wasn't long until the student surpassed the master, when the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship presented Digitamamon with a bowl of noodles, which the walking Digi-Egg found unbelievably delicious and wanted to serve Davis' noodles to the Digimon public, in which the ambitious young chef agreed.

And it wasn't long until Digitamamon's restaurant was serving Davis' noodles, which he named the 'hero's special', which was a huge success, and with all the Digi-Dollars Davis had earned, he would always treat his friends to meals whenever they were in the Digital World together, and soon, not only did the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship become Digitamamon's best chef, but he and Veemon became his best customers.

As for their feelings towards Kari and Gatomon, both Davis and Veemon still had strong feelings for the Digidestined of Light and her feline Digimon partner, but they both decided to stop trying to impress them and just wanted the women they loved to be happy, even if meant not being with them, but unknown to them were how Kari and Gatomon truly felt about them, as was a villain who was coming for Veemon.

Currently, within a large clearing within the Digital World were the younger generation of Digidestined and their Digimon partners had just arrived through a nearby television set, and were now waiting for the older Digidestined and their Digimon partners to arrive, so they could start the tradition they had started three years ago, celebrating the defeat of the malicious MaloMyotismon, but also, to mourn the sacrifices BlackWarGreymon and Oikawa made to protect the Digital World.

As Davis, Kari, Ken, Yolei, Cody and TK continued to wait for their friends, Veemon, Gatomon, Wormon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Patamon sensed something unusual was entering the Digital World, which didn't go unnoticed by their human partners, in which Davis asked his Digimon partner in a curious and concerned tone. "Hey, Veemon, what's up?"

"I don't know. But I have this feeling something is coming for us." Veemon replied, before he told his human friends. "And it's not from our world."

"What do you mean it's not from our world?" TK questioned.

"I'm not too sure, but I can feel it too." Patamon replied, in which all the Digimon agreed; as they could all sense the mysterious force from beyond their world.

However, before any more questions could be asked, a bright crimson coloured tear appeared several feet away from the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, in which Armadillomon told his friends in his usual Texan accent. "I reckon whatever's in that there tear is what's makin' us all edgy."

"You think?" Gatomon asked sarcastically.

It was what happened next really shocked them, as a giant crimson coloured dragon emerged from the 'crimson tear', letting out a loud cry as it emerged from the 'crimson tear' into the Digital World, but what happened next surprised and puzzled the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, as the Crimson Dragon shot past them, and then Takato and his friends were flung out of the Crimson Dragon and landed in an ungraceful way on the ground, with Renamon being the only one of the group to land on her feet.

Followed by the Legendary Warriors, who landed a little more gracefully than the Tamers did, but as JP got up, the wielder of the Spirits of Thunder whined. "I'm never going to get used to that."

And then Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm, who performed a tuck and roll maneuver as they emerged from the Crimson Dragon and landed on the ground, while Lalamon simply floated out.

And it was after the Crimson Dragon had evaporated, that Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, TK and Patamon could see a man and woman on a red motorcycle that looked like it was from the future, which drove past the Digidestined and Digimon, before the mysterious biker performed a 180 degree spin, then turned off the engine, took off his helmet, revealing his black hair and a strange gold mark running down his left cheek, and got off his vehicle. As the man and woman with the unusual devices fastened on their left arms approached the Digidestined, their Digimon partners got in front of their human friends, before Veemon asked the black haired male, as he clenched both his hands into fists and braced himself for a possible fight. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yusei." Yusei replied, before he asked the blue dragon. "And you're Veemon, right?"

Hearing that this stranger knew about Veemon left the Digidestined and their Digimon partners speechless, until Davis questioned. "How do you know about Veemon?"

"Keep your goggles on, Davis. It's because Takato here told Yusei about him." Impmon replied, as he pointed at the goggle wearing teen of his world.

"And how do you know about Davis and Veemon, Takato?" Kari asked, as she was intrigued as to how these people and Digimon they had never met before knew about their leader and his Digimon partner.

"It's because I saw Davis and his adventures in the Digital World on the Digimon television series from my world. Along with the adventures you all experienced, and the Digimon you, Gatomon, TK and Patamon faced when you were part of Tai's Digidestined team." Takato replied, which surprised the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, particularly the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope and Light.

"Alright, I can understand the whole you guys coming from another world. But what I want to know is why?" Ken asked, which Yusei simply replied. "Paradox."

"What's a Paradox?" Davis asked in a confused tone.

"Not what, but who?" Yusei told the Digidestined of Courage and friendship.

Yusei then told the Digidestined and their Digimon partners that he and his wife, Akiza, came from an alternate universe where a popular Card game was the main source of entertainment, however there were those who used the game for sinister motives, such as Paradox, who was an android from an apocalyptic future, who traveled through time to steal the most powerful Duel Monsters he could get his hands on, including Yusei's signature Monster, Stardust Dragon, so he could use their power to kill Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, and alter the future, but with the power of the Crimson Dragon, Yusei explained that he was able to travel back in time where he confronted Paradox in a three on one Duel, with the two previous 'Kings of Games', in which the trio put all they had in the Duel, and through teamwork and faith were able to take down Paradox's ultimate Monster, Malefic Truth Dragon, along with Paradox himself, however it seemed he was somehow able to withstand his supposed demise, and was now traveling through dimensions to steal heroic Digimon, which were the strongest of their team and could Digivolve into powerful dragon forms, in which he had already managed to capture three using a mysterious blank Card trick, while trapped the Digimon within the Card and in turn, made them a marionette that dangled upon Paradox's twisted fingers.

Marcus continued the tale by saying that he, his girlfriend, Yoshi, her Digimon partner, Lalamon and Rhythm were able to travel into Yusei's reality, after his Digimon partner and Rhythm's mate, Agumon, was taken from them by Paradox, where they teamed up with Yusei and Akiza in order to stop Paradox.

Zoe then went on with their story and told how their friend and her boyfriend, Takuya, was also a victim of Paradox's blank Card trick, because he and the other Legendary Warriors had the ability to transform into Digimon forms, and when Yusei, Marcus and their friends showed up, they immediately joined them in stopping Paradox and saving their leader.

Takato ending by explaining that his own Digimon partner, Guilmon had risked his life to protect Renamon, in which Paradox seized the opportunity and used the blank Card trick on his best friend, but before Paradox could finish them off the Crimson Dragon and Takato's friends showed up, in which Paradox fled.

And after Takato and his friends learnt what Paradox was up to, he and his friends teamed up with Yusei and the others, and from the information Takato had learnt about Paradox's plan, Tai's Agumon and Davis' Veemon were the last two Digimon Paradox wished to acquire before his collection of dragons would be completed.

After Takato had ended the story, Davis said in a serious tone. "If this Paradox jerk thinks he can get his hands on Veemon he can forget it! There's no way I'm letting my best friend become nothing more than a mindless weapon."

"That's what you think, Motomiya!" A familiar voice that dripped with pure malevolence called out, before a blast of dark energy shot past the Digidestined and hit Veemon in the back, which caused the dragon of the 'V' mark to cry out in pain as his body was enveloped by the darkness.

"Veemon!" Davis called out in a shocked tone, as Veemon's body began to shrink, until no trace was left of him.

It was then everyone turned around and were shocked to see Paradox, some distance away from the heroes of each world, standing on his Duel Runner, as it had switched to its flight mode and was hovering in the sky, who let out a wicked laugh, as he held up a Card with Veemon's image on it, before the vile being that was Paradox exclaimed. "Veemon, the forth dragon is now mine! And as soon as Tai arrives through the Digiport and brings his Agumon my collection will be complete and no one will be able to stop me and the power I will have under my control!"

"I don't think so, Paradox!" Impmon called out, as red fire balls above the tips of his fingers appeared, before he exclaimed. "Badda-Boom!"

It was then Impmon launched all the fire balls at the Digiport, causing the television set to explode in an array of red flames, cancelling the connection between that Digiport and the Real World.

-Meanwhile, In the Real World-

Within the Kamiya apartment were the Digidestined of Courage, Tai Kamiya, and the Digidestined of Love, Sora Takenouchi, along with their Digimon partners, Agumon and Biyomon, who were all around Tai's computer and had just set the coordinates to the Digital World where Kari and the others were waiting for them. "Digipor..." But that was as far as Tai could get in his announcement, as the Digiport suddenly shut down.

"Tai, what just happened?" Agumon asked in a confused tone.

"I don't know, Agumon. The Digiport just stopped working." Tai replied.

"Maybe Izzy can help fix this problem." Sora said, which made Tai smile, as her intelligence was one of the reasons he loved her so much, in which Tai made his way out of room, into the lounge room, and using the phone in the lounge room, dialed Izzy's home number.

It was then Tai waited for a minute or two, as he waited for someone to answer, until the voice of the Digidestined of Knowledge spoke on the other end. "Hello, Izumi residence."

"Hello, Izzy. It's Tai." Tai greeted in a friendly tone.

"Oh, hey Tai." Izzy replied, with the same amount of friendliness.

"Hey Izzy have you tried to go to the Digital World yet?" Tai asked curiously.

"Not yet. Why do you ask?" Izzy replied, as he wondered why Tai would ask such a question.

"It's because I was just about to enter the Digiport with Sora, Agumon and Biyomon where Kari and the other are at, but before we could enter, it just shut down." Tai replied, before he told Izzy. "And I was wondering if you knew what the problem was."

"I might have a theory. Hold on for a moment." Izzy replied, before he left the phone to check the problem.

It was less then a minute before Izzy retuned and told Tai. "Tai, my theory was correct. The reason you cannot access the Digiport to the younger Digidestined is because it no longer exists."

"What do you mean it no longer exists?" Tai questioned in a confused tone.

"What I mean is the Digiport has been destroyed, but there is no telling who did it and if was intentional." Izzy replied, in which hearing this information caused Tai's overprotective side of his sister to kick in and caused the Digidestined of Courage told the Digidestined of Knowledge in a worried tone. "We have to do something. For all we know, Kari and the others could be fighting a Digimon like MaloMyotismon or could be seriously hurt."

"Tai, try to calm down." Izzy said, before he told the Digidestined of Courage. "Listen, there's only one Digiport near the area Kari and the others are at, but it is a fair distance away."

Feeling like something was wrong in the Digital World, Tai told Izzy in a serious tone. "Izzy, I want you to tell the others to meet us there, ok?"

Hearing the seriousness in Tai's voice, Izzy told his leader loyally. "Sure thing, Tai."

"Thanks, Izzy. I'll see you and the others in the Digital World. See ya." Tai replied happily, but was still worried about Kari.

"Goodbye." Izzy said, before he hung up the phone, before following Tai's order and began to call the other older Digidestined.

-Back in the Digital World-

Paradox was furious as to what Impmon had done, and his anger turned into pure hatred, as the fiendish Digimon said to him in a teasing tone, as the Digiport had been reduced to a pile of smoking metal debris. "It looks like your plan to capture Agumon is now up in smoke."

"Why you insolent little creature!" Paradox exclaimed in a frenzy of rage, before he told Impmon aggressively. "You're really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Alright, no more running away." Yusei said, before he demanded. "Tell us what you're up to, Paradox."

"Very well, Yusei. I can see you and your new friends have come this far to stop me, so I think it would be fitting to tell you what my intentions are before I destroy you and the others with the very Digimon you're trying to save." Paradox replied, before he told Yusei. "But I no longer go by that name, Yusei. You can now call me Neo Paradox, as I have been reborn as a new form."

"Neo Paradox?" Yusei questioned, as he was confused as to what Neo Paradox meant by being reborn.

"As for what I'm up to it's quite simple." Neo Paradox replied, before he announced diabolically. "I wish to obtain the most powerful Digimon of each Digital World and use them to eliminate every Digimon in every Digital World!"

Hearing Neo Paradox's plan shocked all the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, humans and Digimon partners, before Marcus called out. "That's you're plan? That's insane!"

"Is it, Damon?" Neo Paradox replied, before he told Marcus. "Think about it. If Digimon never intervened in your life, you wouldn't have wasted the last five years trying to stop all the conflicts within the Digital World."

However, Marcus was unfazed by that fact and replied in a serious tone. "Yeah, but that also means I would never have known about Agumon, Thomas, Gaomon, Keenan, Falcomon and all the other people and Digimon who are like family to me. And I never would've met or fallen in love with Yoshi."

"Not all Digimon are bad, there are the good ones who have only brought people closer together and made their worlds better places to live." Koji told Neo Paradox, as he knew without Digimon, he wouldn't have ever met Koichi or made friends with the other Legendary Warriors.

"Lies!" Neo Paradox yelled, before he told the heroes and heroines of each reality. "Every world would be better off without Digimon. When you look down to it, all Digimon are nothing but diseases that should be purged from existence, so history can be perfected."

"From what I've come to understand Digimon are just like humans, with feelings and freewill. Sure, there are some Digimon who have made trouble in the past, but that doesn't mean every Digimon should be destroyed." Yusei replied, before he asked in a serious tone. "So, why do you hate Digimon so much?"

"Oh, I have no problem with Digimon." Neo Paradox replied in a calm tone, before his tone turned aggressive. "But at the same time, I do. They ruined my life and took everything away from me!"

'Man, this guy is half a cashew away from being completely nuts.' Davis thought to himself.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were only interested in rewriting the history of our timeline, so Duel Monsters never existed." Akiza questioned.

"Believe me, Akiza. I still want that." Neo Paradox replied, before he asked Akiza. "But allow me to answer your question with my own. Do you know why I wear this mask?"

"Yeah. Yusei said it was because you couldn't bare to see the desolate future you had come from." Akiza answered back.

"That's correct." Neo Paradox replied, before he told the new reason for his mask. "But now, I wear this mask for another reason. To hide my face, so I won't attract attention to myself."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you didn't wear a mask?" Kari asked curiously, before Gatomon added in a sarcastic tone. "Not to mention driving around on a flying motorcycle, while laughing like a maniac and going on about destroying worlds?"

Neo Paradox let out a small chuckle, before he replied in a sinister tone. "I'll let you be the judges of that."

It was then Neo Paradox removed his mask with his left hand, revealing his papaya whip coloured face, the familiar red mark that framed his right pale hazel eye, but a quite noticeable change in his face was that a portion of the skin on the left side of his face was a dark wheat colour and his left eye was differently shaped and a darker shade of grey compared to his right eye, which shocked Yusei and the others at his disfigured appearance, particularly Marcus, who was filled with shock, anger and confusion as he stared at the left eye.

"Long time no see, Damon. At long last we see each other face to face, so to speak." Neo Paradox said, as his voice changed to one Marcus never thought he would ever hear again.

"Kurata!?" Marcus questioned in a shocked tone.

"Marcus, you know that 'thing'?" Yusei asked, as he had no idea what was wrong with Paradox's face, but it seemed Marcus did.

"I'm not a 'thing'. I'm a human." Neo Paradox replied, as Kurata's voice took over, before he said sadly. "Well, I once was."

"Human isn't a word I would use to describe you, Kurata. Even calling you scum is putting it nicely." Marcus said to Kurata bitterly, before he warned his allies in a serious tone. "Don't believe a single word that comes from the Kurata side of this jerk's face."

It was then Marcus told how Kurata was a researcher from his world, whose experiments were not seen as ethical, as he used the deleted data of Digimon to create his own artificial Digimon, Gizumon, whose purpose was to permanently delete other Digimon. Marcus then went on and told how Kurata hired Ivan, Nanami and Koyuki to assist him in his goal in deleting all Digimon and to stop Marcus, Agumon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Thomas and Gaomon from interfering with his plans, up to the point where he used the trio in experiment that gave them the ability to transform into Digimon, just like the Legendary Warriors, but unlike the Legendary Warriors, the Bio-Hybrids used their power to destroy Digimon and the Digital World, until they were defeated by Agumon, Lalamon and Gaomon's Mega forms, ShineGreymon, Rosemon and MirageGaogamon.

However, that didn't mean anything to Kurata, as he had a back up plan, in which he used all the data of all Digimon his Gizumon army and the Bio-Hybrids had deleted to give life to his secret creation, Belphemon.

And things only went from bad to worse, as Kurata fused his very being within Belphemon, engaging the Demon Lord's Rage Mode, and making his creation even stronger and deadlier then before.

But even with the power of one of the Seven Great Demon Lords under his control, Marcus finished by telling how he and ShineGreymon used all their strength and managed to defeat the wicked monster and Belphemon.

With his ultimate Digimon defeated and his plan to rule both the Digital World and the Real World foiled, Kurata pulled one final trick out of his sleeve, in the form space-oscillation bomb, which he planned to destroy the Digital World with, however, the result was an unexpected one, as a large tear between the Real World and the Digital World opened up and sucked Kurata inside, never to be seen again, until now.

After Marcus had finished explaining about Kurata, every human and Digimon who had just learnt about his malevolent attitude towards Digimon were disgusted, in which Gatomon called out angrily. "You monster! Marcus is right, scum is too nice of a word to describe you."

"You got that right, Gatomon." Impmon replied, as he agreed with the feline Digimon, before he told the Kurata side of Neo Paradox, as he felt hatred surging through his body that he never thought he would experience towards a human, or what was once human. "I can think of over a dozen words to better describe you and your evil ways, but I don't want to say them in front of my Tamers. Let's just say that the bad guys I faced in the past acted like girl scouts compared to you!"

It was after hearing Impmon's statement that Kurata began to laugh wickedly, which only angered and confused Neo Paradox's enemies, in which Yusei questioned. "What's so funny, Kurata?"

"What's funny is that Gatomon and Impmon call me a monster and say I'm evil, but just like the first time we met, Yusei, is that my Duel runner not only has the capability to travel through dimensions, but just like before, it can also travel through time." Neo Paradox replied, as his voiced switched to Paradox's original voice.

"So what?" Rika asked seriously, as she didn't understand what Paradox was going on about.

"So, I have travelled tough each of your timelines and watched as you've each played the roles of heroes. It may be true that you teamed up with Digimon to protect and save your worlds, but those you fought against were Digimon who wished to do nothing but cause chaos and disorder to your worlds. And not all the Digimon I see before me weren't always on your side." Neo Paradox replied, as his voice switched back to its original mixture of Paradox and Kurata's voices.

"You." Neo Paradox said, as he pointed at Gatomon, before he told the feline Digimon. "You were destined to become the Digimon of Light. But you betrayed your so called destiny and joined forces with an evil that wished to shroud the real world in eternal darkness."

"And you." Neo Paradox said, this time pointing at Impmon. "You turned against your Tamers, tried to turn Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon against their Tamers. And in exchange for power, you accepted the role as executioner and tried to eliminate Takato and his friends."

The knowledge Neo Paradox had just revealed filled Gatomon with guilt, remorse and shame, as the memories of what she did while serving Myotismon, including trying to eliminate Kari, filled her mind, but then Kari told Neo Paradox in a caring tone for her Digimon partner. "Gatomon never betrayed anyone except for that vile vampire, Myotismon. And she never willingly became Myotismon's lieutenant. Gennai accidently dropped her Digi-Egg while he was fleeing from the Dark Masters, where she eventually wound up in the tainted fingers of Myotismon, who physically abused her and used other techniques to brainwash her into forgetting her true purpose. But some time after we became friends, Gatomon was able to see she was a good Digimon and helped us take down that power-hungry monster."

Hearing Kari's statement, as well as the care for her in her human partner's voice, made Gatomon realize she had nothing to feel guilty about, as what Kari had said was true.

Gatomon never chose to be on the side of evil, and had made up for her villainous acts by becoming Kari's Digimon partner and helping save the Digital World from the Dark Masters, Apocalymon, the Digimon Emperor and MaloMyotismon, in which the darkness that plagued her thoughts faded and were replaced with protecting her human partner and best friend, saving Veemon and the other Digimon Neo Paradox had abducted and defeating the evil being who tried to mess with her head and emotions.

Meanwhile, Impmon was filled with the same negativity Gatomon had experienced as the heinous acts he had committed when he was a selfish jerk and a power craving hired gun came back.

"Leave Impmon alone!" Ai yelled at Neo Paradox, which snapped Impmon out of his depression and surprised him that Ai would stick up for him, and the bandana wearing imp was more surprised when Mako told Neo Paradox in a serious tone. "It's not his fault he became bad, it's ours. If we had treated Impmon with more respect, he never would've run away and done all the bad things he did."

"And we don't care what Impmon did in the past, he's a good Digimon now." Ai said, before she told Neo Paradox. "And what's more, he's our friend and we forgave him, just like everyone else has."

Hearing Ai and Mako made Impmon realize that the people and Digimon he once saw as enemies were now his friends and all the misdeeds he had done in the past should have no effect on the present state of his life, because he knew that Ai, Mako, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Jeri, Renamon and even Rika were his friends, and he knew them well enough that they were the kind to see the good side, instead of the bad, and not hold grudges, which removed all the terrible feelings the purple fiend had been troubled with.

After Gatomon and Impmon were freed from the demons of their pasts, thanks to those who cared about them the most, Marcus asked Neo Paradox, as he pointed at his disfigured face. "Alright, Kurata. I want some answers. How did you and Paradox become this?"

"After my defeat by the hands you and your pitiful creature you call a friend, I was sucked into the Digital World, trapped in the very world I wished to see destroyed, along with those wretched creatures." Kurata replied, before he exclaimed in pure fury. " I had lost everything because of you, Damon! My career, my life and my chance to bring order to the entire world and the Digital World as its all powerful ruler!"

"As Days turned into weeks, those weeks turned into months and soon turned into years, but the fires of revenge continued to burn in my heart, particularly when I heard that you and your Digimon friend had intentionally entered the Digital World to save it from all the chaos I had caused. I knew I was powerless without my Gizumon, Belphemon or any form of technology, but I swore I would find a way to get my revenge on you." Kurata told Marcus spitefully, before a small smile appeared on Neo Paradox's face and Kurata said. "But one day, as I was searching for food or a way to escape the world that had become my prison, fortune smiled upon me when I found it."

"Found what?" Yusei questioned.

"Me." Paradox replied, which shocked Yusei, and when Neo Paradox could see the shock and confusion on his nemesis' face, Paradox told him. "Allow me to explain, Yusei. Seconds before my body was completely destroyed by your Stardust Dragon, I successfully digitized my mind within my Duel Disk, before I sent my Duel Runner and my Duel Disc, which contained a copy of my conscience, into cyberspace, in the hopes I would be found and revived."

"And that's what I found. At first I thought his Duel Runner was just an abandoned motorcycle, as it looked quite damaged and his Duel Disc, which I assumed was some sort of Digmon weapon, seeing as how I had never seen anything like it before. Even though I hated anything even remotely connected to a Digimon, my scientific curiosity got the better of me, in which I placed the Duel Disc on my right arm and was immediately bombarded with Paradox's memories. And in seconds I learnt everything about Paradox, including Duel Monsters, his depressing future and how he attempted to fix the future, only to have his chance ruined by you, Fudo." Kurata said, before Paradox's voice took over and went on with their tale. "And at the same time, I learnt everything about Kurata. I learnt about Digimon and the Digital World, how Kurata wanted these creatures permanently deleted and to become Monarch of his world, but was denied this opportunity when you and Agumon destroyed Belphemon and his dream, Marcus."

"It was then we both realized that we had two goals in common. To remove the mistakes from history that should never have been created and to get revenge on those who had stopped us from fulfilling our destinies." Paradox explained, in which Kurata added. "So in exchange for sharing my body, Paradox gave me the knowledge I needed to repair his Duel Runner, so I could finally escape the Digital World. But unfortunately, our fusion had an unforseen side effect. As time passed Paradox's body began taking over my own until I was nothing but this and we became a single entity, Neo Paradox. But that didn't stop us from finishing Paradox's Duel runner. Time travel, let alone travelling through dimensions wasn't an easy feet to accomplish, but through our combined genius we found a way. And by doing so, we soon learnt that there were worlds outside our own, including four Digital Worlds to destroy and four Real Worlds for me to rule. It was then I came up with the plan to use Paradox's blank Cards to capture and control Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Takuya and Damon's Agumon and use their power to crush and destroy all Digimon and anyone who dared to stand in my way."

"And after we had control over Marcus' Digimon, I decided we could use him to retrieve Aporia's old Duel Runner, Trinidart Ouroboros, from the Sector Security impound lot, so we could upgrade my Duel Runner, travel to my timeline and use the advanced technology of my grim future to separate us and give us our own bodies, so we could go our separate ways." Paradox informed the humans and Digimon, before he turned his attention towards Yusei and Akiza, and said in a tone full of rage. "But you and Akiza had to be the senseless dolts you are and stop us from our objective!"

"So after GeoGreymon's defeat, we decided to obtain the four remaining Digimon, that way the next time we would meet you and your wife, not even the mighty Majestic Star Dragon would be a match against five of the most powerful Digimon ever created. And with the pair of you out of our way, we would be able to head back to Paradox's future, get our original bodies back and continue on with our plans. With Paradox ridding his world of Jaden Yuki, Yugi Muto, Maximillion Pegasus and Duel Monsters to purify his tainted future. And me, becoming ruler of four worlds, with each world containing a Digital World, but no Digimon!" Kurata announced, before Neo Paradox let out a wicked laugh.

"Both of you are sick!" Zoe said in a disgusted tone.

"Of course I am not without some honour, which is why I have an offer for all the non Digimon I see before me." Neo Paradox said, before Kurata told Marcus. "This offer also applies to you too, Damon."

"Knell before me, swear your allegiance to me and relinquish your Digimon." Neo Paradox said, before he told the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Marcus, Yoshi, Yusei and Akiza in a diabolical tone. "Those who do this, I shall spare and will leave alone when I take over your world. Those who refuse will be destroyed along with their Digimon."

It was after Neo Paradox had made his offer that everyone, particularly the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, but most of all Kari, were shocked to see Davis get on his hands and knees.

"I swear..." Davis started to say, before he exclaimed in a determined tone as he got back up. "...I will never do what an egotistical jerk who only sees Digimon as things he can control tells me to do!"

After hearing that Davis would never betray his friends or Digimon, everyone agreed with him, in which Neo Paradox responded in a calm tone, as he drew the top six Cards from his Duel Disc. "I see you have made your choice, now prepare yourselves as you're destroyed by the very Digimon you're trying to save."

"But first, a change of scenery. I active the Field Spell: Malefic World." Neo Paradox called out, as he placed the Spell Card in his Field slot, which caused wisps of black energy to scatter across Neo Paradox's Duel Runner, leaving all but Yusei to wonder what was happening and what was to come next.

The wisps of black energy then shot forth from the Duel Runner in different directions leaving, all but Yusei, awestruck as wherever the wisps hit, the colour of that area would change and it wasn't long before the entire area had been coloured differently, the grass was now dark red, the trees were turquoise and the sky had turned an ominous purple.

"What just happened?" Takato asked in a confused tone, as he looked around the discoloured forest.

"Malefic World is what just happened. And with the power of the Malefic World, it allows me to Summon any Digimon with 'Malefic' in their name." Neo Paradox replied, before he explained the effect of Malefic World to his enemies in a tone of evil. "Oh, and one last thing. When your Digimon are destroyed, they aren't reborn as Digi-Eggs, but are permanently deleted and any of you who aren't Digimon will have their soul trapped within the Malefic World for all eternity."

"Look, I don't care about the change of scenery or this Malefic junk you're spewing on about." Davis told Neo Paradox in a serious tone, before he said demandingly. "Just give us back our Digimon!"

"I intend to. But they won't be the same as you remember them." Neo Paradox replied, as sinister smile appeared on his face, before he pulled out the Card Veemon was trapped in and then placed the Card on the second Monster zone on his Duel Disc, as he called out. "Come on out, MaleficVeemon!"

And indeed Neo Paradox was right; Veemon now had a helmet, which was white on the left and black on the right, which covered the top of his head, including his eyes, which now had similar markings to Neo Paradox's mask.

His left ear was encased in black armour, while his right ear was encased in white, and not to mention his chest and knees had been covered in black coloured armour too.

Seeing the strange looking helmet on Veemon's head and the unusual armour that was attached to his chest and knees was a shock to Davis and his team of Digidestined, but not as shocking as to what happened next.

"Veemon?" Davis questioned in a concerned tone, however in response, Veemon let out a loud and aggressive roar at Davis, like he was his enemy, seeing Veemon in this state infuriated the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and made him question Neo Paradox, aggressively. "You two faced freak! What have you done to my friend!?"

"I've simply introduced your friend to the power of the shadows. But that's nothing in comparison for what I have planned for him." Neo Paradox replied simply, before he called out, as he placed a Card in the first Magic/Trap Card slot. "Next I play a Card I made just for him. I active the Spell Card: The Malefic Digi-Egg of Miracles!"

"The Digi-Egg of Miracles?" Ken questioned, as the Digi-Egg of Miracles, only now it was coloured white and the symbol of Miracles was black, appeared in front of MaleficVeemon, before the Digidestined of Kindness asked in a shocked tone. "How were you able to get your hands on it?"

"Simple. I travelled to the time where it would be recharging after it's previous use and made a duplicate of it, only this Digi-Egg I transformed into a Card and filled it full of the power of the Malefic World." Neo Paradox replied, before he ordered. "Now, MaleficVeemon embrace the darkness before you and dark Armour Digivolve into an even greater Digimon!"

"What!?" TK called out in a shocked tone, as MaleficVeemon grabbed the Malefic Digi-Egg of Miracles, and by doing so, the Malefic Digi-Egg of Miracles transformed into aura of dark energy, which wrapped itself around MaleficVeemon's body, encasing him inside the darkness.

"You aren't the only ones who can Armour Digivolve, Takaishi." Neo Paradox replied slyly, as the darkness that MaleficVeemon was sealed in began to grow, before Neo Paradox called out. "Behold, as the shadows drip down through the cracks of time, and witness how the darkness pulls together to create a Digimon of pure evil. Come forth, MaleficMagnamon!"

The dark aura that cocooned MaleficVeemon broke open, and now, standing in MaleficVeemon's place was his Miracle form, however, the golden armour that normally adorned his body had been corrupted.

The armour covering his chest and hips was now black.

His shoulder plates were coloured white.

While the armour covering his left arm and right leg were coloured black, his right arm and left leg were coloured white.

And his helmet had been split in colour, the left side was white, the right side was black, but unlike MaleficVeemon, both of his eyes could be seen, only now they were completely coloured a terrifying crimson and filled with a never before seen evil.

'That's the second dragon from my nightmare.' Yusei thought to himself in a shocked tone, but his thoughts were interrupted when Impmon pointed out, as he got into a defensive stance. "Big deal. You may have Veemon's ultimate Armour Digivolution form under your control. But we still outnumber you! Fourteen Digimon to one!"

"I'm well aware of that, you filthy creature. That's why I plan to have the Odaiba Digidestined face MaleficMagnamon alone." Neo Paradox informed, as wisps of darkness gathered at the end of the Duel Runner's wings, and before any human or Digimon could react, the black wisps shot forward and engulfed MaleficMagnamon and the Odaiba Digidestined and their Digimon, and seconds later, the darkness was gone, as was MaleficMagnamon and the Digimon and humans the dark wisps had hit.

"Paradox, What have you done to them!?" Yusei demanded.

"Relax, Yusei. They are in no harm, yet. I merely sent MaleficMagnamon and his friends into another section of the Malefic World." Neo Paradox replied simply, before his tone turned sinister. "So they can have some time to catch up and 'play' with one out of four of my Malefic Digimon."

After Neo Paradox had explained his actions to Yusei, he turned his attention back to Takato and his fellow Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, Marcus and Yoshi and all the remaining Digimon.

"But don't think I've forgotten about the rest of you. I plan to have you pitted against the Digimon you are trying so desperately to save." Neo Paradox informed the remaining humans and Digimon, which sickened them all at what Neo Paradox was planning.

"Let's see which Digimon to Summon next?" Neo Paradox asked out loud, as he looked at the three remaining Cards in his left hand, it was then an amused smile appeared on his twisted face and said with the same amount of amusement, as he placed two out of three Cards in his right hand. "I've made my choice. But first, a riddle."

"You have got to be kidding." Rika responded in her usual serious tone.

"I'm afraid not, Miss. Nonaka." Neo Paradox replied simply, before he asked, as he held up the Card in his left hand. "Now then, what's black and white and red all over?"

After a few seconds, the answer to Neo Paradox's riddle hit Takato, like one of Renamon's 'Power paws', before he called out in a worried tone. "Guilmon!"

"So close, but I'm afraid that's incorrect, Matsuki." Neo Paradox replied, as he placed the Card with Guilmon on it, on the third Monster zone on his Duel Disc. "The answer was MaleficGuilmon!"

After Neo Paradox had called out his name, Guilmon appeared before the Tamers, and just like Veemon's friends, Takato, the Tamers and their Digimon were shocked to see their friend, the bread loving, gentle soul, better known as Guilmon had gone under a Malefic transformation too.

The left side of Guilmon's face, including his wing-like ear, was now covered in white armour, that had similar black markings to Neo Paradox's mask, while the right side of his face was normal, except for the crimson coloured eye, that looked similar to when he was possessed by the motorcycle, Behemoth, only now it was filled with evil, even more evil then the time he Dark Digivolved into Megidramon.

Black armour now covered the top of his chest, his stomach and his entire right arm.

Guilmon's claws were now black and the normally black markings on his body, including on his feet, legs, arms and the Digital Hazard symbol on his chest were now white.

"Oh, Guilmon. What has he done to you, boy?" Takato asked in concern for his friend, however it seemed MaleficGuilmon didn't much care for his Tamer, as he began to snarl.

"Malefic Sphere!" MaleficGuilmon exclaimed in an aggressive tone, as he launched a concentrated blast of black coloured fire from his mouth at his former Tamer, but acing quickly, Takato managed to dodge the corrupted version of his corrupted Digimon's 'Pyro Sphere.'

"All I've done is re-tamed Guilmon. Now he serves a new master." Neo Paradox Told Takato, before Neo Paradox pulled out Kurata's old Digivice, which was originally purple and green was now white and black, before the screen began to glow with ominous black energy, and in turn MaleficGuilmon was shrouded by the darkness, in which Neo Paradox told the goggle wearing Tamer and his friends. "Now, to Digivolve MaleficGuilmon into a creature of pure destruction."

All the Tamers and their Digimon partners Could only watch as the Silhouette of Guilmon began to grow larger and larger by the second, and as he continued to grow, his tail was slowly Digitizing, until it had vanished completely, while a pair of wings began to sprout out of his back and grew, to match the size of his enlarged body.

Everyone watched in a mixture of horror and disgust as his legs began to twist around each other in a sickening fashion, as if the bones in his legs had been removed, and it wasn't long until his two legs had fused together making a large tail, before Neo Paradox exclaimed, as the transformation was almost complete. "When the power of the Malefic World ignites the black fires of darkness within a monster of the past, he shall rise as a new form of wickedness. Say hello to an old friend, Matsuki! One I bet you thought you would never see again, emerge from your darkness and show us your true appearance, MaleficMegidramon!"

Everyone, particularly Takato, were filled with dread, as the darkness that contained Guilmon's dark side scattered, revealing the hazardous Digimon that was Megidramon, only he too was nothing but a Malefic monster for Neo Paradox to command.

All the red armour that originally covered his arms, body head and tail was now black, while the Digital Hazard symbol on his chest and shoulders were now white.

The bone structure of his wings was now black, while the innards of MaleficMegidramon's wings consisted of white membrane.

And to complete his transformation, his eyes burned with an intense amount of evil, even more then before.

But before any of the Tamers or their Digimon partners could react, Neo Paradox fired a secondary wave of black wisps from his Duel Runner, which shot forward and engulfed MaleficMegidramon and the Tamers and their Digimon, and just like what happened MaleficMagnamon and the Odaiba Digidestined and their Digimon partners, MaleficMegidramon, Takato and his friends were transported to a secluded section of the Malefic World, at the hopes to rescue Guilmon from the Malefic hold on him or to be reduced to ashes if they failed.

As Neo Paradox continued to stare at the two remaining Cards in his hand, he thought out loud. "Only two Digimon left to Summon, the question though is which one first?"

However, before Neo Paradox could make his decision, Zoe shouted at him. "Stop all this pain and suffering! And give us back our friend!"

Hearing her angered plea made a twisted smile appear on Neo Paradox's face, before he replied in a sinister tone. "If you insist."

"Appear before me and destroy those who stand against me, MaleficBurningGreymon!" Neo Paradox commanded, as he placed the Duel Monster Card which contained the leader of the Legendary Warriors on the forth Monster zone on his Duel Disc, in which a Malefic version of BurningGreymon appeared.

The dark red that encased his chest, arms, legs and tail had turned white, while the gold coloured Rudri Tapana fastened to his arms, as well as the gold armour on his chest, shoulders and knees had turned black.

His large wings that once shone a bright orange were now black.

While his helmet remained the white BurningGreymon had, the marks on his helmet were now black and looked similar to the marks that adorned Paradox's mask.

And just like the two Digimon who had fallen under the corruption of the Malefic World, MaleficBurningGreymon's eyes had turned a vile red, leaving no trace of Takuya or his humanity.

It was after MaleficBurninGreymon let out a roar of pure aggression, showing the Legendary Warriors that their friend and leader had become a monster of darkness, which made Koji shout at Neo Paradox in an angered tone. "That isn't what she meant!"

"I know. But this way is more entertaining." Neo Paradox replied drolly, before he told JP, Koichi, Koji, Tommy and Zoe. "So if you want any chance to save your friend, you should Spirit Evolve before he incinerates you into oblivion."

But before the Legendary Warriors could even pull out their D-Terminals, they too were shot by wisps of black energy, as was MaleficBurningGreymon, in which they were separated from Yusei, Marcus and their friends, to fight the corrupted Beast Spirit, which held Takuya.

Seeing as how Yusei, Akiza, Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon were the only ones left, and how he now only held one Card, Kurata exclaimed in a maniacal tone, as Neo Paradox placed the Card on the fifth Monster zone on his Duel Disc, which contained Marcus' best friend. "Behold, Damon, the Digimon who ruined my life and will end yours. I Summon MaleficShineGreymon!"

As MaleficShineGreymon appeared before Marcus and the others, everyone, particularly Rhythm, could see that their friend and her mate no longer resembled the heroic Digimon he once was.

The armour covering his chest, legs and his wings was now black, while the normally light blue gems that were in his chest and wings were now white.

His gauntlets and the armour around his legs were now both coloured white, as was the gold ring on the end of his tail, as black spikes had emerged from the ring.

And the colour of his helmet had been divided, the left side black, while the right side was white.

Lastly, his eyes were fuelled with the evils of the Malefic World, making them a wicked red colour.

As MaleficShineGreymon stared down at those he now considered as his enemies, Lalamon then told her human partner in a worried tone. "Yoshi, I'm not sure I can defeat Agumon."

"I hear you, Lalamon. I have doubts even your Burst Mode wouldn't be enough to help free Agumon from the control of Neo Paradox and the Malefic World." Yoshi replied.

It was then Yusei and Akiza stood beside Yoshi and activated their Duel Discs, before Akiza told her. "Don't worry, Yoshi. We'll help any way we can."

"But Akiza..." Yoshi tried to warn, but was interrupted by Yusei, who told her in a serious tone. "Seriously, Yoshi. We know the danger we're up against. But we also know that as long as we trust our Cards and believe in one another, we'll emerge victorious."

Hearing the seriousness in Yusei's voice and seeing their determination to help her in their eyes made Yoshi realize it would be wise if Yusei and Akiza fought beside her, as they had fought evil before and emerged victorious, in which Yoshi nodded her head in approval, and in response, Yusei and Akiza nodded back, before the 'Third King of Games' and his wife drew five Cards from the top of their Decks, as they prepared to face the evil form of ShineGreymon, in the hopes of freeing him from the control of the Malefic World.


	8. The ties of friendship

I'm not the best when it comes to fight scenes and I just wanted opinions on what I have so far, more will be put up later.

I plan for the heroes to fight against their corrupted friends, but are no match for them at first, but summon the strength to take down the Malefic Digimon and return them to normal.

Sorry to those if this is a spoiler or wanted evil to win, but in Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh! the good guys always prevail, standard hero role.

And if anyone can think of Card Yusei and Akiza should use against MaleficShinegrymon, please tell me. (Stardust and Black Rose will be added)

-Meanwhile-

As Neo Paradox had pitted the once good Digimon against their friends, within another section of the Digital World were Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Jun, Silvermon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe and Gomamon who had met at the Digiport, as per their leader's orders, and were now sticking close together as a team as they made their way through the forest of Digital World.

Although Tai wanted to Warp Digivolve Agumon to WarGreymon and make his way to Kari as fast as possible, to make sure she was alright, he decided it would be better if they paced themselves and their Digimon partners saved their energy for whatever could be threatening the balance of the Digital World.

As the Digidestined continued their journey to find the younger Digidestined both Matt and Jun helped reassure Tai that his sister would be fine, as they could understand what the Digidestined of Courage was feeling, as they too worried about their siblings.

"Don't worry, Tai. I'm sure Kari is fine." Matt told Tai encouragingly.

"Yeah, and if there is some Digimon causing trouble, remember she has Gatomon to look after her." Jun said, before she added. "Not to mention Davis is with her and wouldn't let anything happen to your sister."

"And where there's Davis, Veemon will be by his side, who is a worthy and tough opponent that can't be taken down so easily." Silvermon mentioned; unaware Veemon had switched to the side of evil.

It was then the Digidestined and their Digimon partners stopped and were mystified to see that everything, except for themselves, began to change colour, and it was only seconds till the entire area had been coloured differently. As everyone took a moment to look at, and even take in, the unnatural beauty around them, they could feel a feeling of evil radiating from the change of scenery, in which Jun asked curiously. "Hey, guys. I know I haven't had adventures in the Digital World like you have. But has this ever happened before?"

"Never." Tai replied, before he told his friends in a serious tone. "That's why we should pick up the pace."

"Right." Everyone replied, before they all started to move faster through the ominous forest, and as they did, the Digidestined of Courage thought to himself. 'Kari, please be ok.'

-With the Digidestined of Light-

The younger Digidestined and their Digimon were confused as to what just happened.

One second they were about to face against the darkened Magnamon with the help of ten Digimon and two of the greatest Duelists of New Domino City had to offer, but now, they had been separated from their allies, but not from MaleficMagnamon, and were in an entirely new area of the Malefic World.

Though, they were certain about one thing, they had to free Veemon from the curse of the Malefic World, even if that meant having to attack their former ally.

So every Digidestined, minus Davis, pulled out their D-3 and used them to Digivolve their Digimon partner.

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Wormon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

After Patamon, Wormon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon had Digivolved to their Champion forms, the Digimon of Hope and the Digimon of Love stayed back as they each prepared a long-range attack, while the Digimon of Kindness, Knowledge and Light went to face MaleficMagnamon head on with a direct attack.

"Stinging Strike!" Stingmon exclaimed, as he flew forward, as pink energy spikes emerged from his shoulders.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon exclaimed, as he launched his spiked tail, which he planned on using to crush and pierce MaleficMagnamon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon exclaimed, as she clenched her right paw into a fist and got ready to strike.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon exclaimed, as he fired a beam of shining gold energy from his right fist.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon exclaimed, as he fired several rings of energy from his mouth.

However their attack were all in vain, as MaleficMagnamon exclaimed in a darker version of his original voice. "Malefic Barrier!"

A transparent sphere of darkness then surrounded MaleficMagnamon, in which when Stingmon, Ankylomon and Gatomon struck the black shield, their attacks were nullified and they were repulsed by the darkness, and just like their friends, the attacks of Angemon and Aquilamon couldn't break through the Malefic shielding that was protecting their corrupted friend.

It was then MaleficMagnamon lowered his barrier of Malefic energy, before he rose his arms into the air at Angemon and Aquilamon and exclaimed. "Malefic Blaster!"

Suddenly, MaleficMagnamon fired a blast of dark energy from each of his hands, which Angemon and Aquilamon were unable to dodge the attacks fast enough and were stuck in the chest, inflicting a great amount of pain to the angel and bird Digimon, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Angemon!" TK called out in a concerned tone.

"Aquilamon!" Yolei called out with the same amount of concern for her Digimon partner.

But both the Digidestined of Hope and the Digidestined of Love were glad to see their Digimon partners get up, before TK asked Angemon. "Angemon, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but MaleficMagnamon's power is unbelievable." Angemon replied, in which Aquilamon added. "No wonder Neo Paradox wanted Veemon so badly."

"Well, it looks like it's going to take a lot more than our Digimon's Champion forms to take MaleficMagnamon down." Yolei pointed out, before she asked Kari, as she pulled out her D-3. "Kari, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet." Kari replied, as a smile appeared on the Digidestined of Light's face, as she pulled out her D-3, followed by Cody and TK.

"Aquilamon...!"

"Gatomon...!"

"DNA Digivolve to...Silphymon!"

"Ankylomon...!"

"Angemon...!"

"DNA Digivolve to...Shakkoumon!"

It was after the Digimon of Love and Light and the Digimon of Knowledge and Light had successfully fused into two new entities that Stingmon's pink blades emerged from his shoulders and took off at MaleficMagnamon, at the hopes this time he would be able to strike before his darkened friend would be able to activate his 'Malefic Barrier', or figure out if the 'Malefic Barrier' had a weakness, such as a time limit or if the shield had a weak spot.

"Stinging Strike!" Stingmon announced, as he shot out at MaleficMagnamon, anticipating his enemy to activate his 'Malefic Barrier'. However Stingmon was shocked when MaleficMagnamon didn't perform his shield of darkness, but instead quickly dodged the his attack, before he grabbed Stingmon's right arm swung him around and threw him at Silphymon, who had taken flight, in which both the insect Digimon and the bird/beast hybrid Digimon collided and fell to the ground.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon suddenly announced, before he fired a pair of red lasers from his eyes, which struck MaleficMagnamon, causing Magnamon's malicious side to roar out at the angel/dinosaur hybrid, whether it was from pain or anger was unknown, but what was known was still able to fight.

"Malefic Punch!" MaleficMagnamon roared, as he pulled his right arm back, before he slammed his fist into Shakkoumon's chest, knocking the Ultimate level Mutant Digimon down, but unlike the evil form that had taken over Magnamon, Shakkoumon had allies he knew had his back, in which Silphymon and Stingmon, who had recovered from their collision and were back in the air, in which Aquilamon and Gatomon's fusion called out, as a red coloured energy ball formed in his hands. "Static Force!"

It was then Silphymon fired the energy ball at MaleficMagnamon, but just like before, the evil force that had cursed Magnamon caused him to call out. "Malefic Barrier!"

Yet again, MaleficMagnamon was surrounded by a sphere created by the very darkness of the Malefic world, which protected him from Silphymon's energy ball.

However, the second MaleficMagnamon deactivated the protective barrier of ominous black energy, and was about to strike down Silphymon, Stingmon quickly called out. "Insect Lord!"

Suddenly Stingmon summoned a swarm of insects out of nowhere, which swarmed around MaleficMagnamon, preventing from him from attacking, let alone moving, as the swarm was too large for him to escape from.

Seeing MaleficMagnamon trying his hardest to escape from and fight against Stingmon's insect army, gave Silphymon and Shakkoumon the perfect chance to strike.

"Static Force!" Silphymon announced, as he charged up another red sphere of energy, before the Animal Digimon fired his energy ball at MaleficMagnamon.

"Kachina Bombs!" Shakkoumon called out, as his chest opened up, before he fired a barrage of explosive clay discs at MaleficMagnamon, in which, due to Stingmon's distracting swarm, the evil Magnamon was unable to fight or defend himself, and was consumed by a massive explosion, created from Silphymon's energy attack and Shakkoumon's clay bombs.

But as the explosion was over and the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see, that a part from a few scorch marks and some cracks in his armour, MaleficMagnamon was still standing.

It was then MaleficMagnamon let out a war cry of uncontrollable fury, as a malevolent aura of darkness surrounded his entire being, before he roared out, as he released all the built up the darkness. "Malefic Explosion!"

While the Digidestined had moved away from the battle zone before TK, Cody, Kari and Yolei had DNA Digivolved Angemon, Armadillomon, Gatomon and Hawkmon, and Silphymon and Stingmon were safely in the air and out of the blast radius, Shakkoumon wasn't as lucky, as he was engulfed in the destructive force that was 'Malefic Explosion'.

And it was after the cataclysmic attack of untold darkness wore off, the Digidestined were shocked at the damage MaleficMagnamon had inflicted to all he had hit, but out of all the Digidestined, Cody and TK were the most shocked, as they could see Armadillomon and Patamon, both lying on their stomachs, badly wounded and semi conscious.

But the Digidestined would have to worry about Armadillomon and Patamon later, as the fight against MaleficMagnamon continued, however, it looked like they wouldn't have to wait too long, as dark energy gathered around MaleficMagnamon's chest and shoulder armour, before he exclaimed in a tone of fury. "Malefic Blaster!"

It was then MaleficMagnamon launched all the darkness straight at Silphymon and Stingmon, who were unable to defend themselves from the attack, and were stuck down.

However, as they were plummeting back to the ground MaleficMagnamon shot up and grabbed Silphymon's left wrist with his right hand and Stingmon's right wrist with his left hand, which surprised the pair, thinking that the good side of Veemon was fighting against his Malefic counterpart, but they soon learnt how wrong they were when the Malefic armoured dragon pulled them upward, only to release his hold of their wrists and wrap each of his hands around their necks, before the wicked side of Magnamon began to tighten his grip, choking the life out of them, as all they could do was helplessly stare into MaleficMagnamon's wicked red eyes.

It seemed like it would be the end of Silphymon and Stingmon, but as a desperate move, the insect Digimon managed to pull out the pink blade from his right shoulder, before he managed to weekly call out. "Stinging Strike!"

While Stingmon's attack missed MaleficMagnamon's body, the insect Digimon's blade was able to slice through his enemies' left shoulder, breaking off a part of his Malefic armour and digitizing it into nothingness as it separated from its owner.

Enraged by this, MaleficMagnamon stopped choking his former allies, before he aimed them at the ground, as Silphymon and Stingmon could each feel the hand that still held them begin to fill up with negative energy.

"Malefic Blaster!" MaleficMagnamon exclaimed in an aggressive tone, as he fired dark energy from each of his hands, striking Silphymon and Stingmon, and slamming the pair into the weekended ground, in which Silphymon was unable to take anymore and De-Digivolved back to Gatomon and Hawkmon, while Stingmon still had enough energy to maintain his Champion form, but was just as injured as his friends were.

While all the Digidestined were shocked at what they had just witnessed, Davis was the one who was affected by this more than his friends, not only did he feel as he had failed Veemon for letting Neo Paradox get his wicked hold on him and transform him into the Malefic monster they were now being pulverized by, but he felt powerless, as he had no way to help his friends in their fight, he just hoped that Yusei and the others were in a better situation than he and his allies were in.

-With the Tamers-

Things were not going any better for Takato and his friends, as they were up against Guilmon's dark side, Megidramon, only now he had been further corrupted by the negative energy of the Malefic World. While the Tamers, particularly Ai and Mako were scared to see MaleficMegidramon,

Impmon knew that as Beelzemon he could emerge victorious, as he managed to take down the Mega level bearer of the Digital Hazard symbol in the past, and knew with the help and support of his Tamers and friends that he would be able to return Guilmon back to his kind and considerate side.

So, using the power Caturamon had given him, which was strengthened by the bonds he had with Ai and Mako, Impmon Warp Digivolved to Beelzemon, in which MaleficMegidramon let out a loud and infuriated roar, which caused the second known Demon Lord to state. "I think big red remembers me."

"Malefic Flame!" MaleficMegidramon roared out, before a he released a maelstrom of black flames straight at Beelzemon, who quickly grabbed Ai and Mako and leapt to the ground, narrowly avoiding the shadow scorch wave.

"Yeah, he definitely remembers me." Beelzemon stated sarcastically, before he got back up and asked his Tamers in a concerned tone. "Ai, Mako are you alright?"

"We're ok." Ai replied, as she and Mako got up, which made Beelzemon smile, before he told his Tamers in a serious tone. "Ai, Mako when I first versed Megidramon, his attacks were destructive, violent and unpredictable. And seeing that Malefic version of his 'Megiddo Flame' makes me bet that you guys are in serious danger if you're anywhere near me. So I want you both to get a safe distance away from me with Takato, Rika and Henry. Got it?"

"We got it." Ai and Mako both replied, before Beelzemon's Tamers, along with Takato, Henry and Rika took off from the area that would soon become a war zone.

Knowing his Tamers were now safe from any danger, Beelzemon focused all his attention on MaleficMegidramon, as he braced himself for a long and no doubt painful fight.

"Alright, you canned salamander. You want a rematch?" Beelzemon questioned MaleficMegidramon in a mocking tone, which further enraged the savage dragon, proven when he charged at Beelzemon, in which the biker Digimon did the same and shouted. "Then bring it on!"

As Beelzemon continued his charge against MaleficMegidramon, a sphere of energy, courtesy of the data he acquired after defeating Makuramon, formed in his right hand.

"Primal Orb!" Beelzemon announced, as he threw the globe at MaleficMegidramon, trapping the Mega level Malefic monster within a transparent bubble, which seemed had the strength to contain its captor, as the Malefic dragon of the hazard was unable to escape.

But just as Beelzemon was about to withdraw his Berenjena brand shotguns and blast all the Malefic energy out of Guilmon, his plan was thwarted when MaleficMegidramon howled out. "Malefic Howling!"

It was then the barrier containing MaleficMegidramon shattered, knocking Beelzemon down, as a massive shockwave struck him down, and it was when the Demon Lord opened his eyes, he quickly brought his arms up to defend himself, as it seemed history was repeating itself, as the darker version of Megidramon tried to devour him.

Noticing that Renamon or Terriermon had not engaged in the fight, Beelzemon called out to his Digimon friends, as acidic saliva dripped from MaleficMegidramon's maw, which burnt through Beelzemon's jacket and mask and caused the shotgun wielding Digimon to wince in pain, as he could not only feel the acidic effect of his corrupted friend's drool burn his skin, but he could also feel the very darkness of the Malefic World stinging him too. "What are you guys waiting for? Digivolve and help me!"

After hearing Beelzemon plea for assistance, Rika and Henry each pulled out a Blue Card from their Digimon decks, before they both called out, as they swiped their blue Card through their D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

When Taomon and Rapidmon appeared to aid Beelzemon in his predicament, the tamed Digimon of Ai and Mako called out, as he continued to hold back MaleficMegidramon from eating him. "Now's your chance, strike him down with everything you've got!"

But before they could attack, Mako stated in a concerned tone. "You can't! You'll hurt Beelzemon!"

"Don't worry about me." Beelzemon told Mako reassuringly, before he commanded to his Ultimate Digimon allies. "Hit him!"

"No don't!" Ai shouted, with the same amount of concern for her Digimon partner Mako had expressed.

Even though Ai and Mako's hearts were in the right place, Beelzemon could feel his arms start to give out and knew if his Tamers kept trying to help him, it wouldn't be long until MaleficMegidramon would bite his head off and devour his remains, so acting quickly the Demon Lord launched both his feet into MaleficMegidramon's chest, knocking the darker version of Megidramon back, allowing Ai and Mako's Digimon partner to get up and withdraw his shotguns.

"Now take him down!" Beelzemon called out to Taomon and Rapidmon, before he exclaimed, as he fired several rounds from his two Berenjena shotguns at MaleficMegidramon.

"Double Impact!"

"Talisman of Light!"

"Rapid Fire!"

As the combination of explosive shotgun shells, mystical light energy and volatile missiles headed for MaleficMegidramon, aiming for the MaleficMegidramon's chest, as they knew that was his Achilles' heel, but before any of their attacks collided with their intended target, the dragon infused with the power of the hazard and Malefic World brought his wings forward and used them as a shield, in which the Tamers, Ultimate level pair and Mega Digimon were astounded to see that not only was the Mega level Malefic monster unharmed when their attacks struck him, but his wings showed no signs of injury.

But one thing was for sure, their attempt to harm him seemed only to enrage MaleficMegidramon, as shown when the further corrupted dragon pulled his wings back and exclaimed in a furious howl. "Malefic Howling!"

As a black coloured lava-like substance erupted from MaleficMegidramon's mouth, which struck down Taomon, Guilmon's dark side's howl attack caused the Tamers, Rapidmon and Beelzemon to close their eyes and cover their ears, as the howl was quite intense.

It was while Rapidmon was protecting his senses that MaleficMegidramon went for him, and before the green armoured Digimon knew what happened, he was now stuck within the maw of his former friend.

As Rapidmon tried desperately to escape from MaleficMegidramon's maw, he could feel the acid-like saliva begin to corrode and weaken his armour and the vicious beast that was once a gentle Rookie's fangs began to slowly break through the weakening armour of the Android Digimon. Rapidmon knew it wouldn't be long before he was bitten into oblivion, but fortunately for Henry's Digimon partner, Beelzemon, who had recovered after the ear-splitting howl, shot up, as he pulled his right arm back and shouted in a determined tone, as he planned to save his friend. "Darkness Claw!"

It was then Beelzemon shot his arm forward and raked his sharp claw-like fingers across MaleficMegidramon's face, causing the hazardous Mega dragon to roar in pain and release Rapidmon from his mouth.

While MaleficMegidramon was still recovering from Beelzemon's claw strike, the Demon Lord and Rapidmon made their way over to Taomon and helped her back up.

"Taomon, are you ok?" Beelzemon asked in a concerned tone.

"I've been better." Taomon admitted, as she had taken quite a hit, as shown by her badly burnt robes, however they would have to worry about that later, as they all herd MaleficMegidramon let out another roar of pure aggression.

"Malefic Flame!" MaleficMegidramon roared out violently, as he released another wave of black flames at the Digimon trio, but Taomon quickly exclaimed. "Talisman Spell!"

It was then Taomon summoned a sphere of magical energy to protect herself and her friends from MaleficMegidramon's inferno of darkness, but unfortunately her shielding couldn't withstand the intense conflagration and soon the scorching blackness broke through Taomon's barrier and engulfed her, Beelzemon and Rapidmon.

And it was after the flames of the Malefic World dispersed that the Tamers were all shocked and horrified to see Taomon and Rapidmon had De-Digivolved back to Renamon and Terriermon and were lying on their stomachs, and looked to be in a great amount of pain, while Beelzemon, whose jacket and skin had been badly burnt, still remained standing, but not for long, as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

-Within the section of the Malefic World that held the Legendary Warriors-

Around the same time the Tamers had engaged in battle against MaleficMegidramon, the Legendary Warriors prepared pulled out their D-Tectors, as they prepared to face against MaleficBurningGreymon.

Even though they didn't want to hurt Takuya, they knew the only way to save him from Neo Paradox's vile control was to defeat his dark side and purify the data.

And so, JP, Koji, Koichi, Tommy and Zoe pulled out their D-Tectors, in which rings of data then formed around their left hands, which they then scanned with their D-Tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" JP exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Thunder. "Beetlemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Koichi exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Darkness. "Loweemon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Koji exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Light. "Lobomon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Tommy exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Flame. "Kumamon!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Zoe exclaimed, as she fused with the Human Spirit of Wind. "Kazemon!"

After the Legendary Warriors had successfully Spirit Evolved, even though they didn't want to harm their friend, they could see MaleficBurningGreymon had no problems attacking, as the wicked dragon that was once Takuya activated the Rudri Tarpana, before he exclaimed in a vicious tone. "Malefic Barrage!"

MaleficBurningGreymon then launched a cluster of black fireballs from the cannons fastened on his arms, which caused Lobomon and Loweemon to jump to the left and Beetlemon, Kazemon and Kumamon to the right to avoid the onslaught of incendiary spheres of darkness.

It was then the Wielders of the Spirits of Light and Darkness decided to go on the offensive, in which Lobomon withdrew one of his Kendo swords, while Loweemon pulled out his Spear of Conviction, before the twin brothers charged at MaleficBurningGreymon.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon called out, as he jumped into the air, as he raised his sword, before striking down at MaleficBurningGreymon.

"Shadow Lance!" Loweemon called out, as he too jumped into the air, as he raised his spear, as he followed Lobomon's lead and prepared to strike down MaleficBurningGreymon.

However, both Lobomon and Loweemon were stunned when MaleficBurningGreymon's arms shot forward, in which he managed to take a hold of their weapons, with Lobomon's sword of light clenched in his right hand and Loweemon's spear in his left, preventing the brothers from injuring him and preventing them from fighting, as they were unable to release the hold MaleficBurningGreymon had with their signature weapons.

As the twins tried desperately for MaleficBurningGreymon to let go of their weaponry, Lobomon called out to the Wielders of Thunder, Wind and Ice. "Guys, we could seriously use some help here!"

"Way a head of you, Koji." Beetlemon replied, as he, Kazemon and Kumamon were behind MaleficBurningGreymon and were ready with a sneak attack, in which they exclaimed in unison, as they each launched a long-range attack.

"Lightning Blitz!"

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Crystal Breeze!"

As the combination of thunder, wind and ice headed straight for MaleficBurningGreymon's back, Beetlemon, Kazemon and Kumamon were shocked when MaleficBurningGreymon quickly turned around and used Lobomon and Loweemon as shields, in which the Legendary Warriors of Light and Darkness cried out in pain, as they were stuck by the attacks intended for Takuya's dark dragon form.

It was then MaleficBurningGreymon threw the injured Lobomon and Loweemon in the air, in which the Legendary Warrior of Light collided with Beetlemon, knocking both of them to the ground, while Legendary Warrior of Darkness was thrown at Kazemon, who took a direct hit and fell to the ground alongside Loweemon.

That left Kumamon as the only Legendary Warrior standing, but it looked like the Legendary Warrior of Ice wouldn't be standing for long as MaleficBurningGreymon looked like he was going to tear the snow bear to pieces.

But before MaleficBurningGreymon could blast Kumamon to bits, the Legendary Warrior of Ice quickly pulled out his Romeo launcher, before he exclaimed. "Blizzard Blaster!"

MaleficBurningGreymon was then bombarded by snowball after snowball, preventing the evil that was once the Legendary Warrior of Flames from striking, and even though Kumamon knew his attacks were doing little to no damage to their once friend now turned enemy, he was just trying to distract his foe, so Beetlemon, Kazemon, Lobomon and Loweemon could get back up.

And it was after Beetlemon, Loweemon, Lobomon and Kazemon were standing that Kumamon called out, as he continued his snowball barrage. "Guys, we should switch to our Beast Spirits!"

"Good idea." Kazemon replied, before she and the other Legendary Warriors encased themselves in cocoons of data and exclaimed. "Slide Evolution!"

Beetlemon then transformed into... "MetalKabuterimon!"

Loweemon then transformed into... "JagerLoweemon!"

Lobomon then transformed into... "KendoGarurumon!"

Kumamon then transformed into... "Korikakumon!"

Kazemon then transformed into... "Zephyrmon!"

After everyone had shifted from their Human Spirit to their Beast Spirit, Korikakumon exclaimed. "Frozen Arrowheads!"

Korikakumon then wrapped the arrowheads on his braids around MaleficBurningGreymon's arms and legs, before pulling the braids around the Malefic dragon's legs back, causing him to fall on his back, preventing BurningGreymon's evil form from attacking and leaving him vulnerable to attacks.

Acting quickly, as they could see MaleficBurningGreymon was trying to escape his bindings while Korikakumon was having difficulty restraining him, JagerLoweemon and KendoGarurumon ran past their corrupted friend, until they were facing his back, while MetalKabuterimon approached from the right, and Zephyrmon from the left.

Unable to hold down MaleficBurningGreymon any longer, Korikakumon released his hold over the Malefic Beast Spirit, in which all five Legendary Warriors exclaimed, as they fired their attacks with as much power as they could use.

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Dark Master!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Hurricane Gale!"

It was when the forces of thunder, darkness, light, ice and wind struck MaleficBurningGreymon, that a large sphere of energy formed by their fused attacks and consumed the corrupted side of BurningGreymon, who let out a loud roar, which the Legendary Warriors thought was from the pain, but soon learnt how wrong they were when the roar became more violent and aggressive and MaleficBurningGreymon's body was surrounded in an aura of black fire.

"Maleficfire Tsunami!" MaleficBurningGreymon roared out, as he launched all the dark flames off of his body, combining with the Legendary Warrior's energy sphere, which resulted in a massive explosion, knocking back and greatly damaging MetalKabuterimon, JagerLoweemon, KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon and Zephyrmon, while the Wielder of Malefic Flames remained unscathed.

But things only went from bad to disastrous, as Zephyrmon looked up to see MaleficBurningGreymon facing her, as he surrounding himself in another aura of black fire, in which the Beast Spirit of Wind said weakly, as she closed her eyes and a single tear slowly trailed down her right eye, as she had failed to save her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Takuya."

"Maleficfire Tsunami!" MaleficBurningGreymon roared out in fury, as he launched the dark wave of conflagration at Zephyrmon, who cried out in pain as the scorching heat of horrible blackness hit her, reverted back to her human form and fully consumed Zoe's screaming form, silencing her screams.

-Lastly, with Yusei, Marcus and their allies-

As Yusei and Akiza prepared their Decks to face against MaleficShineGreymon, Yoshi pulled out her Digivice from her pants pocket.

"DNA Charge..." Yoshi called out, as she surrounded herself in an aura of pink coloured energy. "...Overdrive!''

Yoshi then slammed her hand on the top of her Digivice, causing a large amount of energy to shoot from her Digivice and hit Lalamon.

"Lalamon double warp Digivolve to...Rosemon!" The newly formed Rosemon call out, as the rose Digimon appeared before Yoshi, but Rosemon's human partner wasn't finished yet, as she knew ShineGreymon was a force to be reckoned with and could feel the evil that was the Malefic world only made him that more deadlier, in which she called out. "Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!"

"Rosemon Digivolve to... Rosemon, Burst Mode!" Rosemon exclaimed, as her outfit changed from a red ensemble with a white petal-shaped cape to a white coloured attire, with the same shaped cape, only now it was coloured pink, and her power had increased to a level that rivaled the Royal Knights.

It was after Rosemon had finished her Mode change that MaleficShineGreymon let out a war cry of fury, indicating he was ready to fight and destroy those his Summoner saw as enemies, but before the corrupted dragon that was once Rhythm's mate could attack, Paradox commanded in a calm tone. "Hold on, MaleficShineGreymon."

Obeying Paradox's command, MaleficShineGreymon ceased his advances and awaited further instructions, which confused Yusei and the others as to why he would stop his manipulated Malefic monster from attacking.

"Paradox, what are you up to?" Yusei questioned, in which Marcus added, as he too questioned Paradox's strategy. "Yeah, what's up? Planning on making things tougher for us by activating my best friend's Burst Mode?"

Hearing Marcus' guess made Paradox chuckle darkly, before he told him. "I don't need the Burst Mode to defeat you, Marcus."

"In other words, you don't know how to activate it." Marcus replied in a mocking tone.

"Why you!" Kurata yelled at Marcus and was about to command MaleficShineGreymon to eliminate his nemesis, but before he had the chance, Paradox told his ally. "Now, Kurata. I assure that you will get your revenge on Marcus."

It was then Paradox turned his attention back to Yusei and told him. "As for why I have put MaleficShineGreymon's attack on hold, I want to see what your Deck is capable of without the help of Jaden or Yugi here to help you. From what I recall from that Duel, all you did was hide behind your Monsters and Jaden and Yugi's Spells and Traps. It may be true that it was Stardust Dragon that defeated me, but only because of Jaden and Yugi's Spiral Force Trap Cards. Alone, you don't stand a chance."

"Yusei isn't alone." Akiza pointed out in a determined tone.

"And what help will you be, Black Rose Witch?" Paradox questioned, angering Akiza that he used her alias when she worked for Sayer, before he asked her. "If your Deck is incapable of winning against Yusei's, what chance do you have against me?"

As Akiza thought about the question, doubt began to fill her mind, however Yusei told his wife reassuringly. "Don't listen to him, Akiza. Paradox may not know how strong your Deck is, but I do. And if I could have any Duelist by my side, it would be you, which is why I think you should start this Duel."

Hearing the honesty and faith in Yusei's voice made Akiza realize how strong of a Duelist she truly was, in which she nodded her head, placed her hand on the top Card of her Deck and thought to herself as she Drew the top Card. 'Just as I have faith in my Deck, Yusei has faith in me. And I know together, we won't let him down.'

"I Summon Witch of the Black Rose." Akiza announced, as she placed the Monster Card on her Duel Disc, before she said. "And next, I active her special ability. Now I can Draw one Card from my Deck."

Akiza then drew the top Card from her Deck and a smile appeared on her face, in which she told Paradox. "And the Card I drew was Rose Fairy, which means her Effect activates."

Akiza then placed the Card on her Duel Disc, in which Rose Fairy appeared beside Witch of the Black Rose, before Akiza informed Paradox. "When Rose Fairy is added to my hand through the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster, I can Special Summon her. But she and Witch of the Black Rose won't be staying around, as I'm now going to tune both my Monsters."

It was then Witch of the Black Rose then transformed into four green rings that surrounded Rose Fairy, transforming the Plant Monster to a transparent state.

As Akiza got out her signature Card from her Extra Deck, she chanted out in a strong voice. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!"

A column of Amethyst coloured light then appeared behind Akiza and out of the light, emerging through a swirl of rose petals was the Black Rose Dragon.

'Amazing. Akiza managed to Summon her strongest Monster on her first turn.' Yoshi thought to herself, impressed at what she had just witnessed.

"And to end my turn, I play one Card face down." Akiza said, as she set a Card within one of the Magic/Trap Card slots.

"Then it's my move." Yusei announced, as he drew the top Card from his Deck.

"From my hand I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog, so I can Summon Quickdraw Synchron." Yusei said, as he first placed his Quillbolt Hedgehog in his Graveyard and then placed his Quickdraw Synchron Card on his Duel Disc, in which Quickdraw Synchron appeared in front of Yusei.

"Next, I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability. When I have a Tuner Monster on the Field, I can bring my Hedgehog back from the Graveyard." Yusei informed Paradox, as Quillbolt Hedgehog appeared on Quickdraw Synchron's right side.

"But Quillbolt Hedgehog will be going back to the Graveyard, as will Quickdraw Synchron, because I'm tuning them together!" Yusei called out, as Quickdraw Synchron transformed into two green rings that surrounded Quillbolt Hedgehog, transforming the beast with back bolts to a transparent state.

As Yusei got out a Synchro Monster Card from his Extra Deck, he chanted out in a strong voice. "Our thoughts combine to call forth a new power! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Burn up, Nitro Warrior!"

A column of light then appeared where Quillbolt Hedgehog and Quickdraw Synchron were standing, and out of the light emerged Nitro Warrior.

Lastly, to end his turn Yusei said. "I place two Cards face down and end my turn."

'What a Monster! No wonder Yusei is known as 'the Third King of Games'.' Marcus thought as he too was impressed by Akiza's turn, but more by what Yusei had Summoned, however it seemed Paradox was unfazed by the Monsters Yusei and Akiza had Summoned.

"If that's the best you can do, then you might as well give up right now." Paradox told Yusei and Akiza in an amused tone, before his voice switched back to a combination of his own and Kurata's and Neo Paradox commanded. "MaleficShineGreymon attack!"

Hearing his orders, MaleficShineGreymon switched from his dormant state to a state of rage and just as he was going to attack, Yusei called out. "Not so fast, Paradox! Nitro Warrior counter attack with Dynamite Crunch!"

It was then Nitro Warrior shot forward and slammed his fists into MaleficShineGreymon's face, before the green skinned Warrior began pummelling Neo Paradox's puppet with punch after punch, however, it seemed as though his attacks were having little to no effect on his opponent, and it was evident of that when the Malefic dragon pulled his head back and quickly slammed it forward, bashing Nitro Warrior and knocking Yusei's Monster to the ground.

As the black gems in his wings began to charge with dark energy, Akiza called out. "Black Rose Dragon, help Nitro Warrior!"

"You too, Rosemon." Yoshi commanded her Digimon partner.

"Right!" Rosemon replied, while Black Rose Dragon let out a small roar, agreeing with Rosemon and obeying Akiza.

"Kiss of Breath!" Rosemon exclaimed, as she released a laser blown kiss from her lips, while Black Rose Dragon fired a wave dark violet flames from its maw.

But the attacks of Rosemon and Black Rose Dragon seemed insufficient, as MaleficShineGreymon continued his assault on Nitro Warrior and roared out. "Malefic Burst!"

It was then MaleficShineGreymon fired twelve blasts of dark energy right at Nitro Warrior, shattering him to pieces as the green skinned juggernaut was destroyed by the blasts.

"How truly pathetic. No single Monster or Digimon can surpass the power of MaleficShineGreymon. I may as well end you all right now." Neo Paradox told Yusei, Akiza, Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm in an amused tone, before he commanded wickedly. "MaleficShineGreymon destroy Yusei and his friends with Malefic Hammer!"

It was then MaleficShineGreymon clenched his right hand into a fist, as it was encircled in black energy, before the Malefic side of ShineGreymon roared out, as he shot his fist straight at Yusei, Akiza and the people he once called his friends. "Malefic Hammer!"

But before MaleficShineGreymon's attack could strike, Yusei called out. "Sorry Paradox, but I play my Trap Card, Scarp Iron Scarecrow!"

It was then the aforementioned Trap Card rose up, and emerging from the Card was the Scrap Iron Scarecrow, in which the scarecrow made from old wood, barbered wire, an old football helmet and a pair of damaged goggles appeared in front of Yusei, Akiza, Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm and took the hit from MaleficShineGreymon's attack.

"In case you didn't know, Scrap Iron Scarecrow can take the damage inflicted by a Monster once per turn, before I can set it face down again and use its ability next turn." Yusei announced, as Scrap Iron Scarecrow retreated back into its Card, before the Card went back to face down position.

"Fine then. You may've stopped MaleficShineGreymon's attack. But as you recall, he's a Digimon and they don't fight by turns!" Neo Paradox replied aggressively, as he was about to order his manipulated Malefic dragon to attack, but the twofaced villain would have to wait to see the demise of his enemies.

"You got that right!" Rosemon called out, as she shot out at MaleficShineGreymon, before she exclaimed. "Charite!"

It was then Rosemon's cape wrapped around MaleficShineGreymon's head, blinding MaleficShineGreymon and preventing Neo Paradox's evil dragon from attacking, which allowed Akiza to make her move in the hopes she would be able to use her Deck to its full potential and save Agumon from the corrupting darkness.

"I Summon Phoenixian Seed." Akiza said, as she placed the Monster Card on her Duel Disk, which appeared beside Black Rose Dragon, before she announced. "And next I activate the ability of Phoenixian Seed. By sending Phoenixian Seed to my Graveyard I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand."

It was then Akiza placed the Phoenixian Seed Card in her Graveyard and placed Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis on her Duel Disc, in which the red fiery flower appeared beside Black Rose Dragon.

"And with that, I end my turn." Akiza said, allowing Yusei to Draw the top Card from his Deck and make his move, but he had to act quickly, as Rosemon was having difficulty preventing MaleficShineGreymon from attacking.

"Before I make my move, I activate my second Trap Card; Descending Lost Star!" Yusei called out, as he revealed his second Trap, before he told Neo Paradox. "And now I can select one Synchro Monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it in Defense mode. And the Monster I choose is Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Warrior then appeared before Yusei, with its arms crossed against its chest in a defensive stance, in which Yusei informed Neo Paradox of the negative effect of his Trap. "However, due to Descending Lost Star Nitro Warrior's effect is negated, its Level is reduced by one and its Defense becomes zero."

"Now why would you revive a Monster that couldn't even leave a scratch on MaleficShineGreymon and leave it at my mercy?" Neo Paradox questioned, as Nitro Warrior was now less of a threat then it was when it could attack.

"So I can Synchro Summon a Monster that will be the light that will remove the darkness that has corrupted Agumon." Yusei replied, as he Drew the top Card from his Deck.

"I Summon Nitro Synchron." Yusei said, as he placed the Monster Card on his Duel Disk, which appeared beside Nitro Warrior's right side, before Yusei declared. "And now Nitro Synchron, tune with Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Synchron then transformed into two green rings that surrounded Nitro Warrior, transforming the knuckle-busting Warrior to a transparent state.

As Yusei got out the Dragon Monster his Deck was famous for from his Extra Deck, he chanted out in a strong voice. " Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

A column of light then appeared where Nitro Warrior and Nitro Synchron were standing, and out of the light emerged Stardust Dragon, in which the Dragon let out a loud roar, as it recognized the evil it was surrounded by, the one who had manipulated and corrupted it and MaleficShineGreymon, who had finally managed to remove Rosemon's cape from his face and let out an enraged roar.

"Next, I equip Stardust Dragon with the Spell Card; Silver Wing." Yusei said, as he placed the Spell Card within his Spell/Trap slot, and in turn, Stardust Dragon's wings shone brighter, before Yusei declared. "Now, go Stardust Dragon and attack with Cosmic Flare!"

"Black Rose Dragon, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attack!" Akiza commanded.

It was then Stardust Dragon fired a blast of cosmic energy, Black Rose Dragon fired another wave of dark violet flames from its mouth, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis launched an array of petals that had been set ablaze and Rosemon launched the pink spheres that were floating around her, as she exclaimed. "Jewel of Heart!"

But just like before, their attacks struck MaleficShineGreymon but it seemed Agumon's darkness didn't suffer any damage.

"I place one Card face down." Yusei declared, as he set a Card in his Spell/Trap slot, before he told Neo Paradox. "And end my turn."

"Not even the mighty Stardust Dragon is powerful enough to take my Malefic Digimon down." Neo Paradox mocked, before he let out a wicked laugh, but when he finished his laughter he got serious again and ordered. "MaleficShineGreymon, show them what real power is!"

MaleficShineGreymon then slammed his right arm into the ground and as he pulled his arm out, he was now wielding a corrupted version of his GeoGrey Sword.

"Malefic Burst!" MaleficShineGreymon roared out, as he fired twelve dark energy blasts at the people he now saw as his enemies, but Yusei protected them yet again with his Scrap Iron Scarecrow Trap, in which the poor looking but sturdy scarecrow took all twelve hits, before going back inside its Trap Card, but it was then the evil that was Marcus' best friend raised his sword into the air, before he slammed it downward, in which it missed Yusei, Akiza, Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm, while Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Rosemon took flight and avoided the attack, but Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis wasn't as lucky and was sliced in half before the blazing flower shattered into pieces and was sent to Akiza's Graveyard.

Seeing how dangerous MaleficShineGreymon was, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Rosemon moved away from their respective partners and began to bombard their enemy with cosmic energy, dark violet flames and pink Tifarets as to keep the manipulated Digimon from attacking Yusei, Akiza, Yoshi and the others in which their plan was working, as the corrupted dragon let out an infuriated roar, before he began trying to slice them into pieces with the dark version of the GeoGrey Sword, however it seemed as though the wielder of the 'MaleficGeoGrey Sword' was having difficulty striking the Dragons and the Burst Mode Digimon, while ShineGreymon was the strongest compared to Rosemon, MirageGaogamon and Ravemon, he was created to focus more on power than speed, which allowed Yusei and Akiza's Dragons, as well as Yoshi's Digimon partner to strike and dodge the attacks of Neo Paradox's Malefic Digimon, but not for long.

It was as Rosemon approached from behind MaleficShineGreymon and was about to fire more of her Tifarets at him, but before she could the rose Digimon was struck by MaleficShineGreymon's tail and thrown back until she slammed back first into a tree, where she let out a cry of pain as she landed on the ground, which caused Yoshi to call out in concern for her fallen Digimon partner. "Rosemon!"

As their fallen ally distracted Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon, MaleficShineGreymon took no pity on his foes, and before either Dragon could react, MaleficShineGreymon's MaleficGeoGrey Sword sliced right through Akiza's Dragon, destroying her ace Monster and forcing Akiza to place the Monster Card into her Graveyard.

But it seemed MaleficShineGreymon wasn't finished, as he knew that Scrap Iron Scarecrow had already been used, turned towards Yusei, Marcus, Yoshi and Rhythm, as all twelve black gems began to charge with energy fuelled by the Malefic World, before he roared out. "Malefic Burst!"

MaleficShineGreymon then fired all twelve blasts of Malefic energy right at the heroes of New Domino City and of the Data Squad dimension, but as much as Akiza hated to use her favourite Monster as a shield, she knew it was the only way to save them, in which she declared. "I activate my Trap Card; Wicked Rebirth! And with its effect I can bring back any Synchro Monster back from my Graveyard. So, rise Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon then appeared before Akiza but before 'Malefic Burst' could send Akiza's ace Monster back to the Graveyard, Yusei called out. "Go, Stardust Dragon!"

Suddenly Stardust Dragon shot forward and protected Black Rose Dragon from certain destruction, in which Yusei's Dragon was engulfed in an explosion of darkness.

-Back with the fight against MaleficMagnamon-

All of the Digidestined felt that it was impossible for their Digimon partners to defeat MaleficMagnamon and return him back to the brave heroic Digimon who once fought by their side, as they looked at their injured Digimon partners they could feel all hope of saving the Digital World and themselves from Neo Paradox's evil, but being the fearless leader he was and never planning to ever back down, Davis told his friends. "C'mon guys. I know we can win."

"I'm sorry Davis, but even with our Ultimate Digimon, the most damage inflicted to MaleficMagnamon was some scratches in his armour and a broken left shoulder plate." Ken informed Davis.

"Face the facts, we lose." TK said sadly, as the Digidestined of Hope could see there was no way the Digidestined could win against this new form of evil, but it was then Davis questioned in disbelief. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're all giving up on Veemon, on the Digital World, but most of all on yourselves?"

"What else can we do?" Kari questioned in a saddened tone.

"We continue to fight. I know if it was the opposite way around and Veemon was the only Digimon not to become a Malefic copy of his Armour form, he wouldn't give up on his friends. Which is why I'm never giving up on him!" Davis replied, before he began to walk towards MaleficMagnamon, which shocked the Digidestined as they knew what their leader was going to do.

"Davis, are you nuts?" Yolei questioned incredulously, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity told her leader in a serious, but concerned tone. "If you take on MaleficMagnamon on your own you're going to get seriously hurt or worse."

"Well it's better than doing nothing!" Davis replied, before he took off and prepared to fight his best friend.

As Davis continued to run towards MaleficMagnamon, he pulled his right arm back, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship made his way up to his corrupted Digimon partner and slammed his fist into the left side of MaleficMagnamon's face, knocking his head back and leaving an impressive crack in his helmet.

However, Davis' punch seemed to have no effect on MaleficMagnamon, as shown when the darkness that was manipulating Magnamon turned his head and faced his former best friend, showing the anger and evil in his eyes.

MaleficMagnamon then picked Davis up by the front of his shirt, before he showed the Digidestined how a real punch looked and felt, when the Digimon of Malefic Miracles pulled his right arm back and then slammed his fist into the left side of his former human partner's face, inflicting an unbearable amount of pain to Davis' face, as he skidded across the ground, but fortunately it wasn't a 'Malefic Punch', otherwise the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship would've been a goner.

But it looked like it would soon end that way for Davis, as MaleficMagnamon walked over to the fallen leader of the Digidestined, who was struggling to get up, but as he did, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was rewarded with a painful kick in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his body.

"Davis!" Kari called out horrified, as she couldn't bear to see her leader suffer anymore, in which she began to run over to assist him, however, TK grabbed her right arm and prevented her from moving.

"TK let me go! I have to help Davis." Kari said in an upset tone, as tears began to trail down her face.

"Don't you think I want to help him too?" TK asked Kari seriously, before the Digidestined of Hope told the Digidestined of Light. "But I know if we get hurt Davis will only blame himself."

"Then what can we do?" Kari questioned, before she stated. "We've tried everything and nothing is strong enough to free Veemon from Neo Paradox's control."

"Not everything." Stingmon said, as he managed to pull himself up, in which Ken was happy to see his Digimon partner back on his feet, as were the other Digidestined as they could see Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Patamon had recovered.

"You might've used our Champion and DNA Digivolution forms but there is one form you have yet to try. Armour Digivolution." Stingmon informed, in which Gatomon added in a determined tone. "And if Amour Digivolution created MaleficMagnamon, that's what we'll use to take him down."

Hearing the determination in Stingmon and Gatomon's voices and seeing the determination in all the Digimon's eyes filled Cody, Kari, Yolei, TK and Ken with hope, in which the Digidestined of Knowledge, Light, Sincerity and Hope pulled out their D-3s, before they called out strongly, as their D-3s filled their Digimon partners with the power of Amour evolution. "Digi Armour Energize!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to… Digmon: The drill of Knowledge!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to… Nefertimon: Angel of Light!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to… Shurimon: The samurai of Sincerity!"

"Patamon Digivolve to… Pegasusmon: Flying hope!"

As the Digimon had finished switching to their armour forms, MaleficMagnamon had his left foot pressing into Davis' back, causing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to groan and cry out from the pain, as the darkness dragon that Veemon had transformed into applied more pressure.

It looked like Davis' end was approaching, as MaleficMagnamon aimed his right arm at the pinned Digidestined's head, as his fist began to charge with dark energy, in which the corrupted Magnamon was going to eliminate his former human partner with his 'Malefic Blast' attack.

But it seemed luck was on Davis' side, when Digmon called out to MaleficMagnamon. "Hey, Black, white and blue! Why don't you pick on someone your own type?"

Bored with inflicting pain on Davis and angered by Digimon's taunt, MaleficMagnamon took his foot off of Davis' back, before he aimed his fully charged fist of Malefic energy right at the Digimon of Knowledge and exclaimed aggressively. "Malefic Blast!"

But before the blast of blackness could strike Digmon, Shurimon appeared in front of the drill wielding Digimon and called out. "Ninja Wind!"

Shurimon and Digmon then vanished in a swirl of leaves; dodging MaleficMagnamon's dark version of his 'Magna Blast' and suddenly appeared behind MaleficMagnamon, and before the corrupted Magnamon could react, the Digimon of Sincerity wrapped his vine-like arms around the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's dark Digimon partner, effectively restraining him.

"Nouten Sakaotoshi!" Shurimon shouted, before he shot up into the air, and as the pair rose up, back on the ground Digmon called out. "Rock Cracking!"

Digmon then slammed his drills into the ground, causing the ground to collapse in front of him, and just in time, as Shurimon and the restrained MaleficMagnamon plunged headfirst into the newly created fissure.

Shurimon quickly jumped out of the crevice, in which he and Digimon watched as MaleficMagnamon, whose armour had been badly damaged, began to emerge from Digmon's hole, but before he could escape and strike down the ninja and yellow bug Digimon, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon exclaimed simultaneously. "Golden Noose!"

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon then wrapped MaleficMagnamon in a rope of golden light, causing Neo Paradox's forth Malefic dragon to roar in frustration and aggression as he tried to break from the light bindings, but it seemed that the light was more powerful than the darkness controlling Veemon, in which Stingmon shot forward with his right pink blade active, as the insect Digimon wanted to defeat the evil that was once his ally once and for all.

As MaleficMagnamon gathered enough strength to shatter the rope made of light, Stingmon came at him, and giving the corrupt dragon no chance to counter or defend, Ken's Digimon partner exclaimed with pure determination in his voice "Stinging Strike!"

Stingmon then plunged his blade into MaleficMagnamon's armoured chest, narrowly missing his flesh, but knew that the fate of MaleficMagnamon was now sealed, as the crack in his chest began to spread trough all his armour, in which the dragon of darkness roared out in pain, as all of the Malefic armour that adorned his body cracked and shattered to pieces.

MaleficMagnamon then De-Digivolved back to Veemon, which made the Digimon glad, as they couldn't sense any traces of the Malefic World within him, but because he had reduced in size the small blue dragon fell into Digmon's hole, causing all the Digimon and Digidestined, including Davis who had recovered from MaleficMagnamon's assault to head over to the fissure to see the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's Digimon partner lying on his stomach, as his body was slowly moving up and down, indicating he was alive.

It was then Veemon regained consciousness, before he got up and tried to remember what had just happened, but the last thing he could remember was Yusei and the other beings and Digimon from other worlds explain about Paradox and his evil plan to capture him, before Davis swore he would protect his best friend, but after that his memories turned to black.

"Ugh. My head." Veemon groaned, as he rubbed his head; as it felt like Ogremon had struck him repetitively with his bone club, before he took in his surroundings and asked himself, as he had no idea where he was or how he got wherever it was he was in. "Where the heck am I? Was I sealed under the Digi-Egg of Courage again?"

"Veemon!" Davis called out, in which the aforementioned Digimon looked up to see his human partner jump down into the hole, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship landed beside his Digimon partner, and before the blue Rookie Digimon could ask any questions, a warm smile appeared on Davis' face, before he wrapped his arms around Veemon and embraced him in a hug.

As Davis continued the hug, the memories of what Veemon had done to his human partner and friends while he was MaleficMagnamon surfaced in his mind, the 'V' marked dragon wrapped his arms around his best friend, before he told him in a sincere and apologetic tone. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Davis."

"It's alright, Veemon. I'm just glad you're back." Davis replied, as he and Veemon separated from their embrace, before the dragon Digimon looked up to see Cody, Kari, Ken TK, Yolei and their Digimon partners, who had De-Digivolved back to their Rookie forms, while the Digidestined of Light's Digimon had returned to her Champion form, and asked them. "I'm so sorry for all the pain and trouble I caused. Can you ever forgive me?"

"We do." Gatomon replied happily, as the other agreed with her, before the feline Digimon stated. "We know that MaleficMagnamon wasn't a part of you and that it was all Neo Paradox's Malefic World that was making you act so evil."

Hearing that made Veemon happy that he had such wonderful friends in his life, and it was then Wormon asked curiously. "Now that Veemon is no longer a slave to the Malefic World does anyone have an idea as to how we can return to the Digital World?"

But before any of the Digidestined or Digimon could come up with an answer, black energy enveloped each of them and then they all vanished.


	9. The ties of friendship part 2

-Around the same time against MaleficMegidramon-

The situation for the tamers looked as grim as it did for the Digidestined, as their Digimon were at the mercy of MaleficMegidramon, even Takato believed this would be the end of their lives, the end of their Digimon and the end of their world.

But while all had lost faith, one Digimon hadn't, as shown when Beelzemon weakly got back up on his feet, before he looked at the fallen Renamon and Terriermon and said. "Why are you still on the ground? We have to keep fighting no matter what it takes to save Guilmon from himself!"

"We can't win." Renamon replied sadly, before the vixen Digimon added. "He's too powerful."

"It's true the Malefic World has given Megidramon a power boost." Beelzemon admitted, before he stated in a determined tone. "But I know that just like Takato and Guilmon joined their power to defeat me, we will join our power to defeat MaleficMegidramon."

Hearing the determination Beelzemon had for saving Guilmon from Neo Paradox's control filled Renamon and Terriermon with hope, as they could feel their will to fight return, in which the Demon Lord Digimon held out both his arms and helped his friends back up.

Not only had Beelzemon's word affect Renamon and Terriermon, but it also seemed to work on the Tamers, particularly Rika and Henry, as hearing what the shotgun wielding Digimon had stated made them realize what they could do to defeat MaleficMegidramon and remove the darkness corrupting Guilmon in which the female and male Tamers both pulled out their D-Powers and exclaimed in loud and determined tones. "Biomerge Activate!"

Renamon could feel her strength return as she and Rika became one, in which the foxy Digimon exclaimed. "Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

At the same time, Terriermon felt the same sensations Renamon was going through, as Henry gave him his strength, in which the terrier based Digimon exclaimed. "Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

After Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon had arrived on the scene, MaleficMegidramon let out an enraged roar, as his maw began to pool with black fames.

"Malefic Flame!" MaleficMegidramon roared out, as he released the dark conflagration at the three Mega level Digimon, but before the corrupt hazard dragon's inferno could incinerate his enemies, MegaGargomon shot up into the air, while Sakuyamon wrapped her arm around Beelzemon, as she could see he was still badly injured, before the shaman Digimon jumped out of the way of the black flames, saving the Demon Lord.

"Thanks." Beelzemon said smiling, as he was thankful that Sakuyamon saved his life.

"What are friends for?" Sakuyamon replied, as she smiled back.

"Helping in taking down former friends." MegaGargomon replied, answering the rhetorical question, as the missile launchers on MegaGargomon's shoulders opened up, before the green armoured Machine Digimon exclaimed. "Gargo Missile!"

MegaGargomon then fired two missiles straight at MaleficMegidramon, however the third of Neo Paradox's Malefic dragons brought his wings forward and used them to shield himself from the attack.

It was after the missiles made contact and the blast faded that MegaGargomon was stunned to see his missiles hadn't even left so much as a scratch on MaleficMegidramon's wings, and caused the Machine Digimon to question in frustration. "Seriously, what are his wings made of?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea on how to stop him from shielding himself." Beelzemon replied, which intrigued Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon as to what the Demon Lord had planned, before Ai and Mako's Digimon partner told his friends his idea. "If you guys can distract him long enough for me to get enough of energy back, I think I can expose his weak spot and then we can overwhelm him with a combined assault."

Trusting their friend, MegaGargomon put Beelzemon's plan in motion when he exclaimed. "Mega Barrage!"

MegaGargomon then Fired multiple weapons from everywhere on his body straight at MaleficMegidramon, who as predicted withstood the onslaught of explosives with his wings, before he lunged at the green armoured Digimon, as the Malefic dragon prepared to tear his enemy to pieces with his razor sharp fangs. But as MaleficMegidramon headed forward, MegaGargomon pulled his right arm back, before he shot his fist forward, slamming his fist with incredible force into MaleficMegidramon's face, as the Mega Machine exclaimed. "Power Pummel!"

The force of MegaGargomon's punch was so intense that it sent MaleficMegidramon back to the ground, right where Sakuyamon was standing, but instead of moving to avoid being crushed by the falling behemoth, the spell casting Shaman Digimon called out. "Crystal Sphere!"

Sakuyamon then summoned a sphere of magical energy around herself, which not only protected her from being crushed to bits by MaleficMegidramon, but also repulsed him, knocking the dark dragon of the Digital Hazard away from her, however the enchanting sorceresses wasn't done with Guilmon's Malefic side.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon exclaimed, as the magical vixen fired a sphere made of mystical blue coloured fire from her Kongou Shakujou spear right at MaleficMegidramon, who roared out from the burning blast.

Meanwhile, thanks to Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon, Beelzemon could feel he had enough power to assist in his plan to free Guilmon for the Malefic World, in which the shotgun wielding Digimon then snapped his fingers and yelled out in a commanding tone. "Behemoth!"

And then emerging from a swirling dark portal beside Beelzemon arose the Demon Lord's motorcycle, the one and only Behemoth.

Meanwhile, MaleficMegidramon had recovered from the devastating punch and mystical powered fireball, letting out a roar of fury as the darker version of Megidramon got back up and couldn't decide which Digimon he should destroy and devour first.

However MaleficMegidramon was distracted when the sound of an engine revving up filled his ears and when the corrupted bearer of the Digital Hazard mark turned towards the source of the noise, he could see Beelzemon was riding Behemoth right at him, with a determined look in the Demon Lord's eyes.

It was then MaleficMegidramon let out a roar at Beelzemon and was about to let out another scorching wave of darkness at the motorcycle riding Digimon.

But before that could happen, Beelzemon back flipped off Behemoth and landed firmly on the ground, while the Demon Lord's motorcycle continued to head straight for MaleficMegidramon, who bit into the motorcycle as it approached Megidramon's Malefic form, unaware that he had just fallen right into Beelzemon's trap, and was soon to find out as Ai and Mako's Digimon partner pulled out both his Berenjena brand shotguns, before he exclaimed. "Double Impact!"

Beelzemon then pulled both triggers and fired several blasts from his shotguns right at Behemoth, which caused his motorcycle to explode in MaleficMegidramon's mouth, causing the Malefic dragon to roar out in great pain, as not only had the explosion damaged him greatly, but now burning shrapnel filled his maw.

Seeing their chance to strike, Beelzemon readied his shotguns for a second round, while MegaGargomon's shoulders opened up and then they both attacked.

"Double Impact!"

"Gargo Missile!"

MaleficMegidramon was then bombarded with explosives, taking a direct hit in the chest, roaring out in pain as the Malefic armour that covered his chest was greatly damaged, as the pain from Beelzemon's previous attack had distracted him and prevented the further corrupted dragon from defending himself with his wings, in which Sakuyamon decided it was time to end MaleficMegidramon's existence, as the fox enchantress plunged her spear within the weakened chest armour, causing the armour to slowly crack apart, before it shattered into pieces, which caused a chain of cracks, in which all the Malefic armour that covered Guilmon's evil form from head to tail cracked apart and shattered.

It was after all the Malefic armour had shattered and digitized into nothingness that MaleficMegidramon ceased his roars, as his eyes turned from their pure evil red back to Guilmon's sweet and innocent yellow, before he closed them, fell on his stomach and De-Digivolved back to Guilmon.

Seeing that Guilmon had been freed from the wicked power of the Malefic World and was no longer MaleficMegidramon, Takato made his way over to his fallen Digimon partner, rolled him over so the red dragon was lying on his back and was filled with joy, as the kind hearted Digimon slowly opened his eyes.

As Guilmon opened his eyes, his vision was filled with his friends who all had smiles on their faces, most notably Takato, as tears of happiness trailed down his face, and it was then Takato wrapped his arms around his Digimon partner, as he was so happy to see his best friend back to his old self.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt you all." Guilmon said sadly, as he remembered everything he did while he was a rampaging dragon of Malefic power and destruction.

"It's all right, boy. We forgive you." Takato replied happily, while Guilmon could see that his friends felt the same way.

It was without warning, just like the Digidestined, the Tamers and their Digimon partners were enveloped by the same black energy, before they left their section of the Malefic World.

-Meanwhile, in the battle with MaleficBurningGreymon-

As the black fires that had consumed Zoe continued to burn, the remaining Legendary Warriors were filled with anger, fear and sadness, as they couldn't believe that Zoe was now gone, or so they thought.

As Zoe opened her eyes, the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind noticed she was no longer surrounded by the black flames made from MaleficBurningGreymon, but instead the blond haired girl was now floating in a large area of light.

As Zoe took in her surroundings, which was nothing but light, the teen came to one conclusion, MaleficBurningGreymon's conflagration of darkness must've killed her and the place she was currently in was the afterlife.

Filling with sadness, as Zoe knew she would never see her family, friends or her beloved again made the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind close her eyes, as she said solemnly. "I'm sorry I failed you, Takuya."

"You have not failed him yet." A familiar female voice told her, in which Zoe snapped out of her depression and pulled out her D-Terminal.

"Ophanimon?" Zoe questioned, in which Ophanimon responded in an honest and caring tone. "Don't despair Legendary Warrior you still have the power within you to save the one you love."

"Wait, how do you know I love Takuya?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Though this Malefic World has corrupted his Beast Spirit, I can sense the two of you share a strong bond. Though his heart is still pure, the darkness controlling him has corrupted his mind. But there is still one way you can free him from his dark form." Ophanimon replied.

Zoe was about to ask how, but she received her answer when the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind noticed that her Human Spirit was floating on her right side, while her Beast Spirit was on her left, in which the teen closed her eyes and said, as she began to smile. "Thank you, Ophanimon."

Back with MaleficBurningGreymon, the evil monster that the Malefic World had turned Takuya into had enough of watching his tornado of dark fire and was about to attack the remaining Legendary Warriors, but before the battle between good and malefic could continue, the corrupted Wielder of Fire and JP, Koichi, Koji and Tommy were distracted when a bright pink light shone from MaleficBurningGreymon's 'Maleficfire Tsunami' attack, before the swirling black inferno scattered until no trace of the Malefic conflagration was left , but what remained left the Legendary Warriors speechless, as Zoe was standing without so much as a burn mark on her body, as her eyes were closed and she was holding her D-Terminal.

But before any questions could be asked, Zoe opened her eyes, which were filled with a blazing determination to save Takuya, as a ring of data formed around her left hand, in which she scanned the data with her D-Tector before the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind exclaimed. "Go, execute! Fusion Evolution!"

Zoe then fused with her Human and Beast Spirit, creating a female Digimon the same height as Zephyrmon, but now she was adorned in white and amethyst coloured armour that covered her chest, hands and legs.

Two large metallic wings had been attached to the back of her chest armour.

Her hair was violet-blue, as a white mask covered her lips and nose.

And to finish her transformation, Zoe's new Digimon form wielded a large white and blue coloured pinwheel.

"JetSilphymon!" The newly created Digimon announced, as she made her appearance.

While her friends were amazed at Zoe's transformation, MaleficBurningGreymon only saw her as an enemy he had failed to destroy and planned to finish what he had started, as the dark version of BurningGreymon took to the skies, aimed his arm cannons at JetSilphymon and roared out. "Malefic Barrage!"

But before any of the fireballs of darkness could strike, JetSilphymon's pinwheel began to spin at an incredible speed, in which JetSilphymon exclaimed. "Ultra Turbulence!"

It was then JetSilphymon's pinwheel fired a massive pink coloured wind, which not only caused every single black ball of fire to fizzle into nothing, but also made MaleficBurningGreymon shield himself, as the wind was so strong that it left deep cuts with his Malefic armour.

JetSilphymon then ceased her tornado attack, before the Cyborg Digimon shot toward MaleficBurningGreymon, as she brought her pinwheel above her and performed a vertical slash across MaleficBurningGreymon's entire body, causing the dark Beast Spirit to roar in pain, before a ring of data formed around him while his entire body was silhouetted by darkness.

Seeing she had defeated MaleficBurningGreymon, JetSilphymon knew there was one last thing to do, in which the Human/Beast Spirit Hybrid took her right hand off her pinwheel, pulled out her D-Terminal, aimed it at the dark dragon Digimon and said. "Just as you've saved me in the past, now it's my turn to save you. Fractal Code Digitize!"

JetSilphymon's D-Terminal then absorbed all traces of the Malefic data, which was immediately deleted, seeing as how it couldn't be purified, leaving behind the regularly coloured BurningGreymon, who reverted back to Takuya and fell forward into JetSilphymon's free arm, which made the Hybrid level Digimon smile underneath her mask, seeing that she was able to save her boyfriend form Neo Paradox's twisted influence and he was now safe with her.

Sometime later as Takuya slowly regained consciousness, the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame noticed his head was resting on a female Digimon's lap, and when Takuya's eyes were fully open, he could see JP, Koichi, Koji and Tommy in their Beast Spirit forms, as well as the unknown female Digimon, but the second he looked into her eyes the Legendary Warrior of Flame immediately recognized her.

"Zoe?" Takuya questioned, as he couldn't believe his girlfriend had Fusion Evolved, but before Takuya could ask any questions, JetSilphymon pulled her mask down, revealing a pair of beautiful violet-blue coloured lips which she pressed against Takuya's, engaging him in a loving kiss.

At first Takuya felt that it was a little weird kissing a Digimon, but he remembered it was still his girlfriend and could feel that this was her way of saying she forgave him for all the destruction and trouble he had caused while he was brainwashed, in which the Wielder of the Spirits of Fire closed his eyes and kissed JetSilphymon back.

As the pair broke from their kiss, Takuya got up while JetSilphymon placed her mask over her mouth and nose, before the Cyborg Digimon got up too and then told her boyfriend happily. "It's good to have you back, Takuya."

"It's good to be back." Takuya replied, as he knew that JP, Koichi, Koji and Tommy were just like Zoe and had forgiven him too.

"I'm glad that JetSilphymon was able to purify your Spirits, Legendary Warrior." Ophanimon said through Takuya's D-Tector, which surprised all the boys, as they didn't think Ophanimon would be able to communicate with them from beyond their reality.

But before any of the Legendary Warriors could talk, Ophanimon informed the heroes that saved her Digital World. "But your adventure is not finished yet. You must unite as a team, not just with each other, but with the others you have encountered on your journey, and stop the one who possesses the power of the Malefic World, otherwise more Digimon could end up under his evil."

"We understand, Ophanimon." KendoGarurumon replied in a serious tone, before the Beast Spirit of Light questioned. "But how do we return to Neo Paradox, so we can stop him?"

KendoGarurumon's question was then answered when he and the other Legendary Warriors were each enveloped by black energy, before they all disappeared, leaving no trace of any of them.

-Lastly, continuing with MaleficShineGreymon-

Neo Paradox laughed wickedly, as he had just destroyed Yusei's signature Monster, in which he announced triumphantly. "So much for Stardust Dragon!"

But it seemed Neo Paradox's victory was premature, as the blasts MaleficShineGreymon had delivered beforehand began to disappear, shocking Neo Paradox, as Stardust Dragon had been damaged, but was still standing.

"But how?" Neo Paradox questioned in a perplexed tone.

"You can thank my Spell Card; Silver Wing." Yusei replied, before he informed Neo Paradox. "As long as Stardust Dragon is equipped with Silver Wing, Stardust Dragon cannot be destroyed by a single attack."

"Bravo, Yusei. But you forget MaleficShineGreymon can attack as many times as I command him to." Neo Paradox said, before he commanded his Malefic dragon. "So, MaleficShineGreymon attack!"

Forced to obey Neo Paradox and his evil hold on him, MaleficShineGreymon slashed his sword horizontally across Stardust Dragon's chest, causing Yusei's dragon to roar out from the pain.

"It seems Silver Wing is no longer in effect." Neo Paradox stated, as the brightness that covered Stardust Dragon's wings had disappeared.

"And you know what that means?" Neo Paradox asked rhetorically, before he ordered loudly. "MaleficShineGreymon finish off Stardust Dragon!"

MaleficShineGreymon then plunged his MaleficGeoGrey Sword straight through Stardust Dragon's stomach, causing the Dragon to roar out from the pain as the blade pierced right through Yusei's favourite Monster, before it shattered to pieces and was sent to Yusei's Graveyard.

Now that Stardust Dragon was gone, Neo Paradox told his nemesis in a Machiavellians tone, before he let out a wicked laugh. "Now you have nothing to stop me, Yusei."

"I might not." Yusei admitted, before he turned his attention towards Akiza and stated. "But Akiza does, as it's her turn and I know she won't let us down."

Hearing what Yusei had just said ceased Neo Paradox's laughter, as the Kurata side of Neo Paradox was about to order MaleficShineGreymon to destroy them all, Paradox was intrigued as to what Akiza could possibly do to assist.

"I'd like to see her stand up to the Digimon that defeated Yusei's strongest Monster." Paradox stated, before he told MaleficShineGreymon commandingly. "MaleficShineGreymon, cease all attacks until Akiza has made her move."

Hearing his command, MaleficShineGreymon awaited further instructions as the dark form Agumon had been turned to stared down at Akiza, but she felt no fear, as she knew Yusei, Marcus, Yoshi and all the other Digimon and human partners she had met had faith in her, in which she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the top Card, in which the completed seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Akiza's back and the top Card on her Deck began to glow brightly.

Akiza then Drew the Card, opened her eyes and smiled, as she had just the Cards in her hand she needed and began to make her move, in which she first announced, as she placed a Spell Card within one of her Spell/Trap slots. "I play my Spell Card; Seed of Deception."

"Now I can Special Summon one Level two Plant Type Monster from my hand. And the Monster I choose is Dark Verger." Akiza stated, as she placed the aforementioned Monster Card on her Duel disk, in which Dark Verger appeared on the right side of Black Rose Dragon, but Akiza was far from finished.

"Next, I Summon Majestic Dragon." Akiza said, which shocked Paradox, as Majestic Dragon appeared above Black Rose Dragon and Dark Verger, as Paradox had no knowledge of Akiza using that Card in the past or future.

"Now, Majestic Dragon tune with Dark Verger and Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza called out, in which Majestic Dragon grew larger as it bathed Black Rose Dragon and Dark Verger in pink light, causing both of Akiza's Monsters to become transparent, in which Akiza chanted out in a determined tone, as a new Synchro Monster card appeared on her duel disk. "Witness how a rose of beauty and destruction shall bloom and will rid all that dare to pose a threat to my rose. Come forth Majestic Rose Dragon!"

Out of the light appeared a larger version of Black Rose Dragon that had four wings that were covered in dark red rose petals coming out of its sides while its tail had grown longer and was adorned with thorns and rose petals, however Paradox had seen enough and demanded loudly. "MaleficShineGreymon, destroy Majestic Rose Dragon!"

"Not so fast, Paradox! It's still my turn. So I active Majestic Rose Dragon's special Effect." Akiza announced, in which four vines shot out from Majestic Rose Dragon's body and wrapped around MaleficShineGreymon's wrists and ankles, causing Marcus' corrupt Digimon partner to collapse to his knees, as his body went limp and the MaleficGeoGrey Sword fell out of his hands.

"What's going on?" Paradox questioned, before he demanded an answer. "What have you done to MaleficShineGreymon!"

"When Majestic Rose Dragon is successfully Synchro Summoned I can select one monster on the Field and switch it to Defence mode. Then I can select any Monster in Defence mode, including the one I just shifted, switch it to Attack mode and reduce its Attack to zero." Akiza replied, which shocked Paradox, before Yusei's wife declared determinedly. "Now, Majestic Rose Dragon attack with Black Rose Blast!"

Hearing the command, Majestic Rose Dragon fired a wave of dark red flames with black rose petals from its maw right at MaleficShineGreymon's chest, causing Neo Paradox's tied up Malefic Digimon puppet to roar out in pain, as he couldn't escape his bindings and his malefic Armour had been greatly weakened due to Akiza's Dragon's ability.

"Nice going Akiza." Rosemon, who had returned to battle, said proudly, before the rose Digimon began firing more spheres of pink energy at the restrained MaleficShineGreymon, as she exclaimed. "Jewel of Heart!"

As majestic Rose Dragon continued to burn MaleficShineGreymon's armour, while Rosemon was bombarding her corrupted friend with her Tifarets, although she didn't want to harm her mate, Rhythm knew it was the only way to save Agumon from Neo Paradox and the Malefic World, in which a bright orange aura surrounded the humanoid Digimon.

And after the light faded, Rhythm was now adorned in amber coloured armour.

Her pink hair had grown and was now flowing down her back, while her wings had vanished from the back of her head, grown out of her back and expanded to in size.

And a helmet covered her head, in which her visor was similar to Gallantmon's, while Gallantmon's visor looked like Guilmon's face, Rhythm's visor looked like Agumon's.

Seeing Rhythm's transformation was a surprise to everyone, excluding Marcus, as he already knew Rhythm was capable of attaining this new form and then explained to the others. "While Rhythm was travelling with us in the Digital World, Agumon helped her unlock her power and so she based her armour off the thing she loves the most. But that's not all."

The last part of Marcus' sentence left Yoshi and the other intrigued as to what Marcus meant, but before they could ask, Rhythm rose her right arm into the air and left them all speechless, as she slammed her arm into the ground and pulled out a copy of the GeoGrey Sword, which was much smaller compared to ShineGreymon's original.

Marcus then broke the silence as he told Yoshi and the others. "While Rhythm doesn't have any of her own unique attacks, she can study how other Digimon use theirs, and after a little practice can assimilate the attacks and perform them as her own."

'All the times I saw you Digivolve to ShineGreymon and use your GeoGrey Sword, I never thought I would use my GeoGrey Sword to harm you, Agumon.' Rhythm thought to herself, before she thought, as she readied her sword and shot toward MaleficShineGreymon. 'But I know it's the only way to save you from the Malefic World's evil.'

Majestic Rose Dragon and Rosemon then stopped their attacks, as they could see Rhythm had come to finish MaleficShineGreymon and bring back her mate, and with one quick stab in the chest, MaleficBurningGreymon roared out in pain, as his burnt and weakened Malefic armour cracked and shattered into pieces, breaking off MaleficShineGreymon's entire being, leaving an unarmoured ShineGreymon.

ShineGreymon then fell into unconsciousness as he De-Digivolved back to Agumon and fell to the ground, but fortunately for the unconscious amber coloured dinosaur his ever loving mate flew upward and caught him in her arms.

Rhythm landed beside Marcus, Yoshi, Yusei and Akiza, before she sat down on her knees and rested Agumon's head on her lap, and was very happy to see her mate stir before he slowly opened his eyes.

"Thanks for saving me, Rhythm." Agumon said happily.

"You're welcome, Agumon." Rhythm replied with the same amount of happiness in her voice, before she took off her helmet and engaged Agumon in a passionate kiss, which he gladly returned.

After the pair broke from their kiss, Agumon got to his feet and told Marcus. "Hey, Boss. Sorry about all the trouble I caused to you, Yusei and everyone else when I wasn't myself."

"That's ok, Agumon. You're not to blame." Marcus replied, before he pointed at Neo Paradox and stated angrily. "Half jerk half bigger of a jerk is!"

"You're right, Boss!" Agumon replied, as he and Marcus both got into fighting stances, which only seemed to amuse Neo Paradox.

"You think you can defeat me?" Paradox questioned, before he stated. "You forget I still have three remaining Malefic Digimon under my control. You may've defeated one of my Malefic Monsters but let's see how you handle yourself agai..."

However Paradox was unable to finish his statement when he was shocked to see that not only did the Card that held Agumon's Malefic side shatter to pieces, but as did the Cards containing Takuya, Guilmon and Veemon's Malefic forms shattered into nothingness.

And then, in the same black wisps Neo Paradox's Duel Runner had used to send the Digidestined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors into separate sections of the Malefic World appeared Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormon, Yolei, Hawkmon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Takato, Guilmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Ai, Mako, Beelzemon, Takuya, JetSilphymon, JagerLoweemon, KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon and MetalKabuterimon, who were all glad to see their allies had survived and rescued their friends from Neo Paradox's control, before they all prepared to take their enemy down, however it wouldn't be as easy as they thought.


	10. The beginning of the end

More will be added to this chapter as soon as I can think of it and put it to word.

"All of your actions change nothing!" Paradox spat out angrily, as he drew another blank Card.

"That's where I disagree. You had four Digimon under your twisted influence and now you have nothing." Marcus replied in smug tone.

"Yeah. And if you plan on running back into the past to use that Card trick on any of us again, we'll simply follow you and beat you down!" Agumon informed, but all of a sudden a smirk appeared across Neo Paradox's face, before he began to chuckle darkly, which confused everyone, including Paradox.

"The pair of you are just as foolish as ever. Didn't you think I would've prepared for this eventuality?" Kurata asked slyly, as small clusters of darkness formed around the blank Card, before they took the form of a Duel Monsters Spell Card, with a picture of Belphemon in his Rage Mode, surrounded in a crimson aura, as a familiar large orange-eyed dragon loomed behind Belphemon in the shadows.

"Kurata, this wasn't part of the plan. What are you doing?" Paradox questioned.

"Ridding myself of you and regaining my body back." Kurata replied slyly.

"What!?" Paradox asked in a shocked tone.

"Did you honestly think you could trust me?" Kurata asked in an amused and sarcastic tone, before he told Paradox. "Everyone I've worked with I eventually double cross, what made you think you were an exception?"

After Neo Paradox, or in this case Kurata, placed the Ritual Card in the first Magic/Trap Card slot, Neo Paradox and his Duel runner were encircled in a dark red aura.

"I active the Ritual Card: Rage of the Malefic Beast." Kurata announced, before he shouted. "By sacrificing half my life-force, or in this case Paradox. I can Summon my ultimate weapon, MaleficBelphedramon!"

It was then dark red aura that fired off powerful and violent bolts of red lightning, that shot off in random directions, but only shot upward into the darkening sky and beneath Neo Paradox's Duel Runner, and as this was happening Neo Paradox let out a loud cry of extreme agony as his skin began to slowly peel off, revealing more and more of Kurata's face by the second.

Meanwhile, as Neo Paradox was undergoing his painful transformation, a large circular rift, similar to the rifts Kurata had used in the past to escape his enemies, opened up beneath Neo Paradox's Duel Runner, where the dark red lightning had hit, and emerging from the void was the same Digimon that ShineGreymon and Marcus had destroyed over five years ago, Belphemon, only the top of his chest was protected by black coloured armour, while his sides were encased in white and fused in his chest was a cardinal coloured diamond shaped jewel.

White armour had been equipped to Belphemon's shoulders, upper arms, thighs and kneecaps, while the chains wrapped around his arms and legs were now glowing with an evil crimson aura.

The six brown wings Belphemon was originally crated with had been replaced with two massive wings, just like Malefic Truth Dragon's, only the bone structure was black and the membrane remained golden yellow.

Long and thick black spikes grew out of Belphemon's back, and to complete this monster's transformation was Kurata, with his old hair style, but still dressed in Paradox's clothes, who sunk waist deep within the abomination's head and let out a maniacal laugh of pure evil, as the untold power of MaleficBelphedramon surged through his body, before MaleficBeledramon let out a loud roar, as his summoning was now complete.

Everyone was left shocked and speechless, as they stared at the ultimate Digimon the Malefic world had to offer, but the silence was broken when Davis announced in a worried tone. "Okay, I've seen a lot of big Digimon in my life, but that behemoth definitely takes the cake!"

"And it probably ate it too!" Veemon replied, which surprised Yusei, as he thought he would never hear that statement again.

"Boss, is that Belphemon?" Agumon asked in a confused and nervous tone.

Digimon Analyser (Kurata's voice)

"You really need to get your ears checked, you pathetic worm! This monster far surpasses the power of Belphemon. By combining the data of Belphemon with the power of Paradox's Malefic Truth Dragon, I created a Digimon to end all Digimon and those who dare stand against me. Behold, my ultimate creation and the end of your pitiful lives, MaleficBelphedramon!"

"But how?" Marcus questioned in a shocked tone, before he stated. "We destroyed Belphemon."

"That may be true, Damon. But remember how I said I had lost everything because of you?" Kurata asked.

"Yeah." Marcus replied, not liking where this was leading.

"Well, I lied. I still had the clothes on my back, my Digivice, but most importantly, I had Belphemon's Digi-Egg." Kurata said, which shocked Marcus and the others, which made Kurata smile sinisterly, before he told his story. "After I was trapped within the Digital World it seemed as though fate wanted me to keep Belphemon, as his Digi-Egg was by my side, which I stored within my Digivice, and after several long years of trying to escape that wretched world, Belphemon hatched and out emerged his Sleep Mode. As joyous as I was to see my Digi-Egg had hatched, there were three problems I need to solve. The first was how could I control Belphemon? The second was how could I activate his Rage Mode? And the third problem was how could I surpass the power of Rage Mode in order to eliminate ShineGreymon and crush you, Damon? But eventually the answers came to me as I found Paradox's Duel Disc and Duel Runner. While I was learning everything about Paradox, I assumed he too was learning everything about me, so I concentrated and was able to suppress my plan to resurrect and increase Belphemon's power from Paradox, but learning about Paradox, his ability to travel through time and space and his Malefic World gave me the answers to my three questions. And when we became a single being, there were times I was able to take full control of our body and fused Belphemon with Malefic Truth Dragon, which gave life to MaleficBelphedramon, though powerful, I needed the dark power of the Malefic World and a sacrifice to awaken my creation. And it was some time after Paradox's Duel Runner was finished that we learnt that there were other Digital Worlds beyond the one I had been imprisoned in, which was when I came up with the plan to trick Paradox into stealing the most powerful dragon Digimon of each world and use the Malefic World to increase not only their power, but my secret weapon's. And not only did your negative energy when you felt your hope disappear give my creature more strength, but as did the raw anger and hatred Paradox displayed before I was finished with him."

"Kurata, you're just the same old snake I remember you were like five years ago. You never intended to help Paradox. You were only using him and never intended to help him." Marcus stated in a disgusted tone.

"Of course, Damon." Kurata replied, before he told his nemesis. "In life, there are leaders and there are followers, and Paradox followed my plan to near perfection."

"And now that I have complete control of MaleficBelphedramon nothing can stop me from taking over your world and the worlds of those I see before me!" Kurata announced manically.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Davis replied, as he wasn't planning to let some monster and an ugly hood ornament coming out of his face enslave him, his world or delete any Digimon, before he asked his friends, as he pulled out his D-3. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Kari, Ken, TK, Yolei and Cody replied, as they all pulled out their D-3s, and prepared them for a fight.

"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

"Wormon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon...!"

"Angemon...!"

"DNA Digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"

Meanwhile, as the Tamer's Digimon prepared to assist in taking down Kurata and his twisted creation, Takato got out a Blue Card, before he called out as he swiped the Blue Card through his D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!"

During the same time Guilmon had gone from a Rookie to an Ultimate level Digimon, Takuya, though still a little winded from his fight as MaleficBurningGreymon, decided to help his teammates, before he pulled out his D-Tector, in which a ring of data formed around his left hand then scanned the data with his D-Tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya exclaimed, as he fused with the Human Spirit of Flame. "Agunimon!"

While Rhythm was looking after Agumon, Rosemon decided to join the heroes and defeat Kurata.

And lastly, as Akiza could see all her new allies were ready to fight, in which she ordered Majestic Rose Dragon to strike down MaleficBelphedramon with everything the Dragon of the rose could.

It was then the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Yoshi and Akiza ordered their Digimon and Duel Monster to attack.

"Desperado Blaster!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Kachina Bombs!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

"Fox Drive!"

"Gargo Missile!"

"Double Impact!"

"Pyro Punch!"

"Ultra Turbulence!"

"Dark Master!"

"Lupine Laser!"

"Avalanche Axes!"

"Bolo Thunder!"

"Jewel of Heart!"

"Black Rose Blast!"

As the barrage of attacks headed straight for MaleficBelphedramon, they all combined into a single sphere of energy, and when it struck Kurata's abomination, he and his creation were consumed in a massive explosion, which made the heroes of each world believe Kurata and his so-called ultimate weapon had been defeated, but they were proven wrong, as they could hear Kurata laughing wickedly and were shocked to see when their explosion cleared away, MaleficBelphedramon had protected himself and Kurata with his massive wings and showed not even the slightest hint of damage.

"When I said nothing can stop me I meant it." Kurata told his enemies, as all the power of MaleficBelphedramon had completely consumed him, before he ordered maliciously. "Now, MaleficBelphedramon it's time to remove a literal thorn from my side. Destroy Majestic Rose Dragon!"

MaleficBelphedramon then pulled his wings away from his body, revealing his maw was full of crimson energy, but before Kurata's Malefic behemoth could fire the evil and obviously deadly blast, Yusei interfered, as he readied a familiar Trap Card.

"Sorry, Kurata. But that's not going to happen!" Yusei called out, as he activated his Trap Card, before he declared. "Go, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

It was then Scrap Iron Scarecrow emerged from its Trap Card and appeared in front of Majestic Rose Dragon, but Kurata then said. "You really believe a worn out pile of wood can stop my attack, Fudo? Think again!"

MaleficBelphedramon then released the blast of crimson energy from his mouth and fired it straight at Scrap Iron Scarecrow, which was shattered to pieces as the blast struck right through the protective scarecrow and then struck majestic Rose Dragon, who roared out in pain, before Akiza's Dragon was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, alongside Scrap Iron Scarecrow, which stunned Yusei and Akiza as they couldn't believe that Kurata's monster was able to destroy both one of Yusei's reliable defences and Akiza's newest monster.

However Yusei and Akiza would have to worry about that later, as Kurata let out another evil laugh, before he informed all the humans and Digimon who stood in his way of domination of their worlds. "Now that MaleficBelphedramon was successful with his attack, thanks to the special ability of Malefic Truth Dragon, MaleficBelphedramon can dispose of every Digimon and human that stands in his way!"

Hundreds, if not thousands of spikes then gathered around MaleficBelphedramon's wings, before they were fired and headed straight for the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Marcus' team, Yusei and Akiza, but as the spikes headed towards Kurata's foes, Yusei had a second Trap prepared.

"Hate to disappoint you, Kurata, but Paradox used the same trick the first time I faced Malefic Truth Dragon." Yusei informed, before he revealed his second Trap Card and called out. "So I activate my second Trap Card; Starlight Road!"

"Since MaleficBelphedramon's Effect is targeting and going to destroy more than one Monster, I can bring Stardust Dragon back from the Graveyard." Yusei announced, as Stardust Dragon came back from the Graveyard.

"Now I active Stardust Dragon's special ability! So by sending Stardust back to the Graveyard, I can negate MaleficBelphedramon's ability and send your attack back your way!" Yusei stated, as all the spikes ceased their movements and turned around to face MaleficBelphedramon, before Yusei said. "So say goodbye to your monster, Kurata. Because he's going down!"

The spikes then shot toward MaleficBelphedramon, but as they headed towards their creator, MaleficBelphedramon's wings shot forward and protected himself from his backfired attack.

As the spikes shattered like glass upon contact with MaleficBelphedramon's undeniably powerful wings, Kurata pointed out. "Nice try, Fudo. But it's going to take a lot more than turning my attacks against me to take MaleficBelphedramon down!"

And it was after all the spikes were gone that MaleficBelphedramon pulled his wings away, revealing his mouth was full of more crimson energy, before Kurata declared. "But the same cannot be said about you!"

MaleficBelphedramon then fired the blast straight at the ground, which created a devastating shockwave, which knocked back every single human, as well as Agumon and Rhythm, while the Digimon remained unharmed, but not for long.

"MaleficBelphedramon, eliminate them!" Kurata commanded, in which MaleficBelphedramon followed the order and fired a smaller crimson blast at Angewomon, but before the blast could strike her, Paildramon quickly shot in front of the angel Digimon and took the hit for her, which caused the Ultimate level DNA Digimon to cry out in pain.

"Paildramon!" Davis and Ken called out in concern for their Digimon, as Paildramon De-Digivolved back to Ex-Veemon and Stingmon as they both fell to the ground.

"While I admit taking that blast for your friend was a noble act." Kurata stated in an impressed tone, before he said darkly. "It doesn't change the fact MaleficBelphedramon's ability now activates."

Just like before, spikes gathered around MaleficBelphedramon's wings, before they were fired and headed straight at the Digimon, who in turn tried to avoid the deadly barrage, but it looked as though they would eventually fall.

And it was ExVeemon who was the first to fall, as he had gotten up from MaleficBelphedramon's blast, Davis' Digimon partner could see Angewomon was in the air dodging the spikes as best she could, though as graceful as she was, several spikes managed to narrowly hit her, leaving scratches across her arms and legs.

Though ExVeemon hadn't fully recovered from MaleficBelphedramon's previous attack, that didn't stop the 'X' marked dragon from taking flight and getting in front of Angewomon, surprising the angel Digimon at first, but shocking her next as a series of spikes that were meant for her struck Davis' Digimon partner in the chest, causing him to cry out in pain. "Veemon!" Angewomon called out in a concerned tone, as ExVeemon De-Digivolved back to Veemon and plummeted to the ground.

And Angewomon shortly followed, as she was distracted by Veemon's attempt to protect her another wave of spikes came straight for the angel Digimon, which struck her, causing Kari's Digimon partner to De-Digivolve back to Gatomon, as the feline Digimon fell to the ground.

But before they landed on the ground, Davis and Kari, who had managed to get up from MaleficBelphedramon ground assault, caught their respective partners.

All of a sudden, Davis handed Veemon to Kari, before he pushed the Digidestined of Light to the ground, stood in front of her and a pained expression appeared on his faces, as countless spikes tore through his clothing and hit his skin.

"Davis!" Kari called out in a shocked tone, as Davis couldn't take anymore, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship slumped to his knees and then fell on his stomach.

At the same time ExVeemon had gone to save Angewomon, Stingmon had gotten up, before he flew in front of Ken, spread out his arms, before the insect Digimon was bombarded with spikes that would've other wise hit the Digidestined of Kindness.

"Stingmon!" Ken called out in shock, as Stingmon De-Digivolved back to Wormon and fell on his stomach.

And it seemed Aquilamon and Shakkoumon were more concerned about the safety of their human partners, as shown when both Digimon got in front of their respective partners.

Aquilamon was then struck in the back and wings by MaleficBelphedramon's spikes, protecting Yolei, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity's Digimon partner De-Digivolved back to Hawkmon, while Shakkoumon protected both Cody and TK, splitting back into Ankylomon and Angemon, and though they were both injured, that didn't stop either of them from getting up and continuing to protect their human partners from the spike onslaught, in which the dinosaur Digimon De-Digivolved back to Armadillomon and the angel Digimon De-Digivolved back to Patamon.

Meanwhile, as the Digidestined's Digimon had all fallen from MaleficBelphedramon's spike strike, the Tamers had the same result, and MegaGargomon was the first to go.

"Gargo Missile!" MegaGargomon exclaimed, as he fired two missiles at an incoming wave of spikes, but it seemed as though the spikes were invulnerable to attacks, when the spikes sliced both missiles to pieces, before striking the green armoured machine, causing him to revert back to Henry and Terriermon, who fell a fair distance from the air to the ground.

Not wanting to see Ai or Mako harmed, Beelzemon got in front of his Tamers before the Demon Lord pulled them into a protective embrace, as the spikes struck him, while Ai and Mako were unharmed.

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako called out horrified, as Beelzemon had taken a lot of damage from MaleficMegidramon and including the spikes, couldn't take anymore and De-Digivolved back to Impmon.

Seeing that attacking MaleficBelphedramon's spikes was pointless and dodging them could only get her so far, Sakuyamon believed defending would be the best way to stop the spikes from hitting her.

"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon exclaimed, as the foxy sorceress summoned a sphere of magical energy around herself.

But defending proved to be a failure to avoid getting struck by MaleficBelphedramon's ability, as the spikes broke through Sakuyamon's mystical shield and bombarded her, causing the enchanting vixen to revert back to Rika and Renamon, who fell to the ground, but were caught by WarGrowlmon, who was defending Takato, before the red armoured dragon turned around, placed Rika and Renamon on the ground, before spiked impaled him in the back, ceasing the existence of WarGrowlmon as the atomic powered android De-Digivolved back to Guilmon and fell on his stomach.

All the Legendary Warriors had been taken down by MaleficBelphedramon's spikes and had reverted back to their human forms, except for the Legendary Warrior of Flame and the Legendary Warrior of wind, but one warrior was about to fall, as JetSilphymon was unable to avoid anymore spikes and was struck down.

"Zoe!" Agunimon called out in a concerned tone, as his girlfriend fell to the ground.

But not planning to see Zoe harmed from the fall, Agunimon jumped into the air, caught his girlfriend, and when the Human Spirit of Flame landed on his feet, he quickly tightened his embrace around the Wielder of the Spirit of Wind, and protected her from an onslaught of spikes, which inflicted a great amount on Takuya, as he reverted back to human form.

And the last two Digimon to fall to MaleficBelphedramon's destructive spike wave Rosemon and Rhythm, who purposely took the onslaught to protect Marcus, Yoshi and Agumon. While Rosemon De-Digivolved back to Lalamon, Rhythm was encircled by another orange light, and when the light faded, Rhythm's armour had returned back into her officer's uniform, while her hair returned to its normal height.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi called out in a concerned tone for her injured Digimon partner.

"Rhythm!" Agumon called out, with the same amount of concern he had for his mate.

And lastly were Yusei and Akiza, who were lying on the ground just like the other heroes and heroines of their dimensions, and just like the other heroes and heroines, they too were able to protect themselves from MaleficBelphedramon's spikes, as Yusei drew the top Card from his Deck and thought to himself. 'I hate to do this to you, Stardust. But it's the only way.'

"My turn." Yusei said, in which Stardust Dragon's Effect then activated, allowing it to return from the Graveyard back to the Field, but only for a moment, as Yusei's Dragon was struck down and destroyed by MaleficBelphedramon's spikes and sent back to the Graveyard.

After the onslaught of spikes had stopped, Kurata smiled wickedly, as he could see every human and Digimon before him was greatly wounded and with one more attack it would all be over for them.

"Now, my monster. Prepare to destroy them all and rid this world of all Digimon!" Kurata commanded, in which MaleficBelphedramon's maw charged up with crimson energy, which Kurata anticipated would obliterate all who lied down before him helplessly when the blast was fully charged.

'My nightmare it can't be coming true.' Yusei thought to himself, before he looked down and said sadly, as it looked like Kurata's victory was inevitable. "But it is. It's all over."

"That will never happen!" Davis stated in a determined tone, which surprised Yusei and everyone else, as to how Davis was still not ready to give up, as he weakly stood up and told everyone, with the same amount of determination he said before. "We will never lose to Kurata or that sorry excuse he calls a Digimon. Because we have something I bet Kurata has never had in his entire life, friendship."

"Yeah. And as long as Davis and the friends we have are by my side. I will have strength and will continue to fight." Veemon added, as he got up and stood beside his human partner.

Hearing those words filled Davis and Veemon's friends with confidence and faith for themselves, each other, and particularly for their fearless leader and his Digimon partner, as the screens on their D-3s began to glow bright blue.

"Davis and Veemon are right." Takato spoke, as he got up, as Davis and Veemon's words reached him too, before Takato pointed out. "While Kurata only sees Digimon as tools. We see them as our friends."

"And it's through these bonds of friendship, we gain our strength." Guilmon added, as he got up, which surprised the Tamers and their Digimon by Guilmon's incisive words, but knew what Takato and Guilmon said was true, and gave them all renewed confidence and faith for themselves, each other, and particularly for their 'Gogglehead' and his pure hearted Digimon as the screens on their D-Power began to glow gold.

"My friends are like a second family to me. And just as they know I've got their back. I know I'll always have theirs." Takuya explained in a determined and honest tone, as he got up, while the remaining Legendary Warriors experienced what Davis, Veemon, Takato and Guilmon's friends felt, as confidence and faith for themselves, each other, and particularly for the wielder of the Spirits of Flame spread through their bodies, causing the screens on their D-Tectors to start glowing bright red.

"That's why we'll unite as one and give it our all. Right until the end." Marcus stated proudly, as he was the last human to stand, while Agumon was the last Digimon to stand up, next to his 'Boss', and his best friend, and added in an equally proud tone. "Even if you do take us down. You took us down together, as friends. And that's something nobody can change."

And just as the others were motivated by the encouraging words by their friends, so too were Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon, all the while, the screen of Yoshi's Digivice began to glow bright orange.

"Such noble words. Too bad nobody will ever hear them." Kurata stated, as he could feel that MaleficBelphedramon was ready to perform his most deadly attack, in which Kurata commanded manically. "MaleficBelphedramon, annihilate them all!"

However, the second MaleficBelphedramon released the crimson blast from his mouth, all the D-3s shot out the light blue energy and hit Davis and Veemon, and as the blue light encircled them, both human and Digimon could feel their energy return.

Meanwhile, all of the Tamer's D-Powers each shot out the gold energy, which hit Takato and Guilmon, and just like Davis and Veemon, the pair felt their energy return, as the gold light encircled them.

For the Digidestined of Shinjuku, each D-Tector shot out red energy, which filled Takuya with energy, as the light created by the bonds he had with his friends encircled him too.

And lastly, the orange energy that was stored within Yoshi's Digivice released itself and encircled Marcus and Agumon, giving Yoshi's boyfriend and Rhythm's mate back all their energy.

As MaleficBelphedramon's attack continued to shoot forward, the energy that had encircled each human and Digimon duo, and Takuya, greatly increased in size and then all four lights combined with one another, creating a intense shining light, that completely consumed them all, making it impossible for Kurata to see if his attack was successful.

It was when the light died down, Kurata was shocked to see four Digimon had appeared and were able to withstand his attack, as the Digimon protected those behind them.

ShineGreymon was in front of Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm, Lalamon, Yusei and Akiza, protecting them, as the red armoured dragon Digimon used his GeoGrey Sword to hold off the attack.

EmperorGreymon was in front of the Legendary Warriors, as he too used his sword to hold off MaleficBelphedramon's attack to protect the Legendary Warriors.

Gallantmon had appeared before the Tamers, and was holding up his shield, to defend his friends behind him.

And lastly, guarding the Odaiba Digidestined was a Digimon they had never seen before, but was known as UlforceVeedramon, who had created a barrier of light blue energy from his left bracelet, which acted as a shield, that not only protected himself, but all those behind him.

"No!" Kurata called out in a shocked tone, as all four dragons had withstood the attack, before he stated. "Nothing should be able to withstand my power!"

"Then I guess you can call me 'Nothing', cause I just did." UlforceVeedramon replied, in a mixture of Davis and Veemon's voice, which surprised the Digidestined and made Kari ask in a surprised tone. "Davis?"

Digimon Analyser (Davis' voice)

"That's right, Kari. Thanks to the bond that Veemon and I share, as well as the bonds we have with you and the others, we were able to harness the power to become one, to become UlforceVeedramon. And though I am wearing armour, it's made of Blue Digizoid, which means it doesn't slow me down and I can strike my enemies before they even knew what him 'em."

"And speaking of hitting." ShineGreymon said, as he readied his GeoGrey Sword to strike, before Marcus' Digimon partner shot at MaleficBelphedramon and called out. "I think it's about time that freak and MaleficBelphedramon was dealt some damage!"

When ShineGreymon was close enough, he brought the GeoGrey Sword upward, before the armoured dragon performed a vertical slice right at Kurata and MaleficBelphedramon, however Kurata's creation was quick to defend, as the abomination shielded himself with his wings, as the GeoGrey Sword stuck them, narrowly missing MaleficBelphedramon's head.

Seeing ShineGreymon's desperate attempt of an attack fail made Kurata laugh, before he asked ShineGreymon in a mocking tone. "MaleficBelphedramon's wings are the ultimate defence. Did you really think you could break through them?"

"No, I didn't" ShineGreymon replied truthfully, before he told Kurata in a more amused tone. "But When I said damage would be dealt to you and MaleficBelphedramon, I never said I would be the one doing it. Boss will!"

Kurata was shocked at what he just heard and his shock increased when MaleficBelphedramon's controller when he could see Marcus running up the GeoGrey Sword, as his right arm was pulled back and his hand was clenched into a fist, before Kurata's nemesis called out. "While your wings are impervious to attacks something tells me that your face isn't!"

Marcus then landed on MaleficBelphedramon's head, right in front of Kurata, and before the traitorous researcher could react, Marcus slammed his fist in the left side of Kurata's face, inflicting a great amount of pain to both Kurata and MaleficBelphedramon, as whatever Kurata could feel, his cheap excuse for a Digimon partner would too, in which Kurata's Malefic monster roared out from the pain.

Not only did slamming his fist into Kurata's face make Marcus feel great, and he got what he wanted, and with that done, the nemesis of Kurata jumped off MaleficBelphedramon's head and landed on ShineGreymon's right palm.

"Damon! I will make you pay for that!" Kurata yelled in an infuriated tone, before he swore to Marcus aggressively. "I swear when I destroy you. I will travel back in time to destroy you again and again and again!"

"I'd like to see you try." Marcus replied smugly, as ShineGreymon leapt back to the other three dragon knights.

"And despite all your talk about wanting to destroy all Digimon, you've become the very thing you hated." Marcus stated, as he held up his right hand, showing it was now charged up with D.N.A., before he used the D.N.A. in combination with his Digivice and called out. "Now, to bring back an old friend. Charge! D.N.A. Burst Mode!"

"ShineGreymon Digivolve to... ShineGreymon, Burst Mode!" ShineGreymon exclaimed, as his wings, tail tip and the GeoGrey Sword were set a blaze and his strength had no doubt increased.

It was after ShineGreymon had transformed to one of his most powerful forms that Yoshi noticed Marcus was no longer standing on ShineGreymon's palm, which caused her to ask Agumon's Burst Mode. "ShineGreymon, where did Marcus go?" ShineGreymon then turned his head towards Yoshi and told her reassuringly. "Don't worry, Yoshi. I'm fine."

Hearing her boyfriend's voice mixed with ShineGreymon's both surprised and stunned Yoshi, and caused her to ask with the same amount of surprise. "Marcus?"

"That's right. All the time we spent in the Digital World, we learnt how to combine our power, by becoming one. And as one we give each other our strength." ShineGreymon replied.

'Hey Boss, something is up with the GeoGrey Sword.' Agumon told his best friend mentally.

ShineGreymon then looked to see that the GeoGrey Sword wasn't set a blaze, like it normally was, but was glowing with orange energy, which Marcus mentally replied. 'Don't worry, Agumon. I know exactly what to do.'

ShineGreymon then raised the GeoGrey Sword into the air, before he placed both his hands on the hilt and pointed the blade to the ground, before he exclaimed in a determined tone. "D.N.A. Outburst!"

ShineGreymon then plunged the GeoGrey Sword into the ground as the energy was released from the sword, before the ground beneath UlforceVeedramon Gallantmon EmperorGreymon cracked open and the shot out, enveloping and filling the trio with more power then they had ever experienced before.

"UlforceVeedramon Digivolve to..." UlforceVeedramon called out, as the armour covering his head, chest, shoulders, arms, legs and feet turned pure white, as did the outside of his cape, while the interior changed from pink to blue.

Attached to his left arm was a large shield, which seemed to be made out of light blue energy.

And in his right hand, he now wielded a sword, which was surrounded by the same light blue energy that the shield was made out of.

"...UlforceVeedramon, Burst Mode!"

"Gallantmon Digivolve to..." Gallantmon called out, as his armour transformed to a look-a-like version of his Crimson Mode armour, only the armour covering his head, chest, shoulders and legs had turned a golden colour, while the armour around his arms and legs remained crimson.

The ten white wings that had sprouted from his back were now blazing red.

And attached to his left arm was a large shield, which seemed to be made out of golden energy, while in his right hand, he now wielded a sword, which was surrounded by the same gold energy that the shield was made out of.

"Gallantmon, Burst Mode!"

"EmperorGreymon Digivolve to..." EmperorGreymon called out, as the amour that covered his chest, shoulders, arms, legs and feet had gone from dark red to a shining silver colour, while the gold coloured sections of his armour had turned dark red, as did his dragon shaped helmet.

Attached to his left arm was a large shield, which seemed to be made out of light red energy.

And in his right hand, he now wielded a sword, which was surrounded by the same light red energy that the shield was made out of.

"EmperorGreymon, Burst Mode!"

After witnessing UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon's transformations, Kurata was shocked and stated. "You all achieved the Burst Mode? Impossible!?"

"Nothing is impossible when you have friendship on your side." UlforceVeedramon replied, before he said. "Here, I'll show ya!"

UlforceVeedramon then shot at MaleficBelphedramon with his sword drawn, however MaleficBelphedramon brought his wings forward to protect himself, which is exactly what Davis and Veemon had anticipated and wanted.

UlforceVeedramon then showed his true speed when the blue armoured dragon moved so fast, Kurata had no idea where he went, until he felt an intense pain in MaleficBelphedramon's back, and when he turned his head he was shocked to see the Digidestined and Digimon Mega form had stabbed MaleficBelphedramon in the back.

"That's the problem with you power-hungry villains who work solo. You spend so much time looking out for yourself that you have nobody to watch your back." UlforceVeedramon told Kurata jokingly.

And things only got worse for Kurata, as he felt the same pain UlforceVeedramon had inflicted, only it was in MaleficBelphedramon's chest.

When Kurata examined the source of the damage, he was shocked to see that ShineGreymon's sword had torn through MaleficBelphedramon's wings, broke apart the cardinal coloured diamond shaped jewel, as ShineGreymon had pierced his blade through his stomach, while pinning Kurata's creation's wings to his chest.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Kurata demanded fearfully.

"Something we should've done five years ago." ShineGreymon replied.

Due to ShineGreymon's GeoGrey Sword, MaleficBelphedramon was unable to move his arms, as his own wings had trapped them, but that didn't stop the Malefic behemoth from trying to remove his arms from their bindings, but what did was Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon, who approached Kurata's Digimon weapon from the left and right side and impaled their swords through both of the so-called ultimate creation's arms, causing him to roar out from the pain of four swords stabbing through him.

"No! This cannot be happening! I was meant to become the ruler of five worlds!" Kurata stated fearfully, as his plan had been foiled.

"Sorry, Kurata. But that's never going to happen!" ShineGreymon replied, as he was surrounded in an orange aura, which transferred directly into his sword, followed by UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon and EmperorGreymon, who were encircled by their own respective energy colours that shortly went into their blades.

"Final Shining Burst!" All four digital dragon warriors exclaimed in unison, as they released all of the energy from their swords directly into MaleficBelphedramon, who roared out from the pain, as his body couldn't withstand the energy being forced within him, in which Kurata's Malefic Digimon began to swell up and parts of his body broke open from the four dragon's unbelievable amount of energy.

"Nooooo!" Kurata cried out, seconds before MaleficBelphedramon was unable to retain a solid form any longer, due to all the energy UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon, EmperorGreymon and ShineGreymon had forced into his body, which resulted in a massive explosion, forcing all the humans and Digimon to shield their eyes from the explosive shock wave.

And it was after the explosive force that everyone opened their eyes to see MaleficBelphedramon and Kurata had been defeated for good, as no trace of the twisted researcher and his horrid abomination remained, while the ground, trees and sky had returned to their original colours, showing that all the evil of the Malefic World was gone.


	11. Returning home

With the battle against evil finished, the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon ran over to their respective dragon knights, in which, UlforceVeedramon split back into Davis and Veemon, Gallantmon reverted back to Takato and Guilmon, EmperorGreymon switched from Digimon to his human form, while ShineGreymon De-Digivolved from his Burst Mode back into Marcus and Agumon.

"Marcus, that was amazing." Yoshi told Marcus proudly, in which her boyfriend replied modestly. "It was nothing. And I couldn't have done it without all your support and the help of everyone else."

It was then Marcus collapsed onto one knee, which made Yoshi ask concerned. "Marcus, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Guess the D.N.A. Outburst just took more out of me then I thought it would." Marcus replied, before he told Yoshi. "But while I'm down like this there's something I want to ask you."

"Yoshi, I love you so much and everyday I'm glad to know that you're my girlfriend. But I'd be even happier if you became more than that." Marcus said, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box and when he opened it, Yoshi was left speechless, as a beautiful wedding ring with an orange coloured gem in the centre of the ring was before her, in which Marcus then asked. "Yoshi Fujieda, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Marcus. I will." Yoshi replied lovingly, before Marcus took the ring, placed the ring on Yoshi's left ring finger, before the pair engaged in a passionate kiss, while Agumon, Rhythm and Lalamon were happy to see that Marcus and Yoshi's relationship had just gotten stronger.

"I'm glad to see Yoshi's so happy." Lalamon said happily.

"I know exactly how she feels. Being with the one she loves" Rhythm replied, before she turned towards Agumon and kissed him deeply on the lips, which he gladly returned, while Lalamon was happy to see Rhythm and her mate kissing and Marcus and the soon-to-be Miss. Yoshi Damon kissing each other.

At the same time ShineGreymon had split back to Marcus and Agumon, EmperorGreymon had reverted back to Takuya and had wrapped his right arm around Zoe's neck and shoulder, as achieving the Burst Mode and using so much of its power had taken a lot of energy out of him.

"Way to go Takuya." Tommy said happily.

"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without you guys by my side." Takuya replied honestly, before he turned his head towards Zoe's and told her. "Particularly you, Zoe. If it weren't for you, I'd still be a mindless Malefic monster."

Seeing that Takuya was still berating himself for what he did while under the Malefic World's influence, Koji said in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry about, Takuya. We already forgave you."

"Or do you need a reminder of how I showed you?" Zoe asked slyly, before she engaged Takuya in a passionate kiss, which the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame returned with the same amount of passion.

Meanwhile with the Tamers, Gallantmon couldn't maintain his Burst Mode any longer and separated back to Takato and Guilmon, who were about to collapse on the ground, but were caught.

Renamon had caught Guilmon, before she positioned herself, so the vixen was sitting down on her knees and Guilmon's head was resting on her lap, before the fox Digimon asked the kind hearted virus Digimon in a curious and slightly worried tone. "Guilmon, are you alright?"

"I'm ok." Guilmon replied happily, before he noticed Renamon was covered in scratches and marks, causing the red dragon to question. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Renamon told Guilmon, as Rika's Digimon partner smiled.

"I'm glad, because I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Because you mean so much to me." Guilmon told Renamon sincerely, which confused the fox Digimon a little as to what the bearer of the Digital Hazard symbol meant, and caused her to ask. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I...I... I love you, Renamon." Guilmon replied, as a small blush appeared on the red dragon's face, before Takato's Digimon partner said. "But I understand if you don't feel the same way abou..."

However, Guilmon was unable to finish his sentence when Renamon kissed the gentle natured Digimon deeply on the lips, causing Guilmon's eyes to widen and his blush to grow.

After Renamon broke from the kiss, Guilmon could see pure love in her eyes, before the vixen of his dreams told him lovingly. "I do feel the same way. I love you too, Guilmon."

Renamon then leaned down and kissed Guilmon again, only this time the kind hearted Digimon closed his eyes and returned the kiss with the same amount of love and passion his new love was giving him.

While Guilmon and Renamon were expressing their love for one another, Rika had caught Takato, placed him gently on his back, while the Digimon Queen sat next to him.

Takato then brought himself up into a sitting position, faced Rika and was about to tell her something very important, but before the leader of the tamers could say a single word, the Digimon Queen placed her right index and middle finger on Takato's lips, silencing him.

"I know what you're going to say, Takato." Rika said in her usual serious tone, before a rare smile appeared on her face, before the Digimon Queen told Takato in a tone full of warmth. "And I love you too, my Gogglehead."

Rika then took her fingers off Takato's lips and replaced them with her own, engaging Takato in a loving kiss, which surprised him at first, but after a moment the leader of the Digimon Tamers began kissing the Digimon Queen back.

As Takato and Rika continued their passionate kiss, as Guilmon and Renamon did too, Henry, Terriermon, Ai and Impmon were happy to see that their friends had fallen for each other, while Mako looked away from the human and Digimon kissing, as he was still young and said. "Gross."

"Oh, grow up, Mako." Ai said, before she stated. "I think it's romantic."

"Yeah, It's beautiful to see when humans and Digimon fall in love." Impmon added, as he began sniffling, in which Terriermon asked curiously. "Impmon, are you crying?"

"Me cry? Of course not." Impmon replied, before the fiend Digimon rubbed his eyes with his right arm and stated emotionally. "I just have something in my eyes."

And with UlforceVeedramon, the last dragon knight had split back into Davis and Veemon, as they could both feel that they didn't have enough energy to stand, but were caught by the Digidestined of Light and her Digimon partner.

"Davis, Veemon thank you for protecting us and stopping that madman and his monster from destroying us and taking over our world." Kari told Davis happily.

"You're welcome. But we couldn't have done it without some help." Davis replied.

"And all your support." Veemon added, as he looked towards all his friends.

"Hey, Davis when you said that you would never do what an egotistical jerk who only sees Digimon as things he can control tells him to do, you forgot when I made you do just that when I held the others captive above a vicious Deltamon." Ken said, as the Digidestined had gotten to the point where Ken's reign as the Digimon Emperor could be made fun of.

"I didn't forget. That was different." Davis told Ken, which caused the Digidestined of Kindness to ask curiously. "How so?"

"You were endangering the lives of those I love." Davis replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship turned his head towards Kari and said. "Particularly you, Kari."

Hearing this caused Kari's heart rate to increase, and before a single word could come out of her mouth, Davis' mouth covered hers, which ended up with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship kissing the Digidestined of Light.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss that Davis told Kari in a loving tone. "I love you, Kari."

"Oh, Davis. I love you too." Kari replied with the same amount of love in her voice, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and Digidestined of Light engaged in another passionate kiss.

As the other Digidestined and Digimon were happy to see that Davis and Kari had fallen in love, Veemon turned his head towards Gatomon's, while Gatomon turned her head towards Veemon's, in which she looked into Veemon's carmine coloured eyes and he looked into Gatomon's azure coloured eyes.

Both Digimon then moved their heads towards one another, as words didn't need to be said, as Veemon could see the love Gatomon had for him in her eyes, while Gatomon could see the love Veemon had for her in his eyes, in which the blue dragon and feline Digimon closed their eyes, before kissing each other deeply.

As the human and Digimon couples continued their loving embraces, Yusei and Akiza had gotten up and were glad to see that not only had a terrible evil been vanquished for good, but also romances had strengthened and bloomed from the experience.

It was then a voice; familiar only to the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, particularly Kari, questioned. "Would anyone like to tell us what's going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Tai, his Agumon and the other older Digidestined, all of who were surprised and confused as to whom all the new people and Digimon were.

"It may take some time, but perhaps I can explain." Yusei replied, as he made his way over to Tai, held out his right hand and introduced himself. "My name is Yusei Fudo. And you're Tai Kamiya, the leader of the older Digidestined, right?"

"Yeah." Tai replied, surprised that this stranger knew about his status as a Digidestined, before the older Digidestined of Courage shook hands with the man identified as Yusei and asked curiously. "But how did you know that?"

"Ok. This may take longer to explain than I thought." Yusei admitted.

Yusei then told Tai and the other older Digidestined the tale that he and his wife, Akiza were from another world, which circled around a popular Card game known as Duel Monsters, which was mainly used for fun and to determine who was the best amongst the best, but there was a man, known as Paradox, who had come from a decrepit future, in which Paradox tried to cease the creation of Duel Monsters by killing the games' creator, Maximillion Pegasus.

But using the power of the Crimson Dragon, Yusei explained that he was able to travel back in time on his Duel Runner, where he eventually ran into two of the most famous Duelists to ever pick up a Deck, Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki, and with their help, Paradox was defeated in an intense three on one Duel, but it seemed that Paradox had been defeated but was still alive, proven when Yusei told about his nightmare involving Paradox and the five dark dragons, which he now knew were ShineGreymon, BurningGreymon, Megidramon, Magnamon and WarGreymon.

And proof that Paradox was still alive was evident when he appeared in the dimension, which was home to Marcus, Yoshi, Lalamon, Rhythm and Agumon, and used a blank Card to transform Agumon into a Duel Monster, before Paradox took off to New Domino City and used Agumon's Champion form, GeoGreymon, to cause destruction to the Sector Security headquarters. But before anyone could get hurt, Yusei told how he and Akiza had the ability to make Duel Monsters real, in which they used their signature Monsters to defeat GeoGreymon, but before they could finish him off, GeoGreymon vanished, as it turned out that Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm and Lalamon had used their own technology to follow Paradox and rescue Agumon, and interfered with Paradox, so he decided to leave and place the blame on Marcus and his friends, as they were found at the scene of the attack and were believed to be the ones responsible for GeoGreymon's rampage.

But after Marcus and his friends were able to prove their innocence, they teamed up with Yusei and used the Crimson Dragon's power to follow Paradox into another dimension, where they met Takuya's friends, who were given the power to transform to Digimon, however Paradox had used the same blank Card trick on Takuya while he was in his Beast Spirit form, BurningGreymon, and took of before Yusei and the others could assist.

And after the remaining Legendary Warriors learnt about Paradox's sinister intentions and Yusei and Marcus teaming up to stop him, the Legendary Warriors joined in the fight to save Digimon from Paradox's evil and travelled to Takato's world, where Guilmon and Renamon had fought against ShineGreymon, Agumon's Mega form and BurningGreymon, but in the end lost and in turn, Guilmon was the third dragon added to Paradox's collection. But before Paradox's dragons could finish Takato, Rika and Renamon, the Crimson Dragon had appeared and protected them, as did Henry, Ai, Mako, Terriermon, in his Ultimate form, Rapidmon and Impmon's Mega form, Beelzemon.

Being outnumbered, Paradox fled the Tamer's universe with Guilmon now under his control into another reality, leaving behind the Tamers and the other heroes and heroines who explained about Paradox and his evil plans, in which the Tamers decided to assist in saving not only Guilmon, but Agumon and Takuya too.

Though it seemed they were always too late to stop Paradox before he would steal another Digimon before they could arrive to wherever it was the final dragon Digimon were, in which Takato believed that Davis' Veemon and Tai's Agumon would be the final two dragons Paradox wished to complete his collection.

And Takato's guess was correct when they all arrived into the Digital World and met the younger Digidestined, in which they warned Davis and the others of Paradox, though warned, Veemon was still captured by Paradox.

But before Paradox could attain Agumon through the Digiport, Impmon used his 'Badda-Boom!' attack to destroy the Digiport, so Paradox couldn't complete his collection of dragon Digimon.

Paradox then revealed how he was able to survive the Duel against the three greatest Duelists ever known, in which he digitized his mind into his Duel Disc before his body and Malefic Truth Dragon were destroyed, in which it wound up in the hands of Kurata, a villain from Marcus' dimension who wished to have all Digimon destroyed, but ironically was trapped within the Digital World by his own backfired plan, in which the two became a single entity known as Neo Paradox who wanted to create a world with no Digimon or Duel Monsters, but not planning on letting that happen, Yusei and the others prepared to engage Neo Paradox in a battle.

Neo Paradox then used his Malefic World Spell Card, which not only changed the scenery, but also suppressed the good side of the Digimon he had caught with his blank Cards and brought out their dark sides, turning them into Malefic versions of their former selves, Summoning MaleficMagnamon, MaleficMegidramon, MaleficBurningGreymon and MaleficShineGreymon, who were pitted against those who used to be their friends, but the side of good managed to triumph over the Malefic World's evil and returned all four Digimon back to normal, freeing them from Neo Paradox's control.

However, while this enraged Paradox, Kurata didn't seem to mind and revealed that his true plan was to create enough negative energy and sacrifice Paradox to give life to his secret weapon, MaleficBelphedramon, whose power was unbelievable, as shown when with one strike was able to take down every Digimon that stood before him. Though things looked grim, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Marcus and his Agumon refused to give up, which inspired the others and gave them the strength to not only Digivolve to UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon, EmperorGreymon and ShineGreymon, but to also achieve the Burst Mode, which they used to attack, defeat and destroy MaleficBelphedramon and Kurata once and for all.

-Sometime later, in another section of the Digital World-

After Yusei had finished telling the story of how he and Akiza travelled through several different dimensions, met up and teamed up with the heroes and heroines of those dimensions and defeated an evil force that matched that of Diaboromon or MaloMyotismon, Tai and the other older Digidestined and their Digimon partners could see that the newcomers from worlds outside their own were now seen as allies and so they were invited to join in their triumph against the manipulative vampire Digimon, but they needed a better location, in which Davis had a good idea where they should celebrate their old victory and new victory against evil, Digitamamon's restaurant.

While Digitamamon was in his house, which was also his restaurant, having the day off, until Davis and the others showed up, in which the mysterious creature behind the shell decided to let them in, seeing as how any friend of his best chef/customer was also his friend.

And so, Digitamamon allowed the group into a back room, where the humans all sat around a table, while the Digimon sat on the floor, including Rhythm, even though she passed of as human, she preferred to be by her mate, and in minutes, with help from his top ranking cook, everyone was soon enjoying themselves to the delicious food Davis and his boss had made.

After two hours of eating and listening to stories of Digimon encountered, victories against Duelists and defeating various evil forces, the Digidestined decided it was about time to head off, in which Davis payed for the meals, which weren't cheap but were affordable, before Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon headed back to the Kamiya residence.

Matt, Jun, Gabumon and Silvermon went back to Matt's father's home.

Ken, Yolei, Wormon and Hawkmon decided to go back to Ken's place.

And Davis, Kari, Veemon and Gatomon headed back to his home, while the other Digidestined and Digimon partners went their separate ways.

Seeing that the Digidestined had left and that the threat to digital life and his world had been vanquished, Yusei turned towards the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Marcus and his group and asked. "So, you guys ready to go home?"

-Back in the Data Squad dimension-

Within the police station headquarters, Chief Sampson was getting worried as it had been hours and Megumi and Miki were unable to keep a lock onto Agumon's energy signature, as it had been appearing and disappearing, before the energy began radiating with darkness, similar to when ShineGreymon was corrupted by the Burst Mode, but then returned to normal, before it went beyond the power of ShineGreymon's Burst Mode and then disappeared.

But it was then Megumi called out excitedly. "Chief Sampson, I have relocated Agumon!"

"Where is he?" Chief Sampson questioned, in which Megumi replied in a happy tone. "Outside, sir."

Hearing that made Chief Sampson smile, as not had it seemed that Marcus and the others were successful in rescuing Agumon, but had also managed to find a way back to their world, before he made his way out of the precinct, followed by Megumi, Miki and their PawnChessmon.

And when Chief Sampson, Megumi, Miki and their PawnChessmon all made it outside, they were all happy to see Marcus, Yoshi, Rhythm, Lalamon and Agumon making their way over towards them, while a young man on a red motorcycle with a yellow mark running down his cheek was behind, watching with a smile, before he took off.

After the mysterious man, who Chief Sampson believed to have been the source behind how Marcus and the others got back into their reality had left, Chief Sampson told Agumon happily, as he presented Agumon's officer's hat and badge. "It's good to see you back, Agumon. I believe these belong to you."

"It's good to be back. Thank you." Agumon replied happily, as he took back his badge and hat, reattached his badge to his right training brace and put on his hat, before he said, as the amber coloured dinosaur saluted. "Agumon reporting for duty, sir."

Though Chief Sampson could see Agumon and the others were still able to work, he could tell that they had been through a lot and decided to let the five of them have the rest of the day off, which was an order they were happy to follow.

-Back in the Frontier world-

Shinya had been waiting patiently for almost ten minutes in the park for Takuya and his friends to return from the Digital World, and was just about to leave, like his brother had told him to do, but before Takuya's younger brother was about to head on home, a portal of red energy appeared in the sky, before Yusei emerged from the portal on his Duel Runner, followed by the Legendary Warriors, who fell onto the grass.

"I said it once but I'll say it again 'I'm never going to get used to that'." JP whined, as he and the other Legendary Warriors got up.

"Takuya!" Shinya said happily; before he embraced his brother in a hug, glad to see that his older brother had returned just like he promised.

"See, Shinya. I told you I'd return." Takuya said, as he hugged Shinya back, before he told his brother. "And you can thank Yusei for that."

"It was no problem." Yusei replied, before he took off on his Duel Runner shot forward, and went so fast that, with a bright flash of crimson light, disappeared, but before Shinya could ask any questions, Ophanimon's voice called out in a pleased tone. "You have done very well, Chosen children."

Takuya then reached into his pocket to find that his D-Terminal was gone and had been replaced by his phone, before the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame replied. "Thanks Ophanimon."

"Not only were you able to save Takuya from the dark force that manipulated and corrupted him, but you were also able to unite with the others you had encountered in your adventure and helped defeat an evil force that threatened every Digimon ever created. You should be very proud of yourselves." Ophanimon said, before the celestial Digimon said goodbye. "Until the Digital World needs the Legendary Warriors to protect it again, I say farewell, noble ones."

After Ophanimon had finished her conversation, Takuya put his phone back in his pocket and Shinya asked his older brother in a curious tone. "So what happened in the Digital World?"

But before Takuya could tell Shinya the tale of his adventure, Zoe took Takuya's hand in hers, as she said, before the Legendary Warrior of and the Legendary Warrior of Flame left the park. "I'm sorry, Shinya, but Tommy, JP, Koji and Koichi will have to tell you about our adventure, because there's something I need to 'discuss' with Takuya in private. We'll see you guys later."

'Takuya, you lucky dog.' JP thought slyly, as the Wielder of the Spirits of Thunder knew what Zoe really wanted to do with Takuya, however Tommy and Shinya didn't, which caused the Wielder of the Spirits of Ice to question. "I don't get it. What's so private for Zoe to discuss with Takuya that she needs to leave?"

"Well, Tommy. I don't want to get into detail, but Takuya and Zoe are going to be doing something together that's not appropriate for anyone under the age of fifteen." JP replied, in which Tommy realized what Takuya and Zoe were really up to, and caused him to ask surprised. "You mean that they are going to...?"

But before Tommy could finish asking his question, Koichi interrupted and told the Wielder of the Spirits of Ice. "Just like Koji said before. 'The status of Takuya and Zoe's relationship is not something we should be talking about'."

Agreeing that what Takuya and Zoe do isn't anyone's business, but their own; the remaining Legendary Warriors began to tell Shinya the adventure through worlds against the evil Neo Paradox.

-Back in the reality of the Digimon Tamers-

Jeri was sitting against a tree as Calumon sat on her lap, as the pair had been waiting for Takato and the others to return for what felt like an eternity to them, but they didn't have to wait any longer, as another crimson portal opened up, in which Yusei emerged from on his Duel Runner, as Akiza was sitting behind him and had her arms wrapped around his waist, followed by Beelzemon, who was riding Behemoth, while Mako had his arms wrapped around Beelzemon's waist, while Ai had her arms wrapped Mako's, followed by the other Tamers and Digimon, who all but Renamon fell onto the grass.

"Henry!" Jeri called out happily, as she gently took Calumon off her lap, stood up, before she made her way over to Henry and helped her boyfriend up, while Takato helped Rika up and Renamon helped Guilmon up.

"See, Jeri. I told you I'd come back safely." Henry said, as a smile appeared on his face, before he kissed his girlfriend lovingly on the lips, which Jeri gladly returned.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Yusei. And thanks for everything." Takato said, as a smile appeared on his face.

"Your welcome." Yusei happily replied, before he told the Tamers and their Digimon partners with the same amount of happiness in his tone. "But now it's time Akiza and I headed on home. So goodbye and best regards for your future."

Yusei Go then shot forward and disappeared in a bright flash of crimson light, leaving the Tamers and their Digimon partners to tell Jeri and Calumon about their adventure, their fights and their new romances.

-Back in New Domino City, some time later-

Standing before the same crash barrier that had been where their journey in the fight against Neo Paradox began were Yusei and Akiza, who had his right arm wrapped around her waist, while Akiza was resting her head on his shoulder, as the Duelists watched the sunset, both glad that everything had worked out in the end.

'It's finally over. Paradox and Kurata were a force to be reckoned with, but in the end Kurata's desire for power and revenge were what truly lead to the end of Neo Paradox, MaleficBelphedramon and his own end. And I know if Paradox or Kurata somehow survived their fates and return to threaten Digimon or Duel Monsters, I know I have friends beyond my dimension to watch my back and I know I'll watch theirs.' Yusei thought to himself, before he looked down at his left hand, in which he was holding Davis' old goggles, which had been repaired, and were given to Yusei by the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship as a sign that the bonds that Yusei and Akiza had formed with all the Digimon and human partners would never break, no matter how far apart any of them were, which made Yusei smile and wonder what the future had in store for the friends he and Akiza had made.


	12. Climatic endings part 1

-Warning: Upcoming lemons-

Back in Odaiba, within Tai's bedroom were Tai and Sora, who were on their knees on top of the Digidestined of Courage's bed, completely naked and locked in a deep passionate kiss with their clothes spread out all over the floor.

It was when they separated from the kiss, Sora told Tai in a reassuring tone. "See, Tai. You had nothing to worry about, Kari's fine."

"I know, Sora." Tai replied, before the Digidestined of Courage let out a sigh and continued to say. "But I just can't help but to worry about her."

Knowing that Tai was still beating himself up for not taking better care of Kari when they were younger, Sora told her love. "I know you care about Kari's safety, but she's a young adult now and she can look after herself. Kari has forgiven you, your parents have forgiven you and now it's time you forgave yourself."

"I'm not sure if I can." Tai replied sadly.

Sora could see that Tai was still feeling bad, but it was then Sora could see that Tai's member was fully erect, caused an idea to pop into her head to make him feel better, in which Sora wrapped her around breasts around Tai's eight-inch cock, and began to massage Tai's manhood with her own breasts, while licking the head with her tongue.

Tai groaned out in pleasured tone. "Oh, Sora... That's so... You're doing great... I can barely contain myself... Ah... Oh, yes!"

But soon enough, Tai is barely able to contain himself, causing him to moan out. "Sora... I can't take anymore... I'm cumming... Oh, Sora... I can't hold it anymore!"

And then with one load groan of ecstasy, Tai released his cum into Sora's mouth with some landing on both of her cheeks, in which Tai told Sora apologetically. "Oh, Sora, I'm sorry. I..."

But before Tai could finish, Sora positioned herself, so she was face to face with Tai, used her finger to wipe off Tai's load on her cheeks, stuck out her tongue, put Tai's cum on her tongue, stuck her tongue back into her mouth, swallowed his cum, and then told Tai in a seductive tone. "Don't worry, Tai. I don't mind. I'm just happy you enjoyed it."

Tai couldn't say one word for while, as he was surprised at what Sora had just done.

But then, Tai mischievously grin and says lovingly. "Well, now it's time for me to `enjoy' you."

Tai then lowers his face to Sora's pussy, inserts his right index finger into Sora's vagina, and while he's moving his finger around Sora's lower pussy, Tai lashed out at Sora's upper pussy area, causing load moans of pleasure to come from Sora's mouth.

"Oh, yes... Yes... That's so good... Oh, Tai... Yes... Take my honey... Yes... It's so good!" Sora moaned out in erotic pleasure.

And then with one loud scream-like moan, Sora released all of her cum into Tai's mouth and on the bed, staining it somewhat.

After Sora's done with her orgasm and Tai was done licking, Tai moved his face to face Sora's, licks his lips, and told her "Mmm, like the sweetest honey in the world." Sora blushed and giggled at Tai's statement.

Tai then positioned Sora down on her back, spread her legs out, took a hold of her ass, causing Sora to wrap her legs around his waist, and Tai moves his hard member to Kari's pussy, rubbing it all along Sora's vagina lips, causing her to get wetter and wetter as well as causing Sora to giggle, since Tai's dick rubbing against her was tickling her.

Sora then begged Tai. "Oh, Tai, please take me now."

Tai smiled and then inserted his cock all the way into Sora's vagina, causing Sora to give a loud moan in response into Tai's manhood, as it stretched her pussy walls out.

Sora then moans out, "Oh, wow... It is so big... And so deep... Please give to me, now, Tai..."

Tai then began to thrust his hard member in and out of Sora's pussy, causing Sora 's breasts to bob up and down in front of his eyes, as he thrust into Sora, each one an expression of his love for her.

Sora then moaned out, loudly, "Yes... Oh, yes... That's it, Tai... I want you... I want all of you all the way inside of me... Keep going... Don't stop...!"

Tai then let out a groan of ecstasy from the tightness of Sora 's vagina walls were putting on his cock and moaned out. "Oh, wow, Sora you're so incredibly tight... You really want me...This is great... I can barely contain myself!"

And Tai wasn't kidding; he had to hold himself back from climaxing too early.

Sora moaned out in reply. "Keep going, Tai... I want you... I want your cock deep inside of pussy... Give me to me good and hard!"

Tai responded by increasing his thrusting until he was going quite rapidly, causing his manhood to go very deep inside of Sora 's pussy, which caused her to give out an erotic scream of pure pleasure.

Both of them continued this very lovemaking for around two more hours and as they were doing this, both of their bodies were covered in sweat and it began to trickle down off of their bodies and onto to the bed, staining it more.

Sora then moaned out, "Oh, yes... My body... It feels so good... Want more...!"

Tai then moaned in pure excitement, "This feels wonderful Sora... You're so good... It's perfect... Don't hold yourself back... Keep going!"

Tai then turned Sora, so she was on all fours, facing the wall, while Tai continued to pound into her pussy while holding onto her butt with his hands.

Sora moaned out, in pure excitement, "Oh, yes... Oh, Tai your cock it's so deep inside of me... Oh, it's so good... Ah... Oh, yes...!"

However, both of them began to move frantically, showing that they were reaching their climaxes.

Tai groaned out, "Oh, Sora I can't... I can't contain myself... much longer... I'm going to come...!"

Sora moaned out in reply, "Yes, Tai... I want it... Come at me... Give to me, good and hard... Oh, Tai...!"

After several more thrusts, Tai couldn't take anymore and he yelled out, in ecstasy, "Oh, Sora, I'm cumming!"

And then with one loud groan, he experienced his orgasm and released a huge amount of seed into Sora 's womb.

Sora, feeling Tai's huge release, Sora is thrown over the edge and screams out, in pure love and ecstasy, "Oh, Tai!"

And with one loud moan, Sora experienced a massive climax, causing her to cover Tai's cock in her cum and causing her upper body and head to arch back for a few seconds before Sora collapsed onto Tai's bed, which removed Tai's manhood from her pussy.

Tai then moved to the other side of the bed and lied down on his back, catching his breath.

After several minutes, Sora caught her breath, looked at Tai and told him lovingly. "Oh, Tai that felt so wonderful. You're so good."

"Don't sell yourself short, Sora. You were wonderful too." Tai replied with the same amount of love, as Sora rested her body on top of Tai's, before he said. "Thank you, Sora. I feel a lot better now. I love you."

"I love you too, Tai." Sora replied lovingly, before she closed her eyes and went to sleep, followed by Tai, who still felt a little guilty that his actions as a kid put Kari in hospital, but felt like over time he would soon be able to forgive himself.

While Tai and Sora were in his bedroom making love, Agumon and Biyomon were on the couch and locked in a passionate kiss, with Biyomon lying on her back while Agumon was on top of her, as they were about to mate, which they wouldn't normally do because they'd get into serious trouble with Mr. and Miss. Kamiya, but fortunately for the Digimon pair, neither of Tai's parents were home. As the pair continued to kiss, Agumon began to massage Biyomon's breasts, which made Biyomon moan in pleasure in her mate's mouth.

After the pair separated from the kiss, Agumon began to kiss and lick Biyomon's neck, as he continued to massage and fondle Biyomon's breasts, causing her to moan out even louder. Oh, Agumon... Ah... That feels so good..." Biyomon moaned out, as Agumon continued his actions.

Agumon then stopped and lowered his head until he was looking down at Biyomon's exposed pussy, and then her mate began to move his tongue down Biyomon 's slit, which was pretty wet with her fluids, causing a jolt of electricity ran through Biyomon 's whole body when Agumon did this.

As Agumon continued to lick Biyomon 's pussy, she moaned loudly out in sexual excitement, "Oh, Agumon, that's so good... Please... Please more...!"

Agumon then moved his face closer so that his tongue could get all of Biyomon 's vagina, which caused her moaning to get louder then before, and a one minute later, Biyomon stated, "Oh, Agumon, I think... I think I'm going... Going to come..."

And then, with a loud moan of pleasure, Biyomon released her sexual fluids, in which after Agumon took his face away from Biyomon's pussy, Biyomon gently pushed Agumon, so he was lying on his back and smiled to see that Agumon's member was now seven-inches, before she took her mate's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off.

Agumon moaned and groaned in excitement as Biyomon's tongue moved around his shaft.

And then with loud groan of ecstasy, Agumon released his load into Biyomon 's mouth. After taking his loud, Biyomon licked her lips and asked. "Oh, Agumon, did you like that?"

Agumon replied, quite breathlessly. "Y... Yeah I did."

And then Agumon repositioned them, so Biyomon was back on her back and Agumon was on top of her.

Agumon gave a look that asked 'Are you ready' and Biyomon nodded in reply.

Agumon then entered Biyomon's pussy with his dick causing both of them to moan loud in sexual excitement.

And then Agumon began to thrust his hard member inside and back out of Biyomon 's vagina, which made Biyomon moan in pleasure, as not only had they mated before, but unlike Sora, all known female Digimon were created with hymens.

After a minute, Agumon exclaimed. "Oh... Biyomon, you're so tight... Ah... It's great!"

Biyomon's threshold allowed him to easily access her, but soon clamped down as he started to leave and it does in such a pleasure manner, with the pure wet and silkiness of Biyomon 's pussy, the pleasure that Agumon was feeling was incredible.

Agumon had to resist to coming immediately, as he wanted the feeling to last, so Agumon started slow, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Biyomon.

Biyomon moans were soon becoming screams, as the pleasure that Agumon was giving was so great she had to resist cumming too soon.

"Oh, Agumon... Yes... That's so good... Please more... Please harder... Oh, please harder...!" Biyomon exclaimed in erotic pleasure.

"Oh, Biyomon... You're so good... Oh, you're incredible, Biyomon... It's great...!" Agumon called out, as his moans also grew louder.

Agumon's thrusts were soon quite up to the pace that they wanted and they continued to mate for half-an-hour, their moaning becoming even louder then before.

"Oh, Agumon, please keep going... Please keep going... Please don't stop... Don't stop... More... Please, more...!" Biyomon yelled out in pure erotic excitement.

Agumon then continued to mate with Biyomon, but soon Agumon felt Biyomon 's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close, but then again, Agumon could feel his climax coming too.

"Oh, Biyomon... I'm coming... Oh, I'm going to cum... I'm going to come soon...!" Agumon called out in excitement.

Feeling that his pace was quickening and feeling her climax coming, Biyomon yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me, too, Agumon... I'm coming too... Give it to me...!"

But soon, Biyomon couldn't contain herself for much longer and called out. "I can't. . . I can't hold it in . . . I'm cumming . . . I'm cumming . . . Oh, Agumon. . . Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

And then Biyomon released her cum all over Agumon's cock.

Agumon then exclaimed out in ecstasy. "Oh, Biyomon... I'm coming too... Oh, Biyomon... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

And then Agumon filled Biyomon's womb with his seed.

Agumon then removed his soften member from her pussy, before lying on the couch, in which Biyomon went over and rested her body on top of his, nuzzling her head under his neck.

Biyomon then said lovingly. "Agumon. I love you."

Agumon replied in the same tone. "I love you too, Biyomon." And then both Digimon went to sleep in a loving embrace.

-Within Hiroaki Ishida's apartment-

Within Matt's father's bathroom were Matt and Jun, who were taking a shower together and were locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

It was after the pair separated from the kiss that Jun began kissing her way down Matt's body before she was on her knees and staring at Matt's fully erect eight-inch manhood, and without hesitation placed Matt's entire hard member into her mouth and began to suck it.

Matt moaned out in pure pleasure. "Whoa... You are great... Ah... At this Jun... You are incredible... Ah...!"

Matt couldn't help himself, but to place his hands on Jun's head and moved her head forward, allowing more of his cock to go into Jun's mouth.

Jun then sucked as hard as she could on Matt's member and Matt groaned out. "Jun... I'm cumming...!"

And with one loud groan, Matt released his load into Jun's awaiting mouth.

When she was done, Jun removed Matt's manhood from her mouth, got back up and asked. "Matt, did you like that?"

"Yeah. Oh, wow, Jun, that felt so good." Matt replied, before he told Jun in a seductive tone. Now I think it's time I made you feel just as good.

Matt then moved his face to Jun's pussy, which was wet with the water from the shower and her own fluids, and then began to lick Jun's pussy.

Jun moaned loudly as Matt continued to eat her out, placed her hands on Matt's head, and moved Matt's face closer to her pussy.

Matt then used his right hand to spread Jun's pussy lips out wide and then sucked Jun's vagina as hard as he could. And with a loud moan of erotic pleasure, Jun released her cum all over Matt's face and into his mouth.

Jun asked Matt in a concerned tone. "Matt, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Jun, I'm okay." Matt replied, as he wiped all of Jun's fluids from his face, before he wrapped his arms around her slender and sexy chest and body, before they shared another loving kiss, tasting each other lips and mouths.

Jun then felt Matt's dick along her pussy, clueing Jun in that he's ready to make love to her, in which Jun then spread her legs out, granting Matt access to her.

Matt then guided his throbbing member to Jun 's threshold and penetrated her, causing instant and immense pleasure to flow through them both.

Both of them moan in sheer delight and then Matt lifted Jun by her sender and finely shaped legs, allowing her to wrap them around his waist, Jun wrapped her arms around Matt's back and neck, and Matt began to pound into her.

Matt and Jun began to moan in sexual pleasure and ecstasy as Matt pounded deep into her as the two of them began to make love to each other.

"Oh, Matt... Don't stop... Please don't stop... I want you... I want you deep inside of me... Ah... Ah... Please keep going...!" Jun moaned out in pure pleasure.

Matt then began to make each of his thrusts his expression of his deep love for her, by making sure that they were the most pleasurable.

With Matt ramming his dick into Jun, to them, an excellent rhythmic pace and the shows blasting them with warm water, increased their desire for each other one hundred fold.

Matt and Jun then kissed each other with hot and fiery passion, wrestling with each other's tongues, tasting each other's saliva and mouths and they craved and desired more of it, much more.

As their movement became faster and faster, Matt and Jun tried to hold on to their excitement as long as they could.

Matt then groaned in pure sexual pleasure. "Ah... Oh, Jun... It's so wonderful... Oh, Jun... You're the greatest... Oh, Jun...!"

Jun moaned out in response. "Yes... Oh, yes... Oh, Matt... Yes, yes... Please... Harder... Faster... Oh, please, Matt...!"

Meanwhile, Matt felt the muscles of Jun's `treasure' clamping down hard and tightly, yet, so pleasurably down on his member, as if Jun's body was trying it's best to make Matt stay deep inside of her.

But soon, their bodies couldn't handle the feeling much longer as their bodies reached their climax and their movement became incredibly frantic, and with several more minutes, they couldn't handle it anymore.

"Matt, I love so much!" Jun screamed out in pure erotic pleasure.

"I love too, Jun!" Matt yelled out in the same tone as his lover.

And then, with one incredible huge wave of excitement, Matt felt Jun release her orgasm, which caused him to release and empty his seed into her.

And that caused them to come out with one more scream of ecstasy, while the walls of Jun's threshold milked Matt's member of every last bit of seed that he released into Jun.

And for the next few minutes, Matt and Jun, while resting her head on her lover's right shoulder stayed in the same position, while the water ran off their hairs and bodies and Matt was still buried inside of her.

Meanwhile, as Matt and Jun had dried off and made their way to Matt's bedroom, Gabumon and Silvermon were in the spare room that TK used whenever he would visit his father and were on the bed, in a position where Silvermon was on all fours, while her mate was behind her, as his arms were wrapped around her chest and his hands were fondling massaging her breasts.

"Oh, Gabumon..." Silvermon moaned out, as not only was Gabumon pleasurably touching her, but also she could also feel Gabumon's hard seven-inch dick rubbing against her pussy.

Silvermon then moved backward, so the tip of Gabumon's member was inside her, and taking the hint, Gabumon placed his hands on sides of her ass and pushed his cock into her vagina.

Gabumon moaned in pleasure as he felt pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Silvermon's threshold and moaned out. "Silvermon... Oh, yes... It feels so good..."

Gabumon then began to thrust his member in and out and soon built up speed and a rhythm with each motion.

Silvermon moaned as her body rocked with waves after waves of excited sexual pleasure, as Gabumon 's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

Soon enough, the whole world seemed to vanish around them, as all they could see and think about was each other, neither of them wants to experience to end.

"Oh, Gabumon... Oh, yes... Ah... I feel it...!" Silvermon moaned as Gabumon continues to thrust inside of his mate.

After several more minutes of Gabumon's member entering and leaving her, Silvermon then felt herself build up to an orgasm.

Gabumon was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief.

But soon they couldn't take it anymore, in which Silvermon let out a loud and erotic scream of ecstasy, while Gabumon cried out in pleasure as they both came at the same time, Silvermon's sexual fluids released, covered Gabumon's member, while Gabumon released his seed into Silvermon.

After that was done, both of them then fell onto the bed.

"Now that was amazing." Gabumon said, as he pulled his cock out of Silvermon, before he lied on his back, in which Silvermon snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I couldn't agree more. I love you, Gabumon." Silvermon replied lovingly.

"I love you too, Silvermon." Gabumon said back with the same amount of love for his mate.

-Around the same time, at the Motomiya residence-

Davis and Kari were in his bedroom, making out on his bed, as both were enjoying the feeling of the other's lips against their own.

It was after they broke from the kiss that Davis asked Kari curiously. "Are you sure that you want this, Kari?"

"I am." Kari replied without hesitation, before she said warmly. "I love you, Davis. I love you so much. Whenever I'm with you, I get this really warm feeling inside of me. You are such an amazing person.

Kari then wrapped her arms lovingly around Davis' neck and told him with an enticing and loving tone. "I want you, Davis. I really want you. I'm your girl now and I'm glad that I am yours. Please, Davis, make me yours, now and forever."

Kari then took of her shirt, revealing her pink coloured bra and her breasts, in which Davis did the same, revealing his well-developed chest, which greatly aroused both the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to see Kari's covered breasts and the Digidestined of Light to see Davis' muscular body.

Davis and Kari then closed their eyes and kissed each other again, only this time the kiss was more deep and passionate, in which they tasted each other's mouths and saliva and loved the pleasurable feeling they were giving and receiving.

Kari then placed her hands on Davis' muscular chest, feeling his muscles as she gently massaged them, and caused Davis to sigh in pleasure.

But when Kari moved her hands to his pants, she felt a large bulge, and she gave it a gentle squeeze, causing Davis to moan slightly.

When they released from the kiss, Davis opened his eyes to see Kari looking down at his pants, feeling the bulge, in which Davis told her with a slightly nervous tone. "Well, Kari I..."

However, Davis was interrupted when Kari placed her right index and middle finger on Davis' lips, silencing him, and Kari told him enticingly. "There is no need to explain, Davis. Let me help you with that."

Davis then looked on in awe as Kari gently removed his pants, and his boxers, leaving him completely naked before her and revealing his fully erect nine-inch penis.

"Wow! I never expected Davis to be so big, but then again he tends to be `larger than life' sometimes, so, I'm not too surprised." Kari thought to herself, before she asked the naked Digidestined. " Davis, could you please sit down?"

Davis did as Kari had asked and was then sitting down on his bed, as his legs were hanging over the side. It was what Kari did next that really surprised Davis, in which she got on her knees, causing his manhood to point straight at Kari's face, and then before Davis could say or do anything, Kari began to kiss the tip of Davis' cock affectionately, which seriously aroused him as Kari continued to kiss it.

Soon after, Kari placed Davis' dick in her mouth and started to suck his manhood like an erotic lollypop, enjoying the feel and taste of his cock in her mouth.

Davis moaned out in pure pleasure. "Kari... Ah... That feels good... Ah... That feels so good...!"

Davis then placed his left hand on Kari's scalp and gently massaged her scalp causing Kari to giggle mentally, knowing that Davis enjoying her `treatment', while his right hand went behind Kari's back and unclasped her bra, revealing her bare breasts and hardened nipples to him, as her bra fell to the floor.

For a few minutes, Kari continued to suck Davis' hard member and even placed her hands on his balls and began to gently massage them, in order to increase the pleasure she was giving to her love.

"Kari... Ah... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... You have to stop...Ah...Or I will come...!" Davis groaned out loudly.

However, Kari doesn't stop, instead she increased her pace until she could feel Davis' manhood quiver in her mouth, in which she removed all of Davis' cock, except the head in her mouth, and sucked on it greatly.

And with one loud groan, Davis released his large load into Kari's mouth, in which Kari didn't even gag and effortlessly swallowed Davis' cum, enjoying his taste.

When Davis was done cumming, Kari licked his manhood to clean him off and saw he was still completely hard.

"Wow, Davis. You came so much and yet, you are still completely hard." Kari said in an enticing tone, before she asked him lovingly. "How did that feel, my love?"

"Whoa! Oh, Kari... That felt incredible!" Davis replied, as he tried to get his breath back.

Kari told Davis with a loving tone. "I'm glad that you liked it, Davis. When you are I'm happy. I'm happy."

Hearing that made Davis smile, before he held out his right hand to help Kari back to her feet, but when she took his hand, Davis' smile turned from an innocent one to a sly one, as he pulled Kari forward onto the bed and repositioned them, so Kari was on her back and Davis was on top of her.

It was then Davis started to gently fondle Kari's left breast with his right hand, which made Kari moan out in pleasure, while his left hand took a hold of her shorts and pulled them down, along with her panties, exposing her pussy to him.

Soon after, Davis placed his left hand on Kari's other breast and started to message and fondle both breasts while landing a series of kisses on Kari's neck and collarbone, causing her to moan out louder in pleasure.

"Davis... Oh... That's starting to... Ah... Feel really good... Ah... Your kisses are so sweet...!" Kari moaned out erotically, as Davis then kissed down her neck, moved to her right breast, removed his left hand off her breast, licked all around her breast, and placed Kari's erect nipple into his mouth and starts to suck Kari's nipple while continuing to fondle the other breast with his right hand.

Kari placed her hands on Davis' scalp and moaned out in pure pleasure. "Oh, yes... Don't stop... That feels so good... Oh, Davis... It's so wonderful."

Soon after, Davis' stopped fondling and sucking Kari's breasts, as he started to kiss down her slender and sexy frame and smooth skin, going down to her right leg, licking up her left leg, kissing up her body, licking around her navel and back up to her collarbone and neck, causing Kari to gasp and moan from the pleasure.

Soon after, Kari gently moves Davis' face to meet hers and they lock lips in another passionate kiss for a few minutes.

When they released from the kiss, Kari spread her legs out and said with a loving and a bit of submissive tone. "I'm all yours, Davis."

Davis moved forward, aimed his manhood at Kari's wet entrance, hovered over her and asked her in a concerned tone. "Kari, are you sure that you want to do this? Once we do this, there is no going back. Do you...?"

However, Davis was interrupted again when Kari placed her right index and middle finger on Davis' lips again and told Davis in a loving and submissive tone. "Yes, my love. I want this more than anything. I know that you are concerned for me, but I wouldn't have anyone else take my virginity. Please take me."

Knowing that she wasn't going to back out, Davis then gently inserted his hard manhood into Kari's wet pussy and went inside of her.

Kari moaned as she felt Davis' manhood stretching her vagina walls.

And when he reached her hymen, Kari closed her eyes, as Davis broke Kari's hymen, taking away their virginities.

Kari let out a yelp of pain as she tried to hold back the tears from the pain, in which Davis gave a look of concern, but Kari said to him with a loving tone. "Don't worry, Davis. It is just tough since this is my first time."

Davis kissed Kari's tears away and told her lovingly. "It won't hurt anymore, I promise."

Davis then moved his member until he was nearly out of Kari's vagina and then he thrust back in again.

Soon after, he started to slowly thrust his manhood in and out of Kari's pussy at a slow pace in order for Kari to get used to him being inside of her.

The pain quickly faded away and Kari started to moan out in pure pleasure.

"Oh, Davis... It's starting to... Feel real good... Please go... Ah... I want to... To feel you all the way... Ah... All the way inside of me...!" Kari moaned out erotically, in which Davis responded by increasing the pace of his thrusts until they reached a point that both of them liked and Kari's moaning of pleasure became louder while she wrapped her arms around Davis' shoulders and her legs around his waist.

"Ah... Oh, wow... Ah... Kari... You are so tight... Ah... Ah... I can barely contain myself... Ah... You really must want me... This feels great...!" Davis groaned out, in which Kari moaned out in a reply of pure pleasure. "Ah, yes... This feels so good, Davis... Ah... Ah... My body... Ah... Is starting... Ah... To feel really good...!"

For the next hour and a half, the two of them continued to make love as the two of them look each other in their eyes and see the love, desire, and passion for each other in them.

The two of them lock lips in another passionate kiss for a minute until they broke apart as they continued their lovemaking.

Kari then went into a sitting position, with her legs still wrapped around Davis' waist, her arms around his shoulders, and her head on his right shoulder as Davis placed his hands on her slender and sexy hips, in which Davis then continued to pound into her.

Davis groans out, erotically. "Man... Ah... Ah... This feels incredible, Kari... Ah... I never thought that my first time... Ah... Would be so good...!"

Kari moaned out in pure pleasure. "Me too, Davis... Ah... Ah... I never dreamed that my first time would be... Ah... So good as well... Please keep going...!"

The two of them continued to make love for the next two hours and during those two hours, they engaged in yet in another passionate kiss, dueling with their tongues, and tasting each other's saliva.

Soon after the kiss, Davis moved his head to Kari's breasts and gently licked the nipples of each breast, before he moved back to Kari's neck and collarbone and began planting a series of kisses on them.

When the two hours passed, Kari lay back down on the bed, but Davis turned her around until she was on all fours, placed his hands on her buttocks, and continues to ram his member into Kari's wet vagina.

Kari moaned out in pleasure. "Ah... Ah, yes... Oh my... Ah... You are so deep... I can feel you... Ah... All the way... Ah... I can feel you all the way inside me... It's so big... Ah...Feels really good...!"

Davis groaned in pure excitement. "Same here... Ah... I'm not sure how long... Ah... I can contain myself... Ah... Ah... This is really incredible...!"

Kari then turned back over and the two of them were back in their `original positions' when they began to their lovemaking, Kari lying down on the bed with her arms around Davis' shoulders and her legs around his waist.

Kari moaned out in pleasure. "Daisuke... Ah... My body... Ah... It is getting so hot... Ah... Ah... I'm burning up in here... Ah... Feels so wonderful... I wish this moment could last forever... Oh, I love you so much, Davis..."

"Same here, Kari... Ah... I love you, too... Ah... I'm really glad that you are safe and sound...Ah... With me..." Davis replied.

Another two hours continued into their lovemaking and Davis gave a loud groan of ecstasy from the tight feeling that Kari's vagina was giving his hard member, it was easily allowing him inside and tightening up when he left, as if Kari was telling him not to leave her.

The two of them start to move again frantically as their climaxes were coming closer. "Kari... Ah... I... Ah... I can't hold it in much longer... Ah... I'm... Going to come...!" Davis groaned out, in which Kari moaned out in reply. "Me too, Davis... Ah...I'm so close too... Ah... Please come with me... I want to feel you inside me...!"

The two of them continued on for a few minutes, but unable to take anymore, the two of them come at the same time with Kari giving a cry of erotic pleasure and Davis groaning out in pure erotic pleasure and excitement.

Kari released her sexual fluids all over Davis' hot manhood while Davis releases a huge load of his warm semen into Kari's vagina.

Kari thought in her mind. 'Oh my... Davis' cum... Feels so warm... So good...!'

When they were done with their orgasms, Kari releases her hold on Davis while Davis manages to stay hovering over Kari's nude form as the two of them breathe heavily to regain oxygen for their lungs.

When they were done, Davis lay by Kari's left side and she giggled as she snuggled up beside him, lying on his chest with her head nuzzling under his chin.

Kari then lifted herself to look at him, moved her head towards his, to look at him eye to eye, and she asked him lovingly. "How did that feel, my love?"

"That felt incredible, Kari." Davis replied, as he could see the love Kari had in her eyes for him and only him.

"I'm glad." Kari said in a loving tone, before she kissed him on the lips and then said in a loving tone. "Thank you for the wonderful night, Davis."

Davis replied with a smile and loving tone. "No problem. I'm just glad that you are happy and safe, Kari."

"Thank you, Davis. I love you so much." Kari said lovingly, before she said in a warm and submissive tone. "Like I said before, I'm all yours, now and forever."

Meanwhile In Jun's room Veemon and Gatomon had just told the other Digimon how much they meant to them and Gatomon thanked Veemon for saving her and their friends, in which she planned to 'thank' him in a very special way.

Currently Veemon and Gatomon were kissing each other with a great amount of passion, as they tasted each other's mouths and swapped saliva.

It was after the Digimon separated from their loving embrace that Veemon began to kiss and lick the left side of Gatomon's neck, causing her to moan and purr in pleasure.

As Veemon continued to pleasure Gatomon's neck with a series of kisses, Gatomon's tail went around the right side of her body, before it began to rub between Veemon's legs, causing his member to emerge from its protective sheathe and made him break from kissing Gatomon to moan out in pleasure.

It was then Gatomon began to mimic the pleasure Veemon had given her, in which she began to kiss and lick his neck, just as he did to her, which made the blue dragon moan out in pleasure.

And the pleasure was only going to get better for Veemon, as Gatomon began to kiss down his chest, around his stomach, and smiled to see her actions with her tail had the effect on Veemon's penis, just as she wanted, as it had reached a length of eight-inches.

Gatomon then took Veemon's member into her mouth and began to suck him off, causing him to moan and groan in excitement as Gatomon danced her tongue around his shaft.

And then with loud groan of ecstasy, Veemon released his load into Gatomon's waiting mouth, in which she happily swallowed his cum.

After swallowing and savouring Veemon's cum, Gatomon licked her lips and asked him in a seductive tone. "So, Veemon, did you like that?"

"Yeah...I did." Veemon replied breathlessly.

Happy to see that her blowjob had satisfied her potential mate, Gatomon got onto Jun's bed, before she positioned herself on all fours and raised her tail up, giving Veemon access to her and her vagina.

"What are you waiting for, Vee?" Gatomon asked in an enticing tone, before she told him seductively. "It's rude to keep a girl waiting."

Not needing to be told twice, Veemon got onto the bed and then positioned himself behind Gatomon, before he placed his hands on her buttocks and slowly pushed his hardened member into her until he was all the way into her.

"Oh... Oh, wow... Oh, Veemon..." Gatomon moaned in pleasure.

Veemon moaned in pleasure as felt of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Gatomon's threshold and moaned out. " Oh, yes, Gatomon... Ah... It feels so good..."

Veemon then began to thrust his member in and out and soon he built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, causing Gatomon to moan loudly in pleasure as her body surged with waves sexual pleasure with Veemon being inside of her as Veemon's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Veemon... Ah... Ah... Faster... Harder...!" Gatomon loudly moaned in ecstasy, as Veemon continued to thrust inside of her, in which Gatomon moaning soon turned to loud screams of pleasure.

And after another hour or so of Veemon's member entering and leaving her, Gatomon could fell herself build up for an orgasm, while Veemon felt her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief.

But soon they couldn't take anymore, Gatomon lets out a loud erotic scream of ecstasy and Veemon cried out in pleasure as they both came and had their orgasms at the same time, in which when Gatomon's sexual fluids released covered Veemon's member, and meanwhile, Veemon released his seed into Gatomon.

After their mating was over, both of them fell onto Jun's bed, exhausted, though a few minutes later, Veemon felt enough of his energy had returned and removed his member from Gatomon, before he rolled off her.

"That was... Wonderful, Gatomon." Veemon stated happily, before Gatomon rested her head and left arm on his stomach, while purring in satisfaction and love.

Gatomon replied lovingly, as she nuzzled her head on his chest and purred amorously. "I couldn't agree more, my mate."

Veemon smiled that Gatomon referred to him as her mate and replied in a heartfelt tone. "I'm glad you're my mate, Gatomon. I love you."

Gatomon replied with the same amount of love Veemon had just expressed for her. "Me too, Veemon. I love you too."

It was then Veemon and Gatomon wrapped their arms around each other and both of them fall asleep, unaware that the scars on her paw caused by Myotismon's abuse faded away and were replaced with a yellow coloured 'V' shaped mark, just like the one on Veemon's forehead, indicating that Gatomon was his mate and truly belonged to him.

-Meanwhile, in the Ichijouji household-

Just like Matt and Jun, Ken and Yolei were taking a shower together, taking in the beauty of each other's forms as the water dripped down their bodies.

Ken then moved her until her back was to the wall, moved his head to Yolei's breasts, placed the left nipple into his mouth, began to suck and lick her nipple, and used his left hand to massage and fondle Yolei's right breast.

Yolei loudly moaned in pleasure, as she placed her hands on Ken's scalp, while he continues to suck and lick her left breast while fondling her right breast.

When Ken stopped, he kissed down Yolei's sexy and seductive chest and waist, licking around her bellybutton, and when he reached her pussy, began to lick it, sending shivers of pleasure through Yolei's whole body.

"Yes... Yes, Ken... Take my honey, Ken...!" Yolei moaned out, as Ken then used his fingers of his right hand to spread Yolei's pussy lips out and began to suck Yolei's wet vagina as hard as he could.

"Oh, Ken, I'm coming...!" Yolei screamed out in ecstasy as she experienced her orgasm and Ken's mouth was filled with her sexual fluids, with some of her fluids falling onto the bathroom floor.

After licking his lips, Ken faced Yolei and said in a seductive tone. "Just like strawberries."

Yolei giggled at her lover and replied lovingly. "Glad that you enjoyed it."

Seeing as how Ken had given her such pleasure, Yolei only thought it fair she did the same for Ken, in which she moved her hands to Ken's member, rubbed and massaged it until it was eight-inches long, as she asked in an enticing tone. "How about I do something that makes feel really good?"

"Are you sure?" Ken asked curiously, but didn't need an answer as he could see the lust, passion and love in Yolei's eyes, but received an answer.

"Anything for you, darling." Yolei replied in a loving tone, before she got on her knees and licked the head of Ken's member, taking in the pre-cum.

Soon after, Yolei placed Ken's member into her mouth and began to suck it like a lollypop in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the shaft.

Ken groaned in pleasure and excitement, as he placed his hands on Yolei's head as she continued to deep throat his manhood until she had all of it in her mouth.

Ken groaned out. "Oh, Yolei... That's incredible... I can't take much more... Ah... I'm going to come at this rate...!"

And within a few minutes and a loud groan, Ken released his load into Yolei's mouth, in which Yolei, even through nearly gags on the onslaught, manages to swallow Ken's cum without a drop coming out of her mouth.

When she was done, Yolei removed Ken's manhood from her mouth and asked curiously. "Did you like that, Ken?"

"That felt great, Yolei." Ken replied lovingly, as Yolei then spread her legs out and shook her hips, enticing Ken to enter her.

Ken then aimed his member at Yolei's pussy and then pushed his manhood into Yolei's vagina, going deep inside her.

Yolei yelled out erotically. "Yes... Yes... I want you, Ken... I want all of you... Oh, Ken, you are so deep... Keep going... Oh, you're so deep...!"

Yolei then wrapped her arms around Ken's back and her legs around his waist as Ken continued to thrust his hard member into Yolei's vagina.

"Wow, Ken... My body is tingling... This feels so good... Ah... Please keep going... Don't stop... Don't you ever stop...!" Yolei moaned out.

Ken grunted out in reply. "This feels good to me too, Yolei... Ah... Ah, yeah...!"

"Me too, Ken. . . I'm so glad that we're together. . . I love you so much. . . Ah. . . I love you and I'm glad that we are. . . Ah. . . together. . . like this. . .!" Yolei moaned out.

After two more hours, Ken and Yolei were deep into their hot lovemaking and they locked their lips in a passionate kiss. When they release from their kiss, Ken gave out a grunt of ecstasy from the tight and pleasurable feeling that Yolei's vagina walls were putting on his manhood.

And after another hour, Yolei yelled out erotically. "My body...Oh, Ken, My body is totally on fire...Ah... This feels so good...I'm so happy, Ken...!"

Ken moaned out in reply. "I'm happy too... Ah... When you are happy, Yolei... Ah... I'm happy too...Ah...!"

However, they began to move frantically as their climaxes began to reach them.

Yolei, unable to take anymore, shouted out erotically. "Ken, I love you...!"

Yolei then released her sexual fluids all over his cock.

"I love you too, Yolei...!" Ken cried out, as he then released his warm seed into Yolei's womb and Yolei collapsed her head onto Ken's right shoulder and they stayed in that position for several minutes, just breathing, with the water continuing to drip down their hair and bodies.

Soon after, Ken removed his member from Yolei's threshold, and then they engage in a passionate kiss.

When they released from the kiss, Ken and Yolei then returned to their shower together and soon got ready for bed.

-With TK-

With the Digidestined of Hope, when he and Patamon had left the other Digidestined and the friends they had made through their fight against the new evil force that threatened to cease the existence of Digimon, they had made their way from the Digital World to Paris to tell Catherine and Floramon all about their victory against Veemon, who had been corrupted into a Malefic monster by to the wicked force of the Malefic World and assisting in the destruction of one of the known Seven Great Demon Lords, along with the twisted minded researcher, Kurata.

And it was after hearing the story, Catherine said to TK in an admiring tone. "Oh, TK, you are so brave."

"You too, Patamon." Floramon told Patamon, as she too was impressed by their bravery, strength and assistance in saving many worlds from Kurata's evil.

"I really didn't do that much." TK replied, as he scratched the back of his head, before he said modestly. "It was Patamon who helped rescue Veemon from his Malefic side."

"And it was Davis and Veemon who were the ones who helped take MaleficBelphedramon down." Patamon added, with the same amount of modesty in his voice.

"Well, you'll always be a hero in my eyes, TK." Catherine replied to TK, before she told him, as a blush appeared on her face. "Which is why there is something I need to say. I love you, TK."

"You love me?" TK replied, as it was his turn to blush, before he asked in a curious tone. "For how long?"

"After you and Tai saved me and Floramon from Giromon and the Mamemon brothers, when you both kissed me I got this warm feeling from it, but I know it was because of you. And the more we got to know each other, the more I started to realize how amazing you were." Catherine said to TK, before she told him. "But whenever you talked about Kari it sounded like you cared about her more than a friend. So I decided not to say anything."

"Well, there was a point in my life that I had strong feelings for her, but those are gone, because I now see her like a sister. And she's with Davis now, and I couldn't be happier for them." TK replied, before the Digidestined of Hope told her. "And over the time I've gotten to know you, I too realize how amazing you are."

Catherine was then surprised when TK pressed his lips against her's and engaged her in a short, but loving kiss, which filled her with more warmth when he kissed her on the cheek the first time they met.

And it was after TK broke from the kiss that the Digidestined of Hope said lovingly. "I love you too, Catherine Deneuve."

After feeling the warmth of TK's kiss and hearing him say that he loved her back caused Catherine to reply in a loving and breathless tone. "Oh, TK."

Catherine then wrapped her arms around TK's neck before she kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips, which he gladly returned. And after the pair separated from the kiss, Catherine took TK's hand in hers, before she escorted him out of the room, leaving behind Patamon and Floramon, who was looking at the Digimon of Hope with a loving and seductive look in her eyes.

Sometime later inside Catherine's bedroom, were TK, who had removed all but his shorts, while Catherine had stripped herself of her dress and was now just wearing a white bra and a pair of white panties, as both Digidestined were locked in a passionate kiss.

After they separate from the kiss, TK asked Catherine in a concerned tone. "Catherine, are sure you want to do this?"

"I am, TK. I want to give my virginity to the one I love and that is you. So, please TK, make love to me." Catherine replied lovingly, as she lay on the bed and presented herself to TK.

Knowing that Catherine had made up her mind and wanting her just as badly as she wanted him, TK nodded his head before he removed Catherine's bra, revealing her voluptuous, well-shaped, and well-curved breasts to him.

TK then gently removed her panties, revealing her pussy, in which he told Catherine in an honest and loving tone. "Catherine, you are so beautiful." And now, you and I shall enjoy that beauty."

TK then kissed down Catherine's neck and collarbone and kissed down until TK was looking at her breasts.

TK then lashed out with his tongue on her left nipple and used his left hand to massage her right breast.

"Oh... Oh, TK... That feels so good... Oh, yes... You are incredible, TK..." Catherine moaned out in erotic pleasure, as Catherine placed her hands on TK's scalp and gently massaged it as he continued to massage and fondle and lick her breasts.

After several minutes, TK then kissed down her slender and sexy waistline, licked around her navel, and kissed her slender and sexy right leg, before he kissed back up her left leg and spread her legs out to reach into her pussy, which was starting to leak out some fluids.

"Oh, my... TK kisses... They're incredible... Oh, it feels so good...!" Catherine thought to herself, before TK then gently licked up Serenity's wetting pussy, in which Catherine moaned loudly in pleasure before she screamed out in pure erotic pleasure as a surge of pleasure went through her body.

After a few minutes, Catherine was unable to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy. "Oh, TK...!"

Catherine was then hit by a huge orgasm, in which she arched her back and she released her sexual fluids into TK's mouth.

After Catherine recovered from her orgasm, she decided to return the pleasure, in which she then guided TK down on the bed and then she gently kissed his chest, causing TK to sigh in pleasure from the feel of Catherine's lips on his chest.

As Catherine continued to kiss TK's chest, she grabbed the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, along with his boxers, leaving him as naked as Catherine.

'Oh my. TK is so big!' Catherine thought to herself, as she had stopped kissing TK and was now staring at his cock.

TK asked Catherine slyly. "Like what you see, Catherine?"

Catherine replied, blushing. "I do. This is the just first time I've seen a man's cock in front of me."

Realizing that just like him, Catherine was a virgin, TK thought in his mind. 'Then I have to be careful with Serenity. I need to make it that her first time is pleasant for her.'

TK then hovered over Catherine's form, aiming his hard manhood at her still wet pussy, in which Catherine spread her legs out to allow easy access and making her vulnerable to her new love.

TK gently inserted his manhood into Catherine's vagina causing her to moan as TK's manhood stretched the walls of her vagina. 'Oh... So, this is how sex feels... So big... Filling me up inside..."

Soon enough, TK felt the barrier of skin that's the symbol of a young woman's virginity, her hymen, touched by his manhood.

TK then looked at Catherine, in which she closed her eyes and nodded her head, before TK thrust his manhood forward, breaking Catherine's hymen, taking their virginities.

Catherine winced in pain, as tears fell from her eyes, showing her discomfort, which made TK ask in a concerned tone. "Are you okay, Catherine? Do you wish to stop?"

Catherine shook her head and told him. "I'm okay, TK. I knew that there was going to be pain for my first time. I'm just happy that you really care about me. Please keep going."

TK told Catherine with a loving smile and comforting tone. "Okay, Catherine, I'll make sure to ease you into this. It won't hurt anymore."

TK then smiled as he gently pulled his manhood out of her vagina until only the head of his manhood was inside her pussy and then started to gently thrust inside of her again, moving in and out of her, as Catherine felt the pain quickly fade away and pleasure surge into her body.

"Oh, yes... TK... Yes... Ah... Harder... Please harder...!" Catherine moaned out in erotic pleasure, in which TK picked up the pace by going harder and faster and moving in ways in order to hit every erotic center within Catherine's wet vagina, making hornier every second.

TK groaned from the tight feeling that he was getting from Catherine's pussy and he thought to himself. 'Catherine is so tight... Her walls... Pressing on my cock... Mmm... Feels incredible...'

TK groaned from the pure erotic excitement as he continued to thrust his hard manhood into Catherine's vagina, while Catherine was unable to think as her mind was filled with lust, pleasure and excitement.

Catherine yelled out in pure pleasure. "Oh, yes... Yes... Oh, TK... You are so deep... I cannot contain myself... Feels so good... More... More... Please more...!"

Soon enough, TK placed Catherine into a sitting position and suckled on her breasts while she wrapped her arms around his waist to guide his manhood into her wet vagina.

With the pain of losing her virginity long since gone, the amount of pleasure surging through Catherine's body made her unable to think rationally anymore, in which Catherine then moved TK's head from her breasts to her face, meeting him eye to eye, and kisses him passionately on the lips.

TK thought to himself, as pleasure and excitement surged through his body. 'It seems like Catherine... Has really become taken... Ah... With her first time... I could never imagine such a gentle... And rational young lady like her... Ah... Could turn into this so quickly... Now, I know how to make Catherine's experiences much more pleasurable every time we make love...'

After sometime making love in their sitting position, Catherine gently fell back onto the bed as TK continued to thrust his penis into her wet vagina, causing Catherine's breasts to bobble up and down with every thrust as Catherine's cries of pure erotic pleasure filled her bedroom.

As sweat began to trickle down her body, Catherine cried out in erotic pleasure. "My body... It is so hot... Oh, yes... I can't control myself... It's so good... More, TK... Please more... More...!"

TK groaned out, erotically. "I'm glad... That you feel so good... Ah... Catherine... Ah...!"

Soon the two of them start to frantically move as their climaxes drew closer, in which TK groaned out. "Catherine, I'm... So close... I can't hold it in anymore..."

"Me too, TK... A... Ah... I'm going to cum.. I want you... Inside me... I want to feel you all the way...Ah... Come inside me...!" Catherine moaned out in reply, and after several minutes, Catherine was unable to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy. "Oh, TK... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Catherine then arched her back as she felt a large orgasm hit her, causing her to release her sexual fluids, and at the same time, TK let out a loud groan as he released his load into Catherine's womb.

Soon after, Catherine collapsed onto the bed, while TK pulled his member out of Catherine's pussy and rolled over beside her.

As the two of them regain their breath, Catherine thought as her cheeks were still flushed with excitement. "Oh my... I never thought my first time... Would be so... So wonderful..."

After Catherine regained her breath and energy, she snuggled up to TK and wrapped her arms around TK's body, in which he could see the pure love and desire for him and only him in her eyes.

TK then asked Catherine with a loving tone. "How do you feel, Catherine?"

"Wonderful, TK. I'm so glad that I'm yours, now and forever." Catherine replied in a loving tone, before she passionately kissed TK on the lips, as the pair knew that even though they were from separate countries, their love wouldn't stop them from being together.

Meanwhile with Patamon and Floramon they had admitted that they had strong feelings for each other and were in the middle of mating.

While Floramon was lying on her back, as Patamon was on top of her and she was looking at Patamon's fully erect cock, while Patamon had an excellent view of Floramon's pussy.

Floramon then placed Patamon's dick into her mouth and began to suck Patamon's member, causing him to groan out in sexual excitement.

Patamon then moved his face to Floramon's pussy and began to eat Floramon out with his tongue, in which Floramon moaned out in erotic pleasure while she continued to suck on Patamon's cock.

Floramon removed Patamon's cock from her mouth and said. "Oh, Patamon... That's so good... Please keep going... Oh, yes...!"

Patamon stopped licking Floramon's slit and told her. "You... You're pretty good yourself... Please keep it up, Patamon..."

Patamon then went back to licking Floramon's pussy while Floramon placed Patamon's dick back in her mouth and began to suck it again, causing Patamon to moan inside of her pussy.

The Digimon pair continued this for several more minutes until Patamon groaned out. "I'm about to cum... I'm cumming... Oh, Floramon...!"

Patamon then let out a loud groan and came inside of Floramon's mouth, in which Floramon swallowed his load, as Patamon continued to eat her out.

Floramon then moaned out. "Oh, Patamon... I'm going to cum... I'm cumming...!"

Floramon then climaxed and sent most of her cum into Patamon's mouth, while a little landed on his cheeks, in which Floramon then said. "Oh, Patamon, you were amazing."

Patamon replied happily. "Don't sell yourself short, Floramon."

Patamon then repositioned himself, so he was facing her and his fully erect cock was pointing at her pussy, before he then slowly and gently pushed his member deep into Floramon's pussy.

Patamon then began to thrust back and forth inside of Floramon's pussy, causing the room to fill with the sounds of their excitement.

"Oh, Floramon... You're so nice and tight... It's so good... You're incredible... Keep going, Floramon... Don't stop...!" Patamon moaned out.

Floramon called out in sexual pleasure. "This feels incredible, Patamon... Please give more... Please, more...!"

Patamon responded by thrusting as fast and as hard as he could without hurting Floramon, which caused her to scream in pure erotic pleasure.

But soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Patamon moaned out. "Floramon... I can't hold on... Much longer... I'm coming... Oh, Floramon, I'm cumming...!"

Floramon replied in the same sexual excitement, "Me too, Patamon... I can't contain myself... Oh, Patamon..."

Both Patamon and Floramon's movements became frantic as they reached their final peaks and then, unable to take anymore, Floramon screamed out. "I can't... Ah... I'm cumming... Oh, Patamon, I'm cumming...!"

And with one loud erotic scream, Floramon released her cum all over Patamon's cock, which sent him over the edge and made him cry out. "Oh, Floramon I can't contain myself... I... Oh, Floramon... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Patamon then filled Floramon with his seed, before he removed his manhood from Floramon's threshold, before he fell onto his back, exhausted.

Floramon said to Patamon in a loving tone, as she rested her head on his chest and snuggled up to her new mate. "Thank you for such a wonderful time. I love you, Patamon."

Patamon replied in the same tone as Floramon. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I love you too, Floramon."

Patamon and Floramon then closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that even though they were different species of Digimon, just like Agumon and Biyomon, all that mattered to them was each other.


	13. Climatic endings part 2

-Meanwhile, in the Tamers' universe-

After Takato and the others had told Jeri about their adventure where they managed to release Guilmon from the corruptive force of the Malefic World and unite as a team to take down Kurata's true digital monster, Beelzemon De-Digivolved back to Impmon and headed on home with his Tamers, Calumon left to continue to play happily in the park, Henry and Jeri headed back to her place, while Takato, Rika, Renamon and Guilmon went to the Nonaka's household, where all their relationships were about to get that much stronger.

Within Rika's bedroom were Takato and Rika, who had removed her hair tie, causing her hair to fall freely down her back, engaged in a passionate kiss.

When Takato and Rika released from the kiss, Takato said. "I never through that you would ever fall in love with me, Rika."

"Well, risking your life for me without want of repayment expect that I'm safe can catch a girl's eye, Takato. And after I realized how much you meant to me in my life... Well, I just couldn't help myself but to fall in love with you, Gogglehead." Rika replied, as a rare smile appeared on her face, before she told Takato in her usual serious tone. "But don't think for a second that I'm going soft on you."

Takato smiled and told Rika happily. "Of course."

Takato and Rika then engaged in another passionate kiss for several minutes.

Soon after they release, Rika slowly removed off all of Takato's clothes on his hands and chest, revealing his well-developed muscular chest and arms.

Rika said to Takato, as a wide grin appeared on her face. "Nice."

Takato replied, with a small blush. "Thanks, Rika. But then again, it is obvious since I really worked out to get my body like it is."

Rika tells Takato, in a bit of seductive tone. "Well, let's see how good your endurance is."

Takato realizes what Rika meant and asked in a concerned tone. "Rika, are you sure about this?"

Rika tells Takato, "Obviously, Gogglehead. Sooner or later, I'm going to lose my virginity to someone and in this day and age, girls are losing their virginity at young age a lot more common. Wouldn't it make sense for me to lose it to the boy I fell in love with, Takato?"

Rika then removed the rest of Takato's clothes until he was completely naked before her.

Rika thought to herself. "Well, what do you know you? Takato's body is perfectly hot!"

Rika then allowed Takato to take off her shoes, socks, jeans, panties, shirt, and bra, revealing Rika's body to him.

Rika's body was sexy and seductive, with excellent curves in the right places, from arms, chest, waist, and legs, and her breasts are large, well shaped, and curved in a sexy and enticing manner.

Rika's body is a nearly perfectly sexy feminine shape, but with a little of the tomboy, just like her personality.

Takato thought to himself, as he stared at the beautiful naked redhead before him. "Whoa! Rika isn't just beautiful, she's just plain gorgeous!"

Takato then placed Rika's left nipple into her mouth while fondling her right with his left hand, causing Rika's cheeks to flush as she began to moan out in pleasure.

After several minutes, Takato started using his tongue to lick down Rika's body until he reached her groin area and he began to lick her pussy, causing Rika's moans to become louder and her cheeks to flush even a deeper red, in which Rika moaned out. "Oh, Takato... Ah... I can't... This feels so good... Don't stop... Don't you stop...!"

Minutes later, Rika arched her back as she experienced her first orgasm ever and released her sexual fluids into Takato's mouth and onto the bed.

After Rika caught her breath, Rika said. "Wow, Takato. You are good."

Takato replied happily. "I live to serve my Digimon Queen."

Rika grinned and told Takato in an enticing tone. "Normally flattery would get you nowhere. But this time, I will make an expectation. Now, it's my turn."

Rika moved her hands to Takato's member and he began to massage Takato's manhood, causing him to groan and moan in pleasure.

"How does that feel Takato?" Rika asked Takato in a seductive tone.

"Yeah, Rika... That feels great... I can't contain myself... Ah... that feels so good...!" Takato groaned out in sexual excitement, as his manhood became fully erect, nine inches.

'Man, Takato is so huge!' Rika thought to herself, before she placed Takato's cock into her mouth and began to suck it, causing Takato's moaning and groaning of pleasure to become louder.

"Ah... Rika... Oh, Rika... Ah... Please don't... Or I'm going to come...!" Takato groaned out.

Rika stopped sucking for a moment and told Takato in an enticing tone while rubbing Takato's hard manhood. "Don't worry about it, Takato. If it gives you pleasure, then I don't mind."

Rika then went back to sucking Takato's cock with an increased pace, causing Takato's moans and groans of pleasure to fill Rika's ears.

Minutes later, Rika felt Takato's cock quiver in her mouth, she removed all but the head of Takato's cock from her mouth, and sucked as hard as she could.

Takato yelled out. "Oh, Rika... I can't hold it in anymore... I'm coming...!"

And with one groan of ecstasy, Takato released his load into Rika's mouth, with lust, swallowed Takato's load with ease.

After she was done, Rika asked Takato. "Well, how did that feel, Gogglehead?"

Takato replied. "That felt great, Rika."

Rika smiled again, seeing that Takato was satisfied by her blowjob, that and also that Takato's member is still partially hard, in which Rika used her breasts to massage Takato's manhood until it was fully erect again, and then Rika licked the tip of Takato's member.

"Oh, wow... that feels great... Rika, you are going to make me come again... Ah...!" Takato groaned out.

Rika told Takato, in a low and loving tone, not heard in her before. "Come as many times that you want, Takato."

After Takato's manhood was fully erect again, Rika went back into a sitting position in front of him and Takato gently laid Rika, aiming his hard member at Rika's vagina.

"Are you sure about this?" Takato asked Rika, as he was concerned for her.

Rika replied in a loving tone. "Just shut up and take me, Takato."

Takato nodded his head as he understood, inserted his manhood into Rika's pussy, and went deep until he hits Rika's hymen.

After getting a nod from Rika, Takato then gave one thrust, breaking Rika's hymen, causing them to lose their virginity forever.

Being the tough girl she was, Rika winced for a moment from the pain and then told Takato. "Thought that it would hurt more than that."

"Well, I'm glad that it didn't hurt you, too much, at all." Takato replied, before he began to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's vagina at a slow pace so that Rika could get used to it.

Rika started to moan and groan in pleasure and Takato began to do the same.

Rika moaned out in sexual excitement. "Ah... Come on, Gogglehead... That's too slow... Ah... Give to me harder... Ah... Come on, harder...!"

Takato then began to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's vagina, causing the both of them begin to moan and groan a lot louder, filling the Rika's bedroom with the sounds of their sexual excitement.

"How does that... Feel...Ah...Now, Rika... Ah...?" Takato groaned out.

Rika moaned out in pure pleasure. "Yes... Ah... How do you think...? Oh, yes... It feels great... I never thought... that my first time... Ah... Would feel so good... Ah...!"

"Ah... Yeah, this feels incredible, Rika... Oh... You're pussy is so tight, Rika... Ah... You're great, Rika...!" Takato groaned out in reply.

"Don't sell yourself short... Ah... Gogglehead... Ah... You are great... Ah... This feels perfect... Ah... Just keep going... Ah... keep going... And don't stop... Don't you dare stop...!" Rika moaned in pleasure.

Takato moaned out to Rika in an erotic tone. "Wow, this feels great, Rika... Ah... I'm so glad that we are together... Ah... You are the most amazing person that I... Ah... Have ever met... I love you so much...!"

Rika moaned back in reply. "Me too, Takato... You've done so much... For me... Ah... And never expected anything in return... Ah... You helped me realize that feelings don't show weakness... Oh, I love you, Takato... Ah...!"

After one more hour of lovemaking Rika switches their position by putting herself on top and Takato lying down on her bed, allowing Rika to vigorously ride his manhood as hard as she could.

Takato then placed his hands on Rika's hips and helped guild her down as well as he thrust his hips forward, going so deep into Rika's vagina, she gave out an erotic scream of pleasure.

Rika loudly moaned out in erotic pleasure. "Yes... I can feel your cock deep inside me... Ah... It is so deep... Ah... This feels wonderful... Ah... Ah, yes...!"

Takato moaned out to Rika in sexual bliss. "I'm glad that it feels good to you... Ah... Rika... Ah... I'm so happy when you are happy... Ah, yes...!"

After another two hours of lovemaking, Takato and Rika return to their `original' position with Rika lying on her back and Takato hovering over Rika as he continued to thrust his hard member into Rika's vagina.

Rika moaned out in erotic bliss. "My body is so hot... Ah... It's burning up in here... Ah... Feels so good... Ah... I'm scorching in here... Oh, yes... I never thought I would feel great... I'm so happy...!"

"Me too, Rika... This feels incredible... Ah... I'm so happy that we are together... Rika...!" Takato moaned in reply.

After another half hour, both of their movements were becoming rapid and fast as they were reaching their climaxes.

Takato groaned out in sexual excitement. "Oh, Rika... Ah... I can't hold it in much longer... I'm going to come...!"

Rika moaned back in an erotic reply. "Ah... Me too, Gogglehead... I'm so close... Oh, Takato, I'm going to come too...!"

After several more thrusts, Rika gave out a large scream of ecstasy and released her fluids all over Takato's cock.

Feeling Rika's release pulled Takato over the edge and he screamed out. "Oh, Rika!"

Takato filled Rika's womb with his warm seed when he experienced his orgasm.

Soon after, Takato hovered over Rika, who had a smile on her lips and her cheeks had a cherry red flush on her face, as both of them try to catch their breaths.

After several minutes, Takato released his soften member from Rika's pussy, lied down, and Rika goes over to lie down on Takato's chest.

"Thank you a lot for all that you have done for me and I love you, Takato." Rika said lovingly, in which Takato replied with the same amount of love. "It is no problem at all, Rika. I love you, too, my Digimon Queen."

Rika smiled and fell asleep on Takato's chest, who smiled to see his love so happy, before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Around the same time Takato and Rika were making love, Guilmon and Renamon were sitting on their knees on a large bed, within another bedroom of the Nonaka household, and were in the middle of a deep and loving kiss.

It was after the pair separated from their passionate embrace that Guilmon asked Renamon. "Renamon, Why do you love me?"

"I love you because not only are you brave, strong and fearless, but you are also the kindest and most selfless Digimon I know. And I would be honoured to be your mate." Renamon replied in a loving tone, before she asked curiously. "And why do you love me?" Guilmon then looked directly into Renamon's eyes and told her in an honest filled tone. "Because you're perfect." "Oh, Guilmon." Renamon replied breathlessly from Guilmon's answer, before she wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck and kissed him deeply, which he gladly returned.

As Guilmon continued to kiss Renamon, there was a part of him that was worried that he may do something wrong or may not be able satisfy Renamon during their mating, but unknown to him, Renamon was thinking the same way as she too had little experience when it came to sex.

Guilmon then could feel his instincts begin to take over, in which he broke from the kiss, laid Renamon on her back and began to kiss around her neck, while he pinched Renamon's nipples, which caused the fox Digimon to moan in pleasure.

Deciding to let his instincts help him in pleasuring Renamon, Guilmon trailed his kissing down from her neck to her breasts then landed a series of kisses down her waist, licked around her navel with his tongue, and then went down to Renamon's pussy as well giving it one long lick, causing instant pleasure to the vixen.

And then Guilmon began to move his tongue down Renamon's slit, which was pretty wet with her fluids, causing a jolt of electricity ran through Renamon's whole body when Guilmon did this.

As Guilmon continued to lick Renamon's pussy, she moaned out in sexual excitement. "Oh, Guilmon, that's so good... Please...More... Please more...!"

Guilmon then moved his face closer so that his tongue could get Renamon's entire vagina, which caused her moaning to get louder.

And a moment later Renamon stated. "Oh, Guilmon, I think... I think that I'm going... To come..."

And then with a loud moan, Renamon released her sexual fluids.

After Guilmon was finished licking Renamon's pussy, he went into a sitting position and told the vixen. "Renamon, you taste so sweet."

"Thank you, Guilmon." Renamon replied, before she said in a seductive tone. "Now, I think it's my turn to pleasure you."

Guilmon closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as Renamon deeply kissed his neck, before she kissed down to his chest, around his Digital Hazard symbol, before she reached his crotch and stopped, as a massive blush appeared on the vixen's face.

'Oh my. I never expected Guilmon to be so huge!' Renamon thought to herself, as she stared at Guilmon's fully erect ten-inch penis.

Noticing Renamon had stopped, Guilmon opened his eyes to see Renamon staring at his manhood, as a small trail of droll rolled down the left side of her mouth.

"Renamon, is something wrong?" Guilmon asked in a curious and slightly worried tone, afraid that he had done something wrong or his body had upset or offended his soon to be mate.

Snapping out of her stunned state, Renamon replied lovingly. "Nothing's wrong, Guilmon. In fact everything is perfect."

"Now, time for your pleasure." Renamon said seductively, before she began to lick the tip of Guilmon's manhood, while she massaged his balls with her right paw, which caused Guilmon to moan loudly in pleasure.

Renamon then placed the head of Guilmon's cock into her mouth and started to suck as much as she could while she continued to massage his balls, in which Guilmon couldn't hold out any longer and moaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold it... Ah... Anymore... I'm going to come..."

And with a loud groan of pleasure, Guilmon released his load into Renamon's mouth, in which she managed to swallow all of his cum before she took Guilmon's member out of her mouth, in which he said in content tone. "Oh, Renamon. That felt so good."

"I'm glad I could please you, Guilmon." Renamon replied, as a smile appeared on her face, before the vixen Digimon saw that there was still cum dripping from Guilmon's still erect dick, which made her smile seductively and state with the same amount of seduction in her voice, as she traced her left finger around the tip of Guilmon's penis, wiped up the cum and stuck her finger in her mouth, which surprised and aroused Guilmon. "And you taste very sweet too."

"Thanks." Guilmon replied, before he saw that his cock was right before Renamon's entrance, which caused him to ask her. "Are you ready, Renamon?"

"I am, Guilmon. Take me." Renamon replied, in which Guilmon placed his hands on her hips before he pushed his cock into Renamon's vagina and began to thrust back and forth inside of her, while Renamon wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck and her legs around his waist, as she moaned loudly from the feeling of Guilmon inside her.

Guilmon then moaned out. "Oh, Renamon... You're so nice and tight... It's so good... You're incredible... Don't stop, Renamon...!"

Renamon called out in sexual pleasure. "Guilmon... This feels incredible... Please give more... More... More!"

Guilmon responded by thrusting as fast and as hard as he could without hurting Renamon, which caused Renamon to scream in pure erotic pleasure.

For two more hours, their mating continued with as the world soon became dizzied and blurred to the two of them as their thing that mattered in the world were each other and their mating.

But soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Guilmon moaned out. "Renamon... I can't hold on... Much longer... I'm coming... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

Renamon replied, in the same sexual excited tone. "Me, too, Guilmon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!"

Both Renamon's and Guilmon's movements become frantic as they both reached their final peaks and then, unable to take anymore, Renamon cried out erotically. "Guilmon... I can't... Oh, Guilmon... I'm cumming...!"

And with one loud erotic scream, Renamon released her cum all over Guilmon's cock, which was enough to send Guilmon over the edge and cry out. "Oh, Renamon... I can't contain myself... Oh, Renamon... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Guilmon then filled Renamon's womb with his seed, before he fell back onto the bed, along with Renamon.

Renamon then wrapped her arms around Guilmon's chest, while his manhood was still inside her, but Guilmon enjoyed the feeling of his cock staying inside her, while Renamon enjoyed the feeling of Guilmon's dick inside her, neither Digimon wanted the feeling to end.

Renamon then said to Guilmon in a loving tone, as he had satisfied her more than she could ever had imagined. "Thank you for such a wonderful time. I love you."

Guilmon replied in the same tone as Renamon. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I love you too." Guilmon then closed his eyes and soon was fast asleep and Renamon was about to sleep to, but before she did, the vixen looked down at her stomach and smiled, as a Digital Hazard mark, just like Guilmon's, had appeared on her stomach, indicating that Guilmon had marked her as his mate, and now, she was all his.

While Takato and Rika were having sex for the first time, it wasn't for Henry and Jeri, as they had done it many times and were within Jeri's bedroom, both naked as they were sitting on their knees and locked in a passionate kiss.

As the pair continued to kiss, Jeri thought about how lucky she was to have a guy like Henry as her boyfriend and how his strength helped save Guilmon from his dark side and assisted in giving Takato and Guilmon the power to Biomerge and help defeat the fused monstrosity of Malefic Truth Dragon and Belphemon, and when they broke from their loving kiss, Jeri asked. "Henry, could you please lie down?"

"Sure thing." Henry replied, curious as to why Jeri asked him to do that, but did it all the same. Now that Henry was resting on the bed, his fully erect manhood was pointing upward, which made Jeri smile, as that was exactly what she wanted, in which she began to massage Henry's member with her breasts, while licking the tip, which caused Henry to groan out loudly in pleasure.

"Jeri, please don't... Or I will... Ah...!" Henry groaned out.

Jeri stopped licking Henry's dick and said to him. Lovingly. "Don't worry, Henry. I love it when you feel pleasure."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked curiously, in which Jeri didn't give a verbal response and went back to licking Henry's manhood, causing him to groan and moan in sexual excitement and pleasure even louder than before.

After several more minutes, Henry yelled out. "Jeri I can't hold it anymore...!"

Henry then released his cum, which Jeri tried to swallow as much as she could, while the remaining cum spurted all over her chest, face and hair.

"Jeri, I'm sorry. I..." But Henry was unable to finish his apology, as Jeri interrupted him, by telling him sweetly. "It's not a problem, Henry. Like I said before ' I love it when you feel pleasure'."

"Besides." Jeri continued, as she wiped off some of Henry's cum off her breasts and savoured the taste, before she told him happily. "I kind of enjoyed it."

After Jeri had cleaned off all Henry's cum she could, Henry had positioned himself over Jeri and aimed his hard member at her wet vagina before he gently inserted his member into Jeri's vagina, causing her to moan out in pleasure from the feeling of Henry's hard member.

As soon as his member was deep inside her, Henry began to gently thrust his member in and out of Jeri's vagina causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Henry... you are so good... I can't help but to love it...!"

"You are really tight, Jeri... Ah... Ah... You feel really good... Ah... Ah, yeah... I can barely contain myself...!" Henry groaned out in reply.

For an hour or so, the two of them continued to make love in this fashion and the two of them start to fill their room with their moans and groans of pleasure and excitement, and after the hour passed, Henry and Jeri got into a sitting position on the bed, with Jeri gently wrapping her legs around Henry's waist, while Henry placed his hands on Jeri's hips as he continued to pound his member into her wet vagina.

Jeri moaned out. "Ah... Ah, Henry... You are so deep within me... Ah... Oh, Henry... I feel so good..."

"I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way, Jeri... Ah... And you aren't bad yourself... Ah... You are so nice and tight... Ah, yes...!" Henry replied in a groan of pleasure, before he moved his head to Jeri's breasts, and he started to suck on her nipples, causing her moans of pleasure to become louder.

After the time has pasted, Henry laid Jeri back down on the bed and continued to pound his hard manhood into her vagina, and as time passed, the two of them started to move around frantically, as their climaxes drew ever so closer.

"Ah, Jeri... Ah... I'm so close... I'm going to come..." Henry groaned out, as the two of them continued on for a few more minutes, but soon, neither were able to take anymore, in which Henry and Jeri cry out in ecstasy as they came at the same time.

After the two were done with their climaxes, Henry removed member from Jeri's vagina and rolled onto his back, as he tried to get his breath back.

It was then Jeri rested her head on her beloved's chest and told him warmly. "Thank you for another wonderful time. I love you, Henry."

"You're welcome, Jeri. And I love you too." Henry replied to his girlfriend with the amount of love in his voice, before the pair went to sleep, dreaming of each other and the love they had just made.

-Around the same time in the Frontier world-

Within the Orimoto household, the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind and her boyfriend were within her bedroom and were kissing each other passionately, as they removed one another's clothing till Takuya was only in a pair of dark red coloured boxers and Zoe was just wearing her bra and panties, that were the same colour as Zephyrmon's clothing.

It was then Takuya asked Zoe in a curious tone. "Zoe, are you sure you want to do this?"

Zoe smiled that Takuya was concerned about her and told him sweetly. "I do want this, Takuya. This whole experience has shown me how much you really mean to me. I love you more than anything and I want you to be the one who takes my virginity."

Zoe then removed her bra, revealing her breasts to Takuya, before she took off her panties, leaving her completely naked in front of the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame.

"I'm ready." Zoe said, as she got on her bed, lay on her back and presented herself to Takuya; before she noticed that a bulge had formed in Takuya's boxers, in which she commented. "And it looks like you're ready too."

Seeing and hearing that Zoe was true to her word, Takuya removed his boxers, revealing his fully erect eight-inch penis to Zoe, which aroused her at the sight of it and his well-developed body, before he climbed onto the bed and on top of Zoe, in which he moved his head down to her right breast and then began to lick the nipple, which caused Zoe's face to flush with excitement and let out moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Takuya... Oh... That tickles... Oh... Feels so good..." Zoe moaned out, as Takuya continued to lick her breast.

Takuya then surprised Zoe, by lowering his head to her pussy, and then began to lick it and all of her escaping sexual fluids, which made Zoe feel jolts of electricity as he did it.

"Oh, Zoe, your pussy tastes great." Takuya commented, in which Zoe replied, as could feel her orgasm approaching. "Oh, Takuya... I think... That I'm going to come...!"

And then with a loud moan, Zoe had her first orgasm, releasing her fluids, and when she was done, with Takuya finished licking, Takuya moved his head to hers, looking at each other with deep love in their eyes and then kissed each other deeply on the lips.

It was after the pair broke from their kiss that Takuya could see a seductive look in Zoe's eye, but before he could even say a single word, Zoe managed to flip them over, so she was on top of Takuya. Zoe then began to kiss down Takuya's body until she had reached his penis, before she moved her head toward Takuya's cock, licked the head, and then placed all of his manhood into her mouth and began to suck him off.

As Zoe continued to give Takuya a blowjob as best as she could, Takuya, even though he liked the feeling and was receiving a great amount of pleasure from her actions, became worried that he might release his load and warns her. "Zoe... Please stop... Or I'm going to come..."

Zoe then stopped and then told Takuya warmly. "Don't worry, Takuya. I'm okay with that. So, don't hold yourself in, okay?"

"Are you sure, Zoe?" Takuya questioned, in which Zoe gave her answer by putting Takuya's cock back in her mouth, as she continued her blowjob.

After a few minutes, Takuya was unable to handle anymore, in which he released his load into Zoe's moth as he called out loudly. "Zoe!"

After taking his load into her mouth, she licked her lips, and then Takuya repositioned them, so he was on top of her, in which Takuya then told Zoe softly. "Don't worry, Zoe. I will be gentle. "

Zoe smiled and nodded her head; glad to have such a caring lover, before she braced herself, knowing what was going to happen, in which Takuya then gently inserted his cock into Zoe's pussy and when he went all the way, Zoe fells her hymen break, as her virginity and Takuya's were now gone forever.

"Takuya... It hurts..." Zoe told Takuya, as an expression of pain appeared on her face, in which Takuya responded by kissing her on the cheek, and replied in a caring and honest tone. "I'm sorry, but don't worry, it only hurts the first time and just for a while. Soon, you will feel nothing, but pleasure."

And then Takuya began to thrust himself back and forth into Zoe, slowly at first, to let her get use of him being inside of her.

It took several minutes, but soon, all of the pain disappeared and Zoe began to moan out in excitement, in which Takuya then asked her. "How does... It feel now, Zoe?"

"It... Used to hurt, but now... Oh, Takuya, it feels so good... Please... More... Please give me more...!" Zoe moaned out in reply, in which Takuya nodded and increased the tempo.

For the next hour, the two of them were making hot love to each other, with Takuya increasing the tempo slightly more and more.

Takuya then gave out a large groan of sexual pleasure, as he couldn't believe how tight Zoe was, her threshold allowed easy access to Zoe when he thrust into her, but then clamped down, in a hard, but pleasurable manner, on his member, when he left, as if Zoe's body was begging for him to stay inside of her, added to the fact, that Zoe's vagina walls were silky wet with her sexual fluids, thus increasing the pleasure that Takuya was feeling.

"Oh, Zoe... You... You're so tight... Feels so good... I Can't contain myself...!" Takuya groaned out in excitement.

"Me... Me too, Takuya... Oh... Harder, Takuya... Please harder... Harder...!" Zoe moaned out, in which Takuya responded by picking up the tempo even more.

Within another hour, Takuya reached the speed Zoe wanted, in which she yelled out in sexual excitement. "That's it... That's it... Keep going... Don't stop... Please don't stop...!"

But soon, both lovers were soon feeling that they were reaching their climaxes, Takuya then called out. "Oh, Zoe... I can't hold on much longer... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me... Me too, Takuya... Oh, Takuya... I'm cumming, Takuya... I'm cumming..." Zoe moaned out in reply, as Zoe tried to hold it, but it wasn't any use, as she reached her climax and released her cum all over Takuya's dick and cried out loudly. "Takuya, I love you!"

Takuya felt Zoe's cum flow all over his cock, causing him to reach his peak, and he yelled out in pure ecstasy. "I love you, too, Zoe!"

Takuya then released all of his warm seed into Zoe's womb, before he removed his manhood from Zoe's threshold.

And then Takuya rolled to Zoe's right side, wrapped his arms around her body, in which Zoe snuggled up to her love, before they both go to sleep as their bond as Legendary warriors and lovers had gotten stronger.

-Within the Data Squad dimension-

After being dismissed, Marcus and Yoshi went back to their apartment, knowing they would eventually have to tell Chief Sampson and their coworkers about their adventure in saving Agumon, defeating Kurata and his Malefic powered Belphemon and Marcus proposing to Yoshi, but for now they were enjoying one another's company by making love, while Lalamon was sound asleep within Yoshi's Digivice in the lounge room.

Currently, Marcus and Yoshi were completely naked, on top of their bed and were engaged in a passionate kiss, mating their tongues together and tasting each other's mouths and saliva.

When they released from the kiss, a warm and loving smile appeared on Yoshi's face, as she stared at her future husband, as she placed her hands on Marcus' manhood, and began to massage it, causing it to become more erect, which not only rewarded Marcus with pleasure, but also rewarded Yoshi with moans and groans that emitted from her boyfriend's mouth, as she got some pleasure, knowing she was satisfying Marcus, as his manhood continued to grow and become hard until it reached ten-inches.

Seeing that Marcus' dick was fully erect, Yoshi stopped massaging his manhood, lowered her head to his cock and began licking the head of Marcus' hard member, causing Marcus to moan out in pleasure.

Yoshi then placed all of Marcus' cock into her mouth and began to suck him off, causing Marcus to let out loud moans and groans of sexual pleasure.

"Oh, Yoshi... That's so good... Ah... If you keep going... I will cum soon... Oh, yeah... Ah...!" Marcus groaned out, in which Yoshi stopped sucking on his member and while looking up at Marcus, she told him happily, as she began to gently massage Marcus' balls with her right hand. "Don't worry about me. Don't hold yourself back because of me. It's okay, Marcus?"

"Are you sure, Yoshi?" Marcus asked the soon-to-be 'Miss. Damon' in a curious tone, in reply, Yoshi nodded her head before she placed Marcus' cock back into her mouth and started to suck on his manhood again, which made Marcus moaned and groaned loudly in pleasure.

However, Marcus was unable to take anymore and called out. "Ah... I can't... Ah... Oh, Yoshi, I'm cumming...!"

Then, with one loud groan, Marcus released his load into Yoshi's mouth, which she continued to suck and swallow her lover's load, and when she was done, Yoshi removed Marcus' manhood out of her mouth, and says in a very seductive tone. "Oh, Marcus. Your cum tastes so good."

Marcus smiled and told Yoshi with an enticing tone. "Since you had a `taste' of me, it's only fair that I've got a `taste' of you."

Marcus then lowered his face to Yoshi's pussy, inserted his left index finger into the lower area of Yoshi's pussy, and while Marcus was moving his finger around Yoshi's lower pussy, Marcus began licking the upper `area' of Yoshi's vagina, which made Yoshi loudly moan out in pure erotic pleasure, but soon her loud moaning turned to screams as she called out erotically. "Oh, yes... Oh, Marcus... That's so good... Oh, yes... Ah... Ah, yes... Please don't stop...!"

Yoshi then started to fondle her breasts, while loudly moaning and screaming out in pure sexual pleasure.

It was then Yoshi stopped fondling her breasts and moved her right hand down to her vagina, spread her vagina lips out for Marcus, in which he stopped licking Yoshi's vagina and began to suck and lick deep into her pussy, in which Yoshi screamed out in pure pleasure. "Yes... Oh, yes... That's it, Marcus... Take all of my honey... Oh, yes...!"

Yoshi was unable to take anymore pleasure and gave a loud scream as she experienced a huge orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Marcus' face and mouth.

While Yoshi was catching her breath, Marcus raised her head above her pussy, then inserted his right index and middle finger into Yoshi's pussy, and then began to thrust his fingers back and forth in her pussy, causing Marcus to say, as he felt the wetness and tightness of Yoshi's pussy. "Oh, Yoshi, you can't believe what's going on in here! You are so excited! You must really want to have some `fun'!"

Yoshi loudly moaned and screamed out as Marcus continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, in which Yoshi moaned out, before she came with a loud erotic scream. "Oh, Marcus... I can't it take it... It's too good... This is too much... Ah... I can't take it...!"

Marcus then removed his fingers from Yoshi's pussy, licked the fluids off his fingers, before he placed the head of his manhood at the entrance of Yoshi's vagina and began to rub it, causing her to giggle and to get even wetter than before.

Marcus then inserted his erect manhood into Yoshi's vagina, going very deep inside of her pussy, and causing Yoshi to loudly moan out in pure sexual pleasure. "Oh, Marcus, I can feel you all the way inside of me... Ah... It's so good...!"

Marcus then placed his hard member deeper into Yoshi's vagina, causing her to scream erotically, as she felt Marcus' manhood stretch her pussy walls and go deep into her vagina.

As Marcus continued to make love to Yoshi, he made every thrust an expression of his love to his future wife, before he then groaned out from the tight feeling he was receiving from Yoshi's pussy as her walls clamped down tightly on his cock, and adding the wetness of Yoshi's vagina walls, Marcus was gaining immense pleasure, in which he moaned out. "Oh, Yoshi... You're so tight... Don't stop... You're doing great... I can barely contain myself... Oh, yes...!"

As they continued, Marcus then went down and placed his hands on Yoshi's shoulder as continued to pound into her, rapidly and hard, while Yoshi placed her hands on her breasts, and began fondling them rapidly, before both of them go into a deep and loving kiss.

After Marcus and Yoshi released from the kiss, Yoshi then moaned out. "Yes... Oh, yes... I want you deep inside of me... I want you all the way inside of me... Yes... Oh, Marcus...!"

As they continued to make love, both of them didn't want their expression of love to end, but soon, within 30 minutes, their movements were become rapid and frantic as they were reaching their climaxes, in which Marcus moaned out. "Yoshi... I can't hold... Ah... It in much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum... Any second...!"

Yoshi moaned in excited pleasure. "Yes, Marcus... Come at me... Give to me... I'm so close too... I can't. . . I can't . . . Oh, Marcus, I love you...!"

And with one loud erotic scream, Yoshi unleashed all of her sexual fluids all over Marcus' member, which pushed Marcus over the edge and made him yell out. "Oh, Yoshi, I love you too... I'm cumming... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"  
Marcus then experienced a huge orgasm and filled Yoshi with a large amount of his warm seed, as Yoshi covered his cock in her sexual fluids.

After their orgasms were over, Marcus removed his manhood from Yoshi's pussy, before she told him lovingly. "Oh, Marcus. That felt great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Marcus replied happily, before he told Yoshi in a sly tone. "But it's not over yet."

Marcus then grabbed Yoshi's right hand and placed it on his member, which she felt that it was still fully erect.

"Up for round two?" Marcus asked in an enticing tone, in which Yoshi replied in a loving tone. "You bet."

Marcus then got back on top of Yoshi, before he inserted his dick back into her pussy and their room was filled with more sounds of their lovemaking, as Yoshi knew that she would enjoy being Marcus' wife.

Meanwhile in the spare bedroom, Rhythm was happy to have her mate back and was showing her love as she and Agumon were kissing each other deeply, while Rhythm gently massaged his chest, which caused Agumon to moan in pleasure from within Rhythm's mouth.

Rhythm then broke from the kiss, before she gently pushed Agumon, so he was lying on his back, and then kissed down his chest, until she reached his fully erect eight-inch penis and placed his entire member in her mouth before she began to suck on it, as she massaged his balls with her left hand, caused great amounts of pleasure to surge through not only Agumon, but Rhythm was deriving pleasure from pleasuring her love.

"Oh, Rhythm... Yeah... That feels so... Ah... Good..." Agumon groaned out in pleasure, in which Rhythm happily thought to herself, as she continued to pleasure her mate. 'I'm so glad Agumon is enjoying this. It's great to see him like this.'

Rhythm then sucked on Agumon's manhood as hard as she could, which sent Agumon over to edge and caused him to cum inside of Rhythm's mouth, which she happily swallowed Agumon's load, as not only did she want to satisfy the Digimon she loved more than anything else, but over the years of mating, she had become addicted to the taste of Agumon's cum and enjoyed it whenever he would cum in her mouth.

After Rhythm was done swallowing all of Agumon's cum, she removed his cock from her mouth and asked him in a curious and loving tone. "Did you like that, Agumon?" "I did." Agumon replied, as a smile appeared on his face, before his smile and tone turned sly and he told her. "Now close your eyes because I want to try something."

Obeying her mate, Rhythm did as she was told, intrigued as to what Agumon was planning, but she received her answer when she heard several clicking sounds, followed by the feel of cool metal around her wrists, in which Rhythm opened her eyes to see that Agumon had handcuffed her to the bed, which surprised and turned her on, as did the sight that Agumon's cock was still fully erect.

Agumon then got back on the bed, before he positioned himself, so he was sitting on his knees, which were on both sides of Rhythm's head, while the tip of his dick was gently rubbing against her lips. Taking the hint, Rhythm moved her head forward and once again her mouth had been invaded by Agumon's cock, which she sucked on with great vigor, which made Agumon unable to contain his excitement, in which he grabbed onto the back of Rhythm's head, gently, and began to push her head forward, pushing more of his member into her mouth.

But soon, Agumon came again, filling Rhythm with more of his seed, which she enjoyed, while Agumon removed his cock from her mouth.

"Thanks, Rhythm. That was great." Agumon said in a pleased tone, before he told her. "But now I think it's only fair I gave you pleasure just as you gave me."

Agumon then began to kiss and lick the mark he had left on the left side of her neck the first time they had mated, which made Rhythm moan out in pleasure, as the spot where Agumon had marked her had become very sensitive to pleasure.

Agumon then kissed both of Rhythm's breasts, before he kissed and licked down her body, around her naval, until he reached Rhythm's clit, which was quite wet with her juices, in which Agumon spread her lips open, and then began to lash out at Rhythm's vagina.

Rhythm flushed a deep red from excitement and cried out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, yes... Yes, Agumon... Oh, yes... Take it all... Take all of my honey... Oh, yes... This is so good... Oh, Yes...!"

Unable to take anymore, Rhythm then released all of sexual fluids, into Agumon's waiting mouth, in which he told his mate in a sweet tone, after he was done licking up all of Rhythm's 'honey'. "You were right about the `honey' part. You taste so sweet, Rhythm."

After the compliment, Rhythm spread her legs apart, waiting for Agumon to enter her, in which Agumon then inserted his hard cock into Rhythm's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made both Digimon moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Agumon... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Keep going... And don't stop...!" Rhythm moaned out in sexual pleasure, in which Agumon then continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Rhythm's vagina and both of them moan out in sexual pleasure and excitement.

"Oh, yeah... Oh, yes... You're so nice and tight... It's so good... I can barely contain myself...!" Agumon groaned out in ecstasy, as he felt Rhythm's vagina walls clamp down tightly on his cock.

For several hours, both Digimon continued to mate, before Rhythm cried out in pure erotic excitement. "Oh, my body... Oh, Agumon... Ah... It's getting so hot... In here... I'm burning up... It feels so wonderful...!"

Agumon moaned out, in the same tone as Rhythm. "I'm so hot, too, Rhythm... That's it... Keep going... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Great...!"

Both Digimon kept going, not wanting to stop, however, within 30 minutes, their movements were becoming rapid, as they were reaching their climaxes, in which Agumon groans out. "Oh, Rhythm... I'm so close... I can't contain myself... I'm going to cum soon...!"

Rhythm moaned out in an erotic reply. "Me too, Agumon... I can't hold it... Much longer... I'm going to cum too...!"

And with several more thrusts, Rhythm wasn't able to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy, as she released her sexual fluids all over Agumon's cock. "Oh, Agumon, I love you!"

Rhythm's orgasm caused Agumon to go over the edge and he yells out in ecstasy. "I love you too, Rhythm!"

Agumon then filled Rhythm's womb with a large amount of his seed, and after they were done, Agumon removed his member from Rhythm's vagina, before he removed the handcuffs on Rhythm's wrists, lay on his back, in which Rhythm snuggled up to her mate and fell asleep on his chest after being so satisfied, followed by Agumon, who to enjoyed the time he mated with Rhythm.

-Back in New Domino City-

After watching the sunset, Yusei and Akiza had returned to their apartment where they were both naked and were kissing each other deeply, as they were about to make love for another night.

After they broke from the kiss, Yusei started to kiss Akiza's collarbone and neck, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Yusei then kissed down to Akiza's breasts and then began to kiss her right breast, while he massaged and fondled Akiza's left breast.

"Ah... Oh, Yusei... You are so good at this... Ah, yes... Don't stop...!" Akiza moaned out.

Yusei then stopped kissing Akiza's breast and then lashed out at her nipple with his tongue, while pinching her left nipple, before he placed Akiza's hardened nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it, while he continued to fondle her left breast and pinched her left nipple, in which Akiza moaned out in pleasure. "Yes... Oh, Yusei... You are so good... Oh... Ah, yes... Yes... Yes...!"  
After a few minutes, Yusei started to kiss down Akiza's stomach, around her navel, and when he reached her legs, Yusei then gave Akiza's pussy a long lick with his tongue.

Yusei then extended Akiza's legs out to make sure he could access her threshold, he inserted a little of his right index finger into the upper portion of Akiza's pussy, and he licked and sucked the rest with his tongue and mouth, in which Akiza loudly moaned out in pure pleasure and excitement. "Oh, yes... This is so good... Don't stop... OH, yes, Yusei... Yes...!"

Yusei then used his right index and middle fingers to open up Akiza's lips and he licked Akiza's vagina until she was unable to take anymore and let out a scream of ecstasy and released her sexual fluids into Yusei's mouth.

After Akiza was done with her orgasm, she decided it was time she would pleasure Yusei, in which Akiza positioned Yusei, so his back was on the bed and his erect ten-inch cock was facing upward and moved her head down to it, before she placed all of Yusei's member into her mouth and begins to suck vigorously.

Yusei groaned out from pleasure. "Oh, Akiza... Ah... That's so good... Ah...!"

Akiza then removed Yusei's cock out of her mouth and told him. "If you liked that, Yusei, then you are going to love this."

Akiza then used her breasts to massage Yusei's dick, as she licked the head of his hard member.

"Ah... Akiza... Ah... That's wonderful... Please don't stop... Ah, Yes...!" Yusei groaned out, as he placed his hands on Akiza's scalp and musses up her hair, while he moaned from the pure pleasure that he was receiving.

Akiza then massaged Yusei's cock with her breasts as quickly as possible, while making it as pleasurable as possible to make Yusei climax even faster, in which it worked as Yusei moaned out. "Oh, Akiza... I can't hold it in anymore. . . I'm going to cum... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Yusei let out a loud groan of pleasure as he released his load into Akiza's mouth, while some of his cum spurting on her face and hair.

It was after Akiza was done cleaning all of Yusei's cum off her face and Yusei regained the energy he had lost from Akiza's blowjob that Yusei grabbed Akiza's hips and repositioned them, so Akiza was lying on the bed, as Yusei was hovering over her, while his cock rubbed against her wet pussy lips.

But before Yusei could place his dick into Akiza's vagina, she quickly said. "Yusei, wait."

"What is it?" Yusei asked in a curious tone, as Akiza repositioned herself on all fours and replied in an enticing tone. "I was hoping you could give it to me in the ass."

Yusei was surprised by Akiza's request, in which she could see that Yusei was concerned for her, but quickly told him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Yusei. I've been using butt plugs to help. I'll be fine."

Seeing that Akiza really wanted Yusei to have his cock inside her ass, Yusei nodded his head, before he placed his hands on Akiza's hips then aimed his manhood at the entrance to Akiza's ass and inserted his dick into Kari's ass.

Akiza had expected pain, but the butt plugs had done their job, in which Yusei began to thrust his hard member in and out of Akiza's ass, in which pleasure surged through the both of them.

"Oh, Akiza... How does... Ah... It feel...?" Yusei groaned out, in which Akiza moaned out in a pleasure filled reply. "Yes... Oh, Yes, Yusei... It feels so good...!"

Akiza felt an unbelievable amount of pleasure as Yusei continued to thrust inside her back entrance, she had used the butt plugs to stretch the entrance to her ass just enough so that it wouldn't cause pain to her, but would still have a tight enough fit to give both her and Yusei immense pleasure.

Yusei gave a loud groan from the tightness of Kari's ass and groaned out. "Ah... Akiza...You're so tight... In here... Ah... Oh, Akiza...!"

Both lovers continued their new form of lovemaking for another hour, but soon, Yusei was reaching his climax and he pinched Akiza's nipples, which made her cry out in pleasure, as he wanted to make her come closer to orgasm too.

"Oh, Akiza... I can't hold in... Any longer... I'm going to cum...!" Yusei groaned out, in which Akiza replied, as she continued to moan in pleasure. "Yes... Yes, Yusei... Do it... I want to cum in my ass... Give to me... Oh, Yusei...!"

After several more thrusts, Yusei was unable to take anymore and yelled out. "Akiza, I'm cumming...!"

Yusei then released his cum into Akiza's ass, causing Akiza to scream in ecstasy and experience her orgasm, covering Yusei's cock in her fluids.

After all the energy she had used during their amazing sex wore Akiza out and caused her upper body to fall down on the mattress, as she began panting, while a little drool trailed from her lips and went down her right cheek.

Yusei then removed his cock from Akiza's ass, lay down on the other side of mattress, in which Akiza wiped her mouth, moved over to her husband and rested on his chest and body, and when Yusei looked down, he smiled to see that Akiza had fallen asleep as a satisfied smile appeared on her face, which made

Yusei smiled, before he wrapped his arms around Akiza's sleeping form, and before he too went to sleep, he knew that if another dark force arose to destroy his reality, timeline or the reality of another universe, it would be his destiny to assist his many friends to vanquish any forms of evil beyond his dimension.

The end.

.

.

.

Over 4 months of hard work, 92000 words and 280 pages, It's finally finished.

I'd like to thank: drake-fighter-0127 and Supersaiyancrash for their positive words.

Chiaki Konaka and D-Nasty for answering questions I had about Digimon attack styles and whatnot

All those who enjoyed my work.

And a special thanks to Kazuki Takaishi and Akiyoshi Hongo for creating Yu-Gi-Oh and Digimon, without you guys, my life would seriously suck without them.


End file.
